L'ombre du temps
by Dupond et Dupont
Summary: L'un est tourné vers un passé à jamais brisé. L'autre attend un futur incertain. Leur point commun, celui de ne pas vouloir vivre dans le présent. Mais qu'est ce que le présent lorsque l'on a fait un bond de vingt ans dans le passé ? SSHP
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **J'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire dans le train, le prologue est déjà écrit, mais ça ne fait pas de moi J.K. Rowling.

**Spoiler : **Cette histoire se passe après le tome 6 et ne prend donc pas en compte les évènements qui se déroulent dans le tome 7. La plupart des informations qui y sont dévoilées seront néanmoins reprises.

**Avertissements : M **Relation entre hommes (slash) dans quelques temps, scènes interdites aux plus jeunes (sexe, violence, langage pouvant être cru), histoire assez sombre par moments

**Beta : **Merci beaucoup à Zephineange qui me relit et corrige toutes mes fautes ! Merci aussi à Statue de Sel pour son avis qui m'a fait me remettre en question et réécrire entièrement ce qui est maintenant ce prologue.

**Note :** Bonjour à tous, c'est pleine d'appréhensions que je viens poster le prologue de cette histoire sur laquelle je travaille depuis plusieurs mois. C'est ma première histoire longue, et longue elle le sera ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_- Harry Potter -_

Lorsque Harry s'était lancé dans la chasse aux Horcruxes au terme de sa sixième année d'études, il s'était attendu aux difficultés, au danger et au grand vide de l'inconnu. Pourtant, rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qui allait devenir le plus grand tournant de sa vie. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de se lancer à corps perdu dans cette quête folle, unique et seul espoir de défaire celui dont on craignait à nouveau de prononcer le nom.

Ce fut à trois qu'ils partirent, avec pour toutes armes un Vif d'or, un livre de contes et un briquet magique, chaque objet plus mystérieux que l'autre. Ils avaient espéré venir à bout des Horcruxes rapidement et que bien vite la guerre se termine, leur permettant ainsi de reprendre leur vie d'avant. Leurs attentes furent comblées dans un premier temps. En quelques mois, ils retrouvèrent, grâce à Kreattur, le médaillon de Serpentard et le volèrent, périlleusement, à Ombrage. Quelques temps plus tard, l'épée de Gryffondor apparut dans cette mare gelée et, bien qu'incapables d'expliquer ce mystère, Ron avait ainsi pu détruire une partie de l'âme de Voldemort. Ils laissèrent de côté l'énigme de l'épée, qui s'ajouta à une liste interminable de mystères non résolus, ayant d'autres questions bien plus primordiales à l'esprit, telle que leur survie immédiate.

Ils sillonnèrent tout le pays, n'osant jamais rester longtemps au même endroit. Ils espéraient glaner, ici et là, des informations sur Voldemort et sur le terrible passé de Tom Jedusor. Plus d'une fois ils faillirent tomber aux mains des Mangemorts, mais la chance avait semblé être toujours de leur côté. Par quelle bonne fortune ils en réchappaient, ils l'ignoraient encore. Harry aimait à croire que sa bonne étoile ne le quittait pas.

Ils entendaient vaguement parler de grandes batailles, par des rumeurs, des conversations chuchotées au coin des rues. Mais aucune information fiable ne leur était parvenue et ce n'était pas avec la Gazette du Sorcier, ramassée d'une poubelle de temps en autres, qu'ils pouvaient espérer en apprendre plus. Le journal, dont l'indépendance vis à vis du Ministère avait toujours été conflictuelle, ne cachait maintenant plus son allégeance pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme en témoignaient les nombreux articles anti-moldus.

Souvent dans leurs discussions, mêlé au problème des Horcruxes, revenait le mystère des Reliques de la Mort. Harry était convaincu que Dumbledore avait voulu leur montrer une voie, que la solution à tous leurs problèmes était là. Ron était lui aussi convaincu qu'avec la baguette de Sureau, ils pourraient défaire Voldemort. Ce n'était pas l'avis de Hermione, qui les exhortait à se concentrer sur les Horcruxes. Dans tous les cas, pensait régulièrement Harry avec un certain défaitisme qui l'écœurait, ils étaient aussi bloqués pour l'un que pour l'autre.

C'est ainsi qu'une année s'écoula, l'été succédant à l'hiver et au printemps sans qu'aucune piste concrète ne leur vienne.

Un soir estival, alors que Ron, comme tout les jours, bricolait l'antique radio, ils captèrent une nouvelle fois Potterveille. Quelle joie fut la leur lorsqu'ils entendirent les voix de Fred et George ! Mais elle retomba vite alors qu'ils écoutaient les nouvelles. Un appel. Des milliers de moldus, parqués comme des bêtes, dans le Sud de l'Angleterre. Comment pouvaient-ils espérer prétendre être encore des êtres humains s'ils laissaient une telle chose se faire ? Ils s'étaient levés, d'un commun accord silencieux, prêts à partir sur l'instant. Même Hermione bouillonnait, elle qui d'habitude était la plus prompte à les tempérer. Pourtant, la raison de la jeune fille se rappela à elle. Harry vit, dans ses yeux noisette, le terrible combat que se livraient sa conscience et sa raison. Cette dernière l'emporta. La sorcière porta ses mains à son visage, pressant ses paumes contre ses paupières closes. Qui étaient-ils sur le champ de bataille ? Trois adolescents, lançant maladroitement des sortilèges, risquant inutilement leurs vies. Ici, ils pouvaient faire bien plus, mettre fin à toute cette folie, réduire à néant le responsable de ces atrocités. C'est ce qu'ils se répétèrent toute la soirée alors que Hermione les força à se rasseoir, essayant de se convaincre. Aucun n'y crut. Ils passèrent ainsi une longue et silencieuse nuit, chacun plongé dans ses propres pensées et aucun d'entre eux ne prononça un mot durant les jours suivants.

L'automne arriva sans qu'il n'y ait plus d'informations. Un profond abattement les saisit. Ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle de leurs amis et de leurs familles. Plus d'une fois, Harry avait entraperçu Hermione, pleurant silencieusement au coin du feu. Il s'était senti profondément désemparé devant ce spectacle si peu commun et n'avait su que faire pour son amie, d'habitude si forte et si solide. En ce sens, Ron avait été un bien meilleur ami que lui – ou petit ami, il ne savait trop tant leur relation oscillait de l'un à l'autre – et avait su lui redonner un courage que même lui n'avait pas.

Ce n'est que quelques temps plus tard que Hermione leur fit une suggestion. Au point où ils en étaient, ils auraient accepté n'importe quelle idée si elle ne leur offrait ne serait-ce que l'illusion de faire quelque chose d'utile. Harry soupçonnait même sa meilleure amie d'avoir faire une telle proposition uniquement pour les sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle ils plongeaient peu à peu. Le temps se refroidissait donc de plus en plus lorsqu'ils embarquèrent pour l'Albanie. La jeune fille pensait probable que Voldemort ait caché un Horcruxe dans ce pays balkanique, se fiant pour cela aux rumeurs datant de leur première année à Poudlard quant au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans cette région. Peut-être l'Horcruxe ramenait-il l'âme de son auteur directement auprès de lui ?

Étrangement, sortir du pays fût bien plus facile qu'ils ne le pensaient. Les Mangemorts ne pouvaient surveiller tous les moyens de transport moldus et avec quelques tours de cape d'invisibilité, il leur fut facile de tromper la vigilance des contrôleurs. Harry ressentit comme une pointe de mélancolie à s'asseoir dans ce train qui, bien que diamétralement différent, lui rappelait l'antique Poudlard Express. Alors qu'ils filaient à plus de 150km/h, ils sentirent un poids s'ôter de leurs épaules et purent respirer plus librement. Ron se laissa même aller jusqu'à s'extasier sur les prouesses moldues –ils étaient sous l'eau ! – tandis que Harry s'enfonçait dans un silence morose en regardant défiler l'obscurité par la fenêtre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une vive culpabilité à abandonner ainsi leurs amis qui continuaient la lutte.

Arrivés à Paris, Hermione parvint à se faire comprendre dans un français approximatif et ils prirent un autre train jusqu'à Lyon. Harry, qui n'avait jamais mis les pieds sur le continent, regardait tout avec fascination, laissant pour quelques temps ses problèmes de côté. Ils allèrent jusqu'à Milano en passant par Berne puis, tout fut plus confus. Ils allèrent au petit bonheur la chance, espérant se rapprocher de l'Albanie. Ils se perdirent en Slovaquie et durent redescendre vers le Sud avec une géographie toute relative. Hermione découvrit que c'était une chose que de savoir les noms des pays sur une carte et une autre de devoir les traverser. Ils finirent par atteindre, au bout de deux semaines de pérégrinations, Tirana, la capitale albanaise.

Arrivés là, ils se sentirent profondément stupides. Sur la carte, le pays avait semblé si petit, comme une bourgade dont ils auraient vite fait le tour, où quelqu'un les aurait vite aiguillonné avec une quelconque information sur Voldemort. La vérité était bien loin de cela, si bien qu'ils restèrent un long moment à la sortie de la gare, l'air hagard, sans savoir où aller. La nuit qui tombait les fit enfin prendre une décision et ils errèrent de longues heures à la recherche d'un hôtel où loger. Ils se perdirent et ce fut vers minuit qu'ils se décidèrent enfin à planter leur tente dans un terrain vague.

Ils comprirent le lendemain qu'ils avaient tant marché qu'ils avaient atteint la périphérie de la ville, là où seules quelques usines crachotaient une fumée grisâtre à intervalles réguliers. D'une décision commune, ils laissèrent derrière eux Tirana, sûr que Voldemort aurait fui l'activité grouillante des moldus. Ils longèrent un long moment la route dans un silence tendu : les trois amis avaient conscience que ce voyage était une mauvaise et infructueuse idée. Ron en voulait à Hermione de l'avoir proposée. Celle-ci en voulait à Harry de n'avoir pas plus d'informations. Quant à ce dernier, il se sentait trop abattu pour faire le moindre reproche. Ils tentèrent de faire du stop et un couple âgé finit par s'arrêter, les prenant sûrement par pitié. Sur le siège arrière, Harry regarda défiler sous ses yeux des paysages aussi mornes qu'étaient ses pensées, vastes forêts sombres d'incertitudes et de doutes.

Le couple, qui ne les avait interrogé ni sur la raison de leur périple, ni sur le peu de sacs de voyage apparents, les laissa dans un village au cœur de la forêt. Ils en firent le tour, interrogeant les habitants qu'ils croisaient mais ceux-ci ne firent que les dévisager d'un œil mauvais. Ils insistèrent mais tout ce qu'ils obtinrent fut un flot énervé de paroles incompréhensibles. Ils quittèrent alors la bourgade, pour en gagner une autre par hasard, quelques kilomètres plus loin. Ils voyagèrent ainsi quelques temps, allant de hameau en hameau, mais la réaction était la même partout, méfiance et mutisme.

Le hasard les fit rencontrer, au coin d'un bois, un anglais. Surpris, il leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient ici. Après lui avoir inventé une histoire d'étudiants faisant le tour de l'Europe, l'homme leur raconta qu'il avait lui même déménagé en Albanie il y avait bien longtemps, étant tombé amoureux de ses vastes forêts. Il les invita chez lui, et lorsque Hermione lui demanda pourquoi tous les habitants refusaient de leur parler, il éclata de rire :

« Cela fait trois décennies que j'habite ici, et pourtant, ils me considèrent toujours comme un étranger ! Ils sont ainsi, ne vous sentez pas vexés. »

Harry hésita quelques instants mais comme leur hôte semblait de bonne humeur, il se lança :

« N'avez vous pas entendu quelques histoires étranges, de morts mystérieuses, de phénomènes inexplicables qui se seraient produits dans le coin ? »

L'anglais le regarda d'un œil suspicieux :

« Vous cherchez des sensations fortes, c'est ça ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, ne sachant quelle réponse il attendait de lui. Pas celle-ci en tout cas, car l'homme se rembrunit encore plus et leur tourna le dos pour faire du thé. Alors que le silence s'enlisait, Hermione le foudroya du regard, l'accusant silencieusement d'avoir tout gâché en se précipitant. Pourtant, leur hôte finit par reprendre la parole :

« Des trucs bizarres. Oui, il y en a eu. Dans la forêt, des morts étranges, des animaux. Je suis chasseur, vous avez du le remarquer. »

En effet, les murs de sa maison étaient recouverts d'animaux empaillés, exposés comme des trophées.

« Avant, il n'était pas rare que je tombe sur des cadavres. Des lièvres, des faisans, d'autres petits gibiers. Parfois des biches. Une fois ou deux j'ai trouvé un sanglier ainsi. Ce qui était étrange, c'est qu'aucun prédateur ni même chasseur ne semblait les avoir tués. Ils étaient intacts, même les charognes et les vers s'en tenaient à l'écart. Et à chaque fois que j'en voyais un… J'avais cette espèce de frisson. Je n'ai jamais été capable de m'en approcher. Ils disparaissaient au bout d'un moment, je suppose que ceux du village les brûlaient.

- Pourquoi parlez-vous au passé ? interrogea Hermione, l'esprit vif.

- Tout ça s'est arrêté depuis quelques années, Dieu merci ! Ça va faire plus de sept ans que je n'en ai pas vu un !

- Et vous n'avez jamais su ce que ça pouvait être ? » demanda Ron.

Leur hôte se frotta la barbe, comme hésitant à continuer son histoire. Il céda devant les visages avides de ses invités :

« Il y a bien eu quelques rumeurs. Tout a commencé avec la mort d'un homme. Il rentrait tard d'une journée de travail, c'était la moisson vous comprenez, il fallait travailler jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus rien y voir, et recommencer le lendemain. Mais le lendemain justement, on ne l'a pas vu. On l'a retrouvé en pleine forêt, aucune trace de violence, ni de lutte. Les médecins ont été bien incapables de savoir de quoi il était mort. Il était pourtant jeune ! On aurait cru à une mort naturelle. C'est après que les animaux ont commencé à mourir étrangement. Certains parlent de malédiction. Moi je dis que c'est cette saloperie d'usine qui s'est installée là-bas ! »

Hermione hocha la tête, conciliante. Il y avait une dernière chose qu'il leur fallait savoir :

« Pouvez-vous nous dire où exactement ont eu lieu ces phénomènes ? »

L'homme éclata de rire en posant les tasses de thé fumant sur la table.

« Mais partout mes enfants ! Si je me souviens bien, j'en avais même trouvé un au Pic du Loup, à plus de quinze kilomètres d'ici ! De toute façon, rien ne sert de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, vous ne trouverez plus rien… Toute cette histoire est finie. »

À son ton, il défiait les trois jeunes de le contredire. Ces derniers ne dirent rien, buvant en silence le thé de leur hôte. Celui-ci finit par les mettre à la porte alors qu'il commençait à se faire tard.

« Drôle de type, marmonna Ron alors qu'ils descendaient la colline abrupte sur laquelle la maison de l'homme était perchée.

- Un marginal, constata Harry. Vous croyez qu'il vit vraiment ici seul, toute l'année ?

- Au vu de l'empressement avec lequel il nous a flanqué dehors, ça m'étonnerait pas ! s'exclama le roux.

- Je ne pourrais pas moi… » lui répondit son ami, pensif. Puis, comme la jeune fille qui les accompagnait n'avait toujours rien dit, il demanda : « Hermione ? Ça va ?

- Hm hm, je réfléchis. » fit-elle, apparemment agacée qu'on l'interrompe.

Ron haussa les épaules et ils marchèrent encore un moment avant de trouver un lieu où planter leur tente. Le repas se passa dans le calme, uniquement interrompu par la voix de Ron (« 'achement bon ces champignons ! ») et les réprimandes évasives de Hermione (« Pas la bouche pleine, Ron… »).

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait, chef ? » demanda Ron quand il fut sûr qu'une telle question ne mettrait pas Hermione dans un excès de colère.

Celle-ci lui lança un regard noir, elle avait horreur de ce surnom, qui se transforma en soupir las :

« On cherche partout où il pourrait y avoir des traces de magie, d'ici dans un rayon de vingt kilomètres.

- Mais ça va nous prendre des sem... commença Harry, découragé.

- Une meilleure solution ? » coupa Hermione, avec une certaine agressivité.

Le garçon à la cicatrice ouvrit la bouche, voulu répliquer, mais s'abstint et baissa la tête.

Ils passèrent ainsi les semaines suivantes, dans un long et fastidieux travail de repérage. Chaque mètre carré était fouillé, ensorcelé et analysé. Souvent ils retrouvaient les vestiges d'une activité magique mais c'était si faible, si ténu ! Tout cela ne menait à rien, Harry le savait, Ron devait forcément le sentir, quant à Hermione… Harry ne savait que penser de sa meilleure amie. Elle parlait peu et ne semblait pas vouloir voir l'impasse dans laquelle ils étaient. Comme si, depuis que Harry avait avoué ne savoir quelle voie suivre, elle avait décidé de porter toutes les responsabilités. Il ne voulait pas une telle chose ! On lui avait imposé ce fardeau, lui il n'avait pas le choix, mais elle et Ron… C'était de sa faute s'ils étaient dans cette situation.

Un après-midi, après avoir passé la matinée à creuser au pied d'un grand chêne, sans rien trouver, Harry s'adossa et se permit de faire la réflexion qui le travaillait depuis des jours.

« Si les morts se sont arrêtées, c'est que quoi qu'il y avait, Horcruxe ou non, ça n'y est plus… »

Hermione ne lui répondit pas, ce qui lui confirma ce qu'il pensait : un esprit aussi brillant que le sien était déjà arrivé à cette conclusion, mais elle refusait de l'admettre. Alors les semaines continuèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, Harry remarque qu'ils avaient passé le matin du 25 décembre sans s'en apercevoir. Ce constat lui fit l'effet d'une pierre dans le ventre. Il songea avec mélancolie aux matins de Noël à Poudlard, tout excité en compagnie de Ron alors qu'ils déballaient leurs cadeaux. Il pensa que c'était la seconde année où il se passait de l'éternel pull Weasley et du somptueux banquet de Poudlard. Le mal du pays le prit à la gorge, l'empêchant de parler pour un long moment. Quand il reprit enfin l'usage de la parole, ce fut pour murmurer d'une voix incertaine.

« Hé. C'est Noël. »

Sa phrase fut accueillie par un long silence, finalement brisé par Hermione.

« On rentre ? » proposa-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

Ils commencèrent alors leur chemin de retour. La nouvelle année les trouva dans une gare allemande, attendant leur train qui ne viendrait que le lendemain. Une bande de fêtard les prit à parti et la barrière de la langue ne les empêcha pas de les inviter à boire à grand renfort de gestes et de sourires. Le trio finit par se laisser convaincre et la soirée s'acheva à grands cris de _"Gutes jahr _!". Ils traversèrent la frontière française le lendemain et c'est assommé par la gueule de bois que Harry entendit Hermione leur souhaiter ses vœux :

« Que cette année soit meilleure que la précédente. »

Intérieurement, le garçon à la cicatrice songea que ça ne serait pas difficile. Et il priait pour qu'il ait raison.

Trois semaines après avoir de nouveau franchi la frontière anglaise, il leur semblait enfin faire quelque chose de constructif. Mais avant toute choses, il leur fallait contacter l'Ordre du Phénix. Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils vivaient en autarcie, sans contacts, sans informations. Cela ne pouvait durer. Ils avaient pensé à Bill, qui était le seul à pouvoir les aider à subtiliser l'Horcruxe enfermé à Gringotts. Le trio espérait que ses connaissances sur la banque étaient assez grandes pour pouvoir y pénétrer et en ressortir sans se faire prendre. Et l'Ordre leur permettrait de l'atteindre.

C'est pour cela qu'ils se rendaient dans les lieux publics, sous Polynectar, pour retrouver une connaissance, un sympathisant qui pourrait les aider, qui saurait comment contacter l'Ordre. C'était dangereux, très dangereux : ils pouvaient se faire prendre à tout moment, mais ils n'avaient aucun autre moyen pour les joindre.

* * *

À suivre...

* * *

_C'est ici que ça se finit, juste un petit chapitre pour vous mettre en situation ! Niveau rythme de publication, je ne devrais pas être trop longue, surtout que les vacances arrivent à grands pas, et que les chapitres suivants sont en grande partie déjà écrits. Les prochains chapitres seront néanmoins plus longs, en taille j'entends. Quoiqu'il en soit, une petite review me ferait grandement plaisir, j'attends avec appréhension vos retours ! _:)


	2. Contact

**Disclaimer** : J'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire dans le train, le prologue est déjà écrit, mais ça ne fait pas de moi J.K. Rowling.

**Spoiler** : Cette histoire se passe après le tome 6 et ne prend donc pas en compte les évènements qui se déroulent dans le tome 7. La plupart des informations qui y sont dévoilées seront néanmoins reprises.

**Avertissements : M **Relation entre hommes (slash) dans quelques temps, scènes interdites aux plus jeunes (sexe, violence, langage pouvant être cru), histoire assez sombre par moments

**Beta** : Zephineange

**Note** : Voici donc déjà la suite – que dis ? – le vrai commencement de l'histoire, plus long cette fois-ci. J'aimerais beaucoup remercier tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, notamment gotye11, que je n'ai pas pu remercier directement. Bonne lecture ! (Tout au moins, j'ai travaillé dur pour qu'elle le soit le plus possible ! :p)

* * *

**Contact**

* * *

_- Harry Potter -_

Il s'était fait prendre au piège en beauté, songea Harry alors qu'un rayon de lumière rouge passait au dessus de l'abri précaire derrière lequel il s'était dissimulé. Pourtant, il connaissait les risques qu'il encourait avant même de venir. Un second éclair, argenté cette fois, s'écrasa sur le mur plus loin. Il ferma les yeux, reprenant son souffle, les poumons en feu. Il compta jusqu'à trois puis jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre côté du muret. Ses poursuivants étaient au nombre de quatre et il y avait parmi eux au moins un Mangemort. Il baissa précipitamment la tête alors qu'une de ses mèches blondes partait en fumée. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine à une vitesse folle. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ressenti une telle adrénaline ? Trop longtemps.

Il ignorait de quelle manière on l'avait repéré. Il était pourtant impossible qu'ils puissent le voir à travers le polynectar ! Il n'avait cependant pas le temps pour l'instant de s'interroger. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : ça n'allait pas tarder. Il fallait encore qu'il tienne quelques instants et… Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient dangereusement quand enfin il ressentit le tiraillement familier au niveau du nombril.

L'instant d'après, il était entouré d'arbres, à des dizaines de kilomètres de Londres. À côté de lui, une vieille femme ridée rajeunissait peu à peu jusqu'à retrouver les traits familiers d'Hermione. Plus loin, une masse rousse était affalée par terre. Tout deux s'en approchèrent, inquiets. Harry sentit une peur familière croître dans son ventre.

« Ron, ça va ? », demanda la jeune fille d'une voix angoissée, se laissant tomber à genoux à ses côtés.

Au soulagement des deux sorciers, le concerné se releva aussitôt en marmonnant.

« J'étais en train de courir quand le portoloin s'est déclenché… » Il désigna du menton la branche responsable de la frayeur.

Ils utilisaient toujours les portoloins comme rapatriement d'urgence. C'était au départ une idée de Hermione, qui avait lu dans un manuel qu'on pouvait suivre la trace des transplanages mais pas celle des portoloins, du moins tant que leurs ennemis ne trouvaient pas l'objet qui avait servi. Elle avait donc appris à en fabriquer avec une aisance toujours aussi surprenante et ils s'en servaient désormais systématiquement, les réglant à l'avance pour qu'ils se déclenchent à heure fixe.

Au dessus d'eux, le jour déclinait lentement. Pour un mois de février, le temps était clément mais le froid restait mordant. Ils se hâtèrent donc de trouver un lieu plus sûr où s'installer.

« Alors ? demanda la jeune sorcière tandis qu'ils dépliaient la tente, une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

- Je n'ai vu personne de vraiment fiable, lui répondit Ron. Par contre, ils m'ont repéré, je ne sais pas comment, et j'ai du passer l'heure à cavaler d'un coin à l'autre pour les semer.

- Moi aussi, ajoute Harry. Mais vous ne pensez pas que s'ils savaient qui on est, ils seraient un peu plus nombreux ? Je ne veux pas jouer ma star, mais quatre personnes pour Harry Potter, c'est peu !

- Peut être qu'ils ont un moyen de reconnaître ceux qui sont avec Vous-Savez-Qui et ceux qui ne le sont pas, spécula Hermione. Ou alors ils repèrent le Polynectar. C'est difficile à savoir. Moi je n'ai pas eu de problème mais il faut dire que le coin où je suis allée était désert… »

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée d'humeur maussade. Il fut convenu qu'ils retenteraient la manœuvre le lendemain et le suivant, jusqu'à ce que leur réserve de polynectar soit épuisée. Ils avaient récupéré en Albanie un nombre considérable de cheveux, leur permettant de prendre de multiples identités. Mais… Et si c'était cela ! Harry décida de faire partager sa réflexion :

« Et si… Et s'ils pourchassaient tout ceux dont la tête ne leur dit rien. Je veux dire, il n'y a pas tant de sorciers que ça à Londres, ils peuvent tous les connaître. »

Les deux autres méditèrent quelques instants la remarque. Finalement, Hermione dit :

« Il faut qu'on se réapprovisionne. Demain, l'un de nous ira avec la cape chercher tout ce dont on a besoin, je vais faire la liste. Il pourra s'occuper de prendre quelques cheveux à des sorciers du coin… »

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes de la manière dont ils allaient procéder. Harry fut désigné, comme toujours, car c'était de loin le plus habile avec la cape d'invisibilité.

_- Harry Potter -_

La liste contenait entre autres de la nourriture, que Harry déroba honteusement dans un supermarché moldu, des potions d'utilités diverses, qu'il vola avec brio sur un étal du Chemin de Traverse, ainsi que des ingrédients de potion, notamment utiles à la préparation du Polynectar. Ce dernier point posait le plus problème. Ces ingrédients ne se trouvaient pas dans n'importe quelle boutique. Après une certaine hésitation, il entra dans l'allé des Embrumes. Il repéra un bâtiment dont l'enseigne représentait une plante et un chaudron et attendit que quelqu'un arrive. Il ne patienta que quelques minutes avant qu'un homme d'âge mûr à la mine patibulaire n'entre. Il se faufila à sa suite avec une maîtrise qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie son père.

Arrivé sur le seuil, il mit quelques instants à s'habituer à la pénombre de la pièce. L'obscurité était-elle une marque de fabrique de toutes les boutiques de cette rue ? Lorsque ses yeux purent de nouveau distinguer des formes, il remarqua qu'un client était déjà présent. Une chance, il pourrait ainsi agir avec plus de liberté.

« Je crois que vous ne me comprenez pas, je les veux _aujourd'hui_. »

Son cœur se glaça. Il connaissait cette voix. Oh oui, il la connaissait, même si cela faisait deux ans qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue.

« Et je suis persuadé que ce que _vous_ voulez, c'est _me_ satisfaire, non ? » continua l'homme d'une voix doucereuse.

Rogue ! Lui, ici ?

Une haine mortelle l'envahit. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et il dut ravaler un étrange gargouillement. Avait-il été bruyant ? Il l'ignorait mais Rogue tourna la tête vers lui. Et alors que le potionniste scrutait les étagères autour de lui, sa haine laissa place à une peur sans nom. L'homme ne pouvait pas le voir, il se le répétait encore et encore, mais il se sentait plus que jamais vulnérable. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre quand les yeux noirs se posèrent là où il se trouvait, comme s'il sentait sa présence, comme s'il le savait là, plaqué contre l'armoire à retenir son souffle. Les secondes s'égrenèrent comme plusieurs éternités et puis tout à coup, le monde se remit en marche. Rogue reporta son attention sur le vendeur et Harry remarqua qu'il était toujours en vie, que son sang coulait toujours dans ses veines et il fut de nouveau maître de son corps. Harry était certes courageux, comme tout bon Gryffondor, mais ça ne serait que vanité de prétendre qu'il n'avait jamais peur. La peur, elle était là, l'accompagnant à chaque moment de sa vie. Il y avait la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, d'échouer et de décevoir les espoirs des mondes sorcier et moldu placés en lui. Celle, plus sournoise, qui venait le prendre la nuit aux heures les plus sombres, la peur de la mort, pas de la sienne mais celle de ceux qu'il aimait. Celle qui l'accompagnait à chaque fois qu'il quittait Hermione ou Ron, peur qu'ils ne se fassent attraper et qu'il ne les revoie plus. Et puis il y avait la peur qui lui donnait l'adrénaline, celle qui lui avait permis de survivre face à Voldemort, celle qui le maintenait en vie depuis trois ans face aux Mangemorts.

Mais face à Rogue, c'était différent. Le sentiment qui le prenait quand il le voyait était un mélange de haine et de terreur, de colère aussi, contre sa propre bêtise, contre celle de Dumbledore et son éternelle confiance, et, pour une raison qu'il avait du mal à définir, de déception. Car malgré le fait qu'il n'ait cessé de l'accuser des pires maux depuis sa première année, il se sentait profondément trahi. Peut-être qu'au fond, il avait fini par lui accorder une certaine confiance ces dernières années à Poudlard.

Il osa de nouveau se déplacer lorsque Rogue sortit de la boutique dans un tourbillon de cape. Alors que le vendeur et son client s'enfonçaient dans l'arrière boutique, Harry lança un Accio sur les ingrédients après avoir, d'un coup de baguette, ouvert toutes les portes des placards sans un bruit. La chance fut avec lui et ils arrivèrent tous dans ses mains sans heurt. Il referma tout et s'en alla avant qu'on ne remarque quoi que ce soit. Dehors, personne ne vit que la porte s'ouvrait toute seule. Avec les ingrédients dans son sac et son cœur qui battait de nouveau à un rythme approprié, il put s'occuper de sa dernière tâche.

En quelques minutes, il était au Chaudron Baveur. Là, avec quelques _Accio_ bien lancés, il préleva des cheveux à tous les clients qui, pour la plupart, étaient trop saouls pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Il rentra au campement le cœur plus libre mais il ne se détendit totalement que lorsque Ron puis Hermione atterrirent à ses côtés. Sains et saufs. En quelques mots, il apprit qu'ils n'avaient pas plus avancé car ils avaient très rapidement été pris en chasse. Le groupe passa le reste de l'après-midi à commencer la préparation du Polynectar tout en dissertant sur des sujets cent fois ressassés, tels que leur chance d'entrer dans Gringotts, les moyens d'approcher et de tuer Nagini ou encore l'aspect du dernier Horcruxe.

Harry évoqua sa rencontre avec Rogue mais éluda rapidement les questions de ses amis. Il n'avait guère envie de revenir sur ce moment. Lorsque la nuit tomba, il s'occupa de la préparation du repas tandis que Hermione et Ron s'isolaient. Seul devant la casserole qui mijotait, ses pensées dérivèrent vers Ginny. Allait-elle bien ? Ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles lui pesait plus que toute autre chose. Il avait bien fait de se séparer d'elle, il n'aurait jamais pu faire tout ce qu'il faisait avec la crainte qu'à tout moment il ne la mette en danger. Mais dans peu de temps, ils allaient retrouver l'Ordre et les Weasley. L'idée même qu'il puisse la revoir bientôt lui gonfla le cœur.

_- Harry Potter -_

Quelques jours passèrent sans qu'il ne trouve personne. Midi approchait lorsque Harry aperçut, dans une des rues bondées du Chemin de Traverse, Lee Jordan. Il n'osait croire en sa chance. Le garçon ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. Se frayant un chemin à travers la rue bondée, il attrapa le bras du jeune homme et lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Fred. George. Dit leur qu'ils me doivent 1000 gallions, au plus tôt. »

Lee pâlit et Harry mit quelques instants pour en comprendre la raison : se faire ainsi aborder par un grand homme aux cheveux effilés et à la barbe broussailleuse pour s'entendre parler de deux _personae non grata _n'était pas une expérience très rassurante. Il devait l'avouer, il n'avait pas choisi le camouflage le plus discret. Tant pis. Le message transmis, il se fondit aussi bien qu'il le put dans la foule, laissant derrière lui un Lee Jordan suspicieux. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Lee fasse passer l'information, que les jumeaux comprennent l'allusion, qu'ils prennent le risque de se montrer et qu'eux même soient là pour les retrouver. Cela faisait beaucoup d'incertitudes mais étrangement, c'était le plan le plus fiable qu'ils aient monté depuis bien longtemps. Harry ne savait pas vraiment s'il fallait s'en réjouir ou au contraire trouver cela démoralisant…

_- Harry Potter -_

Trois jours étaient passés, trois longs jours à attendre. Harry en avait les muscles endoloris. Caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, cela faisait quatre heures qu'il restait ainsi sans bouger, dans la gare de Kingcross, côté moldu. Plus le temps passait, plus il se demandait si son message codé avait été compris. Pourtant, c'était ici, lors de sa 4e année, qu'il avait laissé aux jumeaux la récompense du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Si Fred et George avaient reçu le message, ils auraient _du_ comprendre l'allusion. Et qui mieux que Lee pouvait savoir où se trouvait la paire ?

À travers le tissu de sa cape, Harry retint son souffle : une tête rousse venait d'émerger entre deux colonnes. Il fut effrayé de voir à quel point le rouquin avait changé : bien plus maigre qu'il y a deux ans, il abordait des traits marqués et des cernes profondes qui ne convenaient pas à son jeune âge. Il se déplaçait avec méfiance, prêt à s'enfuir à tout moment. Harry s'élança entre les voyageurs, esquiva quelques valises et lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de George - ou était-ce Fred ? - il l'empoigna et, dans un _crack_ sonore, l'emmena loin de la gare.

En arrivant, Harry, sa cape toujours sur lui, trébucha. George, il l'identifia grâce à la cicatrice béante qui lui faisait office d'oreille gauche, se retrouva emmêlé sur lui. Il sentit sur ses côtes la pointe d'une baguette et, bien qu'il soit invisible, le rouquin le tenait fermement au sol. Mais son attention était attirée par autre chose. Devant lui se tenait son jeune frère, qui pointait sa baguette dans sa direction. Pendant quelques instants, la scène resta figée, Ron menaçant Fred, Fred tenant l'homme invisible qu'était Harry, Harry retenant son souffle. Puis, dans un murmure, Ron demanda :

« Qui a cassé le vase cafteur de tante Murielle ? »

Sur le coup, la prise du jumeau se détendit et un sourire illumina sa figure. En un instant, Harry reconnut le garçon qu'il avait côtoyé à Poudlard, toutes traces de lassitude avait quitté son visage et son expression reflétait un bonheur simple et enfantin.

« Ginny. Quoi que l'on croie, c'était Ginny ! » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton espiègle.

Cette histoire remontait à plus d'une quinzaine d'années. Leur tante Murielle avait offert à leur mère un vase qui, à chaque fois que les enfants passaient devant, clamait haut et fort tous les méfaits qu'avaient pu accomplir les chenapans, rendant risquée la moindre farce. Ron lui avait raconté que du haut de ses six ans, la petite Ginny avait, de manière préméditée, brisé le fameux vase puis enterré les différents morceaux dans le jardin afin d'être sûre que personne ne puisse le réparer. Molly Weasley avait bien entendu aussitôt accusé les jumeaux qui, trop fiers du coup de maître de leur jeune sœur, s'étaient laissés faire. Et régulièrement, au cours des repas de famille, les deux frères se faisaient sermonner pour la perte de cet objet inestimable. Mais ni Ron, qui avait été témoin de la scène, ni Fred, ni George n'avaient dit quoique ce soit.

Ron baissa son arme et Harry se détendit. Tandis qu'il s'extirpait de sa cape, les deux frères se tombèrent dans les bras, puis ce fut son tour.

« Harry, Harry, ça fait plaisir de te voir sain et sauf ! » Le roux regarda autour de lui, cligna des yeux et son visage s'assombrit de nouveau. « Où… » Sa voix s'étrangla. « Où est Hermione ?

- Elle nous attend en lieu sûr ! » s'empressa de le rassurer Ron.

L'aire d'autoroute où ils étaient maintenant n'était qu'un point de passage. Pour s'assurer de ne pas être suivis, ou même au cas où un faux Fred ou George vienne, ils avaient prévu un portoloin qui se déclenchait toutes les heures.

« Le prochain saut est dans dix minutes. », dit Ron en sortant de sa poche le portoloin en question, une gourmette moldue. « Ça nous laisse un peu de temps. Comment vont les autres ? »

Harry savait que cela faisait des mois que le roux attendait des nouvelles de sa famille, et il devait bien avouer qu'il était presque aussi fébrile que lui. Sans se soucier du ronflement des voitures qui passaient à toutes vitesses à quelques mètres d'eux, ils s'assirent sur une table de pique-nique alors qu'ils se penchaient, avides.

« On ne sait pas grand chose, déclara George. Toute la famille est en vie, ça c'est sûr, mais nous sommes tous éparpillés. On a beaucoup de contacts avec Papa grâce à l'Ordre. On ne sait pas où est Maman, ça va faire un an qu'on ne l'a pas vue mais d'après Papa elle est avec Ginny et elle va bien, ils ont un truc pour se contacter, tu vois. Mais on évite d'avoir trop de liens, au cas où quelque chose se passe mal… Bill et Fleur se sont plus ou moins retirés, Fleur est enceinte alors vous comprenez… Ils sont en sécurité mais ils continuent à nous aider, ils ont recueilli plusieurs blessés que Fred leur a amenés récemment. Charlie est toujours à l'étranger, j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait eu une altercation avec quelques Mangemorts, mais je ne me fais pas de souci pour lui. On m'a dit que l'Ordre lui avait confié la mission de ramener un "argument décisif" en notre faveur mais on n'en sait pas vraiment plus. McGonagall nous- »

George fut interrompu par la montre de Ron, un cadeau de Hermione, qui bipa. Ils s'accrochèrent tous au portoloin et très vite, Harry sentit le tiraillement au niveau du nombril qui les ramena au campement. Hermione sauta littéralement de joie lorsqu'elle les vit arriver. Comme ses deux amis, l'isolement lui avait pesé. Alors qu'Hermione l'assaillait de questions, George proposa plutôt de rejoindre Fred.

« Je voudrais éviter qu'il pense qu'une horde de Mangemorts est en train de me découper en rondelles. », dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

En quelques mouvements, le campement fut plié. Harry s'accrocha avec ses amis au bras de George qui les fit transplaner auprès de Fred.

Ils arrivèrent dans ce qui était, aux yeux d'Harry, une grotte. Elle paraissait aménagée mais cela restait une caverne. Le sol était en pierre brute, tout comme les murs qui semblaient taillés dans la roche. Des bougies flottantes éclairaient la pièce, qui aurait été de grande taille, si on avait enlevé les dizaines de cartons, empilés le long des murs. Pour le reste, l'aménagement était sobre, une table, des chaises, une armoire et quelques étagères ici et là, ainsi qu'un lit superposé dans un coin. Détail singulier, les murs irréguliers étaient recouverts de cadres ressemblant à des tableaux, mais ils étaient tous enveloppés de draps noirs, comme si on voulait les cacher.

Et au centre de tout ceci, il y avait Fred. Harry se dit que George aurait pu les prévenir. Ou peut être pas, rectifia-t-il lorsque Fred se jeta dans les bras de ses amis, un grand sourire sur le visage, les enserrant dans une accolade généreuse comme si de rien n'était. A côté de lui, Harry sentit ses amis aussi choqués qu'il l'était.

Fred n'avait plus qu'un bras.

Harry ne savait que dire et Hermione semblait elle aussi avoir perdu l'usage de la parole. Seul Ron réagit.

« Fred, merde, ton bras ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Ça ? Trois fois rien. Aucune importance. » dit-il en haussant de l'épaule.

Comme le silence s'éternisait, il ajouta, un sourire toujours aux lèvres :

« Ca aurait pu être pire, j'aurais pu avoir une hideuse cicatrice sur le visage ! »

- Peuh, contesta George, faussement dédaigneux.

- Hé oui, j'ai toujours mon éternelle charisme qui les fait toutes chavirer, ajouta-t-il en saisissant la main de Hermione pour y déposer un baiser courtois.

- Ola, pas touche mon brave ! Le parti est maintenant propriété privée, clama George d'un ton chevaleresque.

- Qu'ouïs-je ? Notre frère adoré aurait-il enfin franchit le pas et remonté son filet de pêche ?

- Hé ! rougit Ron, oubliant momentanément la blessure de son frère. Comment tu sais que… »

Fred lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

« Au lieu de te livrer à de vils commérages, va donc plutôt prévenir Lee avec ton visage si parfait de dieu grec ! » s'écria George d'un mouvement de bras théâtral.

Sous leurs regards interrogateurs, Fred ôta l'un des draps qui était sur le mur. Dessous se trouvait un miroir. Il tapota avec la baguette la glace. Le reflet se brouilla et après quelques instants de flottement, la figure de Lee apparu. Ses yeux reflétaient une vive inquiétude qui disparut dès que Fred parla.

« C'est bon, c'était un ami. »

Lee soupira et hocha la tête avant que le reflet ne s'efface de nouveau et que la tenture ne recouvre le cadre. Hermione jeta un regard interrogateur à Fred et il eut vite fait de lui répondre.

« Tu as ici, Hermione, la possibilité de communiquer avec les trois quarts de la résistance sorcière ! Avoue que ça t'en bouche un coin !

- Avec des miroirs ? demanda-t-elle, dubitative.

- Entre autres, lui répondit le jumeau en haussant l'épaule. Vous devez avoir faim, vous voulez quelque chose ? »

Harry remarqua que Hermione voulait en savoir plus, pourtant elle n'insista pas. Ils s'attablèrent tous devant un plat qu'ils réchauffèrent d'un coup de baguette. Alors qu'ils mangeaient, les deux frères leur narrèrent ce qu'ils savaient en s'échangeant la parole avec une vitesse vertigineuse :

« Luna s'est fait capturer…

- … et elle s'est libérée…

- … sans que personne ne sache comment.

- Puis elle s'est fait reprendre…

- … et elle s'est de nouveau échappée.

- Même à nous elle ne nous a rien dit sur la manière dont elle s'y est prise.

- Alors quand les Mangemorts l'ont coincée une troisième fois, elle leur a dit…

- … tu sais avec cette voix qu'elle prend lorsqu'elle te sort de ces vérités improbables…

- "Pourquoi tentez-vous de m'arrêter alors que vous savez que dans deux jours je serais de nouveau libre ?"

- Et ils l'ont laissée partir !

- Enfin, c'est ce qu'on raconte… »

Le reste du repas continua ainsi et ils apprirent quantité d'informations sur leurs amis. La plupart étaient en vie, ou du moins Fred et George n'avaient aucune mort à leur annoncer. Harry éprouvait un pincement au cœur pour les noms qu'ils passaient sous silence, mais un délicieux sentiment de soulagement prenait possession de lui alors qu'il apprenait que Neville, Remus ou même McGonagall étaient en vie aux dernières nouvelles.

Après avoir porté un toast à la naissance du petit Ted Lupin, alors qu'ils avaient fini leurs assiettes depuis un temps déjà, Hermione se leva.

« C'est quoi tous ces cartons ? » demanda-t-elle en s'en approchant.

Les jumeaux s'échangèrent un sourire malicieux.

« Ça, ma chère Hermione, c'est l'entreprise Weasley & Weasley !

- Vous voulez dire que vous continuez Farce pour Sorcier Facétieux ? fit-elle, surprise.

- Bien sûr, plus que jamais ! s'exclama Fred.

- Et ça marche ? demanda Harry, étonné.

- Vous n'avez même pas idée ! Bon, maintenant qu'on est clandestin, on doit tout faire nous même, comme au bon vieux temps et du coup c'est assez lent, mais on a sans cesse des commandes !

- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme c'est rassurant. Ça veut dire qu'il y a encore la majorité des gens qui ne se laissent pas abattre par l'Horrible Couleuvre ! » surenchérit George.

Tout en disant cela, il ouvrit un carton et en sortit une sorte d'automate. Il le leur présenta. C'était une statuette d'une vingtaine de centimètres de haut, représentant une caricature de Voldemort dans toute sa laideur, chauve, la peau verte, les yeux rouge et vêtu d'une longue robe informe. Sur son épaule se tenait juché un bébé aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noir de jais. Harry éclata de rire en se reconnaissant. George tapota avec sa baguette le haut du jouet et bébé Harry se mit alors à taper avec son hochet sur la tête de Voldemort, qui grimaçait sous la pluie de coups.

« On a pensé à ce que tu disais. C'est dangereux de le craindre ainsi, comme l'image d'un dieu pourrait nous terrifier. Si on veut se battre contre lui, il faut d'abord le faire tomber de son piédestal et arrêter d'en avoir peur. »

Ron et Harry s'amusèrent alors à ouvrir d'autres cartons, où ils trouvèrent des affiches intitulées "Les moldus sont nos amis !" où s'animaient un sorcier et un moldu se prenant dans les bras, des serrures "je-protège-ma-famille" qui refusait de faire entrer ceux qui ne demandaient pas poliment la permission, des chapeaux qui lançaient automatiquement un sort de bouclier, des chaussures "marche-silencieuse", une grande quantité de "poudre d'obscurité instantanée du Pérou" et des "jambes croche-pied de Mangemort" qui tentaient en réalité de faire tomber quiconque passait à proximité. Chaque carton fourmillait de trouvailles de ce type, et si une bonne partie relevait plus du gadget, ils ne pouvaient qu'être impressionnés par le talent des frères jumeaux.

Quelques temps plus tard, alors qu'ils avaient retourné la plus grande partie des affaires et que Harry avait demandé l'autorisation de prendre de la poudre d'obscurité, Hermione jeta un long regard à son petit ami, lui signifiant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. Ce dernier s'exécuta.

« On doit voir Bill, déclara Ron.

- Pourquoi ? » demanda aussitôt George.

Les trois amis se regardèrent, hésitant.

« On doit entrer dans Gringotts, » finit par lâcher Hermione.

Les jumeaux grimacèrent.

« Rien que ça. Vous savez que c'est encore plus impossible qu'en temps normal ?

- Et bien plus dangereux depuis le mois dernier ? continua George.

- Y a un gars qui a tenté d'y entrer fin décembre, confirma Fred.

- Depuis, des Mangemorts se sont ajoutés à la fête. Impossible d'approcher à moins de dix mètres du bâtiment sans se faire repérer.

- Et avec cette histoire de signature, ajouta Fred avec un haussement fataliste de l'épaule.

- De quoi ? interrogea très intelligemment Ron.

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Mais où étiez-vous cette année pour être à ce point ignorants ? s'étonna George en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ne répondez pas, nous ne voulons pas savoir, coupa Fred en voyant que Hermione avait déjà ouvert la bouche pour répondre.

- Le ministère a appelé à une sorte de recensement…

- Bien sûr, c'étaient les Mangemorts qui étaient derrière tout ça.

- Il appose une sorte de signature magique sur ceux qui se présentent.

- Nous ne sommes pas sûrs de la manière dont ça marche, mais si tu ne l'as pas, ils le voient tout de suite. »

Le regard de Hermione s'illumina.

« C'était donc ça… murmura-t-elle.

- Que vous vous faites courser ? sourit ironiquement Fred. Sûrement ! On suppose aussi que ceux qui l'ont peuvent être suivis à la trace.

- Pas terrible pour les activités clandestines donc, ajouta George avec un sourire indulgent.

- Mais Lee ? interrogea Harry.

- Il s'est fait recenser mais… » George jeta un coup d'œil à son jumeau comme s'il hésitait à révéler certaines informations. « Disons qu'il peut se le permettre. Il a pu prétendre à un changement de bord grâce à son ascendance sorcière prestigieuse et il "sort" (il illustra des guillemets avec ses doigts) avec une fille de Mangemort. Mais ce n'est qu'une couverture, lorsqu'ils se voient, ils nous aident. Enfin… C'est compliqué.

- Bref, Bill ne pourra pas vous servir à grand chose… » conclut Fred.

Les jumeaux se regardaient étrangement et Harry eut un pressentiment.

« Vous nous cachez quelque chose. », déclara-t-il.

Les deux frères hésitèrent, puis semblèrent enfin se décider.

« On connaît peut être quelqu'un qui pourrait vous aider.

- On dirait que ce type peut tout…

- Mais le problème c'est qu'on ne connaît rien de lui.

- C'est McGonagall qui nous a mis en contact avec lui et il nous a sorti une terrible épine du pied. On peut le contacter si vous voulez…

- Il saurait nous faire entrer à Gringotts ? demanda Harry.

- Entrer, peut-être pas, mais si quelqu'un peut vous aider, c'est bien lui ! » dit Fred alors que son frère hochait la tête.

Les trois adolescents se concertèrent du regard : ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient beaucoup de choix. Ils acceptèrent à l'unisson et George se dirigea vers un autre des cadres accrochés au mur. Il demanda au groupe de se mettre à l'écart tandis qu'il dévoilait un petit tableau représentant le portrait d'une femme bien en chair sur fond de paysage montagneux. Mais il ne s'adressa pas à elle comme Harry l'aurait cru. Avec la baguette, il dessina quelque chose sur la toile et d'où il était, Harry vit qu'un ruban vert était apparu sur un cheval qui paissait là. Dans un hennissement, il s'en alla au trot et disparu de la scène. George recouvrit le tableau et se retourna vers ses compagnons :

« Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre la réponse. »

Sur ces paroles, ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Hermione leur métamorphosa des matelas et ils s'endormirent aussitôt, épuisés.

_- Harry Potter -_

La réponse vint deux jours plus tard, en pleine nuit, sous la forme d'un hennissement qui les réveilla tous. Harry avait déjà saisi sa baguette mais l'un des jumeaux, la pénombre ne lui permettait pas de savoir lequel, se contenta de se lever en traînant des pieds. Il regarda le tableau, exécuta quelques mouvements avec sa baguette puis alla se recoucher en grommelant :

« Rendez-vous dans trois jours, 'vous accompagnera où il faut. 'nuit. »

Et ce fut tout.

_- Harry Potter - _

La salle était manifestement une cuisine, si ce n'est qu'elle n'avait pas du servir depuis bien longtemps. En son centre se tenait une immense table autour de laquelle, malgré sa taille, on pouvait circuler aisément. Harry comprit vite pourquoi on avait choisit un tel lieu. En comptant la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés, la pièce ne comportait pas moins de cinq issues. Où que l'on se trouve, on pouvait en quelques mouvements atteindre une des portes et fuir ainsi en transplanant en sécurité. Le groupe entreprit de vérifier que rien n'était piégé. Puis ils durent prendre leur mal en patience.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils entendirent un bruit sourd à l'étage. L'esprit en alerte, ils guettèrent les grincements de parquets qui se murent en craquements de marches. Un instant après, une des portes s'ouvrit sans un bruit. Aussitôt, les cinq baguettes se braquèrent sur le nouveau venu. Celui-ci avait les mains en l'air, tenant sa baguette bien en évidence entre deux doigts. Il les dévisagea un à un tout en avançant à pas lents vers la table, où il déposa son arme avant de reculer.

La tension diminua d'un cran.

Harry put détailler l'inconnu à son aise. L'homme, qui devait pourtant avoir la quarantaine, portait de longs cheveux bruns attachés en catogan, ce qui tranchait avec les rides qui apparaissaient au coin de ses yeux. Son visage était résolument fermé, avec sa mâchoire carrée comme taillée à la serpe et ses yeux bleu pâle où ne se reflétait aucune émotion. Pour le reste, il était plutôt frêle et Ron n'aurait eu aucun mal à le maîtriser. Il portait des habits moldus avec l'aisance de ceux qui en portent depuis l'enfance. Peu de chance que ce soit un sang-pur donc, et encore moins un Mangemort. Mais cela ne changeait en rien la méfiance des adolescents. Pourtant, l'inconnu semblait étrangement détendu. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette tandis que le sorcier tournait son regard vers lui, qui s'ancra au sien. Un début de sourire se glissa sur son visage, mais un étrange sourire, tout juste un plissement de lèvres. Harry rompit le silence.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Le sourire -si dérangeant !- s'élargit.

« Je crains ne pouvoir répondre à cette question, répondit l'homme de sa voix profonde.

- Je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position de décider ! » s'exclama Ron.

L'homme rompit enfin le contact visuel avec Harry pour se tourner vers le roux. Toujours souriant, il murmura :

« Oh si, je le peux…

- Vous ne ressembliez pas à ça la dernière fois, avança Fred dans une tentative d'apaiser les esprits.

- Vous comprendrez aisément que dans ma position, je ne peux avancer à visage découvert, tout comme je ne peux vous révéler mon identité. Néanmoins, lorsque la guerre sera finie, j'espère que l'on pourra se revoir dans de meilleures conditions… »

Étrangement, Harry sentait qu'il était sincère sur ce point.

« Et si je suis ici, c'est que _vous _avez besoin de moi, continua-t-il. Mais si vous décidez maintenant de vous passer de mon aide, je peux repartir sur le champ... »

Hermione, Ron et Harry se jetèrent un coup d'œil puis finirent par abaisser leur baguette. L'homme ne parut pas s'en formaliser. Fred et George rangèrent les leurs.

« On va à côté, dit l'un.

- Si vous avez besoin de nous, criez ! » compléta l'autre.

Et ils quittèrent tout deux la salle. L'homme, d'un mouvement ample, saisit une chaise et s'assit. Les trois compagnons l'imitèrent. Hermione prit la parole.

« Si nous ne pouvons savoir qui vous êtes, comment devons-nous vous appeler ?

- Artus fera très bien l'affaire, c'est ainsi que je me suis présenté à vos amis »

Devant l'air surpris de Ron, il ajouta, un brin agacé.

« Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'un pseudonyme, monsieur Weasley. Allons-nous en venir aux faits, ou devons nous encore nous perdre en futilités ?

- Nous devons entrer dans Gringotts », déclara Hermione de but en blanc.

Artus ne parut pas surpris.

« Que voulez vous y faire ?

- Le coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange, il y a quelque chose qu'il nous faut dedans, continua Hermione

- Si vous ne me dites pas ce que c'est, j'aurais du mal à vous aider, demanda Artus avec irritation.

- Vous n'avez pas à le savoir, trancha Harry.

- Vraiment ? » L'homme fixait Harry d'un regard perçant. Ce regard le ramena des années en arrière, lors de ses leçons d'Occlumencie avec Rogue et pendant quelques instants, il crut que l'homme tentait de pénétrer dans son esprit. Il ramena autour de lui ses maigres défenses mentales, bien que ses piètres talents dans le domaine n'aient que peu progressé depuis cette époque, malgré les remontrances d'Hermione. Mais il ne ressentit aucune attaque, seul restait devant lui ces deux pupilles noires qui brillaient d'une lueur étrange. Harry sursauta quand son amie reprit la parole :

« On cherche un objet avec les armoiries de Poufsouffle, nous pensons à une coupe ou un vase, qui aurait appartenu à Helga Poufsouffle.

- Je suppose que je peux en effet faire quelque chose. »

Il souriait toujours, d'un sourire presque moqueur. Harry ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Il réfrénait son envie de lui mettre son poing sur la figure quand celui-ci reprit la parole :

« Tout a un prix. Mais rien n'est impossible. Je vous donne rendez-vous ici même, après demain, à la même heure. »

Sans une seule explication de plus, il ramassa d'un mouvement vif sa baguette et s'en alla. Ils entendirent le craquement caractéristique d'un transplanage quelques instants plus tard, laissant les trois amis perplexes.

_- Harry Potter -_

En rentrant, les jumeaux s'étaient éclipsés, prétextant des affaires en cours, et Hermione s'était jetée sur son sac d'où elle avait sorti quelques livres qu'elle feuilletait maintenant assidument. Ron et Harry se lancèrent dans un grand débat pour savoir quelle était l'identité de l'homme mystère. Bien que les apparences puissent être trompeuse, Harry ressentait comme une impression de déjà vu, dans sa manière d'être, de se déplacer, de parler. Définitivement, cet homme lui faisait penser à quelqu'un. Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur qui.

Ils éliminèrent en premier tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ces derniers n'avaient aucune raison de se cacher d'eux pour les aider. De même avec l'ex Armée de Dumbledore. Non, s'il tenait à garder son identité secrète, c'était sûrement qu'il avançait à visage découvert dans la société. Peut être même un proche de l'entourage de Voldemort ? Ou quelqu'un qui était au ministère de la Magie. Fred et George leur avaient dit combien il était dangereux d'y travailler, on pouvait à tout moment être accusé d'espionnage ou de sympathie pour les moldus, crimes tout deux punis par un châtiment pire que la mort. Pourtant, cela n'empêchait pas d'attirer de nombreux charognards qui voulaient faire carrière dans le nouveau monde qui se construisait.

Harry penchait plus pour un proche de Mangemort, ce qui rendait la situation plus délicate encore. Tous deux tombèrent finalement d'accord :

« S'il peut vraiment entrer dans Gringotts ainsi, c'est qu'il est très puissant ou influent.

- Il ? interrogea Hermione en levant la tête de son livre. Comment pouvez-vous être sûr que c'est un homme ? »

Harry leva les yeux au plafond. Pour couper court à toute dispute, il lui répondit :

« On a dit "il" comme pronom impersonnel. Parce que l'on ne sait pas qui il est justement ! »

La jeune fille parut à moitié satisfaite et se replongea dans son ouvrage. Ron et Harry se jetèrent un regard entendu : il était évident pour eux qu'Artus était un homme, trop de détails le leur montraient, comme pour le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Mais c'était peine perdue de tenter de le faire comprendre à Hermione.

_- Harry Potter -_

Le jour du second rendez-vous arriva enfin. Le trio aurait du s'en douter mais ils se méfièrent malgré tout lorsque leur mystérieux informateur se présenta à eux avec un physique diamétralement opposé. Blond, les cheveux courts, tout en longueur, il ne devait pas dépasser la trentaine. Pourtant, Harry avait l'intime conviction d'avoir affaire à la même personne. C'était assez perturbant.

Le même scénario recommença, il entra à pas lent, posa sa baguette sur la table et s'assit prestement. Une fois la confiance un peu gagnée, il plongea sa main dans sa veste pour en sortir une petite coupe en or, munie de deux larges anses. Sur la panse ressortait la gravure d'un blaireau, la bouche ouverte, les griffes en avant.

Les trois adolescents la regardaient avec stupeur.

« Comment avez vous fait ? s'étonna Hermione, la première à réagir.

- Ce n'est pas la bonne question, dit Artus en secouant la tête, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

- Comment pouvons-nous savoir si c'est la vraie ? demanda Ron, méfiant.

- Vous devez le sentir, non ? » s'exclama Artus en levant un sourcil inquisiteur.

Et en effet, depuis qu'il avait sortit la coupe, ils ressentaient un vague malaise, une sorte de bourdonnement continu, comme s'ils s'étaient embourbés dans un marasme maléfique.

« Détruisez-le, ordonna l'inconnu d'un ton sec.

- Vous savez ce que c'est. »

De la part de Harry ce n'était pas vraiment une question : juste un simple constat. L'homme mystérieux hocha la tête. Comment pouvait-il savoir pour les Horcruxes ? Dumbledore ne lui avait-il pas dit que personne d'autre n'était au courant ? Harry mit ses doutes de côté pour l'instant. Hermione lui donna le sac et il y plongea la main pour en sortir l'épée de Gryffondor. Il ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir et dans un mouvement ample, il l'abattit sur la coupe en or. Il fut presque étonné de ne trouver aucune résistance mais le fait était là, l'Horcruxe gisait sur la table, coupé en deux.

Cela aurait été trop simple. Le métal se mit à fumer dans un grésillement. Des volutes de vapeur s'élevèrent dans la pièce en tournoyant. Au plafond, la fumée forma un amas compact, qui se scinda en deux. Harry ne put en voir plus, une partie se précipita sur lui. Il brandit rapidement sa baguette mais trop tard, la fumée chargée de magie le traversa. La douleur lui vrilla le crâne, comme si on lui avait enfoncé un couteau au niveau de sa cicatrice et qu'on tentait de lui écarteler la tête. Le monde disparut autour de lui, le laissant seul avec sa souffrance. Et puis la douleur partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il se redressa - quand était-il tombé ? - pour essayer de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Hermione était à ses côtés, l'aidant à se relever et le menant à une chaise. Ron se tenait auprès de Artus. Celui-ci leur tournait le dos, se tenant au mur, une main sur son bras droit et le visage enfouit sur celui de gauche. Lorsque Ron lui toucha l'épaule, il se redressa et s'épousseta pour se redonner une constance. Debout de toute sa hauteur, il fixa Harry avec intensité. Son visage était pâle.

« Vous l'avez senti vous aussi. » dit le jeune homme à la cicatrice.

L'homme hocha la tête avec lenteur. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux amis, ils ne semblaient pas avoir été affecté.

« Pourquoi avons-nous été tout deux touchés ? » Derrière cette question se cachait en réalité une autre. Pourquoi VOUS avez été affecté. Il était habituel pour lui d'être touché par tout ce qui se rapportait à Voldemort, mais l'inconnu... Celui-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il pouvait presque lire l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, bien que son visage restât de marbre. Quand il prit enfin la parole, un long moment était passé et Harry sut qu'il ne lui dirait pas tout ce qu'il savait.

« Il semblerait que nous ayons tout deux des liens avec... le créateur de cet objet.»

Harry resta quelques instants ébahi. Un coup d'œil vers Hermione lui apprit qu'elle avait compris la même chose. L'homme venait-il vraiment de leur avouer qu'il était Mangemort ? Sans leur laisser le temps de se remettre, Artus approcha sa main de la garde de l'épée.

« Je vous avais dit que tout avait un prix. Voici le mien pour avoir pu entrer dans Gringotts. »

Le groupe resta muet quelques instants. Enfin, Ron déclara d'un air hébété :

« L'épée ? »

L'homme hocha la tête. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Comment pouviez-vous savoir qu'elle était en notre possession ?

- J'ai mes sources, miss Granger.

- Nous ne pouvons pas vous la donner, objecta Harry. Vous connaissez notre mission, nous en avons besoin !

- Malheureusement, je n'ai pu faire autrement. Les gobelins sont intransigeants en affaire. »

Artus leur présenta son bras, manche retroussée. Là, un tatouage grisâtre courait tout autour de son poignet. Alors qu'il approchait sa main de l'épée, il vira au doré et pulsa au rythme d'un battement de cœur.

« Vous savez sans aucun doute ce qu'est un serment inviolable, vous comprenez donc dans quelle situation je me trouve, dit l'homme d'une voix grave. Nous nous arrangerons sans l'épée une fois que nous aurons trouvé les suivants. »

Harry remarqua l'utilisation naturelle du "nous" à la place du "vous". Peut être était-ce cela qui le poussa à lui tendre la relique de Gryffondor. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance, loin de là, mais grâce à lui, ils avaient bien plus avancé en deux jours qu'en deux ans. Et pour cela, il méritait qu'ils lui laissent une chance de les aider.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

_Ce chapitre vous aura-t-il fait soulever quelques questions ? Ou bien vous aura-t-il laissé indifférent ? Quelque soit vos impressions, je serais ravie de les connaître ! :)_


	3. Retrouvailles

**Disclaimer** : J'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire dans le train, le prologue est déjà écrit, mais ça ne fait pas de moi J.K. Rowling.

**Spoiler** : Cette histoire se passe après le tome 6 et ne prend donc pas en compte les évènements qui se déroulent dans le tome 7. La plupart des informations qui y sont dévoilées seront néanmoins reprises.

**Avertissements : **Relation entre hommes (slash), scènes interdites aux plus jeunes (sexe, violence, langage pouvant être cru) , histoire assez sombre

**Beta** : Zephineange

**Note** : Bonjour à tous. Voici le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui me laissent un mot, ça me donne chaud au cœur. Plus particulièrement les anonymes auquel je n'ai pas pu répondre :** gotye11 et** **Kisis**(Je suis heureuse que vous vous preniez au jeu !)**, nepheria4 **et **Gnagna **(un fic qui respecte les caractères des personnages ? Tu ne sais pas quel immense compliment tu me fais là !). Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Retrouvailles**

* * *

_- Harry Potter –_

En trois jours, l'euphorie provoquée par la destruction de l'Horcruxe était déjà retombée. Hermione, Ron et Harry étaient bien incapables de définir leur prochain objectif et ils passaient leurs journées à aider Fred et George dans leur entreprise.

« Et si c'était Artus qui nous avait donné l'épée ? demanda Harry alors qu'il s'évertuait à ensorceler un chapeau.

- J'y pensais aussi, dit Hermione en hochant la tête, réussissant bien mieux son enchantement que lui. Après tout, on ne sait toujours pas qui c'est et il pourrait parfaitement correspondre.

- Il nous l'aurait dit si c'était le cas, avança Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pas forcément, contesta Harry en haussant les épaules. C'est quelqu'un de très mystérieux. »

Voilà à quoi se résumaient leurs journées : réfléchir sur des problèmes vides de sens, à défaut d'avoir de réelles pistes. Et bien évidemment, le sujet qui revenait le plus souvent était celui de leur énigmatique indicateur.

Harry regarda avec aigreur le mur en face de lui : il savait que ces discussions étaient stériles mais il préférait cela plutôt que de s'avouer qu'il ignorait totalement quoi faire. Il reprit sa tâche avec un certain découragement.

Ginny lui manquait.

_- Harry Potter –_

Une semaine passa. Morne. Insipide.

« Harry, lâche ce Vif d'or et vient m'aider ! » s'exclama Hermione, alors qu'elle rétrécissait un par un une montagne de cartons.

Harry grommela un peu, embrassa encore une fois la sphère métallique, espérant qu'elle s'ouvre enfin, puis la glissa dans sa poche avant de rejoindre son amie. Cette balle le rendait fou ! Pourquoi Dumbledore la lui avait-il donnée ? Cela avait forcément une signification, pour les aider dans leur quête, tout comme le briquet avait aidé Ron il y a deux ans ! Quant à l'inscription… Cette phrase ne voulait rien dire, quelle que soit la manière dont il la retournait. Un vrai casse-tête.

_Je m'ouvre au terme._

_- Harry Potter –_

Et une seconde semaine, si semblable à l'autre.

« Vous ne nous avez posé aucune question sur ce que nous avons fait ou sur ce que nous faisons… »

Harry avait fait cette remarque alors que George et lui emballaient des posters. Le jumeau ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais quand il le fit, sa voix était étrangement basse.

« C'est mieux ainsi. Ne pas savoir. On ignore ce qui peut arriver. »

Harry leva les yeux pour observer le roux. Ce dernier continuait sa tâche, mais par mouvements saccadés, fixant un point devant lui. Il finit par tourner son visage vers lui et Harry crut quelques instants qu'il se trouvait face à quelqu'un d'autre. Sa pâleur rehaussait ses tâches de rousseur, qui étaient autant de marques brunes sur sa peau. Ses cheveux longs masquaient en grande partie son oreille manquante, dont on devinait l'absence en voyant la fin de la cicatrice le long de sa mâchoire. Mais plus que tout, c'était l'air hanté qui habitait ses traits qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Ses yeux ne le lâchaient plus alors qu'il reprenait.

« De plus malins que nous se sont faits prendre. De plus courageux ont craqué sous la torture. »

Harry ne trouvait rien à dire, et quand bien même il aurait su, sa gorge était trop sèche pour parler. George se retourna, tentant de reprendre son travail, mais il était au moins aussi secoué que ne l'était Harry.

« Mieux vaut ne rien savoir. » répéta-t-il tout bas.

_- Harry Potter –_

Un mois. Vide. Tendu.

« Hermione, tu n'en as pas assez de lire ? » demanda Ron, irrité.

Harry leva les yeux de ce qu'il faisait, c'est à dire réduire en petit morceau la boîte d'emballage qu'il avait devant lui, pour voir sa meilleure amie regarder le roux avec colère avant de répondre :

« C'est mieux que de tourner en rond en grognant ! »

Cela faisait une dizaine de jour que les jumeaux étaient partis pour une mission. Ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle depuis. L'inquiétude les rendait tous à cran, et le ton monta vite entre ses deux amis.

« Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre ! » déclara Ron sur la même intonation.

À l'angoisse venait s'ajouter leur manque total d'activité. Ils sortaient très rarement et ils avaient épuisé tout le stock de chapeaux à ensorceler et de statuettes à animer.

« Dans ce cas, ne me reproche pas d'avoir trouvé quelque chose d'utile pour m'occuper ! » rétorqua Hermione avec mordant.

Harry hésita, se demandant comment calmer le jeu, puis décida de ne pas intervenir. Il ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses. Il continua donc à déchirer l'emballage, qui n'était déjà plus qu'un tas informe de papier.

Ron s'était éloigné de sa petite amie et passa devant la table où Harry s'acharnait toujours sur le carton.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » l'interrogea le garçon, acerbe.

Harry ne parvient pas à retenir ses mots.

« Je me défoule sur quelque chose pour ne pas crier sur les autres, comme certains » dit-il, agacé.

Ron ouvrit la bouche mais la referma bien vite et s'éloigna à grands pas de l'autre côté de la pièce, réellement furieux cette fois-ci. Harry avait regretté ses paroles dès qu'il les avait prononcées et il craignit quelques instants que Ron ne transplane sur le champ, les laissant en plan comme il l'avait déjà fait une fois. À son grand soulagement, il ne le fit pas, mais le garçon à la cicatrice sentit qu'il devait dire quelque chose :

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas dire cela, mais on est tous un peu à bout tu sais…

- Ce ne sont pas tes frères qui risquent leurs vies dehors ! s'exclama Ron, laissant éclater sa rage et sa peur en même temps. Ce n'est pas toute ta famille que tu risques de ne plus jamais revoir !

- C'est sûr que ça risque de ne pas arriver ! cracha Harry, toute envie de faire la paix disparue. Mes parents sont déjà morts, alors je ne risque rien, hein ? Ce n'est pas comme si je vous considérais tous comme ma vraie famille ! »

Ron ne trouva rien à redire à cela et il partit dans un silence boudeur. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'approcha de la table et s'éclaircit la gorge :

« S'cuse moi vieux, je ne voulais pas dire ça… » Et comme il remarquait qu'il répétait presque mot pour mot ce que venait de lui dire son meilleur ami, il continua avec un mince sourire : « On est tous un peu à bout tu sais… »

Harry sourit à son tour et lâche un faible « C'est bon. » Il gardait encore un peu de rancœur, mais rien qu'il ne pouvait surmonter. Hermione referma son livre et vint se joindre à eux. Elle glissa une main vers son petit ami, qui l'attrapa. Excuses acceptées.

« Qu'est ce que tu recherches, Hermione ? demanda Harry pour briser le silence gênant qui était tombé.

- Artus, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je suis persuadée d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom, je suis sûre qu'il a une signification !

- Bien sûr qu'il a une signification ! s'exclama Ron en la regardant, surpris. Tout le monde connaît Artus, enfin ! »

Les deux adolescents regardèrent leur ami sans comprendre. Ron se passa une main sur le visage avant de poursuivre :

« J'avais oublié que vous avez été élevés par des moldus. Artus, c'est _le_ héros de tous les mômes. C'est une série de livres imagés pour enfants où le personnage principal vit tout un tas d'aventures. Il a la faculté de se transformer à volonté, en animal par exemple, ou juste de changer les traits de son visage. Et grâce à ça, il sauve tout le monde et tout le tralala, je l'adorais quand j'étais petit ! J'avais hâte d'aller à Poudlard pour faire comme lui. Mais les cours avec McGonagall m'ont découragé, la métamorphose c'est vraiment trop dur. Après, le lien est facile à faire avec notre informateur, il a sûrement pris le nom parce qu'il change sans arrêt d'apparence…

- Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ? s'étonna Harry.

- Ça me paraissait tellement évident… répondit Ron avec un mouvement d'épaule.

- Encore une fausse piste alors… » dit Hermione, déçue.

Encore une…

_- Harry Potter –_

C'est avec un soulagement immense qu'ils accueillirent, quatre jours plus tard, Fred et George. Ils avaient tout deux l'air fatigué mais satisfait. Ils mangèrent avec empressement ce que leur proposa Hermione, plus prévenante que ses deux amis qui les assommaient déjà de questions. Les jumeaux les ignorèrent, tout à leur "première bouffe chaude depuis des plombes", pour reprendre leur expression. Enfin rassasiés, ils repoussèrent leurs assiettes pour accorder leur attention aux trois adolescents assoiffés de nouvelles.

« On a retrouvé Ginny, commença Fred.

- Quoi ! s'étranglèrent Ron et Harry d'une même voix.

- Elle avait disparu ? s'enquit le garçon à la cicatrice.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenu ? s'exclama Ron, contrarié.

- Car vous vous serriez précipités pour la chercher et on sait tous que ce n'est pas votre rôle ! répondit George, tout aussi agacé. Vous avez une mission, non ? Alors maintenant, vous le laissez terminer son histoire ou quoi ?

- Merci George, dit Fred alors que les deux garçons s'étaient tus. Donc, comme je le disais, on a retrouvé Ginny, elle va bien, tout le monde va bien. On avait reçu un message de papa disant qu'elle et maman avaient été séparées, il voulait savoir si on savait où elle était, étant donné qu'on a des oreilles un peu partout. Bref, on a mis du temps, ils se cachaient bien et-

- Ils ? le coupa Hermione, interloquée.

- Oui, répondit Fred avec un petit sourire, elle a rejoint un groupe de personnes. Que nous allons retrouver demain.

- Qui ça ? » s'exclama Ron, ravi.

Mais les jumeaux refusèrent de dire quoi que ce soit, apparemment très fiers de leur effet de surprise. Ron tenta bien de leur soustraire quelques informations mais sans succès. George argua du fait qu'ils étaient fatigués et sur ces paroles, tout deux se couchèrent.

Harry, lui, n'avait plus conscience de ce qui se déroulait autour de lui. Il resta un long moment à fixer la table sans la voir, alors qu'une phrase tournait et retournait dans sa tête.

_Il allait revoir Ginny._

Rien d'autre n'avait plus d'importance que cela. Une myriade de sentiments contradictoires l'assaillait. Un peu de peur, beaucoup de joie et surtout de l'impatience.

_Il allait revoir Ginny !_

Son esprit bouillonnait, son cœur battait la chamade. Il voulait courir, hurler jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix, dépenser toute l'énergie qui coulait dans ses veines. Pourtant il restait là, sans bouger, de peur qu'au moindre mouvement, le monde s'effondre, que ce délicieux et terrifiant moment s'achève.

_Il allait revoir Ginny._

_- Harry Potter –_

Harry fronça le nez : autant le Magicobus était insupportable, la poudre de Cheminette un vrai calvaire et le Portoloin un rien désagréable, le métro représentait pour lui un véritable défi. Le bruit assourdissant, l'odeur acre de la sueur et chaque mouvement qui le projetait contre les autres passagers le faisaient bénir d'être né sorcier. Il se demandait comment les moldus pouvaient supporter une telle torture quotidiennement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : il ne lui restait plus que treize minutes de polynectar. Il remit difficilement sa main dans sa poche, compressé entre un homme immense et un autre maigrichon en costume. Il était 18h21 et la forte affluence les avait tous séparés. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le wagon pour voir Hermione qui tenait fermement la main de Ron, et un peu plus loin Fred et George qui attiraient les regards par leurs infirmités respectives. Aucun des deux n'y prêtait attention et Harry admirait leur stoïcisme : il savait ce que c'était que d'être marqué et d'être au centre de l'attention. Machinalement, il voulut frotter sa cicatrice mais quand il eut atteint difficilement son front, il se rappela que la potion avait effacé son ancienne apparence. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre. 18h24. Il ignorait où les emmenaient les jumeaux mais cela faisait bientôt trois quarts d'heure qu'ils les promenaient dans le métro, cavalant dans les couloirs, changeant de wagon régulièrement. Harry se doutait qu'ils faisaient tout cela pour ne pas être suivis, mais il avait hâte d'être arrivé.

Le métro marqua un énième arrêt et Harry vit que Fred et George avaient déjà quitté le wagon. Il donna quelques coups de coude pour arriver jusqu'aux portes et rejoindre ses amis. Ceux-ci se dirigeaient à grands pas vers un couloir dont le panneau indiquait une sortie. Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette rue mais il jugea que c'était signe qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés. Ils grimpèrent quelques marches avant de se retrouver à l'air libre, pour le plus grand soulagement de Harry. Les jumeaux continuèrent de les guider mais ils ne marchèrent pas plus de cinq minutes avant de quitter l'artère principale pour une ruelle bien moins fréquentée. Là, Fred leur indiqua un immeuble que rien ne distinguait des autres. Il pressa l'un des boutons de l'interphone. Après quelques instants, on décrocha et bien que personne n'ait parlé, Fred se pencha pour hurler :

« Pingouin au caramel ! »

Harry se demanda quelques instants qui avait pu inventer un mot de passe aussi stupide. Il songea avec mélancolie aux mots de passe loufoques qui protégeaient le bureau de Dumbledore, et, comme toujours lorsqu'il pensait au vieil homme, il sentit sa colère s'éveiller. Il tenta de la contenir alors qu'ils grimpaient quatre étages dans un silence tendu. Ils débouchèrent sur un couloir plongé dans la pénombre et malgré les efforts de Hermione pour l'éclairer en appuyant sur l'interrupteur, ils durent avancer à tâtons.

Fred et George les avaient intimés de n'utiliser la magie qu'en cas d'extrême danger. Ils étaient dans un quartier intégralement moldu et la moindre activité magique inhabituelle pouvait les compromettre.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte et avant que quiconque n'ait amorcé un geste pour frapper, celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître la figure de Seamus, rayonnante de joie. Il les laissa entrer avec empressement et les cinq compères se retrouvèrent entassés dans un étroit vestibule. Soudainement, ils se sentirent assaillis de toute part. Des bras les attrapèrent tandis qu'un chuchotement s'élevait de l'obscurité. Enfin, quelqu'un s'exclama :

« Hé ! Laissez-les un peu respirer ! »

À côté de lui, Harry entendit Ron glapir « Neville ! » et effectivement, il crut discerner la voix du garçon.

« Neville ! s'écria Harry à son tour.

- Oui, oui c'est moi mais… Merde, qui a éteint la lumière ?

- S'cusez, ça doit être moi. Je suis collée au bouton. » lui répondit une voix douce et Harry se sentit fondre lorsqu'il reconnut celle de Ginny.

Il y eut quelques grognements, des raclements de chaussures et enfin, l'ampoule au dessus d'eux s'alluma. Harry cligna des yeux en regardant autour de lui. Ils étaient à dix dans une minuscule pièce qui constituait, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru au début, le salon. Il était entouré de visages rayonnants : Neville, Luna, Ginny, son cœur se serra, Seamus et Dean. Le garçon à la cicatrice leur rendit leur sourire avec chaleur. Quelle joie de les voir tous là !

« Je vous avais dit qu'ils allaient bien ! s'exclama Fred avec un sourire.

- Ah les gars ! Ça fait plaisir de vous voir ! s'enthousiasma Seamus. Ça fait des mois qu'on n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de vous ! Des rumeurs commençaient à courir et… »

Ils furent prit encore quelques instants dans des accolades.

« Venez, invita Neville. Venez découvrir notre antre. »

Le jeune homme leur désigna le salon d'un mouvement de bras. Harry en eut vite fait le tour : un canapé aplati le long d'un mur, deux matelas rangés contre un autre, une fenêtre occupait le dernier mais celle-ci était obstruée par d'épais volets. Et partout, recouvrant le papier-peint et même le plafond, des affiches. Elles se superposaient les unes aux autres mais Harry arriva malgré tout à discerner certaines affiches de l'entreprise Weasley et Weasley, des posters de Quidditch mais aussi des dessins à même la tapisserie. Il remarqua dans un coin une gazinière, coincé entre une petite table, un frigidaire et une porte à la peinture écaillée.

« Vous vivez tous là ? »

La question de Ron reflétait la même interrogation qui taraudait Harry. Neville lui répondit en hochant la tête :

« Les filles ont pris la chambre, là. Nous on dort dans le salon. Il y a une salle de bain à côté.

- Enfin… Une salle de bain, on va dire un lavabo et un morceau de douche, rectifia Dean.

- C'est très coquet ! s'extasia Fred.

- Oui bon, on sait que ce n'est pas le grand luxe, riposta Neville en roulant des yeux. Mais c'est parfait comme planque, les Mangemorts ne viendront jamais nous chercher dans un immeuble moldu !

- Si vous ne mourez pas tous d'une intoxication alimentaire… » objecta George en glissant un doigt sur la cuisinière à l'hygiène douteuse.

La moquerie arracha quelques sourires au groupe.

« Je comprends pourquoi vous n'avez pas fait de commentaire hier sur l'appartement ! s'exclama Seamus. Vous attendiez qu'on soit tous là !

- Hé ! On sait choisir notre public ! dit George avec un clin d'œil et un mouvement de bras théâtral.

- Allez les gars, asseyez-vous, prenez vos aises, on a plein de choses à se dire ! »

En absence de chaise, Seamus et Dean firent glisser à terre l'un des deux matelas et ils y prirent place, ainsi que sur le canapé. Harry se retrouva sur la couette, coincée entre Luna et Neville. En face de lui, Ron s'était assit entre Hermione et sa sœur, elle même assaillie par Fred et George, en équilibre sur l'accoudoir.

« Alors dites-nous tout, votre mission secrète, c'est quoi ? » demanda Seamus à brûle-pourpoint, avide.

Les trois adolescents se jetèrent des regards en coin, gênés. Harry vit les visages de Fred et George s'assombrir, mais ce fut Neville qui réagit le premier.

« Réfléchis, andouille. Si elle est secrète, c'est qu'ils ne peuvent pas nous en parler ! » dit-il en martelant du poing le crâne de son ami.

« Hm, en fait… » commença Hermione, mais elle se tut, fixant avec intensité Harry. Il était persuadé qu'elle essayait de communiquer avec lui par télépathie mais ce n'était pas très probant. Elle désigna Luna du regard et il commença à comprendre. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et aussitôt, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Mal à l'aise, il prit la parole :

« Pour l'instant, on cherche un objet, une relique, qui aurait appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle. On ne sait pas du tout ce que ça pourrait être alors si vous avez une idée…

- Tu veux dire, comme l'épée de Gryffondor ? demanda Neville.

- C'est ça, mais à Serdaigle. Luna ? continua Harry, la voix presque implorante. Tu as une idée ? Quelque chose dont on aurait parlé dans ta maison ? »

La jeune fille sembla réfléchir quelques instants, tordant entre ses doigts une mèche blonde. Enfin, elle répondit, brisant le silence de sa voix claire :

« Il y a le diadème perdu…

- Le diadème perdu ? répéta Ron.

- Oui, le diadème perdu, confirma Luna mais elle semblait déjà ailleurs.

- Tu sais où on pourrait le trouver ? demanda Harry.

- Et bien non, il est perdu. » protesta la jeune fille.

Harry se frotta les yeux, sentant le mal de tête pointer. C'était impossible de discuter avec Luna. D'un autre côté, cela lui avait manqué, tous ses discours sans queue ni tête.

« Quelle est la légende ? interrogea Hermione qui s'était redressée pour mieux entendre. Que sais-tu dessus ?

- D'après ce qu'on dit, c'est une couronne qui apporterait la sagesse à ceux qui la porte. Je crois qu'il y a écrit dessus "Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit". Mais il a été perdu il y a des siècles.

- Comment sais-tu ce qu'il y a écrit, s'il est perdu depuis autant de temps ? demanda Ginny, dubitative.

- Il y en a une copie, sur une statue dans la tour de Serdaigle, lui répondit son amie.

- Vraiment ? s'enthousiasma Hermione. Tu te rappelles comment il est ? »

Pour toute réponse, Luna se leva, glissa la main le long du mur jusqu'à ramener entre ses doigts une craie rabougrie. Puis, elle s'accroupit et se mit à dessiner sur le papier peint. Harry comprit alors d'où venaient toutes les esquisses sur le mur. Maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près, il pouvait jurer reconnaître la patte de Luna. C'étaient surtout des représentations d'animaux, aux anatomies improbables et, connaissant la jeune fille, il doutait que la moitié soit réelle. Entre temps, Luna avait terminé son croquis et s'était poussée pour permettre aux autres de voir l'œuvre.

« Ça me dit quelque chose ! s'enflamma Harry.

- Moi aussi ! confirma Ron. Mais quoi et où ?

- Ça ressemble à la tiare que portait Fleur pour son mariage, déclara Ginny, brisant ainsi tous leurs espoirs. Vous savez, celle de tante Murielle. »

Harry ferma les yeux. Il avait cru quelques instants qu'ils tenaient quelque chose. Encore une fausse piste. Il sentit une main douce se poser sur son bras et rouvrit les paupières. De l'autre côté du matelas, Ginny le regardait avec compassion.

« Hé, t'inquiète pas. On va le trouver, ce diadème. »

Harry hocha la tête, touché. Soudainement, Fred se leva.

« Je meurs de faim. Vous avez quelque chose ou…

- Justement, on comptait faire les courses, lui répondit Dean.

- D'accord, c'est parti alors… »

George se redressa à son tour, suivit par Seamus et Dean. Les jumeaux se saisirent de leur frère avec un « On t'embarque. ». Hermione demanda à Luna si elle pouvait redessiner le diadème sur une feuille et elles allèrent dans la chambre. Neville marmonna qu'il devait aller aux toilettes et en quelques instants, la pièce se retrouva vide de tout occupant. À l'exception de Harry. Et de Ginny. Et il n'était pas convaincu que ce soit tout à fait le fruit du hasard.

Ginny, la seule qui occupait toutes ses pensées depuis hier. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il lui dirait et il se sentait maintenant stupide. Il ouvrit la bouche pour sortir une quelconque banalité mais en une fraction de seconde, elle s'était retrouvée à côté de lui, ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser hésitant.

D'accord, ils n'avaient pas forcément besoin de parler non plus.

Il se laissa aller, tentant de profiter pleinement du moment. Merlin, que c'était agréable. Doux, chaud, réconfortant.

Il ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi. Il lui semblait que cela faisait juste une seconde lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et un toussotement gêné, mais à la manière dont ses muscles protestaient lorsqu'il se releva brusquement, il semblait s'être éternisé bien plus longtemps dans cette position.

Le visage en feu, il regarda Neville, revenu des toilettes, qui ne savait sur quel pied danser. Le rire de Ginny vint briser le silence gênant entre les deux garçons.

« Arrêtez, ce n'est pas comme si c'était un secret pour quiconque ! » gloussa-t-elle.

Un demi sourire apparu sur le visage de Neville.

« Je ne voulais juste pas vous déranger, dit-il.

- Tu ne nous déranges pas, je t'assure, » fit la jeune fille, en tirant la main de son petit ami pour qu'il se rassoie.

Harry s'exécuta, se sentant gauche. Ginny se glissa contre lui, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Harry ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir, il se sentait bête, comme lorsque des années plus tôt il s'était retrouvé sous le gui avec Cho. Que diable ! C'était il y a presque cinq ans, il avait acquit bien plus d'assurance depuis ! Il posa un bras sur les épaules de sa petite amie. Non, rien à faire, il se sentait balourd.

Neville s'assit sur le canapé. Il tenta un peu de meubler le silence mais c'est l'arrivée de Luna et Hermione qui le sauva. Si Luna ne dit rien - avait-elle même remarqué le rapprochement entre ses deux amis ? - Hermione se contenta de leur adresser un sourire attendri. Ils discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien, prenant plaisir à avoir une conversation presque normale. Puis, le sujet dériva et Luna, Neville et Ginny se mirent à leur narrer ce qu'ils avaient fait durant l'année où ils avaient été à Poudlard. Harry et Hermione étaient suspendus à leurs lèvres et ils remarquèrent à peine le retour des garçons. Harry tourna la tête lorsqu'il entendit l'étranglement indigné provenant de son meilleur ami. Mais ce dernier était déjà poussé par son frère vers la cuisine, grand mot pour désigner la minuscule gazinière. Dean s'approcha d'eux et leur distribua quelques bières moldues en s'exclamant :

« C'est la fête ! Les pâtes arrivent bientôt !

- Si Ron ne nous casse pas tout avant… » constata Hermione.

En effet, ce dernier semblait avoir quelques démêlés avec la cuisinière.

« Non Ron, pas comme ça ! » s'exclama Dean d'un air catastrophé.

Il renvoya le garçon, se chargeant lui même de mettre de l'eau à chauffer et pestant contre ces "enfants de sorciers handicapés de leurs dix doigts". Le plus jeune des Weasley s'assit en compagnie des autres, jetant d'étranges coups d'œil en direction de Harry. Ce dernier décida de l'ignorer. Le reste du groupe n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur son rapprochement avec Ginny, ce ne devait donc être un secret pour personne. Les conversations allaient bon train quand Dean apporta l'immense plat. Ils mangèrent à même le sol, dans des assiettes en carton. Malgré la frugalité du repas, Harry ne s'était pas autant régalé depuis des mois. Neville venait de terminer une énième anecdote lorsque Hermione demanda :

« Mais du coup, l'année suivante, tu t'es retrouvée toute seule Ginny ?

- Je n'ai pas fait ma dernière année. Pas après qu'_Il_ soit entré lui même dans le château ! gronda la rousse.

- V- » Hermione se reprit à temps. « Tu-sais-qui est venu à Poudlard ? »

Neville hocha la tête.

« Et personne n'a réagi ? » s'étonna Ron, choqué.

Ginny et Neville haussèrent les épaules, gênés.

« Que pouvions nous faire ? marmonna-t-elle.

- Mais je veux dire, les profs, McGonagall, tout ça… bafouilla le roux.

- Le mieux qu'elle avait à faire c'était de s'assurer qu'il ne s'en prendrait à aucun élève. Le défier ouvertement aurait été bien trop risqué…

- Alors il est juste venu et… c'est tout, avança Harry. Aucune résistance ? »

Leurs amis hochèrent la tête de nouveau.

« Ah si ! se souvint Neville. La Dame Grise a pété son câble.

- C'est vrai, confirma Ginny. Elle hurlait partout, pire que Peeves et Mimi-Geignarde réunis. Les Carrow ont fini par réussir à l'enfermer dans une tour.

- Enfermer un fantôme ? » demanda Harry, dubitatif.

Haussement d'épaules. Après tout, le frère et la sœur Carrow usaient abondamment de la magie noire.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue... poursuivit Ginny.

- Elle a continué à crier. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Luna, qui n'avait jusque là rien dit.

« J'allais souvent la voir après, continua-t-elle, de sa voix douce. Elle me parlait à travers le sol. Elle criait, criait. Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler de sa mère.

- Sa mère ?

- Oui, Rowena. Elle répétait que c'était une femme intelligente, plus que lui, et qu'elle ne le laisserait pas la souiller plus longtemps. Qu'elle devait rétablir ce qui avait été et que-

- Attends, comprit soudainement Hermione. Quand tu dis Rowena, tu parles de Serdaigle ?

- Oui, acquiesça Luna, Helena est sa fille.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle réagi ainsi ? interrogea Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas, Helena est un peu bizarre tu sais... » conclut la jeune fille de sa voix éthérée.

Ce constat arracha un sourire à Harry. Il était ironique que Luna, étrangeté parmi les étrangetés, émette un tel jugement.

Il plongea son nez dans les cheveux éclatants de Ginny, humant son odeur avec délice. Il se sentait bien, profondément calme comme rarement auparavant. Il se laissa glisser dans une douce torpeur, bercé par le ronronnement des conversations. En fermant les yeux, il pouvait presque s'imaginer de retour à Poudlard. Contre lui, il sentait Ginny jouer avec ses mains, ses doigts agiles glissant contre sa peau. Il se permit un léger soupir, si bas que seul sa petite amie put l'entendre.

« Harry, je peux te parler ? »

Le susnommé sursauta, sortant de son rêve éveillé. C'était Hermione. Il se tourna vers elle alors qu'elle était déjà à moitié levée. Il hocha la tête, une pointe de culpabilité s'immisçant dans sa poitrine. Il ne devait pas se laisser ainsi aller. Il la suivit dans la pièce adjacente, accompagné de Ron.

Tous les trois. Comme toujours.

Il alluma la lumière pour découvrir une petite pièce, à l'image de l'appartement. Elle comportait deux matelas au sol, côte à côte, et il y avait tout juste la place pour atteindre l'autre porte.

« Il y a un Horcruxe à Poudlard. » murmura Hermione quand elle eut l'attention des deux garçons.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Depuis le début, il était le seul à penser une telle chose. Il _savait_ que le lieu était un endroit important pour Voldemort, comme l'avait été la caverne ou la maison de sa mère. Mais les deux autres n'avaient jamais été convaincus, jusque là tout au moins.

« Arrête, contesta Ron, ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'y est rendu que…

- Réfléchis ! Pourquoi est-il venu ? Pour le cacher…

- Ou pour vérifier qu'il est toujours en place. » compléta le garçon à la cicatrice.

Harry était persuadé que Voldemort avait caché l'Horcruxe depuis bien longtemps, alors qu'il était venu demander une place de professeur à Dumbledore. Hermione semblait penser qu'il l'avait mis récemment, mais ce n'était pas le moment de la contredire. Ils étaient d'accord sur un point : il fallait retourner à Poudlard. Ron reprit la parole, en haussant un peu le ton.

« Vous pensez vraiment qu'il aurait réussi à cacher une puissante relique de magie Noire dans le château, sans que quiconque, et surtout Dumbledore, ne le remarque ?

- Dumbledore ne savait pas tout, répliqua Harry, toujours à voix basse. Regarde, pour la Salle sur Demande, il ignorait qu'elle existait à une époque ! »

Cela sembla être l'argument décisif mais Ron insista néanmoins :

« Même si c'est le cas, nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où chercher. Et le château est immense. »

Harry se tourna vers la porte en haussant les épaules : c'était mieux que de chercher à l'aveuglette dans toute l'Angleterre.

« Et grouillant de Mangemort ! » ajouta Ron alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte.

Un étrange silence les accueillit.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Neville.

Ils s'empressèrent de répondre par l'affirmative alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs places. Ginny vint se blottir contre Harry et il déposa un doux baiser sur le haut de son crâne. Il était toujours en dehors des conversations mais la magie ne faisait plus effet. Les paroles de Hermione résonnaient dans sa tête alors qu'il essayait de résoudre le puzzle. Ginny lui écrasait les côtes et il bougea afin de trouver une position plus confortable. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse plus posément. L'Horcruxe. Le diadème perdu de Serdaigle. La visite de Voldemort à Poudlard. Rogue directeur. La crise de nerf de la Dame Grise. Serdaigle. Le diadème à nouveau. Tous ces éléments formaient un tout.

Il changea de position une fois de plus, ramenant son bras engourdit devant lui.

Le diadème était à Poudlard. Dans le Parc ? Dans la Forêt Interdite ? Trop dangereux avec le nombre de créature qui pouvait le découvrir. Dans le château alors. Où ? Pas là où un élève pouvait tomber dessus. Peut être qu'un sort le protégeait. Non, un aussi puissant sort aurait été découvert par un professeur. Et personne ne l'avait trouvé jusque là. Ignorance de Dumbledore. Horcruxe caché sous son nez. Raillerie de Voldemort. Ginny rit, et il perdit le fil de ses pensées. Il resta quelques instant en contemplation devant son visage rayonnant.

Il se reprit et ferma les yeux, tentant de se concentrer. Il avait toutes les pièces, il en était sûr. Voldemort avait percé des secrets que Dumbledore ignorait. La Chambre des Secrets ? Non, ce n'était pas ça, il en était convaincu. Serdaigle. Intelligente. Dumbledore. Intelligent aussi. Voldemort. De même. Le diadème perdu. Diadème retrouvé. Voldemort. Rogue. Dumbledore. Poudlard. Dumbledore ignorant. Tuyau. Ne connaissant pas la Chambre des Secrets. Pot de chambre. Ne connaissant pas la Salle du Demande. Poudlard changeant. Poudlard protégeant. Poudlard cachant le…

Ginny l'embrassa et Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux. La jeune fille le regardait avec un sourire timide. Elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, les ébouriffant, et lui demanda :

« Ça va ? »

Il déglutit et hocha la tête.

« Je crois… que j'ai besoin... »

_d'un peu d'air_

« … d'aller aux toilettes. »

Il se dégagea de la rousse et se leva. Il sentait qu'il était tout proche de la solution mais il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Il traversa rapidement la chambre pour arriver dans la salle de bain. Là, il ferma la porte et fusilla du regard son reflet. Il était proche, si proche, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il cherchait. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, cherchant toujours la solution.

Poudlard. Voldemort. Dumbledore. Salle sur Demande. Diad-

_Oh, par les saintes baloches de Merlin. _

Il se redressa brusquement, se heurtant la tête contre l'armoire. Il n'en avait cure.

Il avait trouvé. Il savait où il avait vu ce diadème. Ce n'était pas au mariage de Fleur. Non, c'était à Poudlard, dans la Salle sur Demande, alors qu'il allait cacher le manuel du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Là, il s'en était saisi et l'avait posé sur un buste pour se rappeler de son emplacement. Merlin, il l'avait touché !

Il sortit précipitamment de la salle de bain, se prit les pieds dans un matelas, arriva en trombe dans le salon et hurla :

« Je sais ! »

Devant les regards interloqués de ses amis, il s'expliqua :

« Je sais où il est. Le diadème. Il est à Poudlard. Je me souviens ! »

Il leur narra en quelques mots comment il avait découvert l'immense trésor que recelait la Salle sur Demande et comment Voldemort avait lui aussi dû tomber dessus. Le regard des jumeaux s'alluma d'envie

« Tu imagines George ? Des génération d'élèves cachant dans cette salle des objets interdits...

- Et peut-être dangereux, avertit Hermione

- Ou tout simplement géniaux, renchérit George.

- Comment allons nous faire pour aller à Poudlard ? » interrogea Ron.

Un silence accueillit ses paroles.

« Avec la carte et la cape, ça devrait le faire.

- Je ne sais pas, Harry. Le château a beaucoup changé en deux ans.

- Il faut être tracé pour y entrer. On a essayé il y a quelques mois, on devait voir McGonagall, leur expliqua Fred. On était à peine sortis du passage secret, vous savez celui derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne, qu'une alarme s'est mise à sonner. On s'en est sortis de peu ! »

Le groupe d'adolescents se perdit de longues minutes en réflexions intenses.

« Pourquoi ne pas demander à Dobby ? questionna soudainement Neville.

Les autres hochèrent la tête avec enthousiasme mais s'arrêtèrent devant la mine sombre de Hermione. Alors que Harry voulait leur apprendre la nouvelle, il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de parler.

« Dobby est mort. » murmura sa meilleure amie, la voix tremblante.

Personne ne sut quoi dire. Ils se contentèrent de baisser les yeux en silence. Neville se saisit de sa bière et bien qu'elle soit presque vide, il la leva :

« À Dobby, l'elfe libre. Qui a tant fait pour nous. »

Ils saluèrent tous. Au bout de quelques temps, Ron reprit la parole :

« Et si on demandait à un autre elfe de maison ?

- Ron ! s'insurgea Hermione.

- Mais il ne risquerait rien ! se défendit-il.

- Ça ne va pas, soupira Neville. On ne peut pas être sûr de leur allégeance. Techniquement, les elfes de Poudlard doivent obéir au directeur, c'est à dire…

- Rogue. » compléta Harry en grinçant des dents.

Harry sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. Non. Il n'était pas question de se laisser abattre ainsi. Il avait réussi à récupérer l'Horcruxe enfermé dans Gringotts. Celui de Poudlard ne devrait pas poser autant de problème.

« Artus, déclara Harry.

- Artus ? répéta Neville.

- Artus ! s'exclama Ron en tapant dans ses mains.

- Artus, confirma Hermione.

- Artus, acquiesça Fred.

- Quoi ? » C'était Ginny. « C'est qui Artus ?

- Personne, petite sœur, » lui répondit Fred.

_Juste la solution à tous nos problèmes. _

La rousse tenta bien de questionner ses frères dessus mais elle n'obtint rien. Elle fit de même avec son petit ami mais il tint sa langue. Si les jumeaux jugeaient qu'il ne fallait rien révéler, il ne dirait rien.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la nuit était bien avancée et que la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, Fred estima qu'il était temps de rentrer. Tandis que les cinq amis enfilaient leurs manteaux, Ginny vint se poster devant eux.

« Je viens avec vous. »

Harry s'était attendu à cette demande. Et il savait que c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque de l'avoir à ses côtés. Il ne pourrait se concentrer sur sa quête alors qu'elle était là, aussi près de lui. Son corps, son esprit, son âme toute entière se tendaient vers elle, et il était alors imperméable à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne d'elle, pour sa sécurité mais aussi pour la réussite de leur mission, pour la fin de Voldemort. Rien ne devait le distraire, surtout pas son amour pour elle. Il secoua lentement la tête, se demandant comment il allait lui expliquer. Ce fut Ron qui vint à sa rescousse :

« Hors de question ! C'est bien trop dangereux !

- Arrêtez de me mettre toujours de côté comme si j'étais une gamine ! explosa la rousse. J'ai vécu des choses aussi dangereuses que vous ces dernières années, même plus !

- Ginny, ne rend pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont… supplia Harry.

- Alors prenez moi avec vous ! lui rétorqua-t-elle.

- Non. »

Le ton de Harry était sans appel et elle le comprit car elle tourna les talons et, d'un pas rageur, s'isola dans la chambre. Harry s'en voulait de partir ainsi, mais il craignait de céder s'il allait la rejoindre. Il prit Luna dans ses bras, serra les mains de ses amis et lorsqu'il se retrouva face à Neville, il lui glissa :

« Veille sur elle, s'il te plait.

- Comme toujours. T'inquiète pas Harry, tu peux partir le cœur tranquille. »

C'est pourtant l'esprit préoccupé qu'il monta dans le métro, s'éloignant de l'appartement londonien qui abritait quelques unes des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui.

* * *

_À suivre... _

* * *

_Beaucoup de personnages dans ce chapitre, j'espère ne pas les avoir massacrés ! Le prochain chapitre devra être un tournant (j'attends pour l'instant les retours de ma beta). Des questions ? Des critiques ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! _


	4. Chute

**Disclaimer** : J'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire dans le train, le prologue est déjà écrit, mais ça ne fait pas de moi J.K. Rowling.

**Spoiler** : Cette histoire se passe après le tome 6 et ne prend donc pas en compte les évènements qui se déroulent dans le tome 7. La plupart des informations qui y sont dévoilées seront néanmoins reprises.

**Avertissements : M **Relation entre hommes (slash) dans quelques temps, scènes interdites aux plus jeunes (sexe, violence, langage pouvant être cru), histoire assez sombre par moments

**Beta** : Zephineange, qui a corrigé ce chapitre plus vite que l'éclair : merci beaucoup ! :)

**Note** : Gosh, les chapitres sont de plus en plus courts ! Je m'en excuse, mais ce qui compte, c'est de poster régulièrement, non ? (*tentative d'auto-rassurement*) Merci à tous de laisser des commentaires, et comme d'habitude ceux à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre : **Kisis**, **MisewAnisae** et **Alisas64** (j'ai répondu à tes questions sur ton blog). Ce chapitre a provoqué un engouement particulier chez ma chère beta, j'espère qu'il vous satisfera vous aussi ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chute**

* * *

_- Harry Potter -_

Ils mirent une semaine pour contacter Artus. Une longue semaine. Cette fois-ci, son apparence était celle d'un jeune homme sortant tout juste de l'adolescence. Il s'était lui même désarmé avant de s'asseoir à table avec eux. Puis Harry avait tout de suite enchaîné sur la raison de sa présence, lui expliquant brièvement ce qu'ils attendaient de lui.

« Un diadème. » conclut Artus.

Harry ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment cet homme pouvait toujours avoir l'air aussi imperturbable.

« À Poudlard ? » continua-t-il.

Cette habitude qu'il avait de parler par monosyllabe commençait à lui taper sur le système. Il se retint de s'énerver et lui montra le dessin de Luna.

« Voilà à quoi il ressemble. Au 7eme étage, il y a un couloir où il y a accroché une immense tapisserie, qui représente des trolls, je crois. Quelque chose comme ça, vous ne pourrez pas la louper, ces trucs gesticulent dans tous les sens. Devant la tapisserie, il y a un mur vide. Passez trois fois devant en pensant très fort "j'ai besoin de cacher quelque chose". Là, une porte devrait apparaître. Vous tomberez sur une immense salle. Il vous faudra chercher une armoire sur laquelle est posé un buste en pierre, avec une perruque. Le diadème est dessus. Ça va ? Je dois répéter quelque chose ? termina Harry, espérant qu'il n'avait pas été trop brutal.

- Ça ira, » affirma Artus.

Harry sortit de sa poche sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs. Il éprouvait un malaise à devoir s'en séparer mais il leur fallait mettre toutes les chances de leur côté. Hermione l'encouragea d'un signe de tête et il les poussa vers Artus. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Cape d'invisibilité, pour passer inaperçu, éluda le jeune homme. Et une carte de Poudlard.

- Magique, » précisa Ron.

Harry lui fit une démonstration. Il sortit sa baguette, tapota le parchemin en prononçant "_Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_". Là, le plan de Poudlard se révéla, indiquant en pattes de mouche le nom de ses habitants. Son cœur se serra en voyant qu'il ne connaissait aucun nom sur la carte. Ah si, il aperçut Miss Teigne qui fouinait non loin du bureau de McGonagall, où se trouvait cette dernière. Avant, il restait de longues heures à regarder ces points noirs, mais lorsque ni Ginny, ni Neville, ni aucun autre de ses amis n'y était plus apparu, il avait arrêté.

Un coup d'œil à Artus lui apprit qu'il ne semblait pas surpris par cet objet magique. Le garçon se demanda ce qu'il fallait faire pour étonner l'homme.

« Pour l'effacer, il faut dire "_Méfait accompli_".

- Approprié, » déclara l'homme avec un sourire en coin qui tordait étrangement son visage.

Il plia soigneusement la carte et la cape et les rangea dans son manteau.

« Si c'est tout, dit-il, on se reverra dans deux jours. Même lieu, même heure. »

Artus se saisit de sa baguette et Harry fut surpris de voir un bref sourire traverser son visage alors qu'il regardait Ron. C'était la première fois que l'homme mystérieux semblait avoir un sourire sincère. Ou peut être était-ce son apparence du jour qui le rendait plus avenant ? Le roux ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de quoi que ce soit, mais il avait les sourcils froncés.

_- Harry Potter -_

Le soir même, ils se retrouvèrent dans la grotte aménagée, tous les trois autour de la table. Les deux frères étaient partis encore une fois, et comme toujours lorsque les jumeaux n'étaient pas là, l'ambiance était pesante. Mais quelque chose d'autre allait de travers.

« Ron, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller… » constata Hermione.

En effet, le roux n'avait pas touché à son assiette depuis le début du repas.

« À quoi tu penses ? s'enquit Harry.

- La baguette… commença Ron. Celle de Artus, précisa-t-il devant les regards perplexes de ses amis. Je crois que… Enfin… C'est celle de Percy.

- Tu es sûr ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Presque. Bon, ça fait des années que je ne l'ai pas vue mais cette forme, cette taille, ce bois… Je ne sais pas, c'est tellement étrange. »

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent, ne sachant que dire. Percy ne pouvait être Artus. Il le leur aurait dit, non ? Ce n'était même pas certain. Mais pourquoi se cacher ? Harry n'y comprenait rien, et Hermione semblait être dans la même situation.

« Je me trompe peut être… » marmonna Ron, ce qui sembla clore la discussion. Mais les trois esprits étaient en pleine ébullition.

_- Harry Potter -_

Le jour de leur rendez-vous arriva à la fois très lentement et très rapidement. Alors qu'ils faisaient les cent pas au lieu de rendez-vous, Harry essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son empressement à ses amis mais il était incontestablement excité. Il espérait de tout son cœur que Artus leur ramène l'Horcruxe. Il ne leur resterait alors plus que Nagini et Voldemort lui même.

Artus arriva à l'heure prévue, roux, barbu, petit. Harry entendit Ron retenir une exclamation, mais l'homme, si ce n'est la couleur des cheveux, ne ressemblait en rien à Percy. Oserait-il lui poser la question ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se décider, Artus avait déjà sorti de sous sa cape un objet semi-circulaire, enveloppé dans un mouchoir. Leur informateur écarta les pans du tissu avec le bout de sa baguette pour le leur révéler. Le diadème était beau, enfin le supposait Harry, fait d'argent et serti de ce qui semblait être des saphirs. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ce type d'objet précieux pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir attiré, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi il éprouvait un tel sentiment. Il voulait le toucher, sentir le contact du métal contre sa peau, la douceur des pierres, la texture de l'argent.

« N'y touchez pas. »

C'était Artus qui venait de l'arrêter. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'était approché du diadème, tendant les doigts pour s'en saisir. Harry regarda ses paumes, hébété. Il se reprit et, suivant le conseil de l'homme, fourra ses mains dans ses poches.

« Pouvez-vous le détruire ? interrogea le jeune homme, étrangement contrarié.

- Comment ferais-je un tel tour de passe-passe ? » demanda Artus avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Harry frissonna : était-ce la présence de l'Horcruxe qui le mettait aussi mal à l'aise ? Il l'ignora, mais il n'aimait pas la manière dont Artus lui rappelait des bribes de souvenirs, sans que, encore une fois, il ne comprenne de quoi il s'agissait.

« Avec de la magie noire! Un Feudeymon ! continua-t-il, buté.

- Harry ! Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement ! » s'exclama Hermione.

Mais déjà, Artus secouait la tête.

« Ce n'est pas dans mes compétences. Et je n'ai pas deux ans à perdre à l'apprentissage de ce sortilège. Il nous faudra trouver un autre moyen… Je vous le confie pour l'instant, mais en aucun cas, _aucun_, insista-t-il, vous ne devez le toucher ! »

Hermione hocha vigoureusement la tête et prit le diadème empaqueté. Elle le scella d'un sortilège et le glissa dans son sac à perles. D'un signe de la tête, Artus les salua et les quitta ainsi sans qu'ils ne pussent le retenir. Harry, Ron et Hermione se dévisagèrent. L'entrevue avait été brève et leur laissait un goût amer. Ils ignoraient de nouveau comment procéder.

_- Harry Potter -_

Quelques heures plus tard, allongé sur son lit, Harry tournait et retournait le mystère Artus dans sa tête. Cet homme était un ensemble de contradictions inconciliables. Il portait des vêtements moldus avec naturel mais pourtant il portait le pseudonyme d'un héros que seuls les enfants sorciers connaissaient. Il leur avait avoué à demi-mot être un Mangemort mais il se disait incapable de pratiquer la magie noire. Et il y avait cette histoire de baguette. Ron semblait être sûr que c'était celle de son frère. Artus l'avait-il volé à Percy, sur son cadavre encore frais ? Harry frissonna, son imagination lui jouait des tours. Fred et George ignoraient ce qu'il était advenu de leur frère honni. Était-il toujours au ministère, à travailler tel un lèche-botte, ou s'était-il fait enfermer pour des actes que le reste de sa famille avait commis ? Quel était le lien entre lui et Artus ? Harry soupira. Il ne s'en sortait pas.

Il ne savait même pas s'il appréciait ou non l'homme. Il les avait aidés, certes, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver exécrable. Il lui faisait penser à quelqu'un mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur qui exactement.

Et soudain il comprit.

Rogue.

Artus lui faisait penser à Rogue, dans sa manière d'être, de se comporter, de parler. Il ravala sa colère comme il le put. Artus ne pouvait être Rogue. Rogue n'avait aucun intérêt à les aider, c'était un meurtrier, un Mangemort de la pire espèce qui aurait vendu femme et enfants pour acquérir plus de pouvoir. Artus était dans leur camp, et même s'il se montrait peu aimable, il devait avoir un bon fond, Harry le sentait. Et son instinct le trompait rarement.

Au moins avait-il comprit la raison pour laquelle il n'aimait pas Artus à ce point. Même si cela ne l'avançait pas. Vraiment pas.

_- Harry Potter -_

Harry se leva le lendemain avec une idée brillante. Il se hâta d'en faire part à ses amis.

« Si on a besoin de la magie noire pour détruire l'Horcruxe et bien… On ne devrait pas hésiter, commença-t-il. Attends Hermione, laisse moi finir ! Quelle autre solution avons-nous ? L'épée est inaccessible, on ne sait même pas à qui Artus l'a donnée ! Le Feudeymon est la seule possibilité de le détruire !

- Harry, dit-elle aussi calmement qu'elle le put avec le ton qu'elle prenait pour parler aux enfants. Comment comptes-tu y arriver ? Il ne suffit pas d'ouvrir un grimoire et de prononcer une formule ! L'usage de la magie noire requiert des années d'entrainement, et plus encore si on ne veut pas que ça se retourne contre nous !

- Qui a parlé de lancer le sort nous même ? »

Hermione resta muette, commençant à comprendre l'idée. Harry enchaîna :

« Ça doit bien exister, des gens qui offrent leurs services en magie noire contre rémunération. Je ne sais pas, quelque part dans l'allée des Embrumes, avec tous ces types qui font de la magie en noire en douce…

- Plus en douce maintenant… fit remarquer Hermione.

- Oui enfin bon, tu m'as compris. Je suis sûr que…

- Sérieusement, on peut éviter de parler de magie noire au petit-déjeuner ? » grimaça Ron.

Le jeune homme avait les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de leur lancer des regards noirs. Harry et Hermione s'excusèrent en se jetant un coup d'œil gêné. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprenaient réellement certains tabous à l'œuvre dans le monde sorcier. Harry réprouvait la magie noire, fondamentalement, mais il n'éprouvait pas la répulsion que pouvait avoir Ron à en parler. Le roux affichait un air dégoûté et bien que le reste du petit-déjeuner se passât dans le silence, il ne toucha guère à ses toasts.

Le sujet revint plus tard. Hermione semblait bien y avoir réfléchi et lorsque les jumeaux rentrèrent, elle alla leur demander ce qu'ils en pensaient. Tout deux grimacèrent mais lâchèrent un « Ouais, ça doit exister » avant de passer à autre chose. Harry insista et lorsqu'ils furent convaincus qu'ils avaient épuisés toutes les autres solutions, ils acceptèrent de se renseigner. Harry regarda avec fascination Fred envoyer quelques messages à l'aide de divers tableaux. Combien de personnes les jumeaux pouvaient-ils contacter avec ces peintures animées ?

Quelques jours plus tard, Fred leur indiqua deux adresses où ils pouvaient trouver ces pratiquants.

« Faites attention, exigea-t-il. Ces types ne rigolent pas, s'ils apprennent qui vous êtes… Et d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, ils demandent des sommes faramineuses. J'espère que vous avez de quoi payer. »

Les trois adolescents se regardèrent, confus. Il y avait bien longtemps que la réserve d'or, prélevée sur le compte de Harry avant que tout ne commence, était épuisée.

Fred haussa l'épaule.

« N'y allez pas sans argent. Trop dangereux. »

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ait sans cesse des obstacles, toujours plus grands, alors qu'il pensait approcher de quelque chose ? Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le monde des Sorciers, Harry n'avait jamais pensé que l'argent puisse un jour être un problème. Il regarda George compter les gallions que l'entreprise Weasley & Weasley leur avait permis d'économiser, mais à sa grimace, il comprit que ce n'était pas la peine de compter dessus.

_- Harry Potter -_

C'était difficile à concevoir. Il y a moins d'une heure, ils étaient tous les trois dans la cachette des jumeaux à élaborer un plan pour détruire l'avant dernier Horcruxe et maintenant, Harry avait l'impression que tout s'écroulait. Les deux dernières années, tous leurs efforts, évaporés, partis en fumée en quelques instants. Il ne voulait y croire.

Cela avait commencé avec un hennissement. Hermione s'était levée, incertaine, et, tirant sur le drap qui recouvrait l'un des tableaux, avait découvert le paysage montagneux qu'ils avaient déjà vu auparavant. La femme au premier plan dormait, la bouche entrouverte, les cheveux dans les yeux. Derrière elle, le petit cheval courtaud s'était approché au trot, portant autour de son cou deux rubans verts qui tressautaient au rythme de ses pas. Ils leur avaient fallu peu de temps pour comprendre que c'était un signal, mais que devaient-ils faire alors que Fred et George étaient absents ? Devant l'insistance de l'animal, qui n'en finissait pas de hennir, ils avaient pris la décision de se rendre au seul point de rendez-vous qu'ils connaissaient.

Là, Artus les attendait. Oh, ils avaient été soulagés que ce ne fut pas un piège, mais lorsqu'ils apprirent les nouvelles qu'il leur apportait, ils auraient préféré que c'en fusse un. De tous les scénarii que Harry avait pu imaginer, celui-ci ne l'avait jamais effleuré.

Voldemort avait créé un nouvel Horcruxe.

Il ne voulait pas y croire. Il ne _pouvait_ pas y croire ! S'il en avait refait un, combien d'autres pouvaient suivre ? C'était une démonstration de puissance. Voldemort savait qu'ils avaient réussi à détruire certains Horcruxes, sûrement depuis le vol dans le coffre de Bellatrix. Peut-être était-il même allé vérifier le diadème à Poudlard ou le médaillon dans la caverne ? Il voulait leur montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur, qu'il pouvait toujours aller plus loin. Selon Artus, la cérémonie s'était déroulée aux yeux de tous. Peu avaient compris ce que signifiait cette mascarade mais les concernés avaient compris le message. Voldemort était tout puissant. Plus qu'une personne, c'était sept sorciers qu'il avait réuni pour créer son Horcruxe. Sept hommes puissants, des Aurors, de vaillants combattants qui avaient fini par être attrapés et qu'il avait exécuté lui même. Quant au choix de l'objet qui avait accueilli son morceau d'âme…

Il se raillait d'eux.

Triste fin pour le Choixpeau magique de Poudlard. L'antique artefact, condamné à renfermer une partie de l'âme du Sorcier le plus noir depuis des siècles. Le symbole était fort. Voldemort contrôlait désormais tout le monde sorcier. Et qu'étaient-ils, tous les trois, à se démener, essayant de l'anéantir sans jamais s'approcher du but ? Certes, il savait où était le nouvel Horcruxe mais il était encore plus inaccessible qu'à Poudlard ou qu'à Gringotts, au cœur même du manoir Malfoy, immense fourmilière de Mangemorts que Voldemort lui même quittait rarement. Autant se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Artus semblait à court d'idées miraculeuses. Néanmoins, Harry avait l'impression qu'il leur cachait quelque chose. Mais qu'en était-il vraiment ?

_- Harry Potter -_

Harry tombait. Les évènements qui l'avaient conduit là étaient un peu flous. Et il tombait, dans un gouffre sans fond, sombre. De temps en temps, il sentait la réalité se former autour de lui. La chambre. Le parquet. Mais il la refusait, de tout son corps, de tout son être. Il tombait. Sans bouger. Il était là, sans le vouloir. D'où lui venait ce sentiment de vertige ?

Il y avait eu Artus. Le visage grave, les yeux fuyants. Le regard des mauvaises nouvelles. Et puis il y avait eu la nouvelle elle-même. Une attaque. Des morts. Le nom était tombé. Remus. Comment avait-il pu dire ça, le visage si impassible ? Et puis quelques autres noms, dont la sonorité lui évoquait quelques souvenirs lointains.

Et Ginny. Toujours en vie, avait-il dit. Mais blessée. Grièvement, sans que l'on sache si elle rouvrirait les yeux un jour. Ils avaient demandé à la rejoindre. Artus avait accepté, du bout des lèvres. Et il l'avait vue. Son visage pâle, les paupières closes, ses cheveux ocres sagement ramenés sur ses épaules. Figée. Allongée dans ce lit immaculé. Il aurait voulu dire qu'elle semblait endormie, mais c'était faux. Elle semblait morte. On lui avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'on lui avait fait, ses chances de s'en sortir. Mais il n'avait pu écouter. Seule l'image de son corps immobile l'obsédait, tournait et retournait dans son esprit.

On avait fini par les remarquer. Arthur. McGonagall. Ils s'étaient affolés de leur présence en ce lieu, ils ne devaient pas être là ! Alors le professeur les avait conduit dans une ancienne cachette de l'Ordre du Phénix qui sentait les années soixante-dix. Papier peint orange. Terne. Poussiéreux. Et on leur avait dit d'attendre.

Attendre.

Seul.

Harry avait fui les regards douloureux de ses amis, grimpant les escaliers menant à l'étage comme s'il montait sur un échafaud. Et il tombait. Debout, au centre de la pièce. Le monde s'écroulait. Bien que la chambre soit calme. Sereine. Insupportable. Il aurait préféré que les murs tremblent, que le plancher s'écroule, que les vitres explosent.

Tout était de sa faute. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il tenu Ginny éloignée ? Elle avait été là, à portée de bras, si proche. Il avait été incapable de la protéger. Et il se croyait être celui qui allait tous les sauver ? Folie. Il n'était rien. Juste un garçon parmi d'autres, dépassé par les évènements. Il se voyait déjà vainqueur, entouré des Weasley. Connerie. Qu'en était-il de la mission que Dumbledore lui avait confiée ? Deux ans. Et la guerre continuait. Les morts. Un nouvel orphelin. Ted. Combien d'autres y aurait-il encore ?

Et alors qu'il pensait s'approcher du but, Voldemort reprenait de l'avance. Combien d'Horcruxes pouvait-il faire ? Comment pouvait-il espérer détruire cet être si celui-ci arrachait encore et encore des morceaux à son âme ?

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Son esprit fourmillait de pensées éparses, sans qu'il n'arrive plus à en formuler aucune. Culpabilité. Peur. Chagrin. Désespoir. Colère. Tout se mélangeait. Et pendant ce temps, Ginny agonisait, Voldemort se renforçait.

_ Il te faut plus de temps. _

C'était ce dont il avait besoin. Pour devenir plus fort. Il pourrait tous les défendre. Pour comprendre. Il saurait alors ce qu'il devait faire.

_ Tu peux en avoir. Du temps. _

Quelque chose clochait.

_ Puissance et connaissance._

D'où venait cette voix, dans son esprit ? Ce n'était pas ses pensées, c'était…

_ Pour sauver tes amis, pour leur épargner la souffrance. Pour Ginny. Car tu as besoin d'elle. On ne peut vivre sans elle._

Il essaya de repousser cette voix, mais pouvait-on s'empêcher de penser ? Sans qu'il ne sache comment, il s'était retrouvé à genoux, tenant entre ses mains le diadème de Serdaigle. L'objet était étrangement chaud contre sa peau. Réconfortant. Apaisant. Et la voix, sa voix, continuait.

_ Du temps, c'est tout ce qu'il te faut, un peu plus de temps._

Et, tout doucement, il déposa la couronne sur sa tête.

Puis, les ténèbres l'engloutirent.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

_C'est mon premier cliffhanger, j'avoue me sentir plutôt diabolique ! :p Comme toujours, j'attends vos avis avec impatience. J'ai réussi à me débloquer hier d'un problème que me posait le chapitre suivant, mais je ne suis pour autant pas sûr de pouvoir vous donner rendez-vous la semaine prochaine. Je ferais de mon mieux !_


	5. Fantômes

**Titre** : L'ombre du temps

**Auteur** : Dupond & Dupont

**Disclaimer** : J'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire dans le train, le prologue est déjà écrit, mais ça ne fait pas de moi J.K. Rowling !

**Spoiler** : Cette histoire se passe après le tome 6 et ne prend donc pas en compte les évènements qui se déroulent dans le tome 7. La plupart des informations qui y sont dévoilées seront néanmoins reprises.

**Avertissements : **Relation entre hommes (slash), scènes interdites aux plus jeunes (sexe, violence, langage pouvant être cru) , histoire assez sombre

**Beta** : Zephineange, toujours au poste ! :)

**Note** : Voilà, j'ai décidé de poster aujourd'hui car le hasard m'a fait rire. Vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant ! ; ) Je remercie les reviewer anonymes **Matsuyama** et **Kisis **! :) Sur ce, je vous ai suffisamment fait attendre, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Fantômes**

* * *

_- Harry Potter -_

Plongé dans les ténèbres, il se sentit transporté sur des milliers de kilomètres. Il ne savait comment ni combien de temps s'écoula, peut-être était-ce des années, peut-être quelques fractions de secondes. Il n'entendait rien, ne voyait rien, ne ressentait rien. Même sa peur s'était envolée. Il n'avait plus conscience de son propre corps. Les ténèbres. Pourtant, il dût s'évanouir à un moment car il reprit connaissance. Avec une joie irrationnelle, il se sentit de nouveau respirer, la vie l'emplir et résonner en lui, comme l'eau d'un barrage que l'on aurait soudainement ouvert. Ses poumons lui faisaient mal, tout comme le reste de son corps mais il bénissait cette douleur qui le faisait de nouveau se sentir vivant. Ses muscles étaient endoloris, surtout dans le dos, là où il était en contact avec le sol irrégulier. Les ténèbres l'entouraient toujours mais il savait que cette fois, c'était dû à ses paupières qui restaient closes. Malgré le bourdonnement qui résonnait à ses oreilles, il entendait des voix autour de lui, ainsi que des bruits de pas. On s'activait à ses côtés. Ron ou Hermione ? Il l'ignorait, peut-être n'avait-il pas bougé au final ?

Il entendit une voix plus sèche que les autres et il eut l'impression qu'on s'adressait à lui. Il essaya bien de bouger mais son corps ne semblait pas encore parfaitement répondre. Un courant d'air sur son flanc et des cordes lui entravèrent soudainement les mains et les pieds. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux, se préparant à être aveuglé. Mais la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était plongée dans la pénombre.

Son regard était flou, pourtant il sentait sur le bout de son nez ses lunettes toujours en place. Une forme sombre se pencha et lui éclaira le visage. La lumière aveuglante du Lumos l'empêcha de voir à qui il avait affaire. Il referma les yeux, la lueur lui brûlant la rétine et lui vrillant le crâne. Après quelques instants de silence, un juron se fit entendre :

« Par les couilles de Merlin, c'est quoi ce foutoir ?

- Ça sent pas bon, ça sent pas bon du tout ! répondit une seconde voix. Comment est-il entré ?

- Merde, ça ne va pas du tout ! reprit la première voix. Ce lieu est censé être protégé, il n'y a que nous quatre à pouvoir être ici ! On a un putain de problème !

- C'est peut-être lui... Je veux dire, il lui ressemble tellement que... »

Un nouveau silence se fit, comme s'ils réfléchissaient à cette possibilité. Enfin, l'un reprit la parole :

« Je vais chercher Lily, il faut qu'elle soit prête à partir.

- Et si c'était ce qu'ils voulaient ? reprit l'autre. Et si c'était un putain de piège ? »

Le silence encore une fois accueillit ses paroles. Puis il répéta d'un ton calme :

« Je vais chercher Lily. Et après, on essayera de contacter James. »

L'autre grogna en réponse tandis que Harry entendait son compagnon s'éloigner. Il put enfin rouvrir les yeux. En face de lui se tenait l'homme qui était resté. Il eut du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait. Les cheveux bruns, les traits fins, il avait une allure si assurée, sûr de sa beauté, que Harry avait du mal à faire le lien avec l'homme décharné qu'il avait connu. Pourtant, c'était bien Sirius Black qui se tenait là, le toisait avec mépris tandis que lui même le fixait en clignant des yeux, hébété. Il voulait crier "Sirius ! C'est moi !" mais un sort de mutisme l'empêchait de parler. Il ne comprenait pas, était-ce un rêve, une hallucination créée par Voldemort pour le tourmenter ? Que lui arrivait-il ?

Harry n'eut guère le temps de s'interroger, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Celui-ci était accompagné d'une jeune femme, à peine plus âgé que lui, aux cheveux roux, et même s'il ne pouvait voir la couleur de ses yeux d'où il se trouvait, il était prêt à parier qu'ils étaient d'un vert émeraude, identiques aux siens.

Sa mère.

Il l'avait vu en photo à maintes reprises. Depuis qu'il avait reçu l'album, cadeau de Hagrid, il s'était usé les yeux à la regarder. Mais la voir ainsi, en chair et en os, autant qu'il pouvait en juger si tout ceci n'était pas une vaste mascarade, avait quelque chose de saisissant. Sa robe était tendue par un ventre imposant. Elle se rapprocha de lui avec prudence, approchant elle aussi sa baguette de son visage. Après une fraction de seconde, elle se tourna vers les deux hommes :

« Vous ne pouvez pas allumer la lumière ?

- Lily, il faut que nous restions discrets, personne ne doit savoir que tu es là, argua Sirius.

- Et bien apparemment c'est trop tard, puisque se tient juste derrière moi une ridicule copie de mon mari ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix plutôt sèche. Elle semblait à bout de nerf, comme si n'importe quel accident pouvait la faire craquer. En regardant son ventre, Harry essaya de deviner à combien de mois sa grossesse en était. Mais il ne possédait aucune connaissance dans ce domaine et il en fut réduit à constater qu'il était sacrément gros.

Pendant ce temps, l'autre homme avait allumé la lumière, ce qui lui permit de constater qu'il était dans une maison moldue, qui ressemblait par de nombreux aspects à la planque dans laquelle il s'était réfugié en compagnie de Ron et Hermione.

« Il a déjà parlé ? demanda Lily.

- On l'en a empêché, lui répondit l'homme dont il ignorait le nom. On ne sait pas ce qu'ils peuvent faire lorsq -

- Oh, arrête avec ça, Benjy, l'interrompit Lily. Les mangemorts ne savent pas lancer de sort sans baguette et les mains attachées !»

Le dénommé Benjy parut gêné, puis d'un mouvement de baguette, il désensorcela Harry. Lily se planta devant lui et lui demanda :

« Qui es-tu ? »

Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Cette situation n'avait aucun sens ! Comment était-il censé réagir ? Il ne savait même pas ce qui se passait ! Il était sûrement mort. Qu'en savait-il après tout ? Plus les secondes passaient, plus cette réponse lui paraissait juste. Ses parents, son parrain, ils étaient venus le chercher, pour l'aider à passer de l'autre côté. Pourtant, il se sentait bien vivant, éclatant de vie même. Le souffle dans sa poitrine, le battement de son cœur, et ce fourmillement dans tout son corps, qui le prenait tout entier ! Non. Il refusait d'être mort.

Comme il ne répondait pas, Sirius lui saisit le bras de manière menaçante. Il vit Lily tressaillir mais elle ne bougea pas. Quel était ce lieu, ce moment, pour que sa mère, qu'on lui avait toujours décrite comme douce et aimante, ne rechigne pas à violenter un jeune homme sorti de nulle part ? La prise de Sirius lui meurtrissait douloureusement la peau lorsqu'il réagit enfin.

« Je ne suis pas un ennemi ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix piteuse et il se demanda comment quiconque pourrait le croire.

- C'est ça, tu te travestis en l'un des nôtres, tu t'infiltres chez nous et tu penses t'en tirer avec une excuse aussi minable ? Tu rêves ! »

Et alors qu'il disait cela, Sirius avait sortit sa baguette et l'avait pointée sur lui. Harry sentit la peur lui broyer les intestins. Son parrain n'allait tout de même pas s'abaisser à cela, le torturer sans que personne ne réagisse ! Le soulagement le submergea lorsqu'il entendit "_Fi__nite Incantatem" _à la place du "_Doloris" _attendu_. _Il sentit la pression sur ses poignets et ses chevilles se relâcher. Pourquoi, après un tel discours, le libérait-il ? Il ne bougea pas. Lily, Sirius et Benjy le fixèrent intensément, puis se regardèrent avec hésitation. Harry sentait qu'il passait à côté de quelque chose. Enfin, Lily dit d'une voix incertaine :

« Il existe… la chirurgie esthétique. »

Devant le regard interrogateur de Sirius, elle développa.

« C'est une opération moldue, ça permet de modifier les traits du visage. Ce n'est pas aussi au point que du polynectar mais c'est permanent…

- Pourquoi ne serait-il pas sous polynectar ? avança Benjy.

- On n'aurait pas vu la différence si c'était le cas. » lui répondit sèchement Sirius.

Harry comprit. Ils pensaient qu'il s'était lancé un charme pour ressembler à son père. Harry retient un sourire : Sirius n'avait pas pensé que son _Finite Incantatem _le délivrerait aussi du sort qui le maintenait jusque là ligoté. Il était maintenant libre de ses mouvements.

« Il faut prévenir l'Ordre. Et contacter James, » murmura Lily, toujours perturbée.

Harry glissa tout doucement sa main en direction de sa poche. Centimètre par centimètre.

« Je m'occupe de l'Ordre, déclara Sirius en s'éloignant. Surveille-le Benjy ! »

Il effleura du bout des doigts l'ourlet de son sweat, là où devait se trouver sa baguette. Elle n'était plus là.

« Je vais voir pour James, » continua Lily.

Elle quitta elle aussi la pièce. Benjy se tourna vers lui. Harry le fixa, immobile. Trois pas les séparaient. Trop loin. Le distraire, l'amener plus près.

« Tout ceci est un malentendu. Je ne suis pas contre vous ! »

Il avait essayé de faire en sorte que sa voix soit assurée, mais il avait lamentablement échoué. Son gardien secoua la tête, un spasme fugace passant sur le visage. Harry mit quelques instants à décrypter son expression : c'était de la peur. L'homme était à cran, indubitablement. Il devait tenter sa chance. Alors, il parla, vite, et sans s'arrêter. De tout, de rien, de ce qui n'avait pas de sens. Du temps, de la décoration, de à quel point l'Ordre du Phénix était ridicule. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, dans un élan de colère, Benjy sortit sa baguette et s'avança. D'un pas.

Harry bondit, comblant la distance qui les séparait par l'effet de surprise. D'un coup, il lui fit lâcher sa baguette, de son autre main il la rattrapa et d'un dernier mouvement, lança un _Stupeflix_ sonore sur son assaillant. Celui-ci, figé, retomba lourdement en arrière, soulevant un nuage de poussière alors qu'il heurtait le plancher. Tout s'était déroulé en quelques secondes. Il tendit l'oreille. L'avait-on entendu ? La maison respirait le calme revenu. À pas de loup, il franchit la porte. Personne. Le couloir sur lequel il déboucha lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose mais tout était flou dans son esprit. Le papier peint, de grands cercles jaune sur un fond orange, semblait le narguer. Il le longea sans un bruit, descendit prudemment un escalier et tomba sur une cuisine. Vide. Il s'apprêta à la traverser mais quelque chose attira son œil. Un journal, délaissé sur un coin de la table. Une photo, animée. Deux yeux bleus, qui pétillaient derrière des lunettes en demi-lune.

Harry s'en saisit, avidement. La Gazette des Sorciers titrait "ALBUS DUMBLEDORE : SA VOLONTÉ DE NE PAS FERMER POUDLARD". En dessous, on voyait l'inestimable directeur entouré de ce qui semblait être quelques pontes du Ministère en costumes rayés. Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant des yeux la date du périodique. Là, dans un coin, égratignée par la serre de l'oiseau postal, il put lire « 17/05/1980 ». L'information monta lentement à son cerveau. Mais il n'en avait pas encore saisit toute les implications lorsqu'il entendit derrière lui la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas.

Quelque part, avant qu'il ne touche sol et qu'il ne perde connaissance, une petite voix désabusée s'interrogea.

_Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que ça arrive, ce genre d'histoire ? _

_- Harry Potter -_

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, sa première pensée fut de constater qu'il était attaché. Encore. Des voix lui parvenaient à travers les murs, atténuées, et la situation avait un arrière goût amer de déjà vu. Il se redressa tant bien que mal sur le flanc et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une petite pièce, si impersonnelle qu'il se demanda si c'était là la conception d'une cellule pour l'Ordre du Phénix. L'Ordre. La révélation qui l'avait frappé avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse revint à lui avec force. Il resta ainsi, écrasé par le poids d'une telle idée. Son esprit rationnel lui disait que c'était impossible. Vraiment ? N'avait-il pas déjà fait une telle expérience lors de sa troisième année ? C'était différent. C'était… Quelques heures. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, ce n'était qu'une fraction d'instant, une petite perturbation dans le temps. Mais là… Il était question de vingt ans, plus que la durée de toute sa propre vie. Il soupira. Qui leurrait-il ? Il s'était vu dans le ventre de sa propre mère ! C'était impossible.

Et puis, il songea à tout ce qu'il avait cru un jour impossible. Parler le langage des serpents. Rencontrer un demi-géant. Recevoir en cadeau pour Noël autre chose qu'un cintre tordu. Voler sur un balai. Avoir des amis qui tiendraient à lui. Survivre à un affrontement contre un dragon. Voir Poudlard tomber aux mains de Voldemort. Impossible. Impossible ?

Il avait passé les huit dernières années de sa vie à remettre en question tout ce qu'il savait. Plus ou moins brutalement. Vingt ans. Qu'est ce que c'était ? La magie était immémoriale. Elle venait avec le commencement du monde, non ? Que représentaient vingt ans pour elle ? Une poussière. Un souffle. Rien. Une heure. Des années. Des siècles. Du pareil au même.

Car quelque part, une idée avait germé. Insidieuse, elle avait prit en quelques instants des proportions irrationnelles. Ses parents étaient en vie. Il pouvait... Il pouvait... Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait, mais assurément, une multitude de choix s'ouvrait à lui. Son esprit lui envoyait confusément des images d'une enfance entourée de parents aimants, loin des Dursley. D'un monde où Lily et James Potter n'avait pas succombé un soir d'Octobre, laissant un orphelin non désiré sur le pas d'une porte. Un monde où Sirius Black serait libre, sain d'esprit et en vie. Un monde où Remus Lupin ne laisserait pas derrière lui un orphelin et une veuve. Et surtout, _surtout_, un monde où Ginny Weasley ne se trouverait pas entre la vie et la mort.

Il pouvait la sauver ! Il pouvait tous les sauver ! Il n'avait qu'un avertissement à donner. Peter, le traître. Pas Sirius, ni Remus, Peter ! Si simplement ! Jamais Voldemort ne les trouverait, il connaîtrait ses parents et tout ce que Halloween lui évoquerait serait des citrouilles illuminées et des sacs remplis de confiseries.

Et Voldemort n'aurait pas été détruit une première fois.

Et Dumbledore n'aurait pas eu quinze ans de répit pour découvrir l'existence des Horcruxes.

Harry repensa au monde qu'il venait de quitter, rempli de peur, de suspicion, d'horreur et de haine. Puis il enleva à cela l'espoir d'y mettre fin. Avait-il envie d'un tel avenir ?

Il ne savait pas.

Il ne savait plus.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Il avait vu sa mère, qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée.

Il avait revu son parrain, qu'il savait avoir disparu derrière le Voile.

Devait-il vraiment revoir l'homme qui avait chuté de la plus haute tour de Poudlard, assassiné par un traitre ?

Il semblait que oui.

Dumbledore se dressait de toute sa hauteur dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sa longue robe en velours bleu était couverte de poussière jusqu'aux genoux, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'entrer avec prestance dans la cellule. Puissance. Harry se sentit écrasé par la force que le sorcier dégageait. Il était loin le vieil homme mourant qu'il avait connu deux ans auparavant. Il avait en face de lui le Directeur de Poudlard dans toute sa grandeur, fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix, possesseur du titre de Merlin Première classe. Celui qui avait vaincu Grindelwald, celui que craignait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il sortit sa baguette, et d'un mouvement preste le fit se lever. Une chaise se matérialisa sous lui et il y fut assis alors que le sorcier prenait place en face de lui. Les yeux bleus le scrutaient avec attention, le détaillaient dans ses moindres détails, comme si cet examen lui permettrait de tout savoir sur lui. Tentait-il d'entrer dans son esprit ? Harry l'ignorait. Il n'osait bouger devant ce regard de glace. Nulle lueur ne pétillait derrière les lunettes en demi-lune, le visage du directeur était figé comme dans un masque mortuaire. Il frissonna à une telle comparaison. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à cela, pas maintenant.

Enfin, il se renversa sur le fauteuil qu'il venait de faire apparaître et, sans cesser de le fixer, passa une main pensive dans sa barbe. Calmement, il prit la parole.

« Nous ne nous connaissons pas. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Vaguement, des souvenirs de sa troisième année lui revinrent. Très clairement, la voix de Hermione résonna dans sa tête :_ « Le professeur McGonagall m'a raconté des choses horribles qui sont arrivées à des sorciers parce qu'ils avaient cherché à modifier le temps... Certains se sont tués eux-mêmes par erreur dans leur passé ou leur futur ! __» _Il frissonna une seconde fois. Tout cela le dépassait.

« Pourtant, vous me connaissez. » continua-t-il tranquillement.

Le jeune garçon sentit son ventre s'emballer. Que devait-il répondre ? Bien sûr qu'il le connaissait. Tout le monde connaissait Albus Dumbledore, non ?

« Oh, pas comme les autres, pas comme tous ceux qui se laissent émerveiller par la légende ou ceux qui s'en remettent à moi sans ne m'avoir jamais vu. Non. Mon nom vous évoque des souvenirs. Riches. Nombreux. Beaucoup trop. »

Harry ferma les yeux et se força à respirer calmement. Enfin, quand il fut sûr que sa voix ne tremblerait pas trop, il prit la parole :

« Vous ne devriez pas lire dans mes pensées. »

Il était à peu près certain que ça ne donnerait pas de bons résultats. Dumbledore écarquilla très légèrement les yeux. Avait-il un comportement si inhabituel pour un prisonnier ?

« Loin de moi cette idée. Quoique l'on puisse dire sur mon compte, je ne suis pas assez fou pour plonger dans n'importe quel esprit sans savoir dans quoi je m'aventure. »

Harry hocha brièvement la tête avant de la baisser. Il était trop difficile de regarder droit dans les yeux son ancien directeur. Le silence s'éternisa quelques instants, tandis que le sorcier le scrutait toujours. Enfin, il reprit la parole d'une voix mesurée.

« Vous ressemblez beaucoup à James Potter. Sauf les yeux. Ils sont comme ceux de sa femme.

- Oui, on me le dit souvent. »

C'était machinal, la phrase était sortie toute seule, sans qu'il ne parvienne à la retenir. Il avait tellement l'habitude. Qu'est ce que Dumbledore pouvait déduire de cela ? Il se mordit la lèvre et releva lentement le visage vers le vieil homme. Une lueur s'était allumée dans son expression. De triomphe peut être, ou de curiosité.

« Quel est votre nom ?

- Harry, dit le jeune homme, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de mentir là dessus.

- Vraiment ? Savez-vous que Lily et James ont pour projet d'appeler leur enfant ainsi ? »

Erreur d'appréciation. Il aurait du mentir.

« Oui, » conforma-t-il de manière succincte.

À partir de maintenant, il allait s'arranger pour parler le moins possible.

« C'est étrange, pourtant eux ne vous connaissent pas et ils ne se sont décidés que hier. »

Harry ferma les yeux, avec une forte envie de se frapper le crâne contre le sol. C'était peine perdue. Quoiqu'il dise, il était coincé. Il releva la tête et planta ses yeux verts dans ceux bleus clairs de son interlocuteur.

« Je _suis_ Harry Potter. »

Le temps sembla se figer alors qu'il prononçait la phrase fatidique. Harry s'attendit presque à une manifestation magique. Le sol qui tremble, les murs qui craquent, les lumières qui s'éteignent. Même un claquement de porte lui aurait convenu. Mais rien. Juste lui et Dumbledore, se dévisageant, l'un en face de l'autre. Aucun des deux ne semblait prêt à briser le silence qui s'éternisait. Peut être était-ce intentionnel de la part du directeur. Harry se racla la gorge.

« 1999. Le 17 mai. Voilà d'où je viens. J'étais dans une maison. En y réfléchissant, elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle où… on m'a trouvé. Et… me voilà. »

Harry haussa les épaules, ne pouvant bouger le reste de ses bras. En réalité, la manière dont il était arrivé jusqu'ici, si on pouvait dire 'ici' pour désigner un moment, était floue. Il ne se souvenait pas des dernières minutes avant de s'être évanoui. Il avait conscience qu'il avait été seul. Presque. D'où lui venait cette impression de…

« Et je suis supposé vous croire sur parole ? Croire que vous avez voyagé dans le temps de vingt ans, jusqu'à arriver à une époque où vous n'êtes même pas né. Et ça pour… Quoi ?

- Je suis aussi perdu que vous, je vous assure. J'ignore ce qui est arrivé. Mais… » Il fallait qu'il essaye. Qu'il fasse quelque chose. Pour ses parents. Pour son avenir. « Je dois parler à mon père.

- Non. »

Sa voix était tranchante, loin d'être bienveillante. Harry réessaya.

« C'est… Important. Il faut que je le prévienne de – »

Il se trouva incapable de finir sa phrase. Il tenta de crier mais rien ne sortit. Il comprit. Dumbledore venait de lui lancer un sort de mutisme, sans même qu'il ne le voie dégainer. La colère du sorcier enflammait l'air autour de lui, comme s'il s'était attendu à ce qui allait arriver. Harry ne l'avait vu ainsi qu'une seule fois auparavant, et ce n'était pas dirigé contre lui. Il se sentit petit, misérable, et profondément effrayé.

« Vous allez bien m'écouter monsieur Potter et tachez de ne jamais oublier ce que je vais dire. » Sa voix était mortellement calme, parfaitement maîtrisée. « Le passé est ce qu'il est car il a fait de vous ce que vous êtes dans le présent. Si votre passé devient votre présent, faites en sorte à ne pas le changer, faute de vous perdre dans les limbes du temps. Je vous interdis de dire à qui que ce soit ce que vous savez ou de tentez de quelque manière que ce soit de changer votre futur. M'avez vous compris ? Hochez la tête si c'est le cas. »

Harry hocha lentement la tête, essayant tant bien que mal de réprimer les tremblements qui le parcouraient.

« Bien. Il va sans dire que je fais parti de ces personnes à qui ne rien dire. Aussi désorienté que vous êtes, vous devez connaître le contexte délicat. Je ne vous connais pas, je ne vous fais pas confiance. Il est bien aisé de prétendre venir du futur, voilà une des seules situations où en aucun cas je ne pourrais essayer de révéler ce que renferme votre esprit. J'ignore si votre histoire est véridique et en réalité, je n'ai pas le temps de la vérifier. »

Dumbledore marqua une pause, semblant réfléchir. Harry remua les lèvres silencieusement, demandant la parole. Le directeur lui en redonna l'usage mais il le sentait prêt à le faire taire à la moindre menace. En d'autres circonstances, il n'aurait pas manqué de remarquer l'ironie : le plus grand sorcier de son temps qui avait peur de quelques mots.

« Laissez moi vous aider. Je serais sous vos ordres ! »

Il voulait agir. De quelque manière que ce soit, mais il en avait besoin. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit Dumbledore secouer lentement la tête.

« Trop dangereux. » Il passa une main dans sa barbe argentée. « Tant que nous n'en savons pas plus, pour la sécurité de tous, vous allez devoir rester… enfermé quelques temps. »

Il voulu protester, se récrier contre une telle erreur mais sa bouche refusa d'obéir. Qui était-il pour contester les ordres du plus puissant sorcier de son temps ? Il y a peu, il était profondément en colère contre Dumbledore, pour s'être laissé tromper, pour l'avoir abandonné. Il lui en voulait d'avoir failli, il aurait voulu avoir le vieil homme en face pour lui dire sa façon de penser. Mais là, ce n'était plus le même homme. Il n'avait rien à voir avec le vieux directeur bienveillant qu'il avait connu. Le sorcier qui se tenait devant lui était un guerrier, de ceux qui ne s'encombraient pas d'états d'âme.

Dumbledore se leva, fixa Harry encore quelques instants derrière ses lunettes, puis lui tourna le dos. Avant de fermer la porte, il déclara d'un ton grave :

« On se reverra. »

Il n'en doutait pas.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

_C'est à la fois un vrai plaisir et un véritable casse-tête de m'imaginer des personnages fidèles aux livres, tous en étant différent car plus jeune de vingt ans ! J'espère avoir réussi, surtout avec Dumbledore qui est dans le top de ma liste des personnages compliqués à manier ! :o Et si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait, vous pouvez étrenner le nouveau bouton de review ! ; ) _


	6. Solitude

**Disclaimer : **J'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire dans le train, le prologue est déjà écrit, mais ça ne fait pas de moi J.K. Rowling.

**Spoiler : **Cette histoire se passe après le tome 6 et ne prend donc pas en compte les évènements qui se déroulent dans le tome 7. La plupart des informations qui y sont dévoilées seront néanmoins reprises.

**Avertissements : M **Relation entre hommes (slash) dans quelques temps, scènes interdites aux plus jeunes (sexe, violence, langage pouvant être cru), histoire assez sombre par moments

**Remerciements divers : **Tout d'abord à ma beta Zephineange, qui malgré ma longue absence est toujours sur le qui-vive ! Je tiens aussi à remercier Saturne, qui mine de rien m'est d'une aide précieuse et inestimable ! Enfin, un merci à tous les lecteurs qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit (ou grand) mot, et plus particulièrement à Korusan dont le message m'a beaucoup émue et m'a remis en quelque sort le pied à l'étriller pour écrire !

**Note **: Voici enfin le chapitre qui a mis tant de temps à voir le jour. Je m'excuse pour ces longs mois sans nouvelle. Non je ne suis pas morte, mais quelques évènements IRL m'ont fortement bloqué dans l'écriture. Mais je suis de retour, et j'essayerais de faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas trop d'écart entre deux chapitres.

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira et que vous n'avez pas perdu le fil de l'histoire. Bonne lecture ! _(ajout postérieur _: Et bonne année à tous ! J'oublie toujours toutes les conventions !)

**Mangemorts**

_- Severus Rogue -_

Severus buvait.

Il était pourtant tôt. Il avait libéré ses classes il y avait deux heures de cela et le dîner allait débuter dans peu de temps. Dumbledore tenait à ce qu'il y soit toujours présent. Pour prouver tous les soirs aux yeux du monde qu'il était toujours là, qu'il n'avait pas lâchement fui tel le Mangemort qu'il était ? Pour l'empêcher de se morfondre seul dans ses appartements ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, et cela n'avait de toute façon pas grande importance. Severus se demandait ce que le vieil homme dirait s'il s'y présentait saoul. Il frissonna. Il n'était pas assez fou pour faire une telle chose.

Mais voilà, Severus buvait.

Ce n'était pas à cause de ses élèves. Ses deux premières semaines de cours lui laissaient certes un sentiment mitigé, mais après avoir secrètement trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il estimait ne pas avoir à craindre quelques gamins pré-pubères, quelque soit le dégoût, la haine ou la méfiance qu'ils lui portaient.

Severus se remplit un troisième verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu.

Potter n'avait donné aucun signe de vie. Ni mot, ni message. En deux semaines, il avait eu le temps de décortiquer tout ce qu'il avait à lire sur les Retourneurs de Temps et sur la Magie Noire du Temps. Malheureusement, il n'en avait rien tiré de concret. Faire ce que Potter avait accompli, c'était changer la trame du temps, modifier l'essence du monde. Vingt ans ? Impossible.

Severus avala d'une traite son verre et s'en resservit un.

Il n'avait rien à faire. Des copies de troisième et quatrième années l'attendaient sur un coin de son bureau, mais cela lui paraissait relever d'un effort surhumain. Il devrait les corriger tôt ou tard, mais là, cela lui semblait juste impossible.

Severus se resservit encore une fois et constata que la bouteille était à moitié vide. Ou à moitié pleine ? Non, définitivement, à moitié vide.

Lily lui disait souvent qu'il était trop pessimiste. Lily voyait toujours la bouteille à moitié pleine, quand elle n'affirmait pas qu'elle était complètement remplie car on ne pouvait pas considérer l'air comme du vide.

Lily. Sa main se crispa sur son verre.

C'était ainsi, il était pessimiste. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Son père ne l'avait pas laissé être optimiste. Pourtant, l'espace de quelques étés, il s'était laissé aller à l'espoir, celui d'un avenir plus doux. Car il y avait eu Lily. Il s'était laissé duper, assez misérablement. On ne l'y reprendrait plus.

Severus but lentement son whisky.

Potter avait ses yeux. Il avait évité de trop les regarder, préférant plonger son nez dans les livres plutôt que de soutenir son regard. Car il savait qu'il s'y perdrait. Parce qu'ils étaient d'émeraude et de pureté. Parce que c'était son fils. Harry Potter.

Il regarda son verre. Il restait un fond d'alcool. D'un geste mesuré, il le versa dans la bouteille et la ferma avec précaution.

C'était l'heure du dîner.

_- Severus Rogue –_

Severus prenait peu à peu ses marques à Poudlard. Les autres professeurs le regardaient toujours un peu de travers. Ils ne l'incluaient que rarement dans les conversations à l'heure du repas. Il ne lui vint pas à l'idée qu'en réalité leurs regards emplis de méfiance étaient dus à son absence totale d'efforts pour leur adresser la parole. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, il préférait être seul. Il inspirait une certaine crainte à ses élèves, et aucun n'osait dire quoi que ce soit pendant ses cours. Severus savait pourtant toutes les rumeurs qui couraient dans les couloirs. Mais tant qu'il arrivait à maîtriser sa classe, il estimait que cela non plus n'avait pas d'importance.

En réalité, c'était Peeves qui lui posait vraiment problème. Ce dernier ne perdait jamais une occasion de le tourner en ridicule. Il ne s'en prenait jamais physiquement à lui, son statut de professeur le préservait de cela, mais les boutades dont il était la victime étaient tout aussi dévastatrices. Il n'était pas le seul enseignant à se faire railler de la sorte mais avec lui, l'esprit frappeur atteignait des sommets. Ses chansons grotesques étaient autant de rappels de son statut de Mangemort et il lui était impossible de le faire taire. À chaque fois que Peeves le surprenait à déambuler dans les couloirs la nuit, tout Poudlard était aussitôt au courant et une nouvelle comptine sur ses activités soi-disant louches circulait alors. Mais pire encore, il le ridiculisait devant les élèves, se moquant de son teint cadavérique, de ses cheveux gras, de son humeur taciturne, ce qui le décrédibilisait devant ces foutus mômes, et le ramenait douloureusement quelques années en arrière.

Une fois, il avait surpris Peeves en train d'affubler Flitwick de sobriquets ridicules sur sa taille. Le petit professeur s'était contenté de se tourner tranquillement vers l'esprit frappeur et lui avait dit :

« Va-t'en Peeves, ou j'appelle le Baron Sanglant. »

Et l'esprit frappeur s'était exécuté, ne lançant pour sa sortie que quelques bruits vulgaires. Pourtant, lorsque Rogue s'était essayé à pareilles menaces, Peeves s'était contenté de s'esclaffer avant de continuer sa chanson. Heureusement pour lui, le couloir était désert et personne n'avait vu le manque d'autorité flagrant dont il avait fait preuve.

Cela ne pouvait continuer.

Il trouva la solution à son problème dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque. Ce n'était pas de la magie noire, mais c'était suffisamment malsain pour s'en approcher. Severus ne s'encombra pas de scrupules. Il lui fallut quelques semaines pour apprendre le sort, puis il attendit de se retrouver seul avec l'esprit. Cela arriva un petit matin alors qu'il avait passé la nuit à errer dans le château, le sommeil le fuyant. Peeves commença comme toutes les fois précédentes :

« Tiens, tiens, ne serait-ce pas Rogounet ? Que trafique-t-il encore ? Serait-ce un pentagramme que je vois là ? »

Severus ne prit pas la peine de se retourner. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que Peeves mettrait en scène de faux rituels de magie noire. Un pentagramme ? Il fallait être bien ignorant pour penser que la magie noire fonctionnait ainsi. Il ne le laissa pas continuer et sortit sa baguette.

« Ohohoh, que comptes-tu faire avec cela ? ricana l'esprit.

- _Patiendanim _», murmura Rogue.

Aussitôt, l'expression narquoise de Peeves s'effaça. Le corps flottant de l'esprit se tordit, comme un drap que l'on essorerait. Encore et encore. La bouche de Peeves s'ouvrit en grand, mais seul un bas sifflement en sortit, comme incapable de prononcer une autre parole. Son corps n'était plus qu'un maigre trognon, compressé, écrasé. Avec une certaine satisfaction, Severus lut pour la première fois dans ses yeux exorbités une terreur abjecte. Dans un chuintement à peine audible, Peeves lâcha :

« Libère-moi… »

Severus haussa un sourcil, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, des années de rancune refaisant surface.

« S'il te plait… » ajouta Peeves avec difficulté, autant car supplier n'était pas dans sa nature qu'à cause de la douleur que semblait lui causer le sort.

Le jeune professeur agita enfin sa baguette, mettant fin au maléfice. Aussitôt, l'esprit frappeur reprit sa forme initiale. Il amorça un mouvement de fuite avant de s'immobiliser, son regard restant fixé sur le professeur de potion. Ce dernier s'approcha d'un pas et s'exprima d'une voix glaciale :

« Plus de chansons, plus de surnoms ridicules, plus de rumeurs. Est-ce clair ? »

Severus ressentit un certain soulagement lorsque Peeves hocha la tête avec empressement. Il avait été inquiet que son acte puisse être la porte ouverte à une guerre déclarée entre eux. Mais désormais, Peeves le craignait _vraiment_. Ce dernier fila aussitôt sans demander son reste.

À partir de ce jour, Peeves cessa de le ridiculiser. Il était certes toujours grossier en sa présence, comme avec n'importe qui, mais il ne l'attaquait plus. Un midi, il le vit s'en prendre à des premières années, renversant leur propre encre sur leurs affaires. Il approcha silencieusement et se contenta de gronder son nom. Aussitôt, Peeves s'enfuit en caquetant. L'esprit frappeur respectait désormais son autorité.

_- Severus Rogue –_

Le mois de Février touchait à sa fin lorsqu'il surprit une conversation entre McGonagall et McCarthy. Le professeur de métamorphose et celui de défense contre les forces du mal parlaient à voix basse dans la salle des enseignants. Leur ton était conspirateur et ce fut ce qui alerta Severus. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, sans un bruit, et tendit l'oreille.

« ... m'étonne de Dumbledore, mais c'est son choix… disait l'ancien Auror.

- Après tout, cela relève du domaine du bureau des Aurors et non de l'Ordre, lui répondit McGonagall. Nous n'avons aucune légitimité. Je crois qu'il veut que l'Ordre se fasse oublier.

- Et où est-ce alors ?

- Il a parlé de Brantom. C'est Maugrey qui dirige l'assaut et d'après ce que j'ai compris, ils attendent la nuit pour l'effet de surprise. Il semblerait qu'ils soient 3 ou 4 regroupés autour de Rosier. »

Rosier ! Alors ils parlaient bel et bien de Mangemorts. Malheureusement, il ne put entendre la fin de la conversation. Derrière lui arrivait Chourave et Rikard qui parlaient fort. Il n'eut d'autre choix que d'entrer le plus naturellement possibles en compagnie des deux autres professeurs. Sans surprise, McGonagall et McCarthy cessèrent leur discussion et Severus n'en apprit pas plus. Mais il savait suffisamment de choses. Ce soir, des Aurors tenteraient de capturer des fidèles du Seigneurs des Ténèbres. Il connaissait Brantom, il s'y était déjà rendu lors d'une mission pour son ancien maître.

Il se saisit donc des parchemins qu'il était initialement venu chercher dans la salle et prit congé auprès de ses collègues. Il lui restait une classe à assurer, mais il aurait largement fini avant la tombée de la nuit.

Severus passa une heure nébuleuse. Même en tant qu'élève, il n'avait jamais connu une telle agitation en cours. Il laissa ses étudiants partir avec cinq minutes d'avance, sous leurs regards étonnés. Il passa dans ses appartements pour s'habiller chaudement avant de quitter à grands pas le château. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le parc, le soleil disparaissait déjà à l'horizon et il se hâta de transplaner

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le village, le ciel s'était beaucoup obscurci. Le village était désert, seule une certaine agitation semblait régner à l'extrémité sud du hameau. Il se dépêcha de s'y diriger, s'avançant avec prudence. Le crépuscule s'installait peu à peu. La semi-obscurité le servit et il put s'approcher sans se faire voir. En tendant l'oreille, il apprit que l'assaut devait être donné sur une maison à l'écart des autres, là où déjà la campagne s'étendait en bocages réguliers. Il continua, sachant maintenant où se rendre. À une dizaine de mètres, il vit un groupe sur le bord de la route. Sûrement des Aurors. Il se glissa dans les fourrés pour continuer sa progression, passant par dessus quelques barrières. L'attention des sorciers étaient attirée ailleurs et il put donc s'approcher suffisamment pour avoir la maison en vue. Le cottage se dressait sur le flanc d'une colline, une unique fenêtre brillait dans la pénombre. Autour, des formes se mouvaient dans l'obscurité. L'assaut avait été lancé.

Severus s'avança encore, courbé, aussi silencieux que les autres hommes qui s'apprêtaient à attaquer les Mangemorts. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était là, mais il ressentait le besoin de voir l'arrestation. Quelque part, il voulait être sûr qu'aucun ne passerait entre les mailles du filet. Il n'avait jamais aimé les autres Mangemorts, ni même Rosier bien qu'il fût un de ses camarades de classe à Poudlard.

Un cri lui parvint. La bataille avait commencé. Il se trouvait encore à vingt mètres du cottage. Soudain, il se figea. Il y avait quelqu'un, à moins d'un mètre de lui. Il était tapi dans l'ombre, toute son attention portée sur ce qui se passait un peu plus loin. Il n'avait pas encore vu Severus. Que faire ? Si c'était un Auror et qu'il le surprenait ici, on l'accuserait d'essayer d'aider les Mangemorts. La sagesse lui intimait de faire demi-tour.

Mais quelque chose clochait. L'homme semblait se cacher. De plus, constata Severus en plissant les yeux dans l'obscurité, il ne paraissait pas porter l'uniforme des Aurors. C'était peut être un fidèle du maître. Sa décision fut vite prise, il ne pouvait prendre le risque qu'il s'échappe ou tente de prendre à revers les Aurors. Qui savait, peut être était-ce un piège ?

Il sortit sa baguette et se glissa sans un bruit jusqu'à l'homme accroupi. Prestement, il se saisit de lui et le retourna, autant pour le voir que pour lui glissa sa baguette sous la gorge. Il le reconnu aussitôt, malgré les ténèbres. Ces cheveux en bataille. Ces yeux verts. Cette cicatrice.

« Potter… siffla-t-il après quelques instants de stupéfaction.

- Bordel, lâchez-moi ! chuchota le concerné, s'étant remis de sa propre surprise.

- Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas, lâchez moi ! » répéta-t-il

L'échange avait été silencieux, à peine un murmure dans la nuit. Potter se débattait, mais avec peu de force. De toute évidence, il ne voulait pas plus être vu que lui.

« Pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit la raison de votre présence ici ! attaqua Severus. Mais peut-être préférez vous que l'on règle cela avec les Aurors ici présents ? »

Potter n'avait pas à savoir que lui non plus ne devait pas être vu. Ce dernier le fusilla du regard avant de jeter un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. La panique gagna Severus. Il regarda lui aussi dans la direction. Et si leur altercation avait attiré les Aurors ? Mais il n'y avait personne.

« Vous bluffez, dit Potter avec une certaine assurance, probablement à moitié feinte.

- Dumbledore sait-il que vous êtes là ? demanda Severus sans se laisser déstabiliser.

- Et vous ? » répliqua-t-il avec insolence.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un instant. La tension était palpable dans l'air froid de Février. Au loin, des cris leur parvenaient. Un bruit clair, celui d'une vitre se brisant. Severus finit par le lâcher. Aussitôt, Potter reprit ses distances.

« D'accord, articula lentement Severus. Nous sommes deux à être là où nous ne devrions pas. Et après ? »

Potter reporta son attention sur ce qui se passait au loin. La situation semblait se calmer.

« Il semblerait que ça se finisse mal pour les vôtres… »

Severus jura tout bas.

« Dans quelle langue dois-je vous le dire ? Je ne suis pas –

- Un Mangemort ? le coupa Potter. Un criminel ? Osez ne serait-ce que le dire et –

- Avec eux ! finit Severus plus fort pour couvrir la voix de l'insupportable Gryffondor.

- Non, pas aujourd'hui, plus maintenant, dit-il avec une grimace. C'est de mauvais goût d'être du côté des perdants, n'est ce pas ?

- Par Merlin Potter, mais que savez vous de moi au fond ? » s'exclama-t-il violemment.

Severus ne supportait pas qu'une masse ignorante puisse le juger sans même le connaître. Ses collègues. Ses élèves. Tous les autres. Mais cette question, à l'adresse du garçon venant du futur, prenait un tout autre sens. Celui-ci n'eut pas l'occasion de lui répondre. Leur conversation s'en était allée crescendo et leurs éclats de voix avaient attiré l'attention.

« Hé ! Il y en a ici ! » s'écria un homme à peine quelques mètres plus loin.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un bref instant avant de se redresser dans un même mouvement, s'élançant dans l'obscurité. Potter, en habit moldu, prit rapidement de l'avance. Severus, quant à lui, était entravé par sa cape qui se prenait dans la végétation environnante.

« Pas par là », siffla-t-il tandis qu'il voyait Potter se diriger droit dans la direction de la route, où le groupe d'Aurors devait se tenir prêt à intervenir.

Soudain, tout lui parut clair. La zone entière était encerclée, impossible de passer entre les mailles du filet comme à l'aller. La seule solution était de transplaner loin d'ici. Mais là encore ils risquaient tout autant d'être capturés. Sauf s'il faisait diversion. Parce que Potter ne devait être attrapé.

Il s'arrêta et sortit sa baguette.

« Transplanez ! » lança-t-il à l'adresse de l'autre homme en espérant qu'il lui obéirait.

Quelques instants après, le son familier d'un transplanage lui parvint. Aussitôt, un éclat rouge jaillit des ténèbres à deux mètres de là, filant droit là où Potter devait se trouver pour encore quelques secondes. Severus ne le laissa pas faire et érigea un bouclier entre les deux. Un second rayon jaillit, vers lui cette fois-ci, dont il se protégea aisément.

Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne s'était pas battu, mais ses réflexes lui revinrent aussitôt. Tout ses sens étaient en alerte. Son environnement immédiat lui apparut aussitôt avec clarté : rien dans cette rase campagne ne lui permettait de se protéger. Des pas fendaient les hautes herbes qui l'entouraient, il serait bientôt encerclé. Il para une nouvelle attaque tout en reculant, se gardant bien de répliquer. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de protéger ses arrières. Il ne se faisait guère d'illusion, il doutait parvenir à s'échapper. Le piège, même s'il n'était pas dirigé contre lui, se refermait. De nouveaux Aurors s'étaient joints au combat et même s'il parvenait toujours à les maîtriser, il sentait ses muscles devenir endoloris, chaque sort paré lui demandait toujours plus d'énergie. D'ici quelques minutes, il ne parviendrait plus à les contenir.

S'était-il rouillé à ce point en l'espace de quelques mois ? C'était pathétique. Ou était-ce sa volonté de vivre qui n'était plus aussi tenace ? Il repoussa cette idée, se concentrant sur le combat. Tout ce qu'il fallait c'était gagner du temps pour Potter. Que celui-ci soit loin quand ils tenteraient de retrouver sa trace.

Une voix plus forte se fit entendre.

Maugrey.

Il était foutu.

Même à un contre un, il ne pouvait guère espérer tenir tête à l'un des Aurors les plus brillants. Pourtant, il ne cessa de se défendre. Chaque seconde gagnée comptait. Mais sa baguette finit par lui sauter des mains. Il ne tenta pas de s'enfuir en courant. À quoi bon ? Il ne se ridiculiserait pas. On l'entoura et des lumières, brandies à bout de bras, éclairèrent la scène. Trois Aurors le tenaient en joue de leurs baguettes, tandis qu'un quatrième ramassait la sienne, tombée à ses pieds. Maugrey était là, le menaçant avec son arme, et grogna :

« Rogue ! J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Ramenez-le avec les autres, » grogna-t-il à l'adresse de ses subalternes avant de rebrousser chemin.

Les sorciers le conduisirent jusqu'à la maison où étaient alignés les Mangemorts. Les trois hommes entravés par des liens lui étaient inconnus. Des sous-fifres ? Des membres dont on lui avait caché l'existence ? Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il chercha des yeux Rosier et finit par reconnaître son corps, allongé dans l'herbe, à quelques pas de la fenêtre brisée, la chemise ensanglantée. Était-il mort ? Un homme soignait grossièrement les blessures causées par le verre, aussi devait-il juste être évanoui ou paralysé. Severus n'aurait su dire s'il ressentait de la déception ou du soulagement.

Il fut lui aussi attaché et laissé de côté. L'adrénaline disparaissait peu à peu de son organisme et il commençait à assimiler la folie de son acte. Potter, tout cela était de sa faute. Encore.

Une soudaine agitation prit le groupe d'Aurors. Quelqu'un arrivait. Severus l'entendit avant de le voir. Dumbledore était là. Devait-il s'inquiéter ou au contraire être rassuré ? Il serait très vite fixé.

L'estimable sorcier s'arrêta devant lui, ses yeux clairs et perçants semblant le sonder. Son visage était paisible, ne reflétant aucune surprise. Maugrey devait l'avoir déjà prévenu de sa présence car il se contenta de dire d'une voix tranquille :

« Qu'a-t-il fait, Alastor ? A-t-il combattu ? A-t-il blessé quelqu'un ?

- Il s'est contenté de se défendre, maugréa le sorcier aux cicatrices, de bonne foi.

- Dans ce cas, il n'y a aucune raison de le faire prisonnier.

- Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, selon mes gars. Il lui a permis de s'enfuir !

- Est-ce vrai, Severus ? »

Ce dernier fut surpris qu'on lui demande son avis. Il mit une fraction de seconde à formuler une réponse correcte :

« Je n'ai permis à aucun Mangemort de s'enfuir, répondit-il, chargeant sa voix de dégoût pour être assimilé à une telle idée.

- Vous n'allez pas croire une telle énormité, Dumbledore !

- L'enquête nous permettra de savoir s'il y avait effectivement d'autres Mangemorts avec eux. En attendant, je crois que l'on peut appliquer la présomption d'innocence pour Severus. Si vous avez besoin de lui, il sera à Poudlard. »

Le jeune professeur savait que le directeur le mettait ainsi sous sa responsabilité aux yeux des Aurors. Ces derniers s'étaient tous rassemblés autours d'eux. Ils voulaient comprendre pourquoi cet homme, considéré par tous comme un dangereux criminel, n'allait pas à Azkaban. Personne ne croyait en sa rédemption. Personne sauf Dumbledore, qui lui faisait là aveuglement confiance.

« Ce n'est pas tolérable ! s'écria un Auror en s'avançant d'un pas. Il n'avait rien à faire là, vous n'allez pas me dire que ce n'était pas lié, qu'il se trouvait ici par hasard ! Sa présence est plus que suspecte, à ce titre – »

Mais il fut interrompu par un cri.

« Rosier a disparu ! »

Dans un même mouvement, tous les Aurors se retournèrent pour constater que le Mangemort ne se trouvait plus allongé sur le sol. Ils partirent aussitôt à sa poursuite, mais ils durent très vite se rendre à l'évidence : Rosier s'était volatilisé dans la nuit. Les sorciers avaient sous-estimé les capacités de l'homme. Ce dernier avait sûrement feint l'évanouissement et, lorsque plus personne ne prêtait attention à lui, avait aisément pu se défaire du faible sort d'entrave qui l'immobilisait.

Les Aurors se rejetèrent la faute les uns sur les autres. Severus ne leur donnait pas plus de cinq minutes pour qu'ils l'accusent, ce qui arriva :

« C'était son objectif ! s'exclama l'un d'eux. C'était pour le libérer qu'il est là !

- Je vous prierais de ne pas formuler des accusions sans fondement, s'il vous plait », dit Dumbledore d'une voix qui n'avait rien d'agressive, pourtant l'Auror en question cessa aussitôt son inculpation. Le regard du vieil homme était dangereusement calme.

« Ebert, aboya Maugrey. Libérez-le et rendez-lui sa baguette. »

Personne n'osa contester l'ordre, pourtant les reproches étaient latents. Où allait la fidélité de Maugrey en premier lieu ? À l'Ordre du Phénix ou au Ministère de la Magie ? Il semblait là évident qu'il obéissait à Dumbledore plus qu'à sa conscience professionnelle. Severus n'allait pas s'en plaindre alors qu'on lui rendait sa baguette et qu'il repartait libre en compagnie du directeur.

Ils transplanèrent tous deux aux portes de Poudlard, franchissant le parc à pas lents. Il aurait été illusoire de penser que cela s'arrêterait là. Dumbledore prit la parole.

« Pourquoi étiez-vous là, Severus ?

- J'ai entendu McGonagall et McCarthy en parler tout à l'heure… révéla Severus.

- Et bien, voilà qui me confirmerait vos talents d'espion si j'avais encore des doutes, constata Dumbledore d'un ton léger. Cela n'explique pas pour autant votre présence là-bas. »

Severus ne se laissa pas tromper par le ton aimable du sorcier. De sa réponse dépendaient beaucoup de choses. Il ne pouvait pas mentionner Potter, où son acte aurait été inutile.

« Je voulais voir, je voulais savoir. Vous me maintenez dans l'ignorance, monsieur le directeur. Mais je suis encore concerné par cet univers, de l'autre côté peut-être, mais vous ne pouvez m'en écarter. »

Ils étaient arrivés aux portes du château. Dumbledore le regarda un long moment, comme s'il le jugeait, puis gravit la volée de marche sans un regard en arrière.

« Méfiez-vous si vous devez quitter le château, les Aurors risquent de vous suivre de près. Bonne nuit Severus. »

Severus s'attarda quelques instants dehors, ses yeux parcourant les grilles du parc plongées dans l'obscurité. Il devait parler à Potter, mais si son courrier et ses déplacements étaient surveillés, cela compliquait la tâche. Il eut un sourire mordant. Comme si se débarrasser d'une filature avait été un jour un problème pour lui.

_- Harry Potter –_

Harry se laissa aller contre un mur, hors d'haleine. Il avait transplané dans les couloirs du métro londonien, dans l'idée de semer ses poursuivants. Il s'était mêlé à la foule clairsemée, le temps de quelques stations, avant de descendre et de transplaner à nouveau. Arrivé devant sa chaumière, il avait couru et ne s'était arrêté qu'à l'abri entre ses quatre murs. Comportement ô combien puéril et pourtant, ce n'était que là qu'il s'était enfin senti protégé.

Il lui fallut plusieurs longues minutes avant de reprendre son souffle. Il se servit un grand verre d'eau avant de s'asseoir afin de faire un point sur la soirée. Tout avait commencé avec la venue de Weltz qui, de fil en aiguille, lui avait révélé que les Aurors menaient un assaut le soir même. S'il avait été réticent à lui révéler le lieu exact de résidence des Mangemorts, il avait fini par lui souffler à demi-mots le nom de la ville à force de questions. Harry lui avait promis d'être prudent et de n'y jeter qu'un coup d'œil.

Le jeune garçon ne savait pas vraiment jusqu'à quel point l'elfe bravait les ordres de son maître, mais la confiance qu'il lui accordait lui faisait chaud au cœur. C'était son plus fidèle soutien à cette époque.

Mais tout ne s'était pas passé comme il l'avait escompté. Il n'avait même pas pu voir la capture des Mangemorts, tout cela par la faute de Rogue. Que faisait-il là ? Était-ce la curiosité qui l'avait poussé lui aussi ou nourrissait-il de noirs desseins ? Harry n'arrivait pas à trancher. Car, entendant l'exhortation de l'homme, il s'était retourné et l'avait vu, baguette à la main, prêt à en découdre avec les Aurors, pour lui laisser le temps de transplaner. Rogue lui avait permis de s'enfuir, aussi dérangeante que cette pensée pouvait l'être.

Quels ennuis s'était-il attiré ainsi ? Il tapa du poing sur l'accoudoir. Ne pas savoir l'excédait. Mais une question, parmi toutes les autres, ne voulait pas le quitter. Avait-il changé le passé ? Et si, cette nuit, Severus Rogue était enfermé à Azkaban ? Quelque part, c'était ce qu'il voulait. Pourtant cet espoir n'était pas dénué de toute crainte. Des sentiments contradictoires l'assaillaient. Il voulait que Rogue disparaisse. Et pourtant une peur terrible s'emparait de lui lorsqu'il songeait au fait qu'il puisse mourir. Il ne savait même plus quelles étranges pensées motivaient chacune de ses idées. La peur, la haine, le désespoir. Parfois il craignait qu'une force supérieure ne contrôle sa vie. La même force qui l'avait poussé à reposer le diadème dans la salle sur demande, à le laisser là pour qu'un jour il le retrouve alors qu'il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Une angoisse sourde montait en lui. Il ne savait plus que penser. Tout aurait été tellement plus facile s'il n'avait pas rencontré Rogue à cette époque. Mais le mal était fait, il ne pouvait guère plus l'ignorer. Cela serait si simple de l'oublier et de se concentrer sur ses problèmes. Mais il n'y parvenait pas.

Il devait savoir ce qu'il était advenu de lui. Il aurait besoin de Weltz pour cela.

_- Severus Rogue -_

Le lendemain matin, Severus se leva comme tous les autres jours. Il se vêtit à gestes lents de ses robes sombres. Il se rendit en silence dans la Grande Salle. Il s'assit sans un mot devant son café noir. Ce n'est qu'en quittant la table des professeurs, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, que sa routine se dérégla. Car dans sa poche se trouvait un parchemin qu'il était sûr ne pas avoir mis lui même. _"Il faut que l'on se voit." _disait le mot et bien qu'il ne fût pas signé, il savait de qui il provenait. Potter. Comment le papier était arrivé là, c'était une autre question, sur laquelle il ne s'appesantit pas.

Durant toute la journée, un plan s'échafauda dans son esprit. Le soir, il inscrivit au dos du parchemin une date et un lieu de rendez-vous, avant de le remettre dans sa poche. Il suspendit sa robe dans son séjour et alla se coucher sans essayer de savoir ce qui allait se passer. Le lendemain, le parchemin avait disparu. Il prit cela comme une confirmation.

Le soir du rendez-vous, il attendit que la nuit soit profonde pour sortir dans le parc. Il craignait que les cheminées ne soient surveillées, aussi avait-il eu une autre idée. Arrivé devant le Saule Cogneur, il prit une longue branche et appuya sur la racine en forme de nœud. Aussitôt, l'arbre arrêta ses mouvements agressifs et Severus put se glisser entre les racines. Dire que c'était Sirius Black qui lui avait expliqué comment faire cela. Il dut réfréner une soudaine montée de haine.

Avançant rapidement, il arriva bientôt dans la Cabane Hurlante. Il eut du mal à trouver une sortie non condamnée mais finit par apercevoir une fenêtre au rez-de-chaussée, par laquelle il se glissa. Tapi le long du mur, il attendit quelques minutes afin de s'assurer ne pas avoir été suivi. Enfin, il passa par dessus la barrière et se rendit à son rendez-vous, l'œil alerte.

_- Harry Potter -_

Harry s'arrêta quelques instants pour contempler la petite maison où il se rendait, à l'écart de Pré-au-lard. Le terme de maison était trop flatteur, c'était tout juste un cabanon aux murs effrités. Mais c'était ici que Rogue lui avait donné rendez-vous. Il avait transplané au loin pour s'approcher discrètement du village afin de ne rencontrer personne. Il était vêtu d'une chaude cape qu'il avait remontée sur son visage, plus pour se cacher que pour le froid. Malgré l'heure tardive, un homme l'avait vaguement interpelé mais il avait accéléré le pas pour l'éviter.

Il poussa la porte du cabanon pour entrer dans…un intérieur de cabanon. Il n'y avait rien de magique dans les caisses en bois empilées, ni dans les grosses araignées qui courraient au plafond. Il pensa pendant quelques instants à Ron, avant qu'une voix derrière lui ne chasse son pincement au cœur.

« Entrez Potter, vous allez nous faire repérer. »

Harry essaya de ne pas tressaillir à la voix de son ancien professeur, mais s'exécuta néanmoins. Rogue s'engouffra dans le cabanon à son tour, jetant un regard suspicieux dehors avant de refermer la porte, les plongeant dans le noir.

« J'ai vu des bougies dans un coin, dit Harry, obligeamment.

- Et bien, allez les allumer, » répliqua d'un ton cinglant l'homme aux cheveux longs.

Harry se retint de lui répondre et se servit de sa baguette pour trouver les bougies. Une fois allumées, il en envoya quelques unes auprès de Rogue. Les flammes vacillantes étaient suffisantes pour que Harry remarque le regard noir de l'autre homme. Il passa outre.

« Je voulais m'assurer que… Et bien, que vous vous en étiez sorti, bafouilla Harry. Par rapport à l'autre jour.

- Comme vous le voyez, je m'en suis tiré… » lui répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec. « Mais avant cela, j'avais continué à réfléchir à votre problème. »

Harry sentait dans cette simple phrase de lourds reproches. Certes, il n'avait pas contacté Rogue depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard. Mais ce n'était pas entièrement dû à sa mauvaise volonté. Il avait découvert dans le grenier une colonie impressionnante de Lutins de Cornouaille - comment avaient-ils pu arriver si loin de leur lieu d'habitat naturel ? - et il lui avait fallu s'en débarrasser avant que le printemps ne leur redonne toute leur énergie.

« Alors, qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé ? »

Rogue ouvrit la bouche et Harry vit à l'incurvation de ses lèvres que les prochains mots qu'il dirait seraient incendiaires. Mais à la place, il referma la bouche et d'un mouvement d'épaule fit tomber sa cape sur l'une des caisses. Son regard était grave quand il se décida à parler.

« Rien. » Il marqua une pause et haussa les épaules, comme s'il se déchargeait de ce qui allait suivre. « Vous êtes une aberration. » Harry sentit que dans ces mots il essayait de le blesser. Il se contenta de serrer les dents sans rien dire. « L'objet, Potter. L'objet est la clef. Nous devons l'étudier ! »

Mais Harry ne pouvait lui en parler. Il n'arrivait même pas à concevoir retourner le chercher pour le lui montrer. Ni à Rogue, ni à Dumbledore. Personne. Il _devait_ rester là-bas, dans la Salle sur Demande, à l'exact endroit où il était. Tout son corps se hérissait à l'idée qu'il puisse en être autrement. Il secoua la tête, réprimant un frisson de dégoût. Rogue porta une main à sa tempe, agacé.

« Son histoire, il faut savoir qui l'a créé, dans quel but, les matériaux utilisés, les enchantements qui l'entourent… »

Harry hocha la tête. C'était ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de faire, avant de découvrir les Lutins qui peuplaient son grenier. Il éprouvait une certaine satisfaction à ce que Rogue abonde dans son sens.

« Potter… murmura Rogue d'une voix menaçante. Dites moi de quel objet il s'agit, je ferais des recherches pour vous…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide ! s'exclama Harry, sentant la colère renaître de ses cendres.

- Quelle présomption, Potter ! assena l'homme avec une moue de dédain. Vous êtes _vraiment_ comme votre père, persuadé de tout réussir seul mieux que tout le monde et qu'importe si vous mettez les autres en danger !

- Ne parlez pas de mon père ! » Sa voix était blanche. « Vous ne le connaissiez pas !

- Vous non plus, il me semble ! »

La douleur qui l'assaillit ne fut pas aussi vive qu'il l'aurait cru. Mais plus que le sens des paroles, c'est l'affreuse grimace ironique du maître des potions qui le transperça. Il y avait dans cet homme une haine, une colère et une méchanceté qui le laissèrent quelques instants pantois. Il avait oublié. Il le savait pourtant, mais il l'avait oublié. Il avait haï Rogue ces dernières années car il incarnait la méchanceté absolu, l'être perfide et cupide par excellence. Le jeune Rogue qui avait essayé de l'aider semblait plus éloigné qu'il ne l'aurait cru de l'individu infâme et avide de pouvoir qui avait porté la main sur Dumbledore. Mais voilà, c'était Rogue et il y avait une raison à sa haine initiale, même en mettant de côté l'assassin. C'était un connard, un véritable connard.

Sans un mot, il tourna les talons.

_- Severus Rogue –_

Severus se maudit intérieurement. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de le faire fuir ainsi, mais sa dernière phrase avait franchi ses lèvres avant qu'il ne réalise être allé trop loin. Par Merlin, il lui faisait tant penser à _elle _! Lorsqu'il le voyait, tous les souvenirs qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier renaissaient en lui. Il ravivait cette douleur qui meurtrissait son âme, qui lui donnait tant envie de frapper, de blesser n'importe qui et Potter plus particulièrement.

Il se donna quelques instants pour respirer profondément avant de se lancer à la poursuite du jeune homme. Car malgré la colère brûlante, il ne pouvait se résoudre à lâcher l'affaire. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il devait continuer. Mais c'était trop tard, Potter avait déjà disparu.

Severus récupéra sa cape et se frotta le visage. Cette nuit là, il resta de longues heures assis par terre, adossé au vieux cabanon, ne se préoccupant ni du froid glacial qui l'enveloppait, ni du risque qu'on le surprenne là. Il ruminait de sombres pensées. Parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette fascination. Harry Potter l'obsédait. Il ne se passait pas une journée, une heure, sans qu'il ne pense à lui. Ce qui était ridicule, car il ne savait rien de lui. En revanche, l'inverse ne pouvait être plus faux. Potter le connaissait lui, mais un lui qui n'était pas lui, pas encore tout au moins. Cela l'effrayait et le fascinait d'une même impulsion. Il était comme le papillon, attiré par la bougie. Potter, une flamme, une lumière ? Il grimaça.

Lily avait été son soleil. Magnifique. Mais Harry Potter n'était pas Lily. Non. Il ne pouvait en rien égaler la beauté et la grâce de sa Lily. Ni son intelligence, son rire, sa douceur. Ni son éclat. Pourtant, une partie de lui ne parvenait à se défaire de cette impression. Tenace. Dérangeante. Par dessus tout, c'était ce qui le rendait malade.

Il avait toujours réussi à faire taire ses pensées, à repousser ses sentiments dans un coin de son esprit. Inaccessible. Seul la douleur restait. Souffrir sans vouloir admettre pourquoi. C'était bien plus supportable que l'impétuosité de ses sentiments. Il se leurrait, se reposant dans le déni. Et Potter brisait les barrières précaires qui le protégeaient. Parce que -

Lily était morte et rien ne la ferait revenir.

C'était la première fois qu'il formulait cette pensée clairement dans son esprit. Et pour la première fois, il ne put retenir l'émotion qui le submergea. Il porta une main à sa joue et, avec un étonnement détaché, la trouva trempée. Il ne fit rien pour l'essuyer, incapable de déchiffrer ce qui lui arrivait. Ses yeux se brouillaient, fixant avec perplexité sa main humide. Puis, quelque chose se brisa. Les larmes continuaient de rouler sur sa peau, glaçant son visage dans une grimace douloureuse. Tout ce qu'il avait refoulé depuis _ce jour_ remontait à la surface. Le sentiment de se noyer, de perdre pied. Il se roula en boule, silencieusement. Il voulait se protéger, se dérober à ces sentiments insupportables. Si douloureux.

Il voulait que tout s'arrête. Il voulait Lily.

Lily.

_C'est de nouveau moi. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment. Bon, j'avoue avoir en ce moment un peu de mal avec l'écriture de la suite, un passage que j'ai du mal à dépasser. Du coup, si vous avez aimez, si vous continuez à suivre cette histoire, cela me redonnerait sans aucun doute la pèche de le savoir ! De manière générale, je suis toujours ouverte aux critiques, elles ont toujours tendance à me remettre au travail, quelles qu'elles soient ! _


	7. Accords

**Disclaimer : **J'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire dans le train, le prologue est déjà écrit, mais ça ne fait pas de moi J.K. Rowling.

**Spoiler : **Cette histoire se passe après le tome 6 et ne prend donc pas en compte les évènements qui se déroulent dans le tome 7. La plupart des informations qui y sont dévoilées seront néanmoins reprises.

**Avertissements : M **Relation entre hommes (slash), scènes interdites aux plus jeunes (sexe, violence, langage pouvant être cru), histoire assez sombre

**Beta : **Zephineange qui malgré ses révisions est toujours aussi efficace ! Merci beaucoup ! Et merci aussi à Saturne, encore une fois, pour ses conseils qui m'ont fait refaire une partie de ce chapitre en bien mieux !

**Note : **Un grand merci à tous ceux qui laissent une trace de leur passage, et spécialement aux reviewers anonymes : **Nepheria4** _(voilà la suite !)_ et **Boom **(_ne t'inquiète pas, c'était très bien comme review ;) )_ . Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette histoire et ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à laissez un petit mot à la fin du chapitre !

Sinon juste pour dire qu'au niveau de la chronologie, je me sers bien sûr des livres mais aussi du très bien construit Encyclopédie Harry Potter (EHP) que vous pouvez trouver sur Internet. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

[Ah et oui, le début peut faire grincer des dents… Hé oui, c'est l'entrée en scène de Severus Rogue !]

* * *

**Accords**

* * *

_- Severus Rogue –_

_ Voldemort n'est plus._

La même phrase se répétait, encore et encore.

_ Voldemort n'est plus._

Et Lily ?

La voix tremble.

Les yeux bleus scintillent de tristesse.

Le monde s'écroule.

Il est là, il se dresse dans toute sa beauté, de toute sa grandeur et d'un geste, il le marque, il le fait sien, à jamais. On ne trahit pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Car elles sont là. Elles vous accompagnent. Toujours.

Les Ténèbres.

Les cris de la jeune femme se répercutent, amplifiés à l'infini par l'écho. Certains se gorgent de sa détresse. Le Maître est satisfait. Lui, ça l'écœure. C'est sa première Réunion.

Noir.

Il ne voit rien. Et puis elle est là. Lily. Sa peau est pâle, son visage est figé à jamais dans une expression d'horreur, ses yeux verts vides de vie. C'est un rêve. Il la sait en vie. C'est un rêve.

Vide.

Les corps se tordent sous la douleur, le sol se recouvre de sang, la cellule s'emplit de cris. Les sorts tombent. Encore et encore. Et la vie les quitte, peu à peu.

Rouge.

Elle lui ressemble. Elle a de beaux cheveux. Lorsque Macnair approche la flamme pour lui brûler le visage, ils prennent des reflets roux. Mais ce n'est pas elle.

Cris.

L'homme l'implore d'arrêter, lui dit qu'il ne sait rien. Mais il ne peut faire une telle chose. Il doit continuer. Les supplications finissent toujours par s'estomper.

Le silence.

Jamais un mot n'est échangé lors des Réunions. Seules les respirations sifflantes à travers les masques résonnent. Jusqu'à ce que la sentence tombe et qu'un homme se retrouve au pied du Maître, gémissant. Ce n'est pas lui. La prochaine fois, peut-être.

Cris.

Ils le supplient de les épargner, de les laisser partir. Ils iraient loin, plus personne n'entendrait parler d'eux. Il ne peut pas. C'est sa vie qui est en jeu. Il est lâche. Et le Maître ne pardonne pas.

Peur.

Cela semble réel. Les sons, les odeurs. Une bataille. Les hurlements, le sang. Elle est là. Elle se bat avec bravoure, comme toujours. Ses cheveux roux sont attachés, elle ne veut pas entraver ses mouvements. Ses yeux verts sont pleins de détermination. Et un sort. Vert, lui aussi. Elle vacille, tombe. Le monde se fige. Mangemorts d'un côté. Phénix de l'autre. Qui a lancé le sort ? C'est lui. Non ! Il se réveille.

Sueur.

L'homme a couru longtemps pour leur échapper. Mais comment pourrait-il ? Les Mangemorts jouent, ils chassent. Un sort finit par le faucher, comme on abat un gibier. C'est ce qu'ils sont, les moldus, des bêtes. Rien de mieux.

Fierté.

Il n'a jamais imploré le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Jamais, contrairement à d'autres, il n'a demandé à ce que la torture cesse. Mais là, il est capable de s'humilier, de ramper à terre, de supplier. Pour elle. Pour Lily. "Epargnez-la." C'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

Espoir.

C'est une famille, des Moldus. La mère sert ses enfants contre elle. Le père monnaie leur liberté, leur vie. C'est inutile. Malfoy leur explique qu'ils sont inférieurs, son argumentation est bien menée, cent fois répétée. Le blond se plait à s'entendre discourir. La mère les traite de nazi. Les mangemorts se regardent, ils ne comprennent pas l'insulte. Le sort de mort finit par tomber.

Vert.

Lily lui sourit. Elle lui dit que tout va bien. Il a envie de lui faire confiance, de croire en ses grands yeux purs. Mais l'instant d'après, elle git dans son sang, recroquevillée de façon grotesque. Ce n'est toujours pas la réalité. Avec le temps, qu'en sait-il ? Ses cauchemars et la vérité semblent se mêler, indissociables.

Réel.

Les Aurors l'entourent. Dans leur ardeur à le défier, il sait que quelque chose a changé. Il a peur, il espère. Combien de temps l'a-t-il attendue, cette délivrance, cette condamnation ?

_ Voldemort n'est plus._

À ces mots, il renaît. La joie le transperce, douloureusement. Ou est-ce ce sort que Maugrey a rugi ? À genoux, dans la boue, alors que les Aurors lui ôtent sa baguette, il n'a jamais été si libre, si heureux. La chute n'en est que plus rude. Car la sentence tombe et le met à terre, définitivement.

_ Les Potter sont morts._

Elle semble endormie. Sur le brancard qui passe devant lui, elle pourrait juste avoir fermé les yeux quelques instants. Il se demande pourquoi on ne l'a pas sortie des décombres avant. Il se demande pourquoi on l'a amené là. Au sommet d'un monticule, Dumbledore se dresse, solide comme un roc. Maugrey le pousse vers lui.

_ Vous devez vivre._

Qui lui disait cela ?

_ J'ai besoin de vous Severus, tout n'est pas fini._

Si, c'était la fin.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort.

Noir.

_- Severus Rogue –_

Quelque part, Severus sentit deux mains le redresser. Les ténèbres dans lesquelles il était plongé s'étiolaient peu à peu, ses sens revenaient un à un. On le força à se tenir debout mais ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Une lueur argentée brillait, l'aveuglait, le submergeait d'une sensation de confort. Lui donnait la nausée. Quelque part, des créatures se mouvaient, tentant d'échapper à cette emprise. Des Détraqueurs. Il sentait leur présence à travers le cocon de protection qui l'entourait. La douleur, la peur, les cris. Ils s'infiltraient jusqu'à lui. Severus s'aperçut qu'il tremblait. Le froid.

« Faites les sortir. »

La voix le fit sursauter. Il remarqua enfin la présence d'autres personnes dans la pièce. Un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, un agent du Ministère de la Magie à en juger par sa robe, l'Auror Maugrey qui le regardait avec suspicion, et Dumbledore, bien sûr, qui venait de parler. L'employé du Ministère s'exécuta mais Severus pouvait toujours sentir leur présence derrière la porte. Il tourna ses yeux hagards vers Dumbledore :

« Je vais passer en jugement ? »

Il avait essayé de parler d'une voix assurée mais elle tremblait lamentablement, ses mots se répercutant sur les pierres glaciales. Dans la pénombre de la cellule exiguë, il vit le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix secouer la tête :

« Nous sortons du tribunal, Severus. Tu as été acquitté des charges qui pesaient contre toi. »

L'ancien Mangemort resta muet quelques instants. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé, juste... les ténèbres. Et on l'avait acquitté, aussi simplement. Il avait envie de rire mais la bile lui monta à la gorge. Lui, libre, après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait faites ? Il méritait juste qu'on le jette au fond d'un trou et qu'on l'y laisse mourir de faim. À la façon dont il le fixait, Maugrey semblait partager son avis.

« C'est tout ? Je vais vivre après tout ce que j'ai fait ? Je l'ai tuée, vous le savez ! C'est de ma faute si elle est morte ! Je ne mérite pas de vivre ! »

Dumbledore secoua tristement la tête, même si sa voix était dure.

« Ne vous rendez pas responsable de ce que vous n'avez pas fait, Severus. Voldemort est le seul à blâmer pour la mort de Lily Potter. »

A côté du directeur, l'homme du Ministère frissonna en entendant le nom du mage noir mais Severus était trop secoué pour réagir à l'appellation de son ancien maître. Dumbledore continua :

« Il est inutile de vous flageller pour ce que vous avez tenté d'éviter. Mais vous avez le devoir de vivre, si ce n'est pour vous, au moins pour elle, pour son fils. Vous haïr ne vous servira à rien, mais vous pouvez tenter de réparer vos erreurs, vous pouvez continuer ce que vous avez commencé. »

Severus hocha la tête, par automatisme. Les mots l'atteignaient à peine à travers le bourdonnement nébuleux dans lequel son esprit était plongé. Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Tout était gris. Tout était cris. Quelque part, Maugrey dit :

« Ca ne sert à rien Albus, il est parti danser une valse avec les Détraqueurs. »

Il entendit vaguement Dumbledore pester contre ces "maudites créatures", puis d'autres paroles furent échangées, avec le troisième homme notamment. C'était confus, et il ne saisissait pas tout ce qui se passait. Finalement, Dumbledore posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule et il lui semblait qu'elle allait le brûler et le transpercer. Il comprit qu'on viendrait le chercher le lendemain matin, qu'il y avait des papiers administratifs à remplir, des personnes à voir.

Il comprit qu'on le laisserait une nuit de plus ici, seul, avec ses cauchemars.

Le Patronus argenté disparut lorsque que la porte se referma et que le loquet tomba. De nouveau, sa vieille amie l'enveloppa de son manteau sombre. Les ténèbres.

Derrière la porte, les Détraqueurs s'agitaient, ravis du festin qui les attendait.

_- Harry Potter - _

Un mois. On lui avait volé un mois de sa vie. Harry n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du calendrier posé sur le bureau de l'accueil. _30 novembre 1981_. La réceptionniste l'appela et le jeune homme à la cicatrice essaya de se concentrer sur ce que l'on lui disait. La femme le regardait en lui tendant un papier et semblait perdre patience. Harry le prit, le parcourut rapidement avant de le signer. La paperasserie habituelle des hôpitaux. La réceptionniste lui donna d'autres feuilles, qu'il signa encore une fois avec le patronyme dont il s'était vu affublé lorsqu'il était sorti du coma, plus d'une semaine plus tôt.

Lorsqu'il s'était éveillé, dans cette chambre d'hôpital, entouré d'appareils aux bourdonnements réguliers et branché à divers d'entre eux, il avait paniqué et avait tenté de s'enfuir. Dans la minute qui avait suivi, cinq ou six infirmiers s'étaient précipités à son chevet pour le remettre dans son lit. Plusieurs heures plus tard, un médecin était venu lui expliquer son état, mais il n'était guère parvenu à se concentrer sur ses paroles. Les mots _traumatisme crânien _lui était vaguement parvenus, ainsi que _semaines d'observation _mais l'entrevue l'avait laissé plus épuisé que jamais. Il avait trouvé sur le coin de sa table de nuit une paire de lunettes aux montures noires, différentes de celles qu'il avait avant, qui jonchaient depuis plusieurs mois le sol d'une impasse. Quand il les avait chaussées, elles avaient été parfaitement adaptées à sa vue. Il s'était alors senti renaître, voyant de nouveau le monde comme il était, et non en tâches floues et sombres. Le jour suivant, un infirmier était venu et lui avait remis un papier, en lui disant que l'homme qui avait payé ses soins médicaux lui avait demandé de le lui donner.

Lorsqu'il l'avait déplié, il avait aussitôt reconnu l'écriture ronde et distinguée de Dumbledore. La feuille avait légèrement tremblé entre ses doigts alors qu'il lisait l'unique ligne que contenait la missive.

_« Je vous attendrai au Chaudron Baveur lorsque vous vous serez rétabli. »_

Harry avait posé le morceau de papier à plat devant lui, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Rester calme. Comment l'avait-il retrouvé ? Mais plus encore, Dumbledore semblait lui avoir laissé le choix de le rejoindre ou non, ou tout au moins lui faire suffisamment confiance pour ne pas venir l'arrêter à la sortie de l'hôpital. Peut être est-ce cela qui le poussa à attendre patiemment la fin de sa convalescence et à sortir par la grande porte au lieu de s'échapper au milieu de la nuit. Il commençait à le regretter à la vue de tous les papiers administratifs à remplir.

La corvée accomplie, Harry sortit aussi vite qu'il le put de l'hôpital, fuyant l'odeur aseptisée et les murs trop blancs. Dans la rue, il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui, espérant à moitié y voir Earl et ses amis. Mais il n'aperçut aucune trace de la bande de vagabonds.

Il s'éloigna des rues bondées pour aller dans une ruelle plus calme. Là, à l'abri des regards, il se concentra. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas transplané ! Il ferma les yeux et visionna dans son esprit l'antique pub, espérant que son voyage temporel n'ait pas trop altéré la représentation du lieu.

Puis, il avança d'un pas et tourna sur lui même. Il se sentit malmené, comme si tous ses organes s'étaient soudainement trouvés dans un tourbillon, sans être attachés les uns aux autres. Mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était entier et, plus surprenant encore, là où il voulait se trouver. Autour de lui, personne n'avait remarqué qu'un homme venait d'apparaître comme par magie parmi eux. Harry bénit les grandes villes où personne ne faisait attention à ce qui se passait à côté de lui. Le Chaudron Baveur était bien là, coincé entre deux grandes boutiques moldues qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

Devant l'enseigne miteuse de l'auberge, il hésita quelques instants avant de pousser la lourde porte. Aussitôt, une marée de sons et d'odeurs l'assaillit. Il régnait à l'intérieur une chaleur suffocante qui tranchait avec les brises glacées soufflant dans les rues de Londres. Le bar était empli de monde et si le garçon à la cicatrice avait eu du mal à entrer, il n'eut aucune difficulté à se mêler à la foule. Des capes et des robes de toutes les couleurs tourbillonnaient autour de lui et bien qu'il soit le seul habillé en Moldu, personne ne faisait attention à lui. Tout n'était que joie et profusion de bonheur. Était-ce possible que l'on ait fêté la chute de Voldemort durant tout ce temps ? À moins qu'ils ne commémorent déjà le premier mois de liberté.

Harry s'alarma lorsqu'un homme courtaud, portant un large chapeau violet, s'approcha de lui, plusieurs verres à la main, et l'apostropha avec un grand sourire :

« À Harry ! Notre sauveur ! »

Le dit Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Comment avait-il pu le reconnaître ? Comment pouvait-il faire le lien entre le bébé qui les avait débarrassés du mage noir et lui ? Mais le petit sorcier se contenta de lui donner une chope et de s'en aller, allant accoster d'autres fêtards. Il se sentit stupide. S'il faisait un peu attention, il pouvait entendre tout autour de lui des cris de joie clamer :

« À Harry Potter ! »

« À Celui-Qui-A-Survécu ! »

Le jeune homme souffla et reprit sa progression. Il arriva à trouver un emplacement d'où il pouvait voir presque toute la salle. Autour de lui, les clients se reculaient et il comprit vite pourquoi. Le barman - était-ce vraiment Tom qui souriait ainsi de toutes ses dents, ses cheveux à peine dégarnis ? - avait déclenché la radio qui diffusait une musique entrainante. Très vite, une piste de danse se dégagea.

Et là, en périphérie, un couple dansait. Harry ne put empêcher un sourire béat de venir fleurir ses lèvres. Molly Weasley, plus jeune de vingt ans, paraissait rayonnante au bras de son mari, tout aussi étincelant. Entre ses bras était niché un bébé, recouvert de taches de rousseur. Était-ce Ron, ce petit marmot d'un an ? Harry entreprit alors de chercher les autres membres de la tribu. Il les vit non loin, perchés sur une table. Deux jeunes enfants, parfaitement identiques, recouverts de taches de rousseurs, étaient assis sur le bord du meuble, les pieds pendant dans le vide et frappant dans leurs mains en rythme. Un autre des frères, plus âgé et au visage plus fin - ce devait être Percy - était posté à côté d'un landau magique avec une mine très sérieuse, comme si on lui avait confié une grande responsabilité. Harry se demanda quelques instants si c'était Ginny qui était endormie dedans mais il ne put pousser plus loin la réflexion. Deux garçons roux, d'une dizaine d'année, apparurent d'entre les jambes des danseurs. Ils étaient rouges mais un énorme sourire leur mangeait la moitié du visage. Ils regardèrent des deux côtés avec des airs de conspirateur, puis l'un sortit de sous son pull une bouteille de Bièraubeurre. Percy prit un air scandalisé et ouvrit la bouche mais l'un des jumeaux lui coupa la parole. Harry n'entendit pas ce qu'il dit mais Percy referma aussitôt la bouche, le visage cramoisi. Les quatre frères rirent et disparurent l'instant d'après, laissant seuls Percy et le landau.

Harry se sentait bien ici, dans ce lieu familier. Son ventre se tordit, dans un mélange de joie, de mélancolie et de peur. Pour la première fois depuis des mois il pouvait arrêter de courir, de fuir, de se cacher. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait le sentiment d'être à sa place. Voir les Weasley au complet lui faisait chaud au cœur, pourtant il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul. Ils étaient tous si petits ! Ginny ne savait même pas marcher et Ron n'était qu'un bébé braillard. Il comprit alors toutes les implications de son voyage temporel. Il ne retrouverait jamais ses amis tels qu'il les connaissait, il serait toujours plus âgé qu'eux de vingt ans. Un étau lui compressa la gorge à cette révélation et il remarqua à peine que quelque chose se passait dans la salle. La clameur des conversations avait diminué jusqu'à n'être qu'un murmure mais ce n'est que lorsque la musique cessa que Harry releva la tête.

La foule se fendait en deux pour laisser passer le seul homme capable d'imposer autant de respect : Albus Dumbledore. Il était accompagné de Maugrey Fol Œil, bien que ce dernier porte très mal son surnom. Harry aurait du se douter qu'à une époque, l'Auror ne possédait pas son œil magique, mais il était tout de même étrange de voir ses deux yeux identiques. Cela changeait complètement sa physionomie : certes ses nombreuses cicatrices lui donnaient un air dangereux, mais sans l'œil qui tourbillonnait dans tous les sens, il paraissait moins fou. Une partie de son nez était déjà partie, et la blessure semblait être récente. Tom offrit avec fierté deux chopes aux hommes. Dumbledore prit la sienne avec un sourire, se tourna vers l'assemblée et leva son verre :

« Je ne veux pas interrompre les festivités ! Longue vie à Harry Potter ! »

Puis il se dirigea vers Arthur Weasley, suivi de Maugrey. Harry se faufila jusqu'à eux, essayant d'être le plus discret possible. Il mit quelques temps à parvenir à se frayer un chemin parmi la foule.

« - vraiment été acquitté ? » demandait Molly d'un ton réprobateur.

Maugrey semblait partager son mécontentement, à moins que ça ne soient les cicatrices qui lui donnent cet air là.

« Je me porte garant de lui, Molly, » déclara Dumbledore d'une voix douce.

Cette dernière, serrant son enfant contre elle, voulut poser une autre question, mais son mari la coupa :

« Il ne sera pas en sécurité, vous savez. Quoique vous puissiez dire, les gens continueront de le haïr. Personne ne voudra lui donner du travail, et même si vous croyez en sa rédemption, il finira forcément par retourner du côté des Mangemorts.

- Les Malfoy semblent pourtant ne pas avoir de problèmes pour l'instant… fit remarquer Molly en berçant Ron qui commençait à s'agiter.

- Les Malfoy ont suffisamment d'argent pour acheter tout le Ministère s'ils en ont besoin, fit remarquer avec aigreur Maugrey qui participait pour la première fois à la conversation. Attendez quelques années, et ils mangeront tous dans ses mains, oubliant la Marque Noire sur son bras droit.

- Je m'occuperai de Severus, il est inutile de s'inquiéter. Faites-moi confiance, » intervint Dumbledore comme s'il voulait clore la conversation.

Celui-ci promena son regard bleuté sur la foule et, malgré la pénombre, Harry se sentit transpercé. L'illustre sorcier s'attarda quelques instants de plus là où il se trouvait, avant de saluer poliment les trois membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et de s'éloigner tranquillement vers la porte menant au Chemin de Traverse. Harry prit rapidement une décision tandis que la fête reprenait autour de lui. Même si le directeur ne l'avait pas cru la première fois, il restait sa seule aide possible. Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la porte de derrière où il ne fut pas surpris de voir le vieil homme l'attendre.

« Je crois que nous devons parler, Harry. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il suivit le directeur qui le conduisit jusqu'à un salon de réception, vide. Ou tout au moins le croyait-il jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore tira sa baguette de sa manche et, sans prévenir, la pointa vers un fauteuil, qui bondit d'un mètre. Derrière, pris en flagrant délit, quatre frimousses rousses se levèrent en désordre, tentant d'échapper aux foudres du vieux barbu. Mais celui-ci se contenta de les regarder, les yeux pétillant de malice.

« Messieurs, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites aussi éloignés de la fête ? À moins que vous ne vous jugiez trop dignes pour y participer ? »

Les rouquins secouèrent la tête avec horreur.

« Bien, dans ce cas vous me ferez le plaisir de rejoindre vos parents, tout de suite. »

Harry était impressionné de l'autorité qu'il arrivait à dégager par ces simples paroles. Les garçons s'empressèrent de lui obéir et de courir vers la porte.

« Et laissez la bouteille ici, monsieur Weasley. »

Le plus grand des frères, ce devait être Bill, se retourna, rouge de honte, et posa la Bièraubeurre par terre. Dumbledore reporta enfin son attention sur Harry. Il s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils et, d'un signe de la main, le pria de faire de même. Le jeune homme était surpris par tant de politesse, surtout lorsqu'il considérait que l'homme en face de lui le prenait au mieux pour un affabulateur, au pire pour un dangereux criminel. Peut-être son opinion avait-elle changé ? Comme le directeur ne disait toujours rien, Harry prit la parole :

« Si je suis ici avec vous et non entouré d'Aurors, est-ce que je dois espérer que vous avez décidé de me croire ?

- Soyez sûr que vous vous en tireriez mieux contre tout le bureau des Aurors que contre moi même.Néanmoins, vous avez vu juste, je crois en votre histoire.

** -** Qu'est ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? »

Pour toute réponse, Dumbledore glissa sa main dans ses robes pour en ressortir un long objet en bois. Sa baguette magique. Ces derniers mois, Harry n'avait pas passé un seul instant sans regretter la présence de sa baguette. Ce n'était pas juste le fait de ne pas pouvoir faire de la magie qui était frustrant, mais il se sentait nu sans elle, comme si on lui avait arraché une partie de lui. Il amorça un mouvement pour la prendre, mais il se retint, ne sachant ce que Dumbledore attendait de lui. Ce dernier lui expliqua :

« Je suis allé chez Ollivander, le fabriquant de baguette. Lorsque je la lui ai montrée, il ne s'est pas souvenu d'avoir vendu une telle baguette, pourtant Merlin sait qu'il a une excellente mémoire. J'ai un peu fouiné dans son magasin et j'ai finalement trouvé ce que je cherchais : exactement la même baguette, bien que parfaitement neuve. Bois de houx, 27,5 centimètres, contenant une unique plume de Phénix. Plume qui vient de mon phénix. Or, je me rappelle parfaitement n'avoir donné que deux plumes : l'une se trouve dans cette baguette et l'autre…

- Dans celle de Voldemort. » compléta Harry, les yeux brillants.

Dumbledore parut étonné une fraction de seconde. Harry ignorait si c'était parce qu'il connaissait la composition de la baguette de Voldemort ou parce qu'il ne redoutait pas de prononcer son nom, comme de nombreux autres sorciers.

« Vous m'avez appris à ne pas craindre ce nom, professeur. » ajouta Harry, penchant pour sa seconde suggestion.

Dumbledore hocha lentement la tête et continua.

« En effet, dans celle de Voldemort. J'ai comparé les deux baguettes et j'ai constaté que l'une était en effet plus vieille de vingt ans, ce qui correspondait à ce que vous m'aviez dit.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant ? demanda amèrement le garçon à la cicatrice.

- Le temps, monsieur Potter. Le temps qui fait cruellement défaut en temps de guerre. Et il me manquait… certaines informations afin d'établir des certitudes. »

Ses yeux passèrent furtivement sur son front et Harry sut qu'il parlait de sa cicatrice. Une autre question taraudait l'esprit du garçon :

« Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé à l'hôpital ?

- J'ai mes moyens, monsieur Potter. »

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien. Le silence s'installa alors entre les deux hommes, que Dumbledore brisa le premier :

« Je suis étonné que vous n'ayez rien tenté pour vos parents.

- Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir voulu… rétorqua Harry, une boule dans la gorge.

- C'est mieux ainsi, » lui répondit calmement le vieil homme.

Harry le foudroya du regard, en colère. C'était de ses parents dont il parlait ! Ses parents, morts il y a quelques semaines à peine ! Mais Dumbledore semblait totalement occulter cet aspect. Harry ne s'attendait pas à des condoléances, mais au moins à un minimum d'égard. Dumbledore se pencha et, par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux émeraude de Harry.

« Monsieur Potter, il faut que vous compreniez bien. Rien ne doit être modifié dans votre passé. Tout ce que vous avez vécu, aussi terrible que cela puisse être, doit être vécu.

- Mais, c'est absurde ! J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi professeur, ma présence même modifie le passé, alors autant rendre le futur meilleur !

- Vous ne comprenez pas, monsieur Potter, dit Dumbledore en secouant la tête. Vous faites _partie_ de votre passé, vous ne le saviez juste pas avant.

- Mais… Mais tout ces gens que je pourrais sauver, tous ces destins détruits, je pourrais… Je pourrais… »

Harry pensa à Cédric, Sirius, Remus, et tant d'autres dont il ne connaissait pas les noms ni l'existence. Il chercha ses mots et il ne vit pas la lueur dangereuse qui s'était allumée dans le regard de son interlocuteur.

« Je pourrais même empêcher le retour de Voldemort ! s'exclama-t-il, plein d'espoir.

- Ça suffit ! »

Dumbledore avait à peine levé le ton, mais Harry se tut aussitôt. L'homme aux cheveux argentés était en colère, mais il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi. Qu'avait-il dit ? Qu'avait-il fait ?

« Maintenant, vous allez bien m'écouter monsieur Potter. Vous enfermer pour les vingt prochaines années est quelque chose qui me rebute mais si vous m'y obligez, c'est ce que je devrais faire. Ce que je vous ai dit il y a un an est toujours valable. Vous ne devez parler à personne de ce que vous savez, oubliez votre passé pour un temps si vous le pouvez, mais en aucun cas vous ne devez influencer le futur ! Ayez toujours cela à l'esprit, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver ! Qu'arrivera-t-il si vous détruisez la raison qui vous a conduit jusqu'ici, rendant impossible la destruction en question ? Dans le meilleur des cas, le paradoxe entraîne votre disparition comme si vous n'aviez jamais existé. Dans le pire… Et bien, qui sait ? Le tarissement de toute Magie ? La destruction de notre univers ? Vous ne devez _rien_ dire !

- Mais… » Malgré la terreur qu'il éprouvait face à un Dumbledore en colère, il ne pouvait baisser les armes aussi facilement. « Ce n'est pas une petite information comme celle-ci qui va changer le monde ! Vous répétez depuis ma première année à Poudlard que Voldemort allait revenir.

- Et comment pensez-vous que j'ai acquis une telle certitude ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas. Vous… Vous êtes Albus Dumbledore ! Vous savez tant de choses ! »

Le vénérable sorcier secoua la tête, ses yeux lançant toujours des éclairs.

« Je… De moi ? s'exclama Harry, comprenant soudainement. Vous le savez car je viens de vous le dire !

- Voilà, confirma le puissant sorcier en inclinant la tête. Et là je vous le demande, d'où vient l'information au final, de vous ou de moi ? »

Harry resta muet de stupeur. Son esprit s'engourdissait, la fatigue accumulée toute l'année précédente le rattrapant soudainement. Il secoua la tête piteusement, ne sachant quoi dire. Dumbledore sembla se calmer et reprit d'une voix plus posée :

« Je vois que vous commencez à comprendre le problème. On ne devra peut être pas vous enfermer finalement. »

Lorsque Harry releva la tête, il vit que les yeux du vieil homme brillaient de nouveau de malice. Mais cela ne parvenait pas à alléger le poids qui pesait sur son cœur.

« Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? demanda-t-il, d'un air désespéré.

- Je l'ignore encore. Maintenant que Voldemort est écarté pour quelques temps… » Et là Harry comprit qu'il savait exactement combien de temps, dix années minimum puisqu'il venait de faire allusion à sa première année. « … j'espère trouver un moyen de vous renvoyer dans votre présent. »

Un sentiment d'espoir traversa le jeune homme, l'emplit et prit possession de son être. Malgré ses six années à Poudlard, il avait compris en lisant le livre sur le temps que Weltz lui avait donné à quel point il était ignorant des choses de la magie. Il avait cru que son cas était désespéré, qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour revenir à son époque. Pourtant…

« Vraiment ? »

Dumbledore répondit d'un mouvement de tête affirmatif. Harry se sentit soudainement plus libre. Il pensa à Sirius. Il pourrait lui éviter douze ans de prison, s'il disait maintenant la vérité à Dumbledore. Pourtant, il commençait à accepter l'idée que les choses devaient être telles qu'elles étaient. Son voyage dans le temps n'avait pour l'instant que peu modifié le cours des choses. Il lui semblait oublier quelque chose, puis l'image de l'homme qui accompagnait Sirius et Lily quand il avait été capturé lui revint en mémoire :

« Il y avait un homme quand je suis arrivée. Eddy ? Andy ? Benjy ? hasarda-t-il.

- Benjy Fenwick, en effet, murmura Dumbledore, son regard se voilant de tristesse.

- Il est de l'Ordre ? Ne risque-t-il pas d'avoir des soupçons ?

- Monsieur Fenwick était en effet dans l'Ordre, mais il ne risque plus de dévoiler notre secret. Il a été tué par des Mangemorts cet été. »

Étrangement, loin de l'émouvoir, cela confortait Harry dans sa théorie. Trois personnes l'avaient vu à cette époque. Sa mère était morte, son parrain allait peu à peu perdre la raison et cet homme avait lui aussi été tué. Il ne restait aucun témoin de son passage ici. Il se sentait nauséeux de marchander ainsi la vie de Sirius. Il tenait entre ses mots la vie d'un homme, un homme au cœur pur, injustement enfermé. Pourtant, il ne pouvait rien faire. Harry essaya de se dire que son parrain aurait soutenu sa décision, qu'il aurait compris. Dumbledore interrompit ses réflexions.

« Nous allons à Poudlard. Le château est vide jusqu'à ce qu'on rouvre les portes, le temps pour tous de se remettre de la guerre. Le temps pour nous de trouver une solution à votre situation. »

Harry hocha la tête et suivit le vieil homme dans la cheminée alors qu'il prenait une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette et clamait :

« Poudlard. »

Il rentrait à la maison.

_- Severus Rogue – _

Alors qu'il parcourait les couloirs du Ministère à la suite de Dumbledore, Severus sentait les regards se poser sur lui. Des employés affairés qui s'arrêtaient pour le regarder passer, des hommes respectables venus régler une affaire, des sorciers de passage. Tous le regardaient avec la même haine et la même colère contenue. La tension était palpable et seule la figure de l'estimable sorcier à ses côtés lui évitait de se faire lyncher. La marche lui parut durer une éternité. Il redoutait de s'effondrer à tout moment, traversant couloir terne sur couloir terne. Il put souffler quelques instants alors qu'ils pénétraient dans l'ascenseur aux grilles d'or ouvragées, qui était par miracle – vraiment ? – vide. Dumbledore n'avait toujours rien dit, et il ne savait s'il devait en être soulagé ou s'en inquiéter. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'immense hall, un flot de visages se tourna vers eux. Severus détourna vivement le regard, mais se retint de baisser les yeux. Il ne fléchirait pas devant cette foule de sorciers ignorants et pleutres.

Au dessus de l'accueil, il put lire "_1er décembre_". Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la chute du seigneur des Ténèbres. Combien de temps avait duré son procès ? Malgré ses efforts, aucun souvenir ne voulait revenir. Au bureau de la sécurité, l'homme le regarda à peine alors qu'il lui remettait sa baguette. Severus s'en saisit prestement et la fourra dans sa poche, où il ne desserra pas le poing, ses doigts fins crispés sur le bois d'if, comme s'il s'accrochait à la seule chose capable de le maintenir en vie, sa bouée de sauvetage face à cette marée d'aversion. Dérisoire. Sa tête était lourde et les derniers pas jusqu'à la cheminée furent les plus durs. Il entendit vaguement le directeur dire 'Poudlard' et le Mangemort affranchi le suivit.

Il était si étrange de se trouver à nouveau dans l'antique bureau directorial. Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois où il avait juré, les yeux brillants, qu'il ferait tout pour protéger Lily et son fils. En vain. Il y avait toujours les mêmes artefacts chargés de magie, à la signification obscure, les mêmes portraits d'hommes austères, le même Phénix au cycle perpétuel. Peu de choses avaient vraiment bougé depuis la première fois où, jeune adolescent, il avait été convoqué dans ce bureau après être passé tout prêt des mâchoires d'un loup-garou. Il se demanda un bref instant si la pièce serait identique dans les décennies à venir, mais ses pensées futiles moururent à l'instant même où elles voyaient le jour. Car ça n'avait pas d'importance. Plus rien n'était important.

Il s'assit lourdement alors que son corps se remettait à trembler de toutes parts, et le récent contact avec les Détraqueurs était loin d'en être l'unique cause. Dumbledore lui servit tranquillement une tasse de thé, mais son visage était grave. Malgré la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le plus puissant mage de son temps semblait préoccupé. Severus attendit de retrouver sa contenance avant de parler, pourtant sa voix restait détestablement chevrotante.

« Je croyais… que vous alliez… la mettre… en sûreté…

- James et elle ont accordé leur confiance à quelqu'un qui ne la méritait pas. Un peu comme vous, Severus. N'espériez-vous pas que Lord Voldemort l'épargnerait ? »

Severus baissa les yeux, nauséeux, son souffle se bloquant dans sa gorge. Oui, il avait prié pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres la laisse en vie. Que Potter et son gosse meurt, cela n'avait pas d'importance, tant qu'elle était sauvée. Mais elle était morte, et plus rien n'était important. Sauf peut être…

« Qui ? » murmura-t-il la voix rauque. Comme le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix ne répondait pas, Severus continua. « Je sais quelle est mon erreur, quelle a été la leur ? »

Dumbledore prit quelques temps avant de lui répondre. Son regard était dur mais l'ancien Mangemort semblait percevoir un voile de tristesse.

« Sirius Black. »

Une haine comme il n'en avait jamais connu le submergea, lui faisant brûler le cœur et bouillir le sang. Sa vie avait reposé sur la parole de ce misérable bellâtre, ce Sang-Pur de bas-étage, cet espèce de Gryffondor manqué. Ses lèvres remuèrent toutes seules, sans qu'il ne contrôle plus ses actes.

« Où est-il ?

- À Azkaban. Il a été arrêté pour l'assassinat de Peter Pettigrow et de douze Moldus. »

Cette nouvelle le calma à peine. Même enfermer cette immonde ordure avec des Détraqueurs pour l'éternité n'était pas suffisant pour lui faire payer son crime. Mais Dumbledore ne le laissa pas digérer cette nouvelle :

« Le fils de Lily a survécu. Il a ses yeux, exactement les mêmes. Vous vous souvenez sûrement de la forme et de la couleur des yeux de Lily Evans ? »

Le ton était incisif. Le directeur voulait le faire réagir. Ne le croyait-il pas assez détruit par la mort de Lily ? Désirait-il qu'il s'effondre en pleurant devant lui, telle la misérable loque qu'il était ? Qu'il dise qu'il était responsable de tout ce qui était arrivé ? Il se rappelait vaguement de Dumbledore lui disant de ne pas se blâmer pour ce dont il n'était pas coupable, mais il ne parvenait pas à déterminer s'il l'avait imaginé ou non. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il savait, il savait ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait.

« Arrêtez ! » beugla-t-il. Il savait ce qu'il fallait, oh oui, il le savait. « Partie… balbutia-t-il. Morte…

- Serait-ce du remord, Severus ?

- Je voudrais… Je voudrais, _moi_, être mort… »

Et il découvrait en prononçant ces paroles que c'était la stricte vérité. Il aurait donné sa vie pour qu'elle survivre, il aurait échangé sa place avec elle sans même réfléchir. Parce que la vie sans elle était sans saveur, sans intérêt. Car elle avait été sa flamme, son phare, et qu'elle s'était éteinte, le plongeant dans l'obscurité. Les Ténèbres, qu'il était parvenu à tenir à distance lorsque son cœur s'embrasait en pensant à elle, l'enveloppaient maintenant, lui faisant paraître la mort bien moins effrayante.

« En quoi cela servirait-il à qui que ce soit ? interrogea Dumbledore avec froideur. Si vous aimiez Lily Evans, si vous l'aimiez vraiment, la voie qui s'offre à vous est toute tracée. »

Que lui disait-il ? Ses paroles lui parvenaient avec limpidité, mais il n'arrivait pas à en saisir le sens. Il savait que l'homme aux cheveux argentés essayait de lui dire quelque chose, il voulait qu'il le découvre par lui même, pourtant il ne comprenait pas.

« Que… Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Vous savez comment et pourquoi elle est morte. Faites en sorte que cela n'ait pas été vain. Aidez-moi à protéger le fils de Lily.

- Il n'a pas besoin de protection, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus là…

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra, et un terrible danger menacera alors Harry Potter. »

Severus sentit un calme glacial prendre possession de son corps, lentement, sûrement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui qui l'avait éloigné de Lily en premier lieu. Celui qui l'avait froidement assassinée. Il se redressa, reprit sa respiration. Oui, c'était le genre de chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il était désormais de nouveau maître de lui même, ses tremblements s'étaient calmés. Il décrispa ses doigts qui avaient serré tout ce temps la coupe de thé auquel il n'avait pas touché, maintenant froid. Il redressa le menton et darda ses yeux d'obsidienne dans le regard du vieil homme.

« Je protégerais son fils, pour qu'il puisse accomplir la prophétie, pour qu'il puisse venger sa mère. Et quand il le faudra, je reprendrai ma place d'espion auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ferai ce que vous voulez. Je le protégerais.

- Je n'en attendais pas moi de toi, mon enfant. »

Une lueur de fierté brillait dans les yeux d'un bleu trop clair de Dumbledore. Le directeur avait-il vu à quel point sa tirade fiévreuse était d'une sincérité dont il n'avait jusque là jamais fait preuve ? Dérangeant, bien trop dérangeant. Il porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et but une gorgée du breuvage froid. Le goût amer se propagea sur son palais. Immonde. Il se força à avaler.

_- Harry Potter -_

Harry s'allongea avec précaution sur son lit. Par Merlin, un vrai matelas ! Il ferma les yeux, goûtant à cette nouvelle sensation de confort. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas bien. Il se releva, balayant d'un œil critique la chambre que lui avait donné Dumbledore. Celle-ci se trouvait au second étage, non loin du bureau du directeur. Ce dernier lui avait donné libre accès à la bibliothèque mais lui avait déconseillé de trainer dans les couloirs du château. Il ignorait quelle était la fonction de la pièce où il se trouvait. Elle était trop petite pour être un appartement d'enseignant. Peut être était-ce une chambre de préfet-en-chef, quoique Hermione lui ait souvent rabâché que les rumeurs à propos des chambres personnelles pour les préfets étaient ce qu'elles étaient : des rumeurs. Le château était tellement grand que Harry n'était guère étonné qu'il y ait de nombreuses pièces inutilisées.

En deux pas, il fut à la fenêtre. Dehors, un crachin glacial tombait sur le parc, gorgeant le sol d'eau et de glace. Il pose sa tête contre la vitre, las. Il devrait se sentir heureux, il y avait un espoir, une possibilité qu'il puisse retourner dans son temps. Mais maintenant que l'adrénaline était retombée…

Plus d'une année s'était écoulée depuis son arrivée à cette époque. Reviendrait-il au moment où il avait disparu ou un an plus tard ? Et qui savait ce qui avait changé ? Il n'avait pas voulu faire une telle chose, et ça le terrifiait. Il sursauta, se cognant contre la vitre, quand il entendit un petit craquement à sa droite.

Il se retourna prestement, sa baguette à la main, pour tomber face à face avec une petite créature à la peau verte et fripée.

« Weltz ! s'exclama Harry, ravi.

- Harry Potter, » répondit Weltz avec un formalisme qui le fit sourire.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait le remercier pour son évasion. L'elfe de maison avait fait quelque chose de théoriquement interdit, le mentionner pouvait être dangereux pour lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de prendre sa décision que, après l'avoir détaillé d'un œil critique, Weltz déclara :

« Harry ne semble pas très en forme. »

Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Avec tout ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers mois, il se demandait même parfois comment il était parvenu à rester en vie. Mais, et comme c'était tout ce qui semblait lui rester, il s'y accrochait avec détermination. Ce cauchemar semblait maintenant derrière lui.

« Les lunettes de Harry sont-elles bien à sa vue ? demanda l'elfe.

- C'était toi les lunettes ? » s'étonna le jeune homme.

La petite créature hocha la tête, avant d'enchaîner.

« Weltz n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Le maître donne beaucoup de travail à Weltz. Weltz n'aura pas souvent l'occasion de voir Harry Potter. »

Harry sentit la déception le prendre à la gorge. Le seul ami qu'il avait à cette époque n'était venu que pour l'informer qu'ils ne se verraient plus. Il n'était pas dupe quant à la véritable signification de ses paroles.

« Tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici… » affirma Harry, prenant conscience que c'était un peu ridicule étant donné qu'il n'était pas chez lui.

Weltz hocha la tête et le garçon n'aurait pu dire s'il était touché ou non.

« Harry devrait prendre une douche. Il y a une salle de bain au bout du couloir. » dit-il en signe d'adieu.

Puis il disparut dans un "_pop_". Harry se passa une main sur le visage et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers la fenêtre. Il n'y avait pas de miroir dans la pièce, mais ce qu'il entrapercevait dans le reflet de la vitre ne lui donnait pas envie d'approfondir la contemplation.

Le jeune homme décida de suivre le conseil de l'elfe. Il sortit du couloir, essaya plusieurs portes, qui étaient toutes fermées, avant de se retrouver devant une peinture où plusieurs nymphes se baignaient dans une cascade.

« Je voudrais me laver, » leur dit-il.

Aussitôt, les créatures de l'eau disparurent dans les profondeurs, comme effrayées. Harry s'apprêtait à repartir quand il entendit un déclic. Le tableau pivota avec lenteur, dévoilant une porte. Il entra et découvrit une salle avec de nombreux lavabos et cabines de douches alignées. Une serviette semblait l'attendre. Il tourna le dos à la glace murale avant de se déshabiller et de se glisser dans une des cabines.

Alors que l'eau chaude coulait dans son dos, Harry ne put s'empêcher de tourner son regard vers son corps. Bien qu'on l'ait rapidement lavé à l'hôpital, l'eau dans le bac prenait une étrange couleur grisâtre. Du bout des doigts il toucha ses flancs, là où les côtes ressortaient comme autant d'excroissances. Bien qu'il ait passé tout l'été dehors, sa peau avait une teinte grisâtre, maladive. Il ferma les yeux et attrapa le savon afin de se frotter vigoureusement, essayant d'oublier le dégoût que lui inspirait son propre corps. Il se lava les cheveux trois fois avant de les trouver acceptables. Il sortit ensuite de la cabine, constatant avec soulagement que les glaces étaient recouvertes de buée. Il s'habilla rapidement avant de retourner à sa chambre.

En chemin, il descendit aux cuisines. Il était étrange de voir l'immense salle vide. Pas un seul elfe de maison n'était présent. Pourtant, il devait y en avoir dans le château, car en ouvrant quelques placards, il trouva de quoi manger. Il découvrit aussi une vielle bouteille poussiéreuse dont l'étiquette était illisible. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, les effluves d'alcool lui montèrent à la tête. Il revint dans sa chambre avec, sentant le besoin pressant d'oublier toute une partie des derniers mois.

Il toucha à peine à son repas, son estomac n'était plus habitué à manger autant, mais il vida une bonne partie de la bouteille. Très vite, son palais perdit toute sensibilité, ce qui était préférable au goût du spiritueux encore non identifié. Il buvait verre sur verre et sentait l'alcool peu à peu embrumer son esprit. Pourtant, dans ce brouillard fantasmagorique, ses pensées lui paraissaient d'une clarté effrayante. Il avait dit à Dumbledore que Voldemort allait revenir. Dumbledore avait toujours su que Voldemort reviendrait. Non ? Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir que c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait acquis cette certitude. Le vieux sorcier avait du –devait ?- se douter que Voldemort avait tenté de vaincre la mort ? Harry n'avait fait que confirmer ses soupçons, n'est ce pas ? Le jeune homme se prit la tête entre les mains, laissant reposer son front contre le verre froid de la bouteille. Il se sentait si fatigué… Il essaya de deviner ce que dirait Hermione si elle était là. Mais il ne possédait même pas un dixième de l'intelligence de son amie. Il était seul.

Il se redressa, reprit une gorgé d'alcool, leva avec aigreur son verre, et, tout en saluant un compagnon imaginaire, murmura :

« À mon premier paradoxe ! »

* * *

À suivre…

* * *

_C'est ici que je vous quitte pour cette semaine, j'espère que le personnage de Severus aura comblé vos attentes et que j'ai réussi à m'insérer dans sa tête en restant fidèle. Certains d'entre vous auront peut être remarqué que pour la scène dans le bureau de Dumbledore, j'ai repris le trois quart du dialogue de la vraie scène du livre (tous droits réservés à JKR et tout le tralala). J'espère ne pas avoir dénaturé l'œuvre ! Mais ça, vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir me le dire ! ;) _


	8. Recherches

**Disclaimer : **J'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire dans le train, le prologue est déjà écrit, mais ça ne fait pas de moi J.K. Rowling.

**Spoiler : **Cette histoire se passe après le tome 6 et ne prend donc pas en compte les évènements qui se déroulent dans le tome 7. La plupart des informations qui y sont dévoilées seront néanmoins reprises.

**Avertissements : M **Relation entre hommes (slash) dans quelques temps, scènes interdites aux plus jeunes (sexe, violence, langage pouvant être cru), histoire assez sombre par moments

**Beta : **Zephineange

**Note : **Pas de blablatage pendant trois heures cette fois-ci, juste merci à tous ceux qui laissent des commentaires et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Recherches**

* * *

_- Severus Rogue -_

C'était étrange. Le château semblait vide, presque mort. Comme lui.

Severus secoua la tête. Ne pas y penser. Rester calme. Rester rationnel.

Ses pieds l'avaient conduit par automatisme du bureau du directeur jusqu'aux cachots. Cela faisait des années, pourtant rien n'avait changé. Les mêmes pierres humides, les mêmes torches tremblotantes. Il s'arrêta devant le mur familier. Dumbledore lui avait donné le mot de passe.

« _Renaissance_. »

Severus préféra ne pas s'appesantir sur le choix du mot de passe. Il franchit la porte en pierre qui venait de se former dans le mur et entra dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Il n'y avait personne. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il le relevait : l'école avait fermé, voilà plus d'un mois. Pour que les familles se retrouvent, avait dit Dumbledore. Parce que l'un de ses professeurs avait trouvé la mort, avait amèrement pensé Severus.

La salle vide lui rappelait sa dernière année à Poudlard, lorsqu'il revenait tard la nuit des réunions secrètes auxquelles il assistait avec Mulciber et Avery. Il aurait préféré que ce silence lui rappelle des souvenirs plus doux, comme la fois où, en seconde année, il était sorti en cachette au milieu de la nuit, traversant la salle commune déserte, afin de consoler Lily des malheurs que sa sœur lui causait. Pourtant non. Cette pièce gardait un relent de sueur froide et de peur moite.

Il traversa la salle commune sans s'y attarder, faisant à peine attention aux antiques fauteuils ouvragés dispersés entre les tables et aux lampes à la lumière verte et diffuse. La cheminée était éteinte. Vide. Même les cendres avaient méticuleusement été lavées. Il se dirigea vers l'un des dortoirs, évitant soigneusement celui qu'il avait utilisé durant sa scolarité, et s'allongea sur le premier lit qui rencontra son chemin.

Les yeux grands ouverts, il fixait le plafond bas sans le voir.

Ne pas penser. Rester rationnel.

_- Harry Potter -_

Ce matin, Harry se leva des espoirs plein la tête. Hier, il avait été si surpris, si déstabilisé, qu'il en avait perdu ses moyens face à Dumbledore. Mais maintenant… Il se dirigea vers son bureau d'un pas ferme, malgré son mal de crâne qui lui rappelait douloureusement que l'alcool sorcier n'avait rien à voir avec la bière moldue. Mais devant la Gargouille qui gardait l'entrée, il se trouva incapable d'aller plus loin. Il essaya les mots de passe les plus loufoques, supplia la créature de pierre, mais rien n'y fit, elle resta de marbre. Mais comme il menaçait de rester ici toute la journée, la Gargouille s'anima et lui dit d'une voix caverneuse :

« Le Directeur n'est pas là pour le moment, revenez plus tard. »

Harry contint sa frustration et se dirigea vers la Bibliothèque. Là, il hésita quelques instants. L'immense salle était identique à ses souvenirs, avec ses étagères débordant de livres, ses tables en chêne, son silence de cathédrale, comme immuable. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point le bruissement des pages et les toux contenues donnaient un côté austère à l'antique pièce. Ou était-ce la présence de madame Pince, veillant sur ses précieux livres ? Toujours était-il qu'il lui était étrange de parcourir les rayons, non seulement sans rencontrer personne, mais aussi sans la peur de se faire prendre car il traînait hors du dortoir. Il chercha ainsi pendant de longues heures des livres pouvant l'aider à comprendre et résoudre son problème, s'aventurant même dans la Réserve. Il avait mainte fois brisé l'interdit durant sa scolarité, pourquoi se retiendrait-il maintenant alors qu'il n'y avait personne pour l'en empêcher ?

Lorsqu'il se fut constitué une pile conséquente de livre, il retourna dans sa chambre, empruntant avec plaisir les passages secrets de Poudlard. Inchangés. Pourtant, ils remarquaient des centaines de petits détails qui lui rappelaient sans cesse qu'il n'était pas à son époque. Il n'y avait pas encore cette tâche noire au milieu du couloir du quatrième étage, vestige d'il ne savait quelle explosion. Il y avait ces tapis, dont les motifs s'animaient lorsque l'on marchait dessus, qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il y avait tel ou tel tableau, qui n'était pas à la même place, ou était tout simplement absent. Bien sûr, les escaliers se mouvaient et les armures changeaient continuellement de place, renouvelant de manière ininterrompue l'architecture de l'école, mais c'était surtout dans cette mobilité que Harry reconnaissait son château.

Bien que Dumbledore lui ait interdit – pour être honnête le sorcier n'avait pas utilisé ce mot, mais plutôt celui de "déconseillé", ce qui revenait au même – de traîner dans les couloirs, lorsqu'il ne lisait pas de grimoires, il passait son temps à arpenter le château. Il faisait encore trop froid pour s'aventurer dans le parc et Harry n'avait aucune envie de se battre avec le mètre de neige qui avait recouvert l'Écosse. Quel intérêt de faire des batailles de neige seul ?

Il essaya en de multiples occasions de voir Dumbledore, mais la Gargouille lui répondait systématiquement qu'il n'était pas là. C'était rageant. Harry se demandait presque si le directeur ne l'évitait pas. Aussi, lorsqu'une semaine plus tard il entendit des bruits de pas autres que les siens dans le couloir, il se précipita. Dumbledore était là, s'apprêtant à monter l'escalier en colimaçon menant à son bureau.

« Professeur ! » appela Harry.

Le sorcier se figea et se tourna vers lui. Il était habillé cette fois-ci d'une chaude cape mauve, sous laquelle apparaissait une longue robe de la même couleur. Mais malgré cet accoutrement extravagant, il semblait fatigué. Peut-être que la Gargouille ne lui mentait pas lorsqu'elle disait que le directeur était occupé.

« Monsieur Potter, dit Dumbledore avec distance. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. »

Harry avait des centaines de questions à poser, mais il préféra se concentrer sur l'essentiel. C'était étrange de parler de quelque chose d'aussi important dans un couloir, mais il passa outre.

« Eusèbe Blier, j'ai lu ses travaux. » Harry ne prit pas la peine de préciser qui il était. Il était persuadé qu'un homme aussi cultivé connaissait Eusèbe Blier et son travail sur les Retourneurs de Temps. « Ses recherches sont fascinantes, mais je suis persuadé qu'il n'a pas tout publié, surtout concernant la réversibilité du phénomène. Il est toujours en vie et si je pouvais l'interroger, je -

- Non, le coupa Dumbledore en secouant la tête, et sa voix paraissait presque triste.

- Mais… insista le jeune homme.

- J'ai déjà rendu visite à monsieur Blier, c'est inutile. C'est regrettable, un si grand esprit… Mais à son âge, il fallait s'en douter. Il est devenu totalement sénile. »

Les espoirs de Harry s'effondrèrent.

_- Severus Rogue -_

Un elfe de maison vint lui apporter à manger. Severus y jeta tout juste un coup d'œil. Le soir, il revint prendre l'assiette pleine pour l'échanger avec une autre. La créature servile se fichait de savoir si Severus mangeait ce qu'il lui apportait, s'il souffrait de la faim ou non. Les elfes de Poudlard n'aimaient pas beaucoup les Mangemorts. Combien de jours passèrent ainsi ? Pas assez pour qu'il en meurt. Peut être n'étaient-ce que quelques heures ? Il n'y avait rien qui aurait pu le lui indiquer.

L'un des elfes avait sans doute fini par prévenir Dumbledore car celui-ci était à son chevet. Si Severus avait tourné le regard, il aurait sûrement vu la colère, l'agacement, ou la déception sur les traits du vieil homme. Qu'en savait-il ? Il ne voulait pas savoir, voilà pourquoi il ne tournait pas le regard.

« Vous devez vivre, Severus.

- Je ne suis pas mourant.

- On pourrait s'y méprendre… »

Severus se tourna vers le vieil homme. Par Merlin, c'était de la compassion qu'il lisait sur son visage. Dumbledore n'avait pas à compatir, il n'avait pas à faire comme s'il le comprenait.

Et le vieil homme était parti. Sans un mot de plus. Sans rien d'autre. À quoi cela avait-il servi ? Comme si ces quelques phrases étaient censées l'aider. Comme si sa brève présence allait illuminer son futur. Le magnifique Dumbledore, l'ami des Moldus, le sauveur des cas désespérés. Celui qui donnait toujours une seconde chance. Comme si Severus allait soudainement se lever et reprendre une vie normale. _Normale_. Avant, une telle pensée l'aurait sûrement fait s'esclaffer. Ses lèvres se seraient recourbées en une moue sarcastique tandis que l'amertume se serait propagée dans ses veines. Mais là, rien.

Pourtant, Severus s'était levé. Il s'était forcé à avaler son repas. Froid, insipide. Et puis il était sorti. Errant dans les couloirs, tel un fantôme, ombre de lui même. Ses jambes s'actionnaient mécaniquement, sans un bruit, comme s'il glissait sur le sol, comme s'il ne faisait pas tout à fait parti de cette réalité. Il n'avait pas froid. Il devrait, le château était glacial, vide de ses occupants, les cheminées éteintes, la neige grimpant le long des murs comme sur un rempart assiégé. Pourtant, il n'avait pas froid. Ni chaud non plus. Ni faim. Il n'y avait qu'une immense fatigue. Tel un fantôme. Où étaient-ils tous d'ailleurs ? Il n'en avait croisé aucun. À une autre époque, cela l'aurait intéressé. Parce que ça voulait dire qu'ils se cachaient, qu'il se passait quelque chose. Un mystère. Il raffolait des mystères. Pathétique.

Il aurait dû s'admirer pour sa capacité à verrouiller ses propres pensées au plus profond de lui. Personne ne pouvait avoir accès à son esprit, pas même lui. Mais il n'avait même plus la capacité d'éprouver de l'admiration. Comme s'il n'avait jamais eu à s'admirer. Severus attendit. Non, pas d'amertume. C'était fascinant. Il le serait, s'il pouvait l'être.

Et puis, il l'avait vu. C'était la première fois qu'il passait par le couloir qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de croiser le vieux barbu. Mais il avait entendu des cris. Des sons, d'êtres vivants, qui étaient montés comme venant d'un autre monde dans cet univers de silence. Alors il s'était approché, tel un papillon attiré par la lumière. Il y avait là Dumbledore et un jeune homme. Cheveux noirs ébouriffés, frêle comme une brindille, il ne le voyait que de dos. Ils parlaient. Un mot ressortit. _Potter_. Dumbledore l'avait appelé Potter.

Le jeune homme tourna légèrement la tête de sorte qu'il put le voir de profil et la ressemblance le frappa. Quand bien même le directeur n'eut pas usé de son nom, il aurait facilement reconnu le lien de parenté. De quelques années plus jeune, le garçon se distinguait uniquement par sa plus petite corpulence et son timbre de voix, sensiblement différent. Ce dernier s 'exprimait d'un ton excité, mais ils parlaient de quelqu'un que Severus ne connaissait pas et il ne put comprendre la conversation. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, car il ne pouvait détacher son regard du clone de son pire ennemi. Caché derrière cette statue, son cœur battait la chamade, craignant que Dumbledore ne l'aperçoive. Car, il n'avait _pas_ à voir cela, il en était intimement convaincu. Mais le vieil homme semblait trop préoccupé pour apercevoir l'homme en noir qui jetait des coups d'œil entre les jambes de pierre. Il attendit un long moment avant de sortir de derrière la statue. Dumbledore avait réintégré son bureau depuis longtemps lorsqu'il quitta sa cachette. Quant à l'_autre_, il était parti dans le sens inverse, sans que Severus n'ose le suive.

Alors, ce dernier s'en alla, comme si de rien n'était, reprenant sa déambulation macabre. Comme si rien n'avait changé. Mais quelque chose avait changé. La curiosité l'avait piqué, jusqu'à l'en faire saigner, et la vie coulait de nouveau dans ses artères et ses veines, l'irriguant. Une question vint. Puis une seconde, et une troisième, et elles s'enchaînèrent, tant et si bien qu'elles tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.

Car il n'avait jamais entendu parler du fait que Potter eût un frère – la similitude des traits écartait tout lien de parenté plus éloigné. Il aurait forcément du en avoir vent, il l'aurait vu à Poudlard ! Peut être était-ce un Cracmol. Cela n'aurait rien d'étonnant, c'était une pratique encore répandue de cacher ces enfants monstrueux, erreur de la nature, honte de la famille. Mais apprendre une telle chose ne lui apportait aucune satisfaction. Il y a quelques années – cela lui semblait des siècles – cela aurait été une arme de choix contre ce foutu prétentieux de Potter, mais maintenant… Bien sûr, il ne ressentait aucune compassion pour son ennemi de toujours – et de cela il en serait convaincu aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait – mais il ne tirait aucune félicité à lui avoir survécu. Parce qu'il y avait Lily. Lily Evans… Lily Potter. Juste Lily.

_Stop_. Il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, ferma les yeux, respira profondément. Il refoula la vague d'émotions qui menaçait de le submerger. Pas maintenant. _Jamais_. Potter. Il s'agissait de Potter, de personne d'autre. Le foutu frère de Potter. Qui n'avait rien à faire ici. Dernière famille qui restait au bellâtre ? Peut être était-ce lui qui avait la charge du gamin. C'était cela, il était là pour le gosse. Penser au môme. Car c'était moins douloureux que de penser à sa mère. _Stop_. C'était le fils de Potter. C'était un Potter. Un Potter qu'il avait juré de protéger.

Et il voulait savoir pourquoi il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cet autre Potter. Il sentait qu'il pourrait passer la semaine entière à tenter d'éclaircir ce mystère. Ce qu'il fit. C'était compliqué car il ne pouvait sortir du château. Pour sa sécurité, selon Dumbledore. Il eut un sourire amer. Il se dirigea donc naturellement vers la bibliothèque, havre de paix dans ses jeunes années. En l'absence du maître des lieux, il fouilla par lui même dans les archives et revint avec une pile de journaux grande comme lui. Il éplucha les articles sur les années concernées. Rien. Il élargit à une plus grande période : peut être s'était-il trompé dans l'estimation de son âge ? Rien. Même dans _le Sorcier_, journal mondain par excellence, il ne trouva aucune mention de cette naissance. Les Potter, longue ligné de Sang-Pur, aurait du envoyer un faire-part, comme il le faisait pour tout membre de la famille. James Potter, il avait vérifié, y était. Si le mystérieux Potter était bien Cracmol, sa difformité n'aurait du se voir que bien des années plus tard. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison de cacher sa naissance. Les Potter n'était pas assez influents, ou pointilleux sur l'étiquette, pour effacer toutes traces comme l'aurait fait les Malfoy. (Mais un Malfoy n'aurait pas laissé vivre l'enfant, se dit-il à part.) Il élargit donc ses recherches à d'autres membres de sa famille, remettant en cause sa supposition de départ. Il trouva un ancien livre généalogique, et même si l'arbre s'arrêtait à une génération avant la leur, cela lui permettait d'étendre les possibilités. Mais chaque piste finissait dans une impasse, et plus il avançait, moins il comprenait.

Il erra alors dans les rayons, caressant du bout des doigts la reliure des antiques livres, comme si l'un d'eux allait sortir des rayonnages pour lui donner la solution. C'est là qu'il tomba nez à nez avec le sujet de ses recherches. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait de face. Et c'est là que Severus remarqua la différence. Certes, il aurait reconnu entre mille ces cheveux noirs ébouriffés et cette bouche qu'il avait vu s'élargir d'un sourire moqueur un nombre incalculable de fois mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Son nez était plus court, ses joues étaient creuses et sur son front, derrière ses mèches en batailles, se cachait une cicatrice rougeâtre qui tranchait avec la pâleur maladive de sa peau. Mais pire que tout, il abordait des cernes noirs et un air hanté que même James Potter n'avait dû avoir au plus fort de la guerre. Et au dessus des cernes, il y avait ses yeux. Des yeux d'un vert émeraude, si pur, si beau.

_ Lily_.

Severus resta sans voix. Devant lui, sur le visage de ce clone imparfait, se peignait une myriade de sentiments contradictoires. Les yeux écarquillés. Une lueur de panique. La mâchoire contractée. Mais Severus, trop hébété, ne vit ni la haine, ni la colère, ni la peur. Dans l'immense bibliothèque, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Aucun ne bougeait, aucun ne parlait. Juste à se fixer, l'un l'autre, comme deux animaux ne sachant encore lequel serait la proie et lequel le chasseur.

Ce fut l'_autre_ qui brisa l'envoûtement dans lequel ils semblaient plongés, en s'enfuyant – ça avait tout l'air d'une fuite – dans le sens inverse. C'est à ce moment que Severus reprit conscience. Il devait dire quelque chose, l'appeler, le forcer à se retourner et lui parler. Mais sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas parlé ? Et alors qu'il se refaisait la scène dans la tête, il remarqua que le garçon portait plusieurs épais ouvrages. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir quels en étaient les titres.

_- Harry Potter –_

Bordel de Merlin.

Le château devait être vide. Que faisait Rogue là ?

Adossé contre la porte, le souffle erratique, Harry essayait de reprendre son calme. Sans y parvenir.

Merde.

C'était Rogue ! Il l'avait oublié. Lui aussi faisait parti de cette époque. Mais il l'avait oublié. Il avait voulu lui tomber dessus, le frapper, lui faire mal, mais la stupeur lui avait fait perdre ses moyens. Son impulsion suivante avait été de fuir, de se cacher. Car on ne devait pas le voir.

Harry fit quelques pas, laissa tomber ses livres sur la chaise et s'allongea en fermant les yeux. Les quelques secondes qu'avait duré la scène se déroulèrent derrière ses paupières closes. L'image de ce Rogue entre les antiques rayonnages avait quelque chose de surréaliste. Il avait été choqué, profondément. Peut être car il ne s'y attendait pas. Probablement plus car la dernière fois qu'il avait vu l'homme c'était dans une boutique miteuse de l'Allée des Embruns. Et, _bordel,_ il ne lui ressemblait en rien. Oh, il avait déjà vu son professeur de potion adolescent, lorsqu'il était tombé par mégarde – plus ou moins – dans la Pensine. Mais si le jeune garçon avait paru pâle et maladif, ce n'était rien en comparaison de celui qu'il avait eu sous les yeux.

Ça avait été si étrange ! Presque plus que de voir sa mère. Peut être car il n'avait jamais vu cette dernière autrement que jeune ? Ce Rogue avait semblé si incongru dans ce milieu familier. Car c'était incontestablement lui, même nez crochu, mêmes cheveux gras, même peau cireuse et pourtant, il lui avait semblé se retrouver face à un quelqu'un d'autre. Était-ce l'absence de rides qui donnait à son visage un aspect plus vivant malgré le teint cadavérique ? Car si Rogue avait toujours semblé pâle comme la mort, sa peau était là si blanche que l'on aurait presque pu voir les veines au travers, tant et si bien que son apparition était semblable à celle d'un spectre. Pas tout à fait réel.

Merde.

Rogue.

Il fallait qu'il parle à Dumbledore.

_- Severus Rogue -_

Severus déambulait dans les couloirs, sans but particulier. S'il devait être honnête avec lui même, il espérait tomber par hasard sur l_'autre_. Quatre jours qu'il l'avait croisé. Mais il éprouvait néanmoins un plaisir particulier à marcher dans ces couloirs déserts : il n'y avait aucun futurs Mangemorts le surveillant, aucun Maraudeurs l'insultant et aucun professeurs le méprisant. Le château était calme et les vieilles pierres avaient sur lui un effet apaisant. Avec douleur, il se remémora ses premières années d'école, si paisible, en compagnie de Lily. Pour la première fois, et la dernière ajouta-t-il amèrement, il s'était senti libre et, oui même, aimé. Là, sous une voute, ils avaient travaillé. Ici, au détour d'un couloir, ils avaient discuté, s'étaient chamaillés, et même quelques fois avait-il découvert le plaisir de rire. Quelques années d'innocences qui n'avaient guère duré. _Arrête_. Il refusait de penser à ses grands yeux verts, à sa voix aux mélopées envoutantes, à son sourire éclatant. Il refoulait ses souvenirs au plus profond de lui. Il refusait de songer à son éclat, car elle n'éclairerait plus aucune de ses journées, jamais. Elle était partie, laissant un trou béant dans son cœur que seul le déni semblait combler.

Ce fut un hibou qui le ramena au présent en sursautant. Il fixa d'un œil noir l'oiseau qui frappait au carreau de la fenêtre avant de lui ouvrir par réflexe. Le volatile vint se poser sur son bras. Il nota distraitement qu'une bourse en cuir ainsi qu'un exemplaire de la Gazette des Sorciers étaient accrochés à sa patte. Il n'avait pas lu de journal depuis sa sortie de prison, se doutant trop de ce qu'il pourrait y lire. Si des Mangemorts venaient à être capturés, il savait que Dumbledore le préviendrait. Ou tout au moins l'espérait-il. Le reste l'intéressait bien peu. Mais ce qui frappa Severus, c'était l'état dans lequel se trouvait le hibou grand-duc : sale, épuisé, il lui manquait des plumes en de nombreux endroits. Le volatile s'obstinait à lui mordiller la main, alors il prit la dernière pièce qui trainait dans sa poche, la mit dans la bourse, et bien que cela ne fasse pas le compte, l'oiseau s'en alla, laissant le journal.

Severus regarda avec lassitude la créature magique disparaître à l'horizon, obligée de délivrer le courrier sous peine de ne pouvoir revenir à son perchoir magique. Le destinataire premier devait avoir disparu, peut être était-il mort, et le hibou s'était retrouvé incapable d'effectuer la tâche qu'on lui avait assigné. Cela arrivait parfois. Perdu, il avait dû voler des jours et des jours en cherchant un autre destinataire. L'ancien Mangemort jeta un coup d'œil à la couverture : le journal datait de plus d'un mois : sûrement errait-il depuis tout ce temps.

Sans plus s'en soucier, il cala la Gazette des Sorcier sous son bras et continua sa déambulation. Ce n'est que plus tard, le soir venu alors qu'il s'était retiré dans les cachots, qu'il reporta son attention sur le quotidien. Du bout des doigts, il le prit et une moue acerbe déforma ses traits alors qu'il découvrait le titre qui faisait la une.

Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu ou Celui-Qui-A-Eté-Marqué ?

Bien sûr, cela aurait été trop dur qu'on le laisse seul avec ses démons ! Il fallait que tout, autour de lui, lui rappelle son infamie. Il fusilla du regard le papier, espérant par son action le réduire en cendre. Mais seul le sourire mielleux de la journaliste, une certaine Rita Skeeter, lui répondit. Il n'y avait pas de photo du gosse, ce qui signifiait que les journalistes n'avaient pas réussi à en prendre, Dumbledore avait dû y veiller. Severus constata en lisant de travers que l'article avait justement pour but de pallier ce manque d'image.

Il reposa le journal sur ses genoux, incertain de ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Puis, il le relut plus en détail, ses mains tremblant un peu. L'homme interviewé, l'article ne citait pas son nom, délivrait une description très détaillée du bébé qu'il avait lui même mis en lieu sûr. Severus essaya de lire entre les lignes, afin de savoir qui avait laissé passer l'information, mais il ignorait à qui Dumbledore avait confié l'enfant. Il n'avait pas demandé, et c'était mieux ainsi. C'était néanmoins une chance qu'il n'ait pas aussi révélé où le gamin se trouvait : une horde de sorciers en manque de sauveur se serait alors précipitée à son perron. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait attiré son attention. Non, c'était la description. _"De beaux yeux verts, comme sa mère. Mais ses cheveux… Je vous le dis, il ressemblera à son père ! Et sur son front. Ah ! Une hideuse, hideuse cicatrice. Elle est en forme d'éclair. Parfaitement, comme la foudre, à la verticale !"_

Et dans son esprit, une nouvelle idée germa. Une idée folle, tordue, improbable, mais plus il y pensait, plus elle lui semblait plausible. Pire, parfaitement logique.

– _Harry Potter – _

Les fantômes l'évitaient, Harry pouvait en jurer. Il n'avait pas croisé Peeves une seule fois depuis le début de son séjour forcé au château. Était-ce Dumbledore qui en avait donné l'ordre ? Même les portraits détournaient le regard lorsqu'il passait. Ce n'étaient que des reliques du passé, mais des reliques chargées de magie et ils savaient, dans leurs âmes, dans leurs consciences, ou dans toutes autres choses qui les animaient, qu'il était une aberration, que sa présence ici, en ce temps, était une erreur de la nature.

Dumbledore aussi l'évitait. Il en était sûr.

Harry soupira dans le silence glacial qui régnait dans le château. Dehors, le parc était recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc et bien que les dernières chutes de neiges datent de plus d'une semaine, le sol restait vierge de toutes traces de pas. Aucune fumée ne sortait de la chaumière de Hagrid. Où était le gardien des clefs de Poudlard ? La maison du garde-chasse était inhabitée, comme le reste de Poudlard.

Pour ce qu'il en savait, il devait être seul avec quelques elfes de maison et Dumbledore. Et encore, il se demandait si ce dernier vivait réellement à Poudlard. Et Rogue bien sûr. Depuis qu'il l'avait croisé dans la bibliothèque, il avait presque campé devant la porte du bureau du directeur. Il avait regretté sa cape d'invisibilité, et avait dû plus d'une fois se cacher afin de laisser passer un Rogue, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, pâle comme la mort, déambulant un livre à la main, les yeux hagards. Un pantin désarticulé, sans vie maintenant que son maître n'était plus là pour l'animer. Ces derniers jours, il lui avait semblé que l'homme aux cheveux graisseux était devenu agité. Harry l'avait vu remonter le couloir à grands pas, ses yeux noirs dardant chaque tableau, chaque pierre, comme s'il les rendait responsable de son trouble.

Et il n'avait toujours pas réussi à parler à Dumbledore.

- _Severus Rogue_ -

Severus regarda avec appréhension l'ouvrage devant lui, comme si l'ouvrir le couvrirait de honte. Certes, sa théorie était improbable et rocambolesque mais quel mal y avait-il à essayer de la réfuter ? Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un allait sortir des rayons pour se moquer de ses idées tordues, la bibliothèque était vide. Tout le château même semblait définitivement abandonné. Il passa encore une fois la main sur la couverture. "_Voyage temporel : théorie du XIX". _Le livre était très ancien et c'était l'unique qu'il avait trouvé sur le sujet, preuve du peu d'informations que les sorciers possédaient.

Severus hésita encore, listant mentalement pour la énième fois ce qui l'avait amené à une telle conclusion. Potter Mystère, comme il l'avait surnommé quand il ne l'appelait pas rageusement "l'autre", n'appartenait pas à la famille des Potter. Potter Mystère avait les mêmes yeux que Lily. Potter Mystère avait une cicatrice sur le front, tout comme Harry Potter, nourrisson d'un an et quelques mois qui s'était débarrassé du Seigneur des Ténèbres, fils de James Potter et Lily Evans. Potter Mystère se cachait. D'où l'hypothèse : Potter Mystère était Harry Potter. Severus soupira. C'était ridicule, n'est ce pas ?

Il se décida enfin, ouvrit l'épais volume et se plongea dans sa lecture.

– _Harry Potter – _

Harry tournait en rond. Après près de deux semaines de recherches acharnées, tout ce que ses lectures avaient pu lui apprendre sur les voyages dans le temps était que c'était une belle connerie et que personne n'y comprenait rien. La plupart des ouvrages étaient purement théoriques et se perdaient en suppositions complexes et – du point de vue de Harry – absurdes. Les résultats les plus intéressants avaient été des récits de retour dans le temps effectués avec des Retourneurs de Temps, mais aucun ne parlait de voyages de plus de quelques heures. Il était dans une impasse, et Dumbledore ne l'aidait guère. Voir pas du tout, puisqu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à le coincer. La Gargouille lui avait dit que s'il trouvait quelque chose, il le convoquerait. Conneries.

Pourtant, il lui restait une dernière solution, une solution que son esprit avait à peine osé effleurer. Mais ce matin-ci, Harry envoya promener les recommandations de prudence de Dumbledore et se leva, bien décidé à en finir avec cette histoire. Après une rapide douche, la première depuis des jours, il monta au septième étage le cœur battant. Il n'hésita pas alors que la porte de la Salle sur Demande se révélait dans la pierre. Sans surprise, la pièce de la taille d'une cathédrale n'était guère différente de celle de ses souvenirs : un amoncèlement disparate de bibelots, de meubles et d'autres objets indéterminés. Vingt ans représentaient peu de chose face aux siècles qui avaient permis à cette salle de se remplir. Il entendit quelque part un cri perçant, et Harry se demanda un instant si quelqu'un avait enfermé ici une bête. Mais le silence revint et rien d'autre ne le perturba, si ce n'était une boite à musique qui semblait ne pas s'interrompre quelques rayons plus loin.

Harry se concentra de nouveau sur ce qu'il était venu faire ici. Il crut qu'il mettrait un certain temps à retrouver le diadème, pourtant il n'eut même pas à le chercher. Il tomba dessus après quelques minutes de marche, comme s'il avait été attiré par lui. Il était à quelques mètres de là où il l'avait trouvé – le trouverait – en cinquième année. Avec précaution, il s'en saisit et, sans se laisser le temps de revenir en arrière, il s'en coiffa.

Rien.

Un coup d'œil dans un miroir traînant là lui apprit qu'il était particulièrement ridicule avec cela sur la tête, mais c'était tout.

Toujours rien.

Et alors qu'il allait renoncer, il sentit un frisson le prendre à la racine des cheveux, qui se propagea jusqu'au bout des ongles. Son épiderme se hérissa, comme si son corps rejetait quelque chose, ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner et à pulser au rythme de son cœur affolé et il ferma les yeux, espérant que lorsqu'il les aurait rouverts, il se retrouverait vingt ans plus tard.

À la place, il y eut la voix, qu'il reconnaissait maintenant. La sienne sans l'être, comme si on s'emparait de ses cordes vocales mais en ignorant comme s'en servir.

_ Étrange_.

Il avait posé le diadème sur sa tête, et maintenant _cette_ _chose_ était en lui, pillant sans pudeur ses souvenirs, s'en emparant sans vergogne. Il tenta de l'en empêcher, mais l'esprit n'était pas seulement en lui, il _était_ lui. Impossible de l'arrêter, de s'arrêter, et il continuait à fouiller et disséquer sa mémoire. Sa propre mémoire ! Et quand il eut fini, il s'entendit penser, de sa voix métallique :

_ Intéressant_.

Les pensées n'étaient pas malveillantes, bien qu'elles n'aient rien de réconfortant. En réalité, il était bien incapable de dire si l'objet qui le contrôlait était maléfique. Était-ce l'Horcruxe qui prenait possession de lui ou la puissance du diadème de Serdaigle ?

_ Après tant de temps oublié, perdu, ignoré, me voilà de nouveau à avoir un rôle dans le monde des sorciers ?_

Il ne voulait pas ! Qu'avait-il fait ? Une partie de l'âme de Voldemort avait désormais accès à tout son futur ! Quelle autonomie avait cet objet maudit ? Il repensa au carnet de Jedusor, à la manière dont il avait possédé Ginny. Une telle chose ne devait pas arriver ! Il voulait que tout ça ne soit jamais arrivé ! Il voulait retourner à son époque ! La voix changea perceptiblement, se faisant plus grave. Celle-là même qu'il avait entendue le soir fatidique.

_ Vraiment ? Pourtant ce n'est pas si mal, non ? Tu as la possibilité de changer tant de choses…_

La voix l'avait déjà tenté avec cela, il y avait plus d'un an, dans vingt ans. Et il y avait déjà succombé, il ne recommencerait pas. Il devait se battre, obliger le diadème à le ramener en son temps.

_Ce n'est pas son rôle, mon rôle. L'aurais-tu oublié ? Il apporte la sagesse ! Vingt ans, c'est bien suffisant pour te faire réfléchir à tes actes. _

La voix avait une intonation moqueuse. Elle changea encore, devant plus claire, presque féminine :

_Vingt ans, c'est le temps qu'il te faut pour faire les bons choix. Fais-en bonne usage._

Harry parvint à rouvrir les yeux, à bout de souffle. Il voulut jeter au loin l'objet maudit. À la place, il prit le diadème délicatement et le reposa trois mètres plus loin. Là où, il le savait, une quinzaine d'années plus tard, il le trouverait. Il le prendrait et, pour se rappeler du lieu où il cachait le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, le poserait sur le crâne du buste avec une horrible perruque, sans se douter de l'acte capital qu'il accomplissait.

Puis, toujours dans un état second, il quitta la Salle sur Demande. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se trouva de nouveau dans le couloir qu'il reprit le contrôle de son corps. Là, il se laissa glisser, tremblant, contre le mur glacé. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta ainsi prostré, les yeux dans le vide. Il pleura, un long moment, puis même ses larmes se tarirent. Les heures passèrent sans qu'il ne bouge. Il se sentait vide de tous sentiments, de toutes sensations. L'espoir de retourner dans son temps, de retrouver ses amis, s'était envolé. Il ne pouvait rien faire, il était condamné à revivre les vingt prochaines années, seul. Cette perceptive le vidait de toute énergie, de toute vie.

Pourtant, son corps se rappela à lui. Les crampes, le froid, la faim. Doucement, sans conviction, il se leva. Le trajet jusqu'aux cuisines lui parut durer une éternité. Lorsqu'il franchit le tableau protégeant l'entrée, deux elfes le regardèrent, leurs grands yeux globuleux reflétant surprise et crainte mêlées. L'instant d'après, ils avaient tous disparu dans un _"pop", _laissant leur tâches inachevées. Harry ne s'en formalisa pas. Il était seul, il le savait.

Il chercha de quoi manger et trouva au fond d'un placard, une bouteille d'alcool. Il essaya de se dire que ça ne devenait pas une habitude. Ce n'était que la seconde fois.

_- Severus Rogue - _

« Harry Potter. »

Dumbledore ne leva pas les yeux de la lettre qu'il lisait. Après quelques instants à l'ignorer, il posa doucement le papier sur le côté, croisa ses mains sous son menton et le regarda derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Severus n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il faisait. L'esprit bouillonnant, il s'était retrouvé devant la Gargouille, à qui il avait donné l'ordre de le laisse passer. Elle avait obtempéré et il avait monté quatre à quatre les marches en colimaçon. Il avait reprit son calme avant de frapper à la porte. Mais maintenant, il n'était plus tout à fait sûr de la manière dont il fallait aborder le sujet.

« Ah Severus, bonsoir. Prenez une chaise, je vous en prie. Un peu de thé ?»

La voix de Dumbledore était calme et aimable, comme s'il était parfaitement normal que son protégé débarque à l'improviste dans son bureau en clamant le nom de Harry Potter. L'homme en noir n'eut pas le temps de refuser la tasse qu'il était déjà assis, une coupe fumante dans les mains. Le directeur le fixait toujours de ses yeux bleus pétillants :

« Vous ne buvez pas ? »

Severus se força à prendre une gorgée. Le liquide lui brûla le palais, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de reprendre la parole :

«Harry Potter est...

- En sécurité chez son oncle et sa tante. Votre sollicitude est touchante, Severus. » dit-il sans ciller.

Le visage du vieil homme n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et si Severus voulait une preuve que Dumbledore était capable de mentir avec brio, il l'avait devant lui. Oh, il était persuadé que mentir n'était pas le bon mot, déformer la vérité serait sûrement ce que le vieux fou dirait s'il avait à se justifier. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, il irait au fond de son investigation. Le vieil homme voulait s'amuser au jeu de la courtoisie ? Très bien.

« Vraiment ? demanda-t-il d'une voix polie d'où pointait néanmoins le sarcasme. Moi qui était persuadé de l'avoir vu dans le château, serais-je sujet à des hallucinations ? »

Rien ne changea dans l'attitude du directeur. Il eut même le culot de sourire.

« Vous avez vu un enfant de moins de deux ans gambader dans les couloirs ? »

Severus crispa ses doigts sur ses jambes. Le sorcier se moquait de lui ! Sa colère monta mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde ses moyens devant lui.

« J'aurais peut être préféré mais c'est un jeune homme de mon âge que j'ai croisé, monsieur le directeur.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule, comment une telle chose pourrait arriver ? »

Dumbledore n'essayait même pas de lui expliquer qui était la personne qu'il avait vue. Cela confirmait définitivement ses doutes.

« Je pensais que c'était précisément ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer. »

L'attitude du puissant mage changea imperceptiblement. Un léger durcissement du regard, un infime redressement des épaules.

« Severus, il y a des choses que vous n'avez pas à savoir. Celle-ci en fait partie.

- Vous ne me faites pas confiance, lâcha Rogue d'une voix froide.

- Bonne journée, Severus. »

Déjà, le directeur ne s'occupait plus de lui, de nouveau plongé dans la paperasserie sur le bureau. Severus se leva et le toisa de toute sa hauteur.

« Vous prétendez que nous sommes dans le même camp pourtant vous vous obstinez à faire de moi un ennemi. »

Sur ces paroles cinglantes, Severus se leva et tourna les talons dans un ample mouvement de cape. Une fois dehors, il se laissa aller contre la porte. En baissant les yeux, il remarqua que ses mains tremblaient. Il ferma les paupières pour tenter de se maîtriser mais la colère était toujours là. Il descendit les marches d'un pas rageur et passa l'heure suivante à déambuler dans les couloirs en fusillant du regard chaque tableau qui osait le regarder.

Vers les neuf heures, son ventre l'avait conduit inconsciemment devant le tableau menant à la cuisine. Il dévisagea la coupe de fruits ornant la toile, espérant que la porte s'ouvre toute seule mais il dut s'abaisser à chatouiller l'horrible poire pour avoir accès au temple de la nourriture de Poudlard.

Il aurait pu entrer, trouver là les deux uniques elfes restés au château, grignoter rapidement ce qu'ils lui proposeraient et finir la soirée dans le dortoir à maugréer contre Dumbledore et Potter, le père comme le supposé fils. Le cours de l'histoire s'en serait alors trouvé incontestablement changé, ou inchangé, selon le point de vue. Mais le destin était joueur et il fallut que les rares habitants humains de l'école se retrouvent au même moment dans la même pièce.

Severus resta sur le pas de la porte alors qu'il dévisageait avec une certaine stupeur le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés attablé devant une assiette vide, les reliefs d'un repas encore visible sur la faïence. Le garçon le regardait avec inquiétude, une bouteille à la main, du whisky bon marché, dérivé du Pur-Feu habituellement vendu. Severus avança prudemment dans la pièce, comme un chasseur s'approchait de sa proie, et Potter le suivit des yeux, sans bouger. Avec précaution, il s'assit en face de lui. Un regard aux alentours lui apprit que les elfes de maison n'étaient pas au poste. D'un coup de baguette – Potter tressaillit – il fit venir à lui de quoi se sustenter. Tout en se coupant une tranche de rôti, il jeta un coup d'œil au garçon en face de lui. Severus constata qu'il buvait à la bouteille sans plus se soucier de lui. En apparence tout au moins. L'ancien Mangemort fit venir à lui deux verres qu'il lui tendit. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard d'incompréhension chargé d'une colère que Severus eut du mal à interpréter. Ce dernier concéda à prendre la parole le premier.

« Vous pourriez partager. » lui dit-il d'une voix sarcastique. « Je suppose que cette bouteille ne vient pas de vos réserves personnelles mais plutôt de celles de Poudlard. »

Potter lui jeta un regard noir mais il obtempéra néanmoins. Severus porta à ses lèvres le spiritueux et se retint de grimacer. Le whisky était infect. Comment Potter pouvait-il boire un tel tord-boyau ? Il continua son repas normalement, tandis que l'autre, de son côté, lui jetait des regards en coin, verre après verre. Il en était à son troisième quand Severus se décida à parler.

« Je sais qui vous êtes. »

Le garçon se figea aussitôt. Le Serpentard continua, bien décidé à jouer le tout pour le tout.

« Dumbledore m'a tout expliqué. »

Potter ne disait toujours rien et Severus eut peur qu'il ne tombe pas dans son piège mais, enfin, il réagit.

« Dumbledore vous fait confiance, déclara-t-il avec une étrange grimace.

- Je suis et je serais toujours son homme le plus dévoué et en cela, j'ai toute sa confiance, mentit Severus avec aplomb.

- Je n'en doute pas, » cracha presque le brun.

Le silence s'installa. Severus remarqua, au bout de quelques instants à se demander comment relancer la conversation, que son vis-à-vis semblait ailleurs. Ses grands yeux émeraude étaient flous et le jeune Serpentard se demanda quelle quantité d'alcool il avait bu avant. Plus qu'il ne fallait, assurément. Potter était incontestablement saoul. C'était une aubaine pour lui, il pouvait ainsi espérer le faire parler.

« Ca doit être dur pour vous. » déclara Severus en ignorant totalement dans quelle direction la conversation les mènerait.

Potter, qui semblait brusquement revenir au présent, lui jeta un regard sceptique.

« Qu'est ce que vous en savez ? répondit-il brutalement.

- Vous devez vous sentir perdu. »

Et c'était un fait, il avait réellement l'air perdu, pour ainsi se saouler seul dans les cuisines.

« Qui ne le serait pas ? » marmonna Potter en haussant les épaules.

Severus hocha la tête. Il ne savait toujours pas de quoi il était question mais il sentait qu'il s'approchait de quelque chose. Le silence s'épaississait, il fallait qu'il trouve rapidement un moyen de relancer la discussion. Il n'en eut pas besoin. Potter reprit la parole d'une voix pâteuse :

« C'pas seulement que j'sais pas. Mais j'ai personne avec qui parler. Personne. J'ai vécu beaucoup d'choses et même si j'ai dû y faire face seul plus d'une fois, j'ai toujours été entouré. À un moment ou un autre. Enfin, depuis que je suis à Poudlard en tout cas. Nan parce qu'avant… Enfin. Depuis que j'ai onze ans. C'est ce qui compte. Ils étaient là. Mais maintenant… »

Potter eut une grimace ironique.

« Maintenant, tous ceux qui me sont chers savent à peine marcher et quand bien même je les reverrais des années plus tard, j'aurais l'âge de leurs parents. Si j'arrive jusqu'à là sans faire imploser le monde, bien sûr ! »

Le jeune homme se resservit un verre qu'il but cul-sec, avant de reprendre son long monologue :

« Dumbledore m'évite au possible comme si j'allais le contaminer en lui parlant. Je suis condamné à passer les prochaines décennies seul, comme un fantôme, sans agir. Je suis une aberration, un monstre qui ne devrait pas exister. J'l'ai toujours été de toute façon… Je n'devrais pas m'en étonner, on m'l'a toujours répété ! Un monstre… »

Severus regarda un long moment le garçon qui continuait à déblatérer. Ses paroles étaient de plus en plus incompréhensibles, devenant des marmonnements indistincts qu'il avait le plus grand mal à discerner. Quand il conclut qu'il n'en tirerait rien d'autre que de l'auto-apitoiement, il lui demande de but en blanc :

« N'y a-t-il aucun moyen d'inverser le processus ? »

Potter haussa les épaules, fixant son assiette. Le jeune homme avait-il au moins conscience de son environnement ?

« J'ai déjà tout essayé. Et je suppose que Dumbledore a fait ses propres recherches. Alors si l'homme le plus puissant du monde n'arrive pas à trouver… »

Severus avait envie de lui répondre que c'était un peu excessif, que le vieil homme n'avait pas la science infuse, qu'il pouvait y avoir une solution auquel il n'avait pas pensé. Comme s'il voulait lui insuffler du courage. Mais pourquoi voudrait-il faire une telle chose ? Potter n'était pas son problème.

Qui leurrait-il ? Bien sûr que c'était son problème, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment comment. Il regarda le jeune homme affalé sur la table, agrippé à son verre, qui s'épanchait en un flot de paroles décousues. Ce garçon venait du futur. Et soudainement, il voulait savoir. Quel âge avait-il ? Plus d'une vingtaine d'année, sans en douter. Il ne devait être arrivé à cette époque que récemment, puisqu'il se lamentait encore de ne pas avoir trouvé une solution. Vingt ans ! Tellement de choses pouvaient s'être passées. Entre deux mèches de cheveux indisciplinées, Severus entraperçut la ridicule cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il était lié au Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'ancien Mangemort sentit son bras gauche le démanger. Lui aussi était lié au Lord Noir. Ils étaient tous les deux unis l'un à l'autre d'une certaine manière. Qu'est ce que l'avenir lui réservait ?

Il voulait savoir.

– _Harry Potter – _

Harry jeta un regard meurtrier à la bouteille. Il l'avait déjà vidée à moitié et ne se sentait nullement mieux. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'était attendu. À ce que tous ses ennuis s'envolent ? À ce que la solution à ses problèmes lui tombe dessus ? Quelque chose comme ça. À la place, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal. La cuisine autour de lui était instable, se mouvait à la périphérie de son regard, glissant, se cachant. Quelqu'un dans sa tête parlait avec sa voix. Elle disait "_merdemerdemerdemerde_". À moins que ce ne fût lui ?

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Quelque part dans son esprit, il se dit qu'il devrait se cacher sur le champ, disparaître. Son corps ne réagit pas. Et dans l'encadrement se tenait Rogue. Qui d'autre ? Il n'arriva même pas à être en colère. Foutu alcool. Que devait-il faire ? Il savait qu'il ne devait pas être là mais son corps refusait toujours de bouger, et son esprit commençait à le délaisser lui aussi. Il suivit l'homme détesté des yeux. Celui-ci s'assit en face et sortit sa baguette. Ses réflexes le poussèrent à se saisir de la sienne, son esprit lui dit "à quoi bon ?" et son corps l'abandonna totalement. L'instant d'après, Rogue était attablé devant une pièce de charcuterie et deux verres. Harry le regarda avec incompréhension. Que lui voulait-il ?

« Vous pourriez partager. » lui dit l'homme de sa voix glacée. « Je suppose que cette bouteille ne vient pas de vos réserves personnelles mais plutôt de celles de Poudlard. »

Il aurait dû l'envoyer promener, pourtant il s'exécuta sans dire un mot. Définitivement, son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Il descendit son verre, et se resservit. Plusieurs fois. Il en perdit le compte. Il voulait oublier qu'il partageait une bouteille avec Rogue et que surtout, il s'en foutait. Peut être que s'il buvait assez, il ne s'en souviendrait pas le lendemain. Rogue finit par parler.

« Je sais qui vous êtes. »

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Comment cet enfoiré de meurtrier pouvait-il savoir ? Comment pouvait-il le reconnaître ? Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Rogue continua :

« Dumbledore m'a tout expliqué. »

Il sentit comme si on lui avait coulé du plomb dans les veines. Bien sûr, Dumbledore l'avait dit à Rogue. Comment avait-il pu en douter ? Dumbledore lui faisait confiance. Il ne remarqua qu'il pensait à haute voix que lorsque Rogue lui répondit.

« Je suis et je serais toujours son homme le plus dévoué et en cela, j'ai toute sa confiance. »

La confiance, l'éternelle confiance de Dumbledore. Il avait envie de vomir.

« Je n'en doute pas. » lui répondit-il avec aigreur. Sa voix sonna de manière dissonante à ses oreilles.

Cela voulait-il dire que Voldemort savait ? Allait savoir ? Avait su ? Il grogna, ces histoires temporelles lui tournaient la tête. À moins que ce ne fût le whisky ?

« Ca doit être dur pour vous. »

À travers le brouillard de son esprit, Harry le regarda, incrédule. Était-ce une tentative de compassion ? De la part de Rogue, vraiment ? Cela n'avait pas de sens. Était-il le seul à se rendre contre à quel point cette conversation était absurde ? Il voulait mettre fin à cet échange, que Rogue s'en aille, qu'il le laisse seul.

« Qu'est ce que vous en savez ? répondit Harry avec ce qu'il avait pu mobiliser de colère.

- Vous devez vous sentir perdu, murmura Rogue de sa voix profonde.

- Qui ne le serait pas ? » marmonna-t-il sans conviction, surpris par tant de clairvoyance.

Il n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte qu'il était en train d'avoir une discussion avec Rogue, son professeur de potion détesté, pire encore, avec l'ordure la plus immonde que la Terre n'ait jamais porté. Une vraie discussion d'égal à égal, civilisé, sans insulte explicite ni même implicite. Et sur l'instant, il n'en eut rien à faire que l'homme à coté de lui fût Severus Rogue, la personne auquel il vouait la plus grande haine après Voldemort. Il était juste soulagé d'enfin pouvoir parler et, l'alcool aidant, sa langue se délia. Alors il parla. Il avait à peine conscience de ce qu'il disait, comme si sa bouche parlait sans l'accord du reste de son corps. Harry avait l'impression de regarder la scène de l'extérieur, observant cet homme imbibé d'alcool s'épancher, ses mots venant de manière désordonnée pour former des phrases plus ou moins compréhensibles. Il parla de sa colère contre Dumbledore, de ses amis dont l'absence était chaque jour plus cuisante, de lui, beaucoup. Une petite voix au fond de lui clignotait – depuis quand les voix clignotaient-elle ? – l'avertissait, lui disait de faire attention à ce qu'il révélait. Et bien que complètement déconnecté de lui-même, il savait parfaitement qu'il ne livrerait aucune information à Rogue.

Ce dernier lui demanda s'il n'y avait pas un moyen de revenir à son époque. Parce que l'on revenait toujours à la même question, n'est ce pas ? Dont la réponse était immanquablement non. Il avait la bouche pâteuse à force de parler, à force de boire. L'autre homme semblait suspendu à ses paroles. Il était bien loin du Rogue qu'il connaissait. Et puis Harry se tut, soudainement, sans raison. Le silence se prolongea, encore et encore. La bouteille était vide. Rogue n'avait même pas fini son verre. Harry laissa sa tête retomber sur ses bras. Il voulait que tout cela s'arrête. Il voulait rentrer chez lui. Il voulait dormir.

Il repoussa sa chaise derrière lui, se mit debout, fit quelques pas en direction de la sortie. Le monde sous ses pieds se déroba et il s'étala de tout son long. Il resta allongé, se sentant incapable de se relever, le froid glacial du sol s'infiltrant dans ses vêtements. Un bras sur son épaule le fit tressaillir et quand il tourna la tête avec difficulté, il vit que Rogue pointait sa baguette sur lui. Cette fois-ci, son corps répondit et avec des réflexes qu'il avait oublié posséder, il donna un coup dans l'objet en bois qui vola de l'autre côté de la cuisine. Le Mangemort entrouvrit la bouche, surpris, mais l'expression passa très vite.

« Vraiment Potter, vous êtes pathétique. » dit-il d'une voix cassante.

Rogue le prit par l'épaule et d'un mouvement le mit debout.

« J'essaie juste de vous conduire à l'extérieur. Vous voyez, je laisse ma baguette là-bas. »

La phrase lui parvenait de très loin. Était-ce vraiment Rogue qui lui parlait ? Il paraissait presque… aimable ? La pensée le fit rire et il toussota, s'étranglant à moitié. Ses yeux se fermaient par intermittence, il n'avait pas la force de les garder ouvert. De toute façon, il n'y voyait presque plus rien. Il sentait à côté de lui le maître des Potions mettre un bras sous son aisselle – ils faisaient presque la même taille – avant de lui ordonner :

« Servez-vous de vos jambes. »

Et Harry lui obéit. Et tandis que ses muscles s'actionnaient difficilement, il eut chaud. Pour la première fois depuis des mois. Le corps à côté de lui irradiait de chaleur humaine et soudainement, le château lui sembla moins vide. Le reste se perdit dans les limbes, bien qu'il lui sembla rester une éternité debout à marcher à pas incertains et maladroits. Il avait l'impression confuse d'être entouré, tout en se sentant seul. Mais il ne l'était pas. Rogue le soutenait. Rogue le _soutenait_ ! Merde, il espérait qu'il allait vraiment oublier cette soirée.

_- Severus Rogue -_

Potter était une vraie loque, constata Severus alors qu'il s'étalait par terre. Les paroles d'une prophétie lui revinrent en mémoire. Était-ce vraiment ce garçon inconscient qui devait tous les sauver du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Pitoyable. Et il n'avait pu lui extorquer presque aucune information. Ses paroles avaient été incohérentes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise et tente de se lever. En échouant lamentablement. Severus s'approcha de lui, s'accroupit pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien. Il était temps de mettre fin à cette entrevue. Il sortit sa baguette. Un simple sort de _Locomotor _devrait suffire.

Soudainement, sans qu'il ne voie la coup partir, sa baguette se retrouva projetée contre le mur. Potter avait-il sorti sa propre baguette pour lancer ce sort ? Avait-il jeté un sortilège informulé ? Non, c'était impossible, pas dans cet état ! Le garçon avait utilisé une méthode plus terre à terre, plus moldue. Ses propres réflexes avaient été lamentables. Son mois de prison l'avait-il ramolli à ce point ? Il se reprit bien vite, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela.

« Vraiment Potter, vous êtes pathétique. » dit-il pour se redonner un peu de contenance.

Il prit le jeune homme par l'épaule et le força à se lever. Severus n'avait jamais été très musclé, mais Potter était ridiculement maigre. Comment était-ce possible ? Craignant une quelconque réaction violente, il l'apaisa par ses paroles. Des hommes blessés, il savait gérer. La peur qui suinte de tous les pores de la peau, des prisonniers affaiblis, diminués, mais pourtant prêt à tout, à saisir la moindre opportunité. À lui briser la nuque s'il fallait.

Non, ce n'était pas la même chose. Potter ne lui voulait aucun mal. Il n'y avait pas de raison. Il n'avait pas besoin de sa baguette, il irait la chercher plus tard. Un pli amer déforma sa bouche. Il était en train de se mettre à nu pour aider Harry Potter. Heureusement, le fils de Potter n'était pas suffisamment lucide pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Severus se pencha pour le soutenir, lui ordonna de marcher et il constata avec soulagement que le brun s'exécutait. Il avait pourtant l'impression de porter un poids mort, Potter soufflait comme un buffle et l'air autour d'eux empestait l'alcool. Il le tenait serré contre lui pour avancer plus vite et il lui semblait sentir à travers l'épaisse couche de vêtement les côtes du jeune homme, comme s'il n'avait que la peau sur les os. Cette sensation le mit inexplicablement mal à l'aise.

Arrivé dans le hall, il lui fallut prendre une décision. Il espérait de tout son cœur que le jeune homme logeait dans le château. Dans le cas inverse, non seulement il devrait le laisser cuver dans son coin, mais en plus il ne pourrait lui rendre de nouveau visite. Il parvint à comprendre dans les marmonnements de son poids mort qu'il devait l'emmener au second étage. La partie la plus ardue fut celle des escaliers. Severus regretta vraiment de ne pas avoir repris sa baguette après avoir assommé le garçon proprement. Au bout d'un long combat, ils atteignirent le fameux étage – par Merlin, même les moldus avaient inventé l'ascenseur ! Pourquoi n'y en avaient-ils pas à Poudlard ? - et Potter lui indiqua vaguement une direction. Ils finirent par atteindre une porte, et Severus posa son fardeau contre le mur pour l'ouvrir. Le temps qu'il actionne la poignée, le jeune homme avait déjà glissé à terre.

« Debout. »

Avec une pointe d'incrédulité, Severus vit le brun se lever de lui même et rentrer dans la chambre. L'ancien Mangemort transformé en nourrice le suivit de près, au cas où il ne tombe de nouveau. Mais Potter parvint jusqu'à son lit sans encombre, et il s'y affala tout habillé.

Severus se retourna pour regarder la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. La lune à l'extérieur n'éclairait guère, mais la lumière était reflétée par la neige, ce qui lui permettait de distinguer ce qui l'entourait. La chambre était dans un capharnaüm plus ou moins maîtrisé. Il y avait des parchemins, beaucoup de parchemins, certains soigneusement empilés, d'autres roulés en boule dans un coin, comme rageusement jeté au loin. Mais ce qui imposait surtout, c'était la quantité de livres.

Severus s'approcha et effleura du bout des doigts la reliure de l'un des grimoires empilés sur le bureau. _"Magie du temps, magie noire." _Ainsi était-ce ici qu'avaient disparu tous les manuels de la bibliothèque. Il y avait des dizaines d'ouvrages éparpillés dans la chambre, traitant tous, de près ou de loin, du temps qui s'écoulait.

Potter était toujours étalé sur le lit et marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles. Severus décida de le laisser là, il était hors de question qu'il joue les nounous pour cette larve imbibée d'alcool. Il sortit de la chambre sans un bruit en fermant derrière lui, avant de passer récupérer sa baguette. Lorsqu'il rejoignait les cachots, sa tête fourmillait de pensées.

* * *

**À suivre …**

* * *

_La rencontre tant attendue ! Et moi, ce sont vos avis que j'attends avec impatience ! À la prochaine, promis la suite devrait arrivée plus rapidement ! : ) _


	9. Paroxysme

**Disclaimer : **J'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire dans le train, le prologue est déjà écrit, mais ça ne fait pas de moi J.K. Rowling.

**Spoiler : **Cette histoire se passe après le tome 6 et ne prend donc pas en compte les évènements qui se déroulent dans le tome 7. La plupart des informations qui y sont dévoilées seront néanmoins reprises.

**Avertissements : M **Relation entre hommes (slash), scènes interdites aux plus jeunes (sexe, violence, langage pouvant être cru), histoire assez sombre

**Beta : **Zephineange, que je remercie encore une fois. Et puis une autre fois tiens ! Merci !

**Note : **Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, j'adore avoir des retours ! Pour les reviewers anonymes, avec le nouveau système de fanfictionpointnet, vous êtes vraiment complétement anonymes ! Du coup, n'hésitez pas à signer ou à laisser un moyen (mail, blog, avec des espaces pour que ff ne les coupe pas) de vous répondre !

Pour répondre à la réponse de Guest n°3 (à défaut d'autre chose :p), le nombre de chapitre n'est pas encore arrêté, mais j'estime être à un quart de l'histoire. Ou un tiers. À peut près, c'est pour donner un ordre d'idée !

Ce chapitre est plus court. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Paroxysme**

* * *

_- Severus Rogue –_

Severus n'avait guère dormi cette nuit là. Allongé dans son lit, il fixait le plafond. Mais si ses yeux étaient immobiles et pouvaient paraître vides, son esprit était en ébullition. Ses pensées retraçaient la soirée, action par action, phrase par phrase. Il décortiquait chaque mot prononcé pour en comprendre l'exact sens, pour découvrir ce que Potter cachait, ce qu'il savait.

Potter venait du futur, il _connaissait_ le futur ! Quelles convoitises un tel savoir pouvait attirer ? La raison pour laquelle Dumbledore lui avait caché son existence lui apparaissait maintenant clairement. Bien que cela n'apaise pas son désir d'en savoir plus.

Poudlard était vide et en ces temps de liesse, personne ne viendrait fouiner dans le château. Voilà pourquoi le vieil homme avait voulu le loger lui, Severus, dans l'école. Un îlot éloigné du monde, loin de la tempête. Mais il y avait aussi caché Potter. Et il l'avait vu. Il avait vu l'homme du futur et il ne pouvait maintenant penser à rien d'autre.

À une époque, il s'était brièvement intéressé aux Retourneurs de Temps, avant de renoncer : même le marché noir peinait à proposer ces puissants objets, étroitement surveillés par le ministère. Mais d'après ce qu'il avait lu, le phénomène était toujours obscur et plutôt incontrôlé. Et il venait d'être confronté à cet homme, de vingt années plus âgé que son alter-ego. Comment avait-il fait ? Quelle puissante magie avait-il déployé ? Un tel pouvoir offrait tant de possibilités ! Et tant de risques. Mais plus encore, il y avait dans l'esprit du jeune sorcier un savoir inestimable, des souvenirs de ce qui un jour se réalisera. Comment ne pas être fasciné ?

Oui, Dumbledore voulait garder cela pour lui. Aussi valait-il mieux que Severus taise leur rencontre. Aussitôt que lui vint cette pensée, il se prit à craindre la réaction du vieil homme. Qu'était-il capable de faire s'il apprenait ? Que ferait-il à la place du puissant sorcier ? Il lancerait un sort d'amnésie sans hésitation. Severus sentit son épiderme se hérisser. Non ! Il ne voulait pas perdre ses souvenirs, il ne voulait pas oublier cet homme venant du futur. Du _futur _! Il ne pouvait pas manquer une telle chose.

Pourtant, il savait au fond de lui que leur entrevue du soir ne passerait pas inaperçue. Le directeur était au sein de son royaume à Poudlard et pour aller jusqu'au second étage, ils étaient tous les deux passés devant une foule de tableaux, qui avaient dû bien vite relayer l'information. Dumbledore savait tout. Et si le sorcier voulait lui cacher l'existence de ce Potter… Vraiment ? Pourquoi dans ce cas ne pas prendre plus de précautions ? Si Dumbledore avait réellement voulu qu'il ne sache rien, sans aucun doute en était-il capable. Alors que signifiait cela ?

Un terrible doute s'insinua dans son esprit. Et si Dumbledore lui avait déjà effacé la mémoire ? Et si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il découvrait l'existence de Potter dans le château mais qu'il l'avait déjà oublié ? Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Cela faisait moins de deux semaines qu'il était présent. Il était suffisamment intelligent pour ressentir les effets d'un sort d'amnésie, un sentiment d'absence, de flou sur une période. Et pourtant… N'avait-il pas quelques impressions de vide depuis qu'il était à Poudlard ? Oui. Non. La raison était ailleurs. _Lily. _Une raison qu'il voulait oublier.

Il ferma les yeux un court instant, et il sentit ses paupières sèches le brûler. Il fallait qu'il mette en place un plan. Il n'avait encore rien découvert sur la vie de Harry Potter, mais Dumbledore était son premier problème. Il fallait qu'il le convainque de sa loyauté. L'ironie du sort voulait que cette dernière n'était même pas feinte. Potter lui avait clairement dit qu'il devait rentrer à son époque. Peut être pouvait-il l'aider à y parvenir. Et quel mal y aurait-il s'il apprenait dans le même temps quelques évènements du futur ? Dumbledore lui avait dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendrait, il se devait d'être préparé au mieux.

Severus rouvrit les yeux, déterminé. Il irait voir Dumbledore le lendemain, aux premières heures. Il devait parvenir à le convaincre, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il passa le reste de la nuit à chercher le moyen.

Il se leva à huit heures précises, comme une horloge bien réglée, un automate ne s'animant qu'aux premières lueurs du jour. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, mais il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Néanmoins, au cas où son plan échouerait, si malgré tout Dumbledore essayait de lui effacer la mémoire, il inscrivit tout ce qu'il savait sur un papier, du déroulement de la soirée au lieu précis où vivait Potter. Il savait que si le directeur décidait réellement de supprimer ses souvenirs, il prendrait toutes les précautions afin d'effacer toutes traces de son savoir, mais au moins aurait-il essayé.

Il se changea, les elfes lui avaient rempli une penderie de robes noires, avant de quitter les cachots à grands pas. En parcourant le second étage, il ne put s'empêcher de ralentir devant la fameuse porte. Mais il se retint d'y frapper. Dumbledore d'abord. De toutes manières, au vu de la quantité d'alcool que l'autre homme avait ingérée, il n'espérait pas le voir avant l'après midi.

Arrivé devant la Gargouille, il n'eut même pas besoin de demander l'accès au bureau. La créature de pierre lui céda aussitôt la place dans un crissement de roche. Dumbledore l'attendait-il ? Severus monta lentement les marches. Il était calme, il savait ce qu'il faisait. La porte en chêne était déjà entrouverte et l'homme en noir poussa doucement le battant. Les entrées en trombe n'étaient sûrement pas la meilleure attitude à adopter en compagnie du directeur.

Celui-ci était debout, sa longue robe mauve flottant au gré de ses mouvements. Il parcourait son bureau à grand pas, donnant un coup de baguette ici, notant une phrase là. Il se tourna brièvement vers lui quand Severus s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Ah Severus, vous êtes bien matinal ! Ne m'en voulez pas si je ne vous écoute que d'une oreille, j'ai rendez-vous dans moins d'une demi-heure au Magenmagot et j'ai encore toutes ces affaires à régler !

- Ces affaires … ? demanda Severus, oubliant momentanément ce qu'il avait prévu de dire.

- Oui, vous savez, de celles que l'on repousse toujours à demain ! » dit Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux comme s'il ne parlait pas d'affaires impliquant probablement des crimes tels que le meurtre ou la torture.

Le directeur donna un coup de baguette à une pile de feuilles qui s'éparpillèrent dans les airs avant de se ranger dans un autre ordre. Pendant ce temps, il s'était penché, griffonnant avec une plume de canari – pourquoi ce jaune était-il si criard ? – sur un parchemin. Severus se reprit.

« Vous ne pouvez pas m'effacer la mémoire, » dit-il d'un ton assuré.

Dumbledore releva la tête et le regarda derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, feignant la surprise. Ou peut être l'était-il vraiment ?

« Je ne sais pourquoi je voudrais faire une telle chose, mais si c'était effectivement le cas, quelle en serait la raison ? demanda le vieil homme sans perdre son air jovial.

- Vous savez comme moi que le sortilège d'amnésie n'est pas ce que les Moldus appellent une opération de précision chirurgicale et qu'aussi doué soit le lanceur de sort, il y a des séquelles. Surtout lorsque la cible n'est pas consentante. Et je ne le serais pas, Dumbledore. » ajouta-t-il pour bien marquer sa position. « Je ne le serais pas. L'esprit affaibli, ma capacité à utiliser l'Occlumencie est amoindrie. Mon esprit est tout ce que j'ai, monsieur le directeur. C'est ce qui me permettra de me battre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lorsque le temps sera venu. Je devrais lui offrir une défense suffisamment forte, le moindre sortilège d'amnésie pourrait alors me coûter la vie, et pire, vos informations. »

Severus ne s'était pas arrêté, se refusant de voir son explication si logique interrompue.

« Voici qui me paraît parfaitement sensé, » continua Dumbledore, rétrécissant toujours des feuilles qu'il glissait dans ses poches. « Il faut que tous les secrets que vous partagez soient bien protégés. »

Severus s'était attendu à beaucoup de chose, peut être à de la colère, une démonstration de force, des menaces, mais pas à cette simple acceptation. S'était-il trompé quelque part ? Dumbledore savait-il vraiment ce qui s'était passé cette nuit ?

« J'ai promis de protéger son fils, et c'est ce que je ferais, avec ou sans votre accord. » ajouta-t-il, incertain, afin d'enfoncer le clou.

Dumbledore arrêta de ranger ses affaires pour le regarder, et son regard était soudain plus grave, plus sérieux. Et encore cette lueur de fierté. Puis il hocha la tête. Lui donnait-il son accord ? Il reprit ce qu'il faisait aussitôt, accrocha un colis à la patte de son phénix, avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Je dois y aller, Severus. Je vous raccompagne en bas. »

Ne voulant pas montrer à quel point il était désorienté, Severus hocha la tête sèchement et passa devant. Au pied de l'escalier en colimaçon, le directeur le salua, mais, avant de partir, lui lança d'un ton nonchalant :

« Vous me ferez malgré tout un plaisir de détruire cette feuille que vous avez écrite. Il serait regrettable que n'importe qui tombe dessus. »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Dumbledore le laissa là, rejoignant son bureau d'un pas majestueux, sa cape mauve flottant derrière lui. Severus resta figé et alors que la pierre coulissait lentement pour masquer l'entrée, il perçut les premières notes d'une comptine pour enfant sifflotée. Le vieux _savait_. Bien sûr qu'il savait, se dit Severus en fermant brièvement les yeux. Il resta un temps figé devant la Gargouille, jusqu'à ce que les sifflements de la chansonnette se perdent, étouffés par l'épaisseur du mur.

_- Harry Potter -_

Une pulsation sourde. Comme un trambour. Une sorte de trompette à percutions. Mais rien de tel n'existait.

Harry voulut ouvrir un œil mais n'y parvint pas. Quelqu'un lui maintenait un oreiller sur la tête. Rectification, quelqu'un lui maintenait un _matelas_ sur le corps. À moins que… Il roula sur le côté. C'était mieux. Il laissa ses paupières s'entrouvrir dans un appel désespéré vers la lumière. Il gémit, roula de nouveau sur lui même et tomba du lit. Et gémit de nouveau. Il poussa sur ses bras afin de retrouver une position assise.

Il cligna des yeux, comme incertain que ce soient les siens. Il essaya de faire un bilan de son état. Pas de nausée, tout au moins tant qu'il restait ainsi. Il avait mal un peu partout. Il releva un pan de son t-shirt. D'où lui venaient ces bleus ? Et ce battement, qui continuait, dans son crâne. Pas tout à fait douloureux, tout au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il en devienne fou. Mais il y avait pire. L'impression qu'on avait prit son corps et qu'on lui en avait vidé toute énergie, toute substance. Et il gisait là, comme une poupée de chiffon.

Harry leva mollement la main, voulant appeler à l'aide. Comment convoquer l'un des elfes de maison de Poudlard ? Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant, à part avec Dobby, mais il connaissait son nom.

« Elfes ? » tenta-t-il sans conviction.

Des toute façon, ils l'évitaient. Ordre de ne pas lui parler ?

« Weltz ? » essaya-t-il sans plus y croire.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Et la pulsation. Alors il resta ainsi. Car cela finirait bien par passer. Adossé à son lit, il se sentit somnoler sans parvenir à s'endormir complètement, la barre en bois s'enfonçant dans son dos, les pierres dures et froides sous lui. Mais cet inconfort lui faisait du bien. C'était un inconfort qu'il avait choisi.

Et à un moment, il alla mieux. Sans raison. Juste, il sentit qu'il devait se lever. Et surtout qu'il pouvait. Alors c'est ce qu'il fit. Quelques pas sur ses jambes tremblantes. Ça allait. C'était bon. Une chance qu'il ait réussi à rejoindre sa chambre hier.

Oh.

Hier. Ça lui revenait subitement. Il attrapa sa table, bousculant quelques livres au passage, sentant son ventre se retourner. Il ferma les yeux, pinça hermétiquement ses lèvres, ses mains serrant fermement le bois. Tout son poids se portait sur le volumineux bureau, sa peau blanchissant sous la pression. Mais il ne fallait pas, non, il ne fallait pas.

Il inspira brusquement et se redressa. La nausée était partie, refoulant au fond de lui son dégoût et sa haine. De Rogue. De lui. Cela ne servait à rien. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Ne devait rien faire. À quelle faiblesse s'était-il abaissé hier soir ? Que diraient ses amis s'ils savaient qu'il avait pactisé avec leur pire ennemi ? Ou plutôt, lorsqu'ils sauront ?

Il fit quelques pas jusqu'à la fenêtre, regardant le parc sans le voir. Il savait qu'il était incapable de mentir à ses deux meilleurs amis. Il leur devait la vérité. Lorsqu'il reviendrait à son époque, il leur dirait tout.

Oh.

Revenir à son époque. Cela aussi, ça lui revenait. Son échec du jour précédent avec le diadème. C'était pour ça qu'il avait tant bu. Car il était coincé ici. Et Rogue… Et bien Rogue savait ? Cela voulait-il dire que Severus Rogue, durant toutes les années où il lui avait enseigné, savait qu'un jour son élève ferait un voyage dans le passé ? Par Merlin. Était-ce vraiment possible ? Cela paraissait… inimaginable, absurde. Étrangement, que Dumbledore soit le gardien d'un tel secret, il parvenait à la concevoir. Mais Rogue, cette ordure qui lui en avait fait tant baver, ce connard de meurtrier sans morale… Non !

Et pourtant… C'était cela non ? Tout ce en quoi il croyait s'effondrait. Le battement continuait en sourdine dans son crâne, vibrait contre ses os. Étaient-ce les battements de son cœur qui étaient si douloureux ?

Il détourna le visage et sans se soucier de porter les mêmes vêtements aux relents d'alcool, sortit de sa chambre. Il avait besoin d'air. Quelque chose de froid, de vivifiant. Quelque chose qui le ferait sortir de sa torpeur, de son rêve éveillé.

Le jour était levé depuis des heures déjà. Peut-être était-il même plus de midi ? Son ventre lui envoyait des signaux contradictoires, entre la faim dévorante et le rejet de toute nourriture. Il n'y prêta pas attention. Arrivé dans le hall, il regarda les deux majestueuses portes en chêne. Il nota à peine les blasons des quatre maisons gravés dans le bois, ni le cuivre des poignées. Il connaissait ces portes par cœur. D'un coup de baguette, il les ouvrit suffisamment pour se glisser dans l'ouverture.

Dehors, la neige avait un peu fondu, faisant comme une boue informe, composée de glace, d'eau et de terre. Seul le chemin était parfaitement dégagé et Harry avait toujours suspecté qu'il était enchanté. Ses chaussures, guère adaptées à la saison, prirent vite l'eau, mais il s'obstina à s'enfoncer plus profondément dans le parc. Et sans plus s'en soucier, il franchit la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Les arbres étaient nus, leurs branches misérablement dévoilées sans artifice, mais Harry s'en fichait. Le monde qui l'entourait était comme abstrait, irréel. Jusqu'à ce que quelques bruits lui rappellent où il était vraiment, et que malgré toutes les fois où il y était allé, la forêt restait un lieu fondamentalement dangereux. Des bruits de sabots, martelant le sol gelé, provenant de toutes les directions.

Des licornes ? Des Sombrals ? Non, il lui avait semblé voir du coin de l'œil, entre la végétation rachitique, de la peau brune, tels des chevaux montés. Des Centaures ? Était-il sur leur territoire ? Il sortit sa baguette, restant sur le qui-vive. Ils galopaient en cercle autour de lui, mais suffisamment loin pour qu'il puisse à peine les distinguer. Et soudainement, ils s'en allèrent, tous, dans la même direction.

C'était un avertissement. Harry comprenait. Chacun de son côté. Il revient sur ses pas, à l'opposé de là où les créatures hybrides étaient parties. Quand il rejoignit enfin le parc, il était frigorifié. Physiquement, il était dans un état déplorable. Pour le reste, il aurait voulu se dire qu'il allait mieux, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il avait juste prit toute sa haine, tous ses ressentiments, toute sa _colère_, et les avait condensé en une petite boule qu'il avait enfouit au plus profond de son esprit. Voilà, il n'y toucherait pas. Pas pour l'instant.

Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort pour se réchauffer_. Merci Hermione._ Et s'il ne l'avait pas fait avant, c'était uniquement car il n'y avait pas pensé. Nullement une quelconque idée de se punir pour avoir cédé à l'alcool, pour s'être laissé aller avec le traître.

Alors qu'il rejoignait le chemin dégagé, les portes du château réapparurent dans son champ de vision. Et devant, une silhouette en noir se dressait. Harry se figea. Il voulait disparaître dans l'instant, s'enfoncer dans la neige, ne plus jamais ressortir.

Bordel, il avait prit sur lui pour se tenir éloigné de Rogue. À cause de ces conneries temporelles, parce qu'il n'était pas capable de le regarder en face sans repenser à cette fameuse nuit où la baguette de l'homme s'était tournée vers celui en lequel il croyait. Et merde, le voilà qui venait vers lui, de sa démarche assurée qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Comment faisait-il pour que ses robes voltigent _toujours_ ainsi derrière lui ? Il n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger. Et pourtant, il fallait qu'il se maîtrise. Il allait faire fonctionner ses jambes, calmement le dépasser et s'il tentait de lui parler, juste l'ignorer. C'était la seule solution.

Un de ses pieds décolla du sol, et l'autre suivit. Il y arrivait. Et tant pis s'il sentait la haine couler dans ses veines, brûlante. Il parviendrait à faire avec. Et ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Rogue le fixait de ses yeux d'encre. Et ils se rapprochaient encore. Son cœur battait sourdement à ses oreilles. Et ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres. Harry n'arrivait pas à se détacher de ce regard.

Il pouvait le faire. Juste… Continuer d'avancer.

« Potter. »

Et cette voix, cette foutue voix hautaine, si condescendante. Cette voix qui disait : « Je vous suis supérieur, Potter. Vous n'êtes rien face à moi. » Cette voix qui susurrait : « Vous m'avez fait confiance, petit esprit crédule. » Cette voix qui ricanait : « Vous vous êtes fait baiser, en beauté ! »

Comment avait-il pu oublier une telle sensation ? La colère tempêtait dans ses veines et il suffit d'un seul regard hautain pour qu'il perde le contrôle. Il bondit sur Rogue, si vite que l'autre n'eut le temps ni de sortir sa baguette, ni de se protéger. Son poing s'abattit sur son visage. Il entendit vaguement un craquement mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il profita du déséquilibre de l'autre homme pour l'envoyer à terre d'un second coup dans la mâchoire. Il était étrange d'avoir le dessus physiquement sur Rogue. Avec vingt ans de moins, l'homme entrait tout juste dans l'âge adulte et il n'avait rien de la stature imposante que Harry lui connaissait.

Il était particulièrement lâche de frapper un homme à terre mais il ne s'en priva pas. Toutes considérations morales s'étaient envolées alors qu'il tabassait le meurtrier d'Albus Dumbledore. Rogue tentait vainement de se protéger le visage de ses bras. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, il le frappait partout où il le pouvait, ressentant comme autant de satisfaction ses propres coups le meurtrir. Il aurait aimé l'entendre crier, hurler sa douleur mais Rogue restait silencieux. D'un geste preste, il sortit sa baguette. Il voulait le faire souffrir, encore plus.

Rogue, profitant de l'interruption des coups pour se relever, s'immobilisa lorsqu'il vit la baguette, pâle. Harry avait le _Doloris_ sur le bout des lèvres, pourtant rien ne vint. Car il voulait plus, bien plus que de la vengeance. Le feu bouillonnant s'apaisa un peu. De la justice. Voilà ce dont il avait besoin. Rogue devait payer pour son crime, et peu importait qu'il ne l'eût pas encore commis, seul la mort était assez juste pour lui. En cet instant, il était loin de songer aux paradoxes temporels et aux recommandations de Dumbledore. Seule la haine guidait ses actes, une colère qui l'avait embrasé de la tête au pied et qui s'était soudainement éteinte, laissant place à une autre colère, froide, assurée.

Pourtant, alors qu'il posait son regard sur le meurtrier prostré à ses pieds, il ne put mener son entreprise à terme. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Rogue, d'habitude si imperméable, si froid, lui était transparent. Et ce qu'il voyait ne lui plaisait pas. Un mélange improbable de colère et de curiosité, de peur et de déception. Cela ne faisait qu'attiser sa fureur : Rogue n'avait pas le droit d'éprouver des sentiments aussi humains ! Pourtant, il n'arrivait toujours pas à prononcer la formule fatidique.

Merde, il n'avait jamais tué. Il n'arrivait à se résoudre à franchir cette limite. Car il était lâche. Et, comme le lâche qu'il était, il s'enfuit.

_- Severus Rogue - _

Il haïssait Potter. Tous. Le père, qui lui avait ravi Lily. Le gamin, qui avait attiré la mort sur leur demeure. Et surtout le fils qui venait de le tabasser, de l'humilier et qui n'était même pas allé au bout de la chose.

Severus se tenait au rebord de son lavabo, tremblant. Du bout de sa baguette, il examina ses plaies. Mâchoire fracturée, hématome à l'œil gauche, des contusions sur tout le corps. Pas de côtes fêlées, pas d'os brisés. Du travail d'amateur. Il cracha dans le lavabo immaculé mais déjà il ne saignait plus. Il y avait tant de manières de blesser quelqu'un. Testées par lui. Testées sur lui. Tout cela avait été… bâclé.

Sa colère s'apaisait déjà. Il soigna la plupart de ses bleus, fit disparaître le coquard : la zone resterait encore douloureuse quelques jours mais rien qu'il ne puisse surmonter. La mâchoire posait déjà plus de problèmes. Il devait y avoir une potion qui la ressouderait mais en attendant, il devrait faire avec.

Il avait vécu pire, pensa-t-il avec un sourire torve qui lui vrilla le crâne. Le vrai problème était qu'il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Potter. Qu'avait-il fait ? Pire encore – et il s'étonnait de faire une telle acrobatie d'esprit aussi facilement – qu'allait-il faire pour qu'il lui voue une telle haine ? Il était incapable de le savoir et cette impuissance se tapissait au fond de lui, enroulant autour de ses entrailles une peur vicieuse.

Il retrouva au fond d'un tiroir un manuel sur les potions médicinales. Le livre sous le bras, il se rendit dans une salle de classe des cachots et sans vergogne se servit dans la réserve. Là, il coupa, mesura, broya, versa, pila, tourna, dans des gestes cent fois répétés. C'était une décoction simple, si facile qu'il n'avait guère besoin de se concentrer. Cela faisait longtemps et c'était bien éloigné des potions dangereuses qu'il préparait pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il put laisser son esprit vagabonder. Ne penser à rien. Juste accomplir les bons gestes dans le bon ordre.

Cela l'apaisa.

– _Harry Potter –_

Ses mains tremblaient. Son cœur battait irrégulièrement dans sa poitrine, comme s'il essayait d'en sortir. Il avait couru jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle, jusqu'à en avoir les poumons en feu, jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve la relative sécurité de sa chambre.

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, essayant de reprendre sa respiration, son calme. Il n'avait pas desserré les poings depuis le moment où il avait vu Rogue. Il inspira profondément et laissa ses doigts se détendre, douloureusement. Et là, sur ses phalanges, une traînée de sang. À peine quelques gouttes étalées mais il sentit son ventre se retourner. Il se pencha en avant, mais son estomac était vide.

Il avait été à deux doigts de commettre l'irréparable. Irréparable pour qui ? Le monde ? Lui ? Était-ce sa lâcheté ou sa grandeur de cœur qui l'avait empêché de prononcer l'impardonnable ? Son ventre fit un nouveau sursaut et il se prit la tête entre les mains.

Il n'était pas ce genre d'homme. Il y a des années de cela, il avait voulu lancer le sortilège Doloris sur Bellatrix Lestrange, car elle venait de tuer son parrain, car il voulait la faire souffrir, autant que lui souffrait. Pourtant, toute sa répulsion et toute sa colère n'avait suffi à la blesser. Et la haine qu'il éprouvait à l'époque n'était rien en comparaison de celle qui l'avait animé quelques instants plus tôt. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas réussi. Il était incapable de ce genre d'acte. Et cette pensée le réconfortait et l'anéantissait tout autant. Car un jour, il _devrait_ tuer. C'était son destin, sa voie.

Il savait ce que ses amis diraient s'ils étaient là. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Remus, Hagrid, tous les Weasley. Ils lui assureraient qu'il avait bien fait. Qu'il n'était pas un meurtrier, qu'il n'avait pas à faire ça. Mais ils n'étaient pas en lui, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il ressentait. Et peu d'entre eux savaient ce qu'il devait faire. _Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre. _Il serait un assassin, un jour ou l'autre. Et en grande partie à cause de Rogue, par dessus tout ! Non, ils ne savaient pas… Ils n'étaient même pas là.

Rogue l'avait toujours détesté et cela avait très vite été réciproque. Tous leurs contacts pendant six années de sa scolarité avaient été basés sur une animosité mutuelle. Mais Rogue avait fini par franchir la ligne, par faire tomber le masque définitivement. Toute la maigre confiance s'était transformée en colère et en haine. De celles qui lui faisaient perdre ses capacités, qui le faisaient se sentir quelqu'un d'autre, animé d'un esprit de vengeance. Mais presque trois ans et demi s'étaient écoulés depuis cette fameuse nuit.

Sa colère avait brûlé les premiers mois tel un brasier étincelant mais elle avait fini par perdre de la puissance et elle patientait maintenant sous la cendre, prête à s'embraser à la moindre étincelle, comme à l'instant.

C'était ironique, il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi Rogue le détestait depuis le tout premier jour. Dumbledore lui avait donné cette étrange explication, à la fin de sa première année, qui était restée gravée dans sa mémoire. Mais pouvait-on tant mépriser un enfant car il ressemblait à son père ? Cela lui avait toujours paru étrange et après avoir apprit que Rogue avait été Mangemort, durant ces périodes où il le soupçonnait d'en être toujours un, il avait cru qu'il le détestait pour ce pour quoi tout le monde l'adulait. Il était la cause de la disparition de Voldemort, quoi de plus normal que son plus fidèle serviteur lui voue une haine sans borne ?

Au final, c'était bien lui la cause de la haine de Rogue, pas son père. Comment pourrait-il ne pas le détester après ce qu'il venait de faire ? Le Mangemort était bien de ceux qui pouvaient garder une rancune pendant dix ans. Rogue le déteste. Puis Harry aussi et finit par le haïr tant et si bien que le voilà vingt ans plus tôt face à Rogue et fait en sorte qu'il le déteste à son tour. Ni poule ni œuf, juste de la haine.

Un mystère de résolu, songea Harry avec une ironie qui lui donnait la nausée. Car tout avait été là depuis le début. Il avait juste été incapable de voir les ombres dans les coins. Comment aurait-il pu ?

Tout était déjà là.

* * *

_Vos avis ? Vos critiques ? __Vos suppositions ?_ :)  


_Le prochain chapitre risque de mettre plus de temps à venir, dû au fait que ma chère Zephineange et moi même partons respectivement en vacance dans des endroits pommés sans internet. J'espère poster au moins un chapitre avant le début du mois d'août (où je pars en stage durant tout le mois). _


	10. Propositions

**Disclaimer : **J'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire dans le train, le prologue est déjà écrit, mais ça ne fait pas de moi J.K. Rowling.

**Spoiler : **Cette histoire se passe après le tome 6 et ne prend donc pas en compte les évènements qui se déroulent dans le tome 7. La plupart des informations qui y sont dévoilées seront néanmoins reprises.

**Avertissements : M **Relation entre hommes (slash), scènes interdites aux plus jeunes (sexe, violence, langage pouvant être cru), histoire assez sombre

**Beta : **Zephineange, merci !

**Note : **Voilà, je suis de retour de mon stage ! Désolée pour cette longue longue attente ! Mais la première chose que je fais, c'est poster, alors voilà, ne m'en voulez pas trop ! J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes vacances ! Comme d'habitude, je remercie tous les reviewers ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette histoire, ça fait plaisir ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Propositions**

* * *

_– Severus Rogue –_

Severus fixait le bois de la porte sans comprendre. Pourquoi était-il là, à frapper à la chambre de Potter ? Pourtant c'était bien ce qu'il faisait. Ses longs doigts repliés avaient effectué trois coups secs et il attendait maintenant que l'autre homme vienne lui ouvrir.

Deux jours. Il avait tenu deux jours. Deux jours à ressasser les évènements, deux jours complets à ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à ce _foutu_ Potter. Il était obsédé, incapable de porter son attention sur quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Patientant toujours devant la porte, il porta brièvement sa main à sa mâchoire. Les stigmates de son passage à tabac avaient déjà disparu, en apparence tout au moins. La douleur était encore vaguement présente. Étrangement, il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Potter. Le garçon paierait pour son affront, tôt ou tard, mais la haine était partie. Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait réellement blessé. Certes, l'intention y avait été. Et encore, ce n'était pas sûr. Non, décidément, il ne pouvait le détester. En réalité, il était bien trop fasciné.

Fasciné par un emmerdeur apparemment, car il ne semblait pas se décider à ouvrir la porte. Avait-il peur des représailles ? Il martela la porte une seconde fois.

« Ouvrez Potter, ou j'explose la porte. »

Comme seul le silence lui répondait, Severus sortit sa baguette. Qu'en savait-il, l'abruti était peut être mort étouffé dans son vomi. Il allait brandir son arme quand, enfin, la porte pivota, dévoilant Potter, la baguette à la main, le toisant d'un œil noir.

Les deux hommes restèrent quelques instants à se défier ainsi, immobiles. C'était au premier qui ferait un geste, au premier qui déclencherait l'affrontement. Mais Severus n'était pas venu pour cela.

« Je peux vous aider, Potter. »

Voilà ce qu'il avait voulu proposer la première fois. Voilà ce que les coups lui avaient empêché de dire. Il s'était fait tabasser, et pourtant il était là, et il n'allait poser aucune question. Pas tout de suite, d'abord il devait essayer de gagner sa confiance.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi, répliqua le jeune homme avec hargne.

- Ne soyez pas stupide, rétorqua Severus d'un ton sec. Je veux bien devenir Cracmol si vous comprenez un quart de vos lectures. J'ai des connaissances que même Dumbledore n'a pas.

- Vous parlez de Magie Noire, constata Potter avec une grimace dégoûtée.

- Entre autres, avança-t-il prudemment.

- Vous croyez vraiment que – »

Mais sa tirade fut interrompue par un raclement de gorge. Severus tourna la tête brusquement, comme un enfant prit en faute. Mais le couloir était vide. Une voix monta :

« Monsieur Rogue ? Ici. »

Cherchant l'origine du son, Severus posa son regard sur la petite silhouette peinte qui l'interpelait. C'était un homme sans âge, portant une robe d'une autre époque et on voyait que l'artiste avait représenté les rides de façon à souligner la sagesse. Le vieil homme à l'allure respectable avait l'air incongru ici, tant dans ce tableau de chasse à courre que dans ce couloir où tous les portraits semblaient avoir déserté leurs cadres.

« Le professeur Dumbledore vous demande, reprit le portrait voyant qu'il avait toute son attention.

- Bien, » lui répondit Severus, déstabilisé mais d'une voix qui se voulait assurée.

Un coup d'œil vers Potter lui apprit que celui-ci avait vivement caché sa baguette derrière son dos. Était-ce de la crainte qu'il lisait dans le regard du garçon ? Il remarqua à ce moment là qu'il avait instinctivement fait de même en entendant la voix.

« Nous n'en avons pas fini, Potter.

- Le directeur vous attend, » lui répondit-il d'un air sombre avant de claquer la porte.

Severus jeta un regard noir au bois avant de se diriger vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il craignait une nouvelle confrontation avec le vieil homme. Peut être était-il revenu sur sa décision ? Néanmoins, lorsqu'il entra, le directeur lui offrit un chaleureux sourire. À son sens, cela n'avait rien de rassurant. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres souriait, cela annonçait en général que les punitions n'en seraient que plus longues et plus vicieuses. Il se garda de dire quoi que ce soit et s'assit.

Sur le mur, là où étaient alignés les portraits des anciens directeurs, il nota du coin de l'œil que celui qui était venu l'avertir était de retour dans son cadre, somnolant comme les autres dans son fauteuil rembourré. Dumbledore lui proposa du thé, comme cela semblait être son habitude, avant de parler.

« Severus, nous devons parler de votre avenir. »

L'ancien Mangemort ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas tout à fait le sujet auquel il s'attendait, mais le mage ne cessait de le surprendre. Dumbledore savait-il pour son passage à tabac ? Rien dans son regard ne l'indiquait. S'il l'ignorait, ce n'était pas lui qui le mettrait au courant. Une telle information ne risquait que de l'éloigner encore plus de Potter, ce qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas.

Il n'avait nullement pensé à son avenir. Depuis qu'il s'était éveillé, comme revenu à la vie, tout son esprit s'était concentré sur Potter. Mais cela ne pouvait durer éternellement, bientôt l'école rouvrirait et il faudrait faire quelque chose de lui. Au fond, il se préparait à tout. Il avait remit sa vie entre les mains du vieil homme et celui-ci pouvait en disposer comme il le désirait. Il s'attendait presque, après les évènements des derniers jours, à ce qu'il l'envoie loin de l'Angleterre, et par la même occasion, loin de Harry Potter.

« Avez-vous déjà pensé à l'enseignement ? »

Severus écarquilla les yeux légèrement avant de reprendre une expression neutre. Non, effectivement, il avait pensé à tout sauf à cela. Lui, donner des cours à des mômes ? C'était risible. Pourtant, il savait de source sûre que le précédent professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avait été grièvement blessé quelques semaines avant la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, provoquant la fermeture momentanée des portes de Poudlard. Il se vit pendant quelques instants dispenser son enseignement sur les "forces du mal" comme ils les appelaient et pendant un instant il eut du mal à cacher son enthousiasme, ce qu'il parvint malgré tout. Il laissa le directeur poursuivre :

« Poudlard ne rouvrira pas avant la fin des vacances. Enfin, ce qui aurait dû être les vacances. Il reste moins de deux semaines avant la rentrée et le professeur Slughorn vient de me faire part de son désir de retrouver un peu de calme après les évènements récents. »

Severus fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait, Slughorn enseignait l'art des Potions.

« Et si je me rappelle bien, continua Dumbledore, vous étiez l'un des meilleurs élèves de votre promotion en Potions. »

La fin de la phrase resta en suspens entre eux. _Avec Lily Evans. _Severus déglutit lentement, se retenant de fermer les yeux comme il faisait habituellement pour fuir ses souvenirs. Pas là, pas devant Dumbledore. Il s'était suffisamment laissé aller devant l'estimable sorcier.

« Vous voulez que je prenne sa suite ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui trahissait à peine ses émotions.

- Et bien, si cela vous convient, je suis persuadé que vous ferez très bien l'affaire ! Vous avez un don, il faut en faire profiter.

- Monsieur le Directeur, commença-t-il de sa voix la plus polie, mes compétences seraient bien plus utiles si je devais enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

- Oh, je ne pense pas Severus, dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Le poste est déjà pris en tous les cas. »

C'est à ce moment que le jeune homme comprit. Dumbledore ne lui demandait pas son avis. Il avait déjà décidé de quoi serait faite sa vie. Il se maudit pour sa naïveté. Il avait vraiment cru pendant quelques minutes que le vieil homme lui laissait le choix ! Quelques questions rhétoriques avait suffit à relâcher sa vigilance.

« Bien, » répondit-il simplement.

Car tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'accepter.

« Parfait, Severus. Pour les questions de salaire, vous pourrez en parler avec mon adjointe, le professeur McGonagall. Vous serez bien sûr logé et nourri durant toute l'année scolaire. Vous pouvez dès à présent emménager si vous le souhaitez. Nous avons quelques appartements libres, un au cinquième, un au cachot, un –

- Le cachot sera bien, » acquiesça Rogue, dans un besoin d'abréger l'entretien.

Ses pensées étaient déjà ailleurs. Dix minutes. Il avait tenu dix minutes depuis qu'il avait franchi le bureau du directeur, mais de nouveau Potter occupait tout son esprit. L'école rouvrirait bientôt ses portes. Potter resterait-il dans le château ou Dumbledore le cacherait-il ailleurs ? Cela lui laissait à peine deux semaines, et sa nouvelle charge ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Qu'allait-il devoir préparer pour ses cours ? Il l'ignorait, tout comme il ignorait s'il arriverait à tenir une classe. Mais il refusa de s'inquiéter pour des problèmes aussi futiles. Potter était bien plus important.

Dumbledore le regardait et Severus se demanda si celui-ci lui avait posé une question qu'il n'avait pas entendue.

« Pardon ? demanda-t-il.

- Je vous demandais si vous aviez quelque chose à me dire. »

Son regard bienveillant mit Severus mal à l'aise. Devait-il révéler ce qui le préoccupait ? L'ancien Mangemort n'était pas familier avec la notion de _confidence_, encore moins avec celui qui était maintenant son supérieur, dans tous les sens du terme. Mais son instinct lui dit que la question était purement rhétorique et que Dumbledore savait déjà ce qui traversait son esprit. C'était une impression exécrable, pourtant il n'y pouvait rien. Alors il décida de parler avec _franchise_. Quel étrange mot !

« À propos de Mr Potter… »

Là encore il avait opté pour la politesse. Il choisit précautionneusement ses mots.

« Nous ne pouvons le laisser dans cette situation, nous – »

Mais Dumbledore le coupa avec fermeté, bien que sans agressivité.

« Je suis persuadé que vous pensez bien faire. » Severus se demanda s'il pensait vraiment ses mots. « Mais il est préférable pour tout le monde que vous n'interfériez pas dans cette affaire. J'ai bien entendu ce que vous m'avez dit la dernière fois, et loin de moi l'idée de vouloir vous effacer la mémoire, mais gardez tout cela pour vous. Il n'en va pas seulement de la survie du Monde Sorcier, du combat entre Voldemort (Severus tressaillit) et nous. » En entendant être inclus dans ce "nous", le jeune sorcier sentit au fond de lui quelque chose remuer étrangement. « Ce qui se déroule là vous dépasse Severus, nous dépasse tous.

- Puis-je au moins demander ce que vous avez l'intention de faire pour lui ? »

Mais le regard de Dumbledore s'assombrit et son visage se referma. La discussion était close pour lui. Pas pour Severus. Il sentit une colère monter des profondeurs de son être. Une colère qu'il avait refoulée depuis qu'il avait appris l'horrible injustice du monde, une colère qu'il n'avait pu diriger contre personne car une fois avoir tué celle qu'il aimait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait lui aussi disparu. Une colère qui lui fit oublier devant qui il était. Il se leva, posa ses deux mains sur le bureau et se pencha en avant, dominant le vieil homme de toute sa hauteur :

« Vous m'avez sorti d'Azkaban pour continuer la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et j'ai dit oui. Vous m'avez demandé de protéger le fils de Lily et je donnerais ma vie pour cela. Et pourtant, _pourtant_, vous le laissez seul et sans aide alors qu'il a besoin plus que tout d'être guidé ! »

Severus se recula de quelques pas, surpris par la puissance de sa verve. Il s'enorgueillissait habituellement de ne jamais perdre son sang froid. Mais il avait perdu là toute maîtrise de lui. Il refusait pourtant de faire marche arrière son coup de sang retombé. Il avait pensé chacune de ses paroles, bien qu'il ne les eût pas prononcé dans une autre situation.

Dumbledore se leva et Severus darda son regard sur lui, le défiant silencieusement de ses yeux noirs. Mais le vieil homme se contenta de lui tourner le dos et de se poster devant la fenêtre. Les mains croisées derrière lui, il fixait le parc et, plus loin, la cime des arbres de la forêt interdite. Quelques rides supplémentaires apparurent sur son front alors qu'il se perdait en réflexion. Severus restait immobile, osant tout juste respirer.

Puis, le sorcier se retourna et son visage avait changé. Il semblait avoir pris une décision, et ses yeux bleus scintillaient. Il se rassit derrière son bureau et contempla Severus d'un œil tranquille, nullement impressionné. Enfin, il hocha lentement la tête. Qu'acceptait-il par ce mouvement ? À quoi donnait-il son accord ? C'est d'une voix profonde que Dumbledore s'exprima.

« Le passé doit rester le passé, et dans ce cas le futur sera le futur. Je crois que Mr Potter a compris cette règle dans la mesure du possible, mais il va sans dire qu'elle s'applique aussi à vous, à nous tous. Il ne faut absolument pas tenter de connaître le futur, d'aucune manière. Car nous voudrions le changer, c'est dans notre nature. Nous devons être là pour empêcher Mr Potter de le faire. Et trouver un moyen de le ramener en son temps.

- Que savons-nous là dessus ? »

Comme Dumbledore ne répondait pas tout de suite, Severus eut un doute.

« Vous l'avez interrogé sur ce sujet, non ? demanda-t-il. C'est nécessaire, afin de comprendre les causes pour renverser le processus, le renvoyer d'où il vient.

- Ce n'est pas si simple… Je… »

Et là, Severus assista à quelque chose d'à la fois fascinant et terrifiant. Dumbledore hésitait. Dumbledore doutait. Dumbledore, le plus puissant mage blanc de son époque, celui dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres craignait le nom, celui dont les conseils étaient écoutés par tous, bafouillait.

« Severus, reprit-il d'une voix basse, je vous le confie, mais méfiez-vous. »

L'ancien Mangemort ignorait contre quoi le mettait en garde le sorcier. La peau de sa nuque se hérissa. Il doutait que Potter puisse réellement le mettre en danger, mais il n'osa pas demander. Le Dumbledore qui se trouvait devant lui était quelque peu inquiétant. Son instinct l'avertissait qu'il y avait quelque chose de sombre tapi là, refoulé, qui attendait de s'exprimer. Et Severus Rogue était homme à se fier à son instinct. Alors il hocha simplement la tête.

_- Harry Potter -_

Harry avait besoin d'air. Il avait réussi à garder son calme devant Rogue, mais l'interruption du portrait avait été salutaire. Quelques minutes de plus et la conversation aurait pu prendre un tout autre tournant. Comme Dumbledore l'évitait toujours, il n'avait pu l'informer que Rogue lui tournait autour, mais il pouvait difficilement imaginer que le directeur ne soit pas au courant. Aussi espérait-il que ce dernier le remettrait à sa place.

En attendant, Harry était sorti. Les températures avaient de nouveau chuté et la neige qui avait un peu fondu s'était maintenant transformée en glace compacte. Il manqua plus d'une fois de glisser et de tomber, mais par un quelconque miracle, il évita à chaque fois la chute. Ses pas l'avaient conduit par automatisme à la chaumière de Hagrid. Comparé aux façades du château, c'était le bâtiment qui avait le plus changé. Elle ne semblait pas plus récente, car elle était rafistolée de toutes parts. Pourtant, elle était dans un meilleur état, chose difficile à croire lorsque l'on voyait les planches grossières clouées aux volets et le ciment qui s'effritait. Mais force lui était de constater que la maison du géant allait subir de nombreux aléas et que son propriétaire la réparerait comme il le pourrait, sans l'aide de la magie. Plus ou moins.

Il contourna la chaumière en se retenant de jeter un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Il savait que ce qu'il y verrait ne lui ferait que plus de mal, constatant une normalité qui ne ferait que lui rappeler ce qu'il avait perdu. Il longea le potager, laissé en jachère. Là, il s'adossa à la barrière, goûtant à la quiétude de la forêt qui s'étendait devant lui.

Le calme ne dura pas. Un bruissement de feuilles. Des pas sur la glace. La créature sortit si soudainement du couvert des arbres que Harry fut persuadé qu'elle était là dès le début. Le jeune homme se demanda si elle l'attendait, sans savoir comment cela pouvait être possible.

Il était toujours aussi impressionnant de se retrouver face à un centaure. Il se souvenait que, lorsqu'il était âgé de onze ans, sa tête atteignait à peine le garrot de ces créatures. Il avait grandi depuis cette époque, pourtant il devait toujours pencher la tête en arrière afin de fixer dans les yeux l'être mi-homme, mi-cheval.

Il se déplaçait avec grâce, ses sabots foulant sans bruit le sol gelé entre la lisière de la forêt et lui. Son torse musclé ne semblait pas être affecté par le froid et ses cheveux blonds, si blonds que l'on aurait pu les croire blancs, tombaient sur ses épaules nues. La partie animale de son corps était d'un brun clair, et malgré la lumière terne de l'hiver, sa robe paraissait dorée.

C'est lorsque le centaure s'approcha suffisamment pour que Harry puisse distinguer ses yeux d'un bleu limpide qu'il le reconnut enfin. Firenze. Il n'avait guère changé en dix ans, seuls ses souvenirs défaillants étaient la cause de son temps de réaction.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, sans rien dire. Harry avait l'impression d'être passé au crible, analysé dans ses moindres détails. Il savait qu'il devrait partir mais il se sentait paralysé devant ces yeux scrutateurs. Les centaures étaient d'étranges créatures et parmi eux, Firenze apparaissait comme un marginal, un extravagant. Comme il n'y tenait plus, il lança :

« Que voulez-vous ? »

Le centaure secoua la tête, heurtant le sol d'un de ses sabots et la réaction rappela à Harry celle d'un cheval piaffant.

« Juste voir celui qui est au centre de toutes les discussions.

- Pardon ? demanda Harry avec la désagréable impression de ne rien comprendre.

- Concentrer en un même homme tant de changements… murmura la créature d'un ton songeur. Le destin est bien joueur.

- Expliquez vous. » exigea-t-il.

Les centaures gardaient jalousement leurs secrets et en posant cette question, Harry ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réponse claire. Ni même à une réponse. Pourtant, Firenze s'exécuta, comme s'il n'attendait que cela.

« Nous autres les centaures, nous observons les grands changements, les périodes de calme alternant avec celles de trouble.

- Vous parlez du règne de Voldemort et de sa chute.

- Oh, ça. Petit incident insignifiant, en marge de nos observations. Qu'est ce que cela représente ? Une poignée de quelques millions de personnes ? » Harry voulut protester mais se retint. « Non, nous avons vu l'immense perturbation au sein même de la magie, qui a bouleversé la course des astres, changé en profondeur l'essence des choses. Nous avons brûlé du saule et du buis. Nous avons été surpris lorsque la fumée nous a clairement indiqué que la cause était humaine et _proche_ de nous. Lorsque nous t'avons vu dans la forêt, nous avons tout de suite compris. Je dois avouer être assez fasciné de me retrouver face à l'épicentre de tout ceci... »

Harry s'agita, mal à l'aise devant son regard transperçant. Il avait toujours bien aimé Firenze, il était étrange mais à ses yeux, moins que les autres centaures. Et il lui avait sauvé la vie. Mais là, il était plutôt effrayé.

« Le troupeau a beaucoup réfléchi à ce sujet. À _ton_ sujet. Comme nous étions les plus proches de l'évènement (Harry avait l'impression qu'il butait sur ce mot), il a semblé à certains qu'il était de notre devoir d'agir.

- Je croyais que les centaures ne s'occupaient pas des affaires des sorciers…

- Dans ce cas, cela dépasse le cadre des simples humains. C'est la magie elle même qui s'est distordue, cela concerne toutes les créatures magiques, et peut-être même les autres. Néanmoins, c'est en effet selon ce principe que les centaures ont finalement décidé de ne pas agir, surtout lorsque tout a repris sa place quelques temps après…

- Comment ça, "quelques temps" ? »

Connaissant les centaures, cela pouvait être des semaines comme des mois. Merlin savait si ce n'était pas des années. Firenze éluda la question d'un haussement d'épaules. Harry n'essaya même pas de demander ce qu'il voulait dire par "tout" et secoua la tête, irrité. Il essaya de chasser de son esprit l'impression d'avoir mené le monde au bord du gouffre – merde ce n'était pas sa faute ! – et revint sur ce que Firenze avait dit.

« Des millions de gens, c'est important. Chaque vie est importante. Un million de vie, c'est un million d'importance ! Et si je pouvais faire ou savait quelque chose pour les aider, je le ferais. »

Et c'est ce qu'il faisait en réalité. Le centaure le regarda avec interrogation, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce dont Harry parlait.

« Ce n'est pas ainsi que marchent les centaures, dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, sur la défensive.

- Selon quoi ? Selon quelle règle ? C'est ridicule. Il ne tient qu'à chacun de faire ce qu'il juge juste ! »

Au fond de lui, Harry sentait grandir le besoin pressant de convaincre Firenze. Il allait le sauver dans une dizaine d'année, bafouant tous les principes des centaures. Pour lui. Ou contre Voldemort, il ne savait pas. Il allait même se faire bannir pour avoir aidé Dumbledore, pour avoir accepté le poste de professeur qu'il lui proposait. Il fallait qu'il le fasse.

« Voldemort est mauvais, pour les moldus, pour les sorciers mais aussi pour les centaures! Et pour toutes les autres créatures ! Il voudra contrôler les centaures, leur imposer sa force ! Mais quand il le fera, ça sera trop tard !

- Les centaures sont supérieurs aux humains ! Ils ne seront jamais dominés ! » s'exclama l'être hybride en se cabrant légèrement.

Harry secoua la tête, presque avec tristesse.

« Les centaures ne sont pas supérieurs… dit-il d'une voix basse, avant de continuer précipitamment avant que l'homme-cheval ne le coupe. Ils sont différents des sorciers, sur de nombreux points, mais ils ne sont ni inférieurs, ni supérieurs. Juste… différents… »

Firenze s'était calmé et le regardait maintenant avec une extrême curiosité. Il s'était approché de quelques pas, comme si le voir de plus près augmenterait sa compréhension.

« Vous me faites penser à Hagrid… » dit-il d'une voix pensive.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et esquissa un sourire. Il ignorait si de telles idées égalitaires lui venaient du demi-géant. Il en doutait, Hermione avait fait un travail bien plus efficace là dessus, même si la détermination du garde-chasse à considérer toute créature comme un être adorable plein de bonne volonté l'avait peut être influencé d'une certaine manière.

« Tu as peut-être raison, Harry Potter. »

Harry s'étrangla. Merde, le centaure connaissait vraiment qui il était. Il savait qu'il était Celui-qui-a-survécu et non juste le-type-qui-avait-failli-détruire-le-monde-en-voyageant-dans-le-temps. Il ignorait si la divination pouvait lui avoir révélé son identité exacte. Ce qu'il avait appris de ses quelques mois avec Firenze en tant que professeur, c'était que les sciences divinatoires permettaient rarement de savoir ce que l'on voulait, et jamais avec précision. Le centaure détourna le regard.

« Nous nous reverrons, » dit-il d'une voix détachée.

Harry aurait été incapable de dire si c'était une affirmation ou une question. Bien sûr que Firenze le reverrait, dans dix ans, il le savait. Firenze le regardait maintenant avec attention. Il sourit lentement, l'air satisfait. Qu'avait-il pu lire sur son visage ?

« Tant mieux. » dit-il.

C'était une question. Définitivement, c'en était une. Firenze l'avait piégé. Ce dernier fit un tour sur lui même, jetant un coup d'œil à la forêt, un autre au château, avant de se remettre face à Harry, le fixant de ses yeux limpides, et le jeune homme sut que la prochaine phrase qu'il allait prononcer allait être mystérieuse et incompréhensible.

« Soit proche de tes amis et encore plus proche de tes ennemis, dit-il d'une voix grave.

- C'est une citation moldue ça, remarqua-t-il, préférant ne pas chercher à comprendre ce que la phrase pouvait réellement signifier.

- Réfléchis-y, Harry Potter. »

Et sur ces paroles, le centaure fit demi-tour et partit au galop, soulevant des volutes de glace.

Harry donna un coup de pied dans la barrière. Dicton à la con, qui avait pu sortir une telle connerie ? Il ne savait même plus où il l'avait entendue. Ni comment le centaure avait pu en prendre connaissance. Et merde, il était maintenant incapable de penser à autre chose. Car il n'y avait qu'un seul ennemi en présence, un seul qui lui posait problème à l'instant en tout cas. Rogue lui pourrissait la vie et Dumbledore n'avait guère fait quoique ce soit pour mettre une fin à cela. Peut être le vieil homme ne le voulait-il pas ? Et si Rogue agissait sur les ordres de ce dernier ?

Il essaya d'oublier sa colère pendant quelques instants, et de considérer la situation avec pragmatisme. Ce n'était pas une chose aisée, mais il y parvint. Il était vrai que Rogue devait posséder certains… savoirs que Dumbledore ignorait. Peut être la solution était-elle vraiment dans la magie noire ? Le diadème, transformé en Horcruxe, en était imprégné, assurément. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Harry grogna contre Dumbledore et sa grandeur d'âme qui l'empêchait de s'approcher de cette magie interdite. Mais, de toutes les récriminations qu'il pouvait faire contre le vieil homme, c'était sûrement la plus injuste alors il la chassa de son esprit.

Ce constat fait, son cœur se gonfla. Après son passage dans la Salle sur Demande, il avait perdu tout espoir. Il croyait avant être déjà au fond du gouffre, mais il s'était enfoncé encore plus profondément dans le désespoir. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'une lueur d'espoir s'allumait de nouveau qu'il remarquait à quel point il avait été plongé dans le noir. Qu'il soit maudit s'il accordait de nouveau sa confiance à Rogue, mais peut être existait-il _réellement_ un moyen de revenir à son époque. Il s'était presque résigné à vivre ici, mais Dumbledore avait apparemment réussi à forcer le Mangemort à les aider.

Il lui suffisait de faire attention.

D'un pas décidé, il retourna au château.

_- Severus Rogue –_

Severus cherchait Potter depuis quelques heures. Il avait fait le tour du château : sa chambre, la cuisine, la bibliothèque, la plupart des couloirs. Rien.

Il avait abandonné et retournait aux cachots lorsqu'il vit les hautes portes de la Grande Salle entrouvertes. Il les avait toujours vues closes depuis qu'il était arrivé au château. Poussé par la curiosité, il s'approcha silencieusement. L'immense salle était fidèle à ses souvenirs d'adolescent : les bannières des maisons accrochés aux murs, les quatre immenses tables installés sur toute la longueur, la cinquième qui dominait les autres sur l'estrade – il avait du mal à se dire qu'il siégerait là prochainement -, le plafond qui commençait à s'assombrir, le soleil déclinant.

Et là, il y avait Potter. Dans cette salle où tout avait des proportions gigantesques, il semblait minuscule, ainsi assis au coin d'une table, coincé entre deux piles de livres et une mer de parchemins. Severus remarqua avec un pincement de lèvres que le jeune homme s'était installé à la table traditionnellement attribuée aux Gryffondors. Il s'éclaircit la gorge puis entra d'un pas déterminé dans la grande salle, le bruit de ses chaussures résonant étrangement dans le silence.

Potter ne leva pas les yeux du grimoire qu'il lisait, mais Severus savait que le garçon l'avait entendu. Sa posture était légèrement plus crispée et il était persuadé que derrière les mèches noires, ses yeux s'étaient figés. Il s'assit en face de lui, et le jeune homme concéda enfin à le regarder. Son visage se voulait sûrement neutre mais Severus pouvait y lire de l'inquiétude et une expression fugace de colère réprimée.

Potter détourna le regard et sans un mot lui désigna trois livres empilés. Severus ne fit rien pour s'en emparer.

« Je croyais que vous m'aviez proposé votre aide, » dit le garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés.

Severus laissa le silence planer pendant quelques instants, avant de prendre sa voix la plus froide.

« Vous me devez des explications, Potter. J'accepte de travailler avec vous (Severus éprouva une certaine satisfaction en le voyant grimacer à cela) et même de passer sur ce qui est arrivé, mais je veux savoir. »

Potter lui lança un regard de colère contenue.

« Vous êtes un connard. »

Severus eut un rictus. Cela avait le mérite d'être clair mais il n'était pas sûr que cela explique quoi que ce soit.

« Je vois que votre niveau intellectuel est aussi élevé que celui de votre père. Ne vous a-t-on pas appris que cela ne vous autorise pas à humilier qui vous voulez ?

- Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ne savez pas, » répliqua-t-il.

L'injonction coupa court à tout ce que Severus voulait dire et il vit une lueur de triomphe au fond de ses insupportables yeux verts.

« Contentez-vous de m'expliquer ce que je ne comprends pas, continua-t-il.

- Cela risque de prendre un certain temps, alors. »

Mais le jeune homme ne releva pas la pique et se contenta de pousser vers lui l'un des livres, l'ouvrant à une page marquée.

« Je ne comprends pas ce paragraphe. »

Les mots avaient été prononcés d'une voix neutre mais avec difficulté, comme s'il se détestait pour admettre cela devant lui. Parfait, il allait pouvoir le remettre à sa place avec ses connaissances.

Mais pour comprendre, il dut débuter sa lecture quelques pages avant. Puis, comme cela ne suffisait pas, il lut à partir du début du chapitre. Il passa de longues minutes à déchiffrer le langage abscons dans lequel le livre était rédigé, les sourcils froncés, un pli barrant son front. L'ouvrage parlait des Retourneurs de Temps et le chapitre spéculait sur la quantité de magie impliquée dans le processus. Les calculs étaient compliqués et il dut faire appel à ses souvenirs des cours de Sortilège de sa dernière année afin d'expliquer à Potter le complexe principe d'unité magique. Tâche d'autant plus difficile que lui même maîtrisait peu la question.

« Chaque sort, chaque action magique demande une certaine quantité de magie, plus ou moins élevée. » Potter le regarda avec une expression que Severus déchiffra comment étant "sans blague". Petit arrogant, grinça-t-il intérieurement. « Les Retourneurs de Temps utilise une très grande quantité de magie, et ce de manière exponentielle selon le nombre d'heures que l'on 'retourne'. Ainsi, la plupart des Retourneurs ne peuvent aller plus loin qu'une dizaine d'heures. Apparemment, les plus puissants construits ne dépassent pas la trentaine. Cette formule est purement théorique mais elle permet de calculer approximativement combien de puissance il faudrait selon le nombre d'heures. »

Il prit un parchemin et Potter lui tendit sa plume. Il recopia rapidement l'équation, remplaçant les inconnues par les chiffres voulus. De sa baguette, il effectua les calculs complexes.

« Même pour une semaine, cent soixante-huit heures, les résultats sont très élevés. Pour un mois, c'est encore pire. Aucun sorcier ne peut déployer une telle quantité de magie. Même les plus puissants Sorciers de l'Histoire n'arrive pas à la moitié de cela !

- Et avec de la Magie Noire ? » demanda son vis à vis. Toute trace d'animosité avait disparu de sa voix. Il voulait juste savoir.

« Cela paraît peu probable. Le sacrifice serait bien trop grand. »

Il bénit le fait que le garçon ne pose aucune question là-dessus. Il ne se sentait pas suffisamment en forme pour lui expliquer le principe des sacrifices dans la Magie Noire.

« Et un objet magique ?

- C'est théoriquement possible, mais si un objet avait une telle puissance, il serait plus connu et convoité. » Le regarde de Potter se fit fuyant. C'était donc cela. « Néanmoins, accumuler beaucoup de magie dans un seul objet altère les fondements de cet objet. Prenons l'exemple du Choixpeau magique, les fondateurs l'ont investi d'une telle puissance qu'il a acquis une identité propre, une personnalité presque vivante. Et plus la magie sera élevée, plus l'objet sera instable…

- Vous pensez qu'il est possible de puiser dans la magie d'un objet, de lui faire faire ce que l'on veut ?

- Tout dépend de l'objet en question, Mr Potter… »

Mais ce dernier secoua la tête, refusant de dire quoique ce soit. Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez en se retenant de l'insulter.

« Potter, si vous ne me donnez que la moitié des informations, je ne peux pas vous aider. »

Le jeune homme semblait hésiter, et pendant quelques instants Severus crut qu'il allait lui dévoiler de quoi il retournait, mais encore une fois il se déroba :

« Qu'est ce qui me dit que vous n'essayerez pas de prendre l'objet pour vous ?

- Oui, bien sûr, car je suis un Mangemort assoiffé de pouvoir, c'est cela ? » dit-il en roulant des yeux.

Une lueur fugace de quelque chose passa dans les yeux du garçon devant lui. Severus se demanda si c'était ainsi qu'il le voyait. Jouait-il si bien son rôle d'espion dans le futur que même son propre camp voyait en lui un ennemi ? Cela expliquait-il la haine de Potter ? Il chassa ces pensées, il ne voulait pas penser à cela, car cela signifiait le retour de Voldemort.

« Par Merlin, Potter, dites moi au moins si l'objet a fait le voyage avec vous ! »

Potter écarquilla les yeux, sûrement surpris par la pertinence de la question.

« Non, répondit-il. Mais je sais où est l'objet à cette époque. » Il sembla quelques instants confus avant de reprendre. « Je l'ai touché et… il a refusé de me ramener dans le présent. »

Alors l'objet avait bel et bien une conscience. Et puis soudain, la réalité le rattrapa :

« Vous êtes complètement inconscient ! s'exclama-t-il avec colère. Qui vous dit qu'il ne vous aurait pas envoyé encore plus loin dans le passé !

- Ou ramené à mon époque ! répliqua Potter avec force.

- Et bien je remarque par votre présence que ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé !

- Vous remarquez par ma présence qu'il ne m'a pas envoyé une nouvelle fois dans le passé non plus ! » cria le jeune homme.

Sans qu'ils ne le remarquent, les deux hommes avaient haussé le ton jusqu'à se retrouver debout, seule la table massive maintenait un semblant de barrière entre eux. Severus se reprit le premier en s'asseyant.

« Écoutez Potter, reprenons tous depuis le début. »

– _Harry Potter –_

Harry se rassit. C'était étonnant comme cette dispute l'avait revigoré. Il se sentait plein d'énergie, mais cette fois-ci, il ne ressentait pas le besoin d'enfoncer son poing dans la figure de Rogue. Quel progrès ! songea-t-il avec ironie. Pourtant, il n'avait pas à se réprimer car cela lui faisait tellement de bien de parler et de crier sur quelqu'un. Et c'était étrange car Rogue paraissait presque _inquiet_ pour lui. Le concept était surréaliste. Mais il l'accepta.

Il prit une inspiration et se lança dans son récit. Il désignait toujours le diadème par _l'objet_, mais il lui révéla fidèlement ce qui s'était passé. Il y avait peu de chose à dire, il avait mis le diadème et c'était tout. Alors il se concentra sur ses perceptions, sur ce qu'il avait ressenti, peut-être que cela aurait une signification pour Rogue. Son impression de flou. Sa perte de conscience. Son réveil. Il cacha le lieu et la date exacte, mais lui précisa qu'il était arrivé au même endroit et le même jour, que seule l'année avait changé. Il expliqua qu'il soupçonnait l'objet être imprégné de Magie Noire et Harry fut étonné de voir comme de l'irritation passer sur le visage de Rogue.

La version jeune de son ancien professeur de Potions était tellement plus émotive que son alter-ego âgé. Pour n'importe qui, le jeune homme devait être inexpressif, mais pour Harry qui pouvait comparer les deux, la différence était marquante. C'était vraiment perturbant, et il redoutait à tout instant de baisser sa garde à cause de cela.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, il était tard. Au dessus d'eux, le plafond dévoilait les constellations d'hiver et un mince croissant de lune illuminait faiblement la salle. Harry s'était tu, la voix sèche d'avoir tant parlé. Rogue n'avait rien ajouté, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Alors ? » demanda le Gryffondor, et il fit en sorte que sa voix ne soit pas trop suppliante.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit l'autre homme. Harry fut surpris par tant de sincérité. « C'est complexe, je vais avoir besoin de temps pour y réfléchir. »

Harry hocha la tête et lui présenta les deux livres qu'il avait mis de côté pour lui, tous deux traitant de la Magie Noire. Rogue les prit, sembla hésiter, puis se leva. Il lui jeta un dernier regard :

« On va trouver une solution. »

Sa voix était ferme. Est-ce qu'il essayait de le réconforter ? Merde, qu'il soit pendu si c'était le cas. Rogue se retourna, sa robe ondulant doucement derrière son passage.

« Et arrêtez d'essayer de m'éviter ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de disparaître derrière les deux grandes portes.

* * *

**À suivre...**

* * *

_La suite, la semaine prochaine ! : ) À bientôt, laissez un petit mot pour que je sache ce que vous avez aimé, ce qui vous a moins plu, ce qui vous répugne ! _


	11. Dumbledore

**Disclaimer : **J'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire dans le train, le prologue est déjà écrit, mais ça ne fait pas de moi J.K. Rowling.

**Spoiler : **Cette histoire se passe après le tome 6 et ne prend donc pas en compte les évènements qui se déroulent dans le tome 7. La plupart des informations qui y sont dévoilées seront néanmoins reprises.

**Avertissements : M **Relation entre hommes (slash), scènes interdites aux plus jeunes (sexe, violence, langage pouvant être cru), histoire assez sombre

**Beta : **Zephineange

**Note : **Bonjour, je ne serais guère expansive aujourd'hui ! Merci à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit mot, ça me motive dans un moment où l'écriture n'est pas ma priorité ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Dumbledore**

* * *

_- Severus Rogue –_

Severus était parti du principe que Dumbledore le tiendrait informé sur ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier. C'était un mauvais postulat, constatait-il. Il s'était rendu le matin même à Pré-au-lard, remarquant les lacunes manifestes de la réserve d'ingrédients. Comment avait-on pu enseigner dans un tel désordre ? C'était affligeant. Il était alors descendu au village pour se rendre chez l'apothicaire. La commande était trop conséquente pour être faite par hibou, et dans tous les cas, il voulait voir de lui même si l'homme était de qualité. Il allait sûrement avoir régulièrement besoin de lui, autant avoir une relation de confiance dès le début.

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'était attendu, personne ne l'avait dévisagé outrageusement dans la rue, personne ne l'avait insulté ni n'essayé de l'ensorceler. L'apothicaire lui avait jeté un regard étrange mais il avait pris sa commande sans dire un mot. Au moment de donner un nom, le futur professeur de Potions s'était contenté de dire « Poudlard ». Il ne voulait pas tenter le diable.

« Ah, vous remplacez ce vieux Slug, » avait-dit le vendeur, avant de l'informer que la plupart des ingrédients serait disponible à la fin de la semaine.

En rentrant, une photographie sur un banc avait attiré son regard. Il s'était approché et s'était emparé du journal, où le visage de Lucius Malfoy lui avait renvoyé un sourire condescendant, entouré de Sorciers du ministère et d'autres revêtus des robes blanches de Sainte Mangouste. La Une titrait « Les Malfoy financent l'ouverture du nouveau service de recherche en maladies magiques incurables. » Le reste de l'article détaillait ce don _si_ généreux et oh combien Lucius Malfoy avait la main sur le cœur et à quel point il se sentait concerné par ces pauvres malheureux qui ne pouvaient se soigner. Severus réprima une moue dégoûtée. Comment Malfoy était-il passé de Mangemort recherché à Sorcier respectable et aimé, sans passer par les cases procès et Azkaban ? Et combien de Mangemorts étaient toujours en liberté ?

Une lettre. Dumbledore aurait pu lui envoyer une simple lettre pour l'informer. Ou le lui dire, au détour de la conversation. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il l'avait laissé sciemment dans l'ignorance, il préférerait se couper la langue plutôt que de lui demander. Tant pis, il l'apprendrait par lui même. Il poussa la porte des Trois Balais dans cet état d'esprit. Il s'assit au comptoir et une jeune femme aux formes généreuses vint prendre sa commande, le regard suspicieux.

« Un Whisky-Pur-Feu, » demanda-t-il.

Elle le lui servit, posant un peu brutalement le verre sur le bois. Elle se posta devant lui, le détaillant de bas en haut, avant de lâcher :

« On ne vous a jamais vu ici, avant. »

Ce n'était guère étonnant, même lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, il allait peu à Pré-au-Lard, et encore moins aux Trois Balais. Ses _amis_ préféraient la Tête de Sanglier. Severus remarqua que tous les clients avaient arrêté de parler et le regardaient maintenant.

« Je viens d'être engagé comme professeur de Potions, » déclara-t-il, avant de tremper les lèvres dans sa boisson. « À Poudlard, par Dumbledore. »

Aussitôt, tous se détendirent. Le brouhaha des conversations revint paisiblement. Un seul mot avait suffi pour dissiper leurs craintes. Plus que le prestige associé à la fonction de Maître des Potions, c'était l'aura de Dumbledore qui avait calmé les esprits. Seuls ceux accoudés au bar continuaient de lui jeter des coups d'œil en coin. Il y avait à sa droite un vieux Sorcier au visage marqué par les rides et dont la barbe lui mangeait la moitié du visage, et un peu plus loin un jeune homme qui semblait désœuvré, sa tête oscillant comme s'il était saoul. À sa gauche se tenait une petite Sorcière, droite sur son siège, un grand verre au contenu rouge écarlate à la main. Severus posa sur le comptoir le journal qu'il avait pris.

« C'est qui lui ? » interrogea-t-il en désignant Malfoy de manière, il l'espérait, innocente.

La gérante jeta un coup d'œil à la couverture avant de hausser les épaules, attrapant un verre pour l'essuyer.

« Un petit noble qui se fait mousser auprès des gens, lui répondit-elle sobrement.

- Hé _Rosmerta_, s'écria un le jeune homme ivre, bafouillant. C'est une bonne chose, ce qu'il a fait… »

La dénommée _Rosmerta fit une étrange moue et Severus tenta sa chance :_

_« Ce n'était pas un Mangemort ? lança-t-il._

_- Innocenté, grogna l'autre homme à la barbe broussailleuse._

_- Il était sous influence ! répliqua son voisin. La vérité s'est faite, il n'était pas maître de ses actes._

_- Tu parles, quelques pots de vin par là, des intérêts de l'autre… contesta Rosmerta, une grimace aux lèvres._

_- Il était sous influence, répéta l'homme avec conviction. _

_- C'est ça__,__ sous Imperium, dit-elle en montrant bien qu'elle ne croyait pas en cela, comme Avery et l'autre là… » Elle effectua un mouvement de main, cherchant un nom._

« Mulciber ? offrit poliment la petite sorcière sirotant son cocktail.

- Non, lui il est toujours recherché… L'autre… Nott ! se rappela-t-elle. Toujours trouvé ce type bizarre, même avant tout ça…

- Alors, » avança prudemment Severus, faisant la liste dans sa tête, « ils sont tous en liberté, Malfoy, Avery, Nott ?

- Une vraie plaie, si vous voulez mon avis, asséna Rosmerta en hochant la tête.

- Ils étaient là au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, » continua de marteler le jeune homme du fond, sûr de son opinion.

« Et Rosier ? » demanda-t-il. C'était le dernier qu'il avait vu avant de se faire arrêter. « Il a été jugé ? »

« Toujours en fuite, grommela le vieil homme à côté de lui.

- Il y a le frère et la sœur aussi, innocentés. » se permit d'ajouter la petite sorcière alors qu'elle reposait son verre vide. Les Carrows, pensa Severus en prenant une longue gorgée. Beaucoup étaient passés entre les mailles du filet. Rosmerta continua :

« Et puis il y a aussi, celui là, protégé par Dumbledore…

- Rogue, » lâcha le vieil homme. Severus sentit son souffle se bloquer dans la gorge.

« Voilà, un de plus en liberté… Ça me dégoûte… »

L'ancien Mangemort hocha brièvement la tête. Son instinct de conservation, plutôt efficace jusque là, lui soufflait de ne pas se faire remarquer. Un nouveau client entra dans le bar et la serveuse s'empressa de prendre sa commande. Parmi toutes les places libres, il fallut que le nouveau venu vienne s'asseoir à côté de lui. Son verre de Bièraubeurre à la main, il se tourna vers Severus, et ce dernier sut qu'il était dans une mauvaise situation. Grand, musclé, les cheveux court et une mâchoire proéminente, il _connaissait_ cet homme. Il le remit dans la situation en quelques instants. Poudlard, Poufsouffle, batteur pendant quatre ans, voisin de table régulièrement pendant sept ans en Métamorphose et en Histoire de la Magie. Il avait son nom sur le bout de la langue.

« Alors Ian, ça va aujourd'hui ? » demanda Rosmerta

Ian, c'était cela. Le Poufsouffle répondit vaguement à la question de la gérante, regardant toujours Severus en fronçant des sourcils, cherchant sans doute où il l'avait vu. Severus finit rapidement son verre avant qu'une telle chose n'arrive et se leva, cherchant de quoi payer dans ses poches.

« Hé ! » Severus se contracta. Il avait réagi trop tard. « T'es pas Severus Rogue, toi ? »

Une seconde fois, le silence se fit dans la salle. Ian avait parlé suffisamment fort pour que tous puissent l'entendre, et tous les regards avaient convergé vers eux. Severus pouvait répondre que non, qu'il se trompait, mais il avait trop de fierté pour cela. Il était libre, on l'avait innocenté, il avait tous les droits de se trouver ici.

« Oui, c'est bien moi. Ça te pose un problème ? » demanda-t-il avec véhémence. Il jeta un regard à l'assemblée. « Ça pose un problème à qui que ce soit ? »

Personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit, mais certains s'étaient levés et semblaient en colère. L'ancien Mangemort essaya d'évaluer lesquels seraient les plus dangereux s'ils devaient en venir aux baguettes.

« Moi ça me pose un problème ! s'exclama Rosmerta. Je ne veux pas ça chez moi ! Engagé à Poudlard ? Mon cul ! Va-t'en d'ici ! »

Severus savait que cela ne servait à rien d'argumenter avec elle. Elle, comme tous les autres, le détestait et le détesterait toujours, à cause de ce tatouage en forme de tête de mort sur l'avant bras. Il posa les quelques Mornilles de son whisky sur le comptoir.

« Bien. Dans ce cas, je m'en vais, dit-il d'une voix froide. Si c'est ainsi qu'est le nouveau monde libre… »

Et il prit soin de mettre tout son dégoût dans cette unique phrase avant de tourner les talons, faisant claquer sa robe derrière lui. Dans son dos, il entendit Ian crier :

« Ouais, c'est comme ça ! Et faudra t'y habituer ! »

Alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui, Severus se rappela que le Poufsouffle était un né-Moldu.

_- Harry Potter -_

Leur étrange coopération marchait bien. Enfin, dans le sens où aucun n'avait encore étripé l'autre. Ce qui était déjà beaucoup, au vu du passif des deux hommes. Et Harry essayait de mettre de côté le fait que son _collègue_ ne partageait pas tout à fait le même passé.

Cela faisait une semaine que durait leur arrangement et ils s'étaient vus à deux reprises. Harry devait l'avouer, Rogue était d'une aide précieuse. Bien qu'ils aient presque le même âge, le Mangemort en savait bien plus que lui dans de nombreux domaines. Rogue était de ceux à être sans cesse plongé dans des livres, un peu comme Hermione, excepté que leurs domaines de prédilection respectifs étaient diamétralement opposés. Harry, lui, se fiait plutôt à son instinct, et il avait passé la moitié de sa scolarité à courir de droite à gauche, échappant à un danger pour en frôler un autre. Guère le temps de se plonger des heures durant dans des livres, juste par _curiosité_.

Il en goutait maintenant les lacunes. Mais Rogue était là. Ils avançaient. Tout au moins, il voulait y croire.

Le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage vint couper court à ses réflexions. Avec une joie profonde, il vit Weltz se matérialiser devant lui.

« Harry Potter, » dit-il pour le saluer et Harry eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Il n'était pas sûr que l'elfe apprécierait réellement une telle marque d'affection, alors il se contenta de lui offrir un grand sourire.

« Weltz, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, merci, répondit la créature de sa voix solennelle mais malgré tout chaleureuse. Maître Dumbledore avait confié une mission à Weltz, et Weltz l'a enfin finie. »

Harry pouvait sentir une certaine satisfaction dans sa phrase, et celle-ci n'avait rien à voir avec le plaisir procuré par une tâche accomplie, comme de nombreux autres elfes de maison semblaient en éprouver. Weltz était vraiment fier de ce qu'il avait accompli. Il continua :

« Maître Dumbledore voulait que Weltz trouve un lieu sûr pour Harry Potter. Weltz a beaucoup cherché pour que Harry aime sa maison ! »

Le jeune homme entrouvrit la bouche, surpris par l'intention. Il ignorait que Dumbledore avait cherché à le mettre ailleurs, mais que ce soit Weltz qui s'en fût chargé le rassurait d'une manière assez irrationnelle.

« Nous pouvons nous y rendre dès à présent, si Harry le veut bien… »

Ce dernier hocha la tête, pas tout à fait conscient du fait qu'il allait vraiment quitter Poudlard. C'était une étrange sensation. Il eut vite fait de rassembler ses affaires, il avait peu de choses. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il était autorisé à prendre avec lui les livres de la Bibliothèque, avant de décider qu'ils ne manqueraient à personne d'autre et de les empiler pour les emmener.

« Weltz se chargera de les apporter dans la nouvelle maison de Harry, » lui indiqua l'elfe de maison et Harry acquiesça, encore un peu désorienté par ce brusque changement.

Ils descendirent les deux étages à pied, Weltz ne pouvant transplaner avec lui. En passant devant les portes de la Grande Salle, Rogue revint sur le devant de ses pensées. Harry demanda à son compagnon de l'attendre tandis qu'il sortait sa baguette. Invoquant un parchemin et une plume, il griffonna un mot qu'il laissa sur la table des Gryffondors, là où ils s'étaient rejoints à chaque fois.

_« Ai quitté le château, vous recontacterai prochainement. »_

Cela fait, ils traversèrent le parc jusqu'aux grilles, qui s'ouvrirent magiquement. Une fois à l'extérieur du domaine, et des limites des barrières qui l'empêchait de transplaner, Weltz lui tendit sa petit main fripée. Harry s'en saisit, mais ne résista pas au désir de se retourner pour contempler, une dernière fois, la splendeur du château. Il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il n'y avait rien de plus beau que cet immense édifice. Et pourtant, cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'architecture – Harry s'en moquait éperdument – mais c'était dans les souvenirs qui avaient façonné les murs durant six douces années qu'il y trouvait toute la beauté.

Ce fût sur cette pensée que Poudlard disparut dans un tourbillon de couleurs floues. L'instant d'après, il atterrissait mollement sur un tapis blanc, s'enfonçant de quelques centimètres dans la neige fraiche. Le lieu où Weltz venait de l'emmener devait être proche de l'Écosse, le climat était assez semblable, mais suffisamment éloigné de Poudlard car il n'avait pas neigé depuis deux jours au château. Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit rien, si ce n'était qu'ils étaient dans un creux, entre deux collines.

« Par là, » lui indiqua l'elfe.

Il lui suffit de faire deux pas pour qu'une maison en pierre se dresse soudainement à une centaine de mètre. Avec le temps, Harry était familier à ce genre de phénomène, pourtant il ne cessait d'être émerveillé. Il recula d'un pas, la maison disparaissait. Il avançait d'un pas, la maison réapparaissait. Weltz le regardait faire, un air blasé sur le visage. Harry éclata brièvement de rire. La créature verte prit son expression la plus sérieuse et tendit un doigt vers deux points à côté de lui :

« Il y a normalement deux pierres qui matérialisent l'entrée, mais elles sont recouvertes par la neige. Le seul moyen de voir la maison est de passer entre les deux.

- Et je suppose qu'il y a un sort Repousse-Moldu sur ces pierres ? demanda Harry, tout en commençant à avancer.

- Exactement. Toute la zone est aussi immunisée contre le transplanage, Weltz ne conseille donc pas à Harry d'essayer.

- Et bien, ça a dû être du boulot !

- Weltz a tout fait… »

Et malgré la satisfaction dans sa voix, Harry était convaincu que ce n'était pas ce dont Weltz était le plus fier. Harry avait sorti sa baguette, dégageant le chemin en faisant fondre la neige pour que Weltz, qui s'enfonçait jusqu'à la taille, puisse avancer plus aisément. Plus ils avançaient, mieux ils distinguaient la chaumière, et Harry sentit son cœur se serrer.

C'était une maison trapue, d'un niveau, toute en grosses pierres. Elle semblait adossée à un arbre au tronc énorme dont la cime dépassait le toit de plusieurs mètres. Ses branches étaient épaisses et puissantes. Le jeune homme se fit la réflexion qu'il devait être magnifique au printemps. La maison avait du caractère et ne ressemblait en rien aux résidences aseptisées de Privet Drive.

Pour une raison inexpliquée, Harry eut le sentiment qu'il pourrait s'y sentir chez lui. Il fit une pause devant la porte, louchant à travers l'une des deux étroites fenêtres. Il se tourna vers Weltz qui le regardait avec une certaine appréhension.

« C'est magnifique ici, dit le jeune garçon avec un chaleureux sourire.

- Harry devrait attendre d'être rentré ! » lui rétorqua l'elfe, mais son visage s'était aussitôt épanoui à ses paroles.

Harry actionna la poignée et poussa la lourde porte en chêne, qui s'ouvrit avec la lenteur de l'âge. Harry hoqueta de surprise en constatant l'épaisseur du mur, presque deux fois sa propre largeur d'épaule ! Tout dans la demeure respirait l'ancienneté et l'intérieur était similaire. Le garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés se hâta de refermer la porte derrière eux avant que la neige ne s'infiltre plus encore dans la pièce. Ils se trouvaient dans un petit vestibule, et comme une patère semblait l'attendre, Harry y accrocha sa cape.

Weltz lui fit signe de poursuivre et Harry s'avança de quelques pas, hésitant. Il entra dans une grande pièce rectangulaire et avant que l'elfe n'allume quelques bougies, il ne put guère y voir, la lumière pâle d'une fin de journée d'hiver et la taille réduite des fenêtres n'aidant pas.

Les chandelles diffusèrent une lumière chaude sur les murs de pierre et Harry put mieux distinguer son environnement. Mais il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir, la plupart des meubles étant recouverts par de grands draps blancs. Aux murs, de vieux portraits prenaient la poussière et une grande cheminée en occupait tout un pan. À l'opposé, il y avait une autre porte que Harry franchit. C'était la chambre, devina-t-il, et Harry constata que la pièce devait être juste en dessous de l'arbre. À côté, il y avait une salle de bain, et cela devait être la partie la plus récente car il semblait que l'on avait juste ajouté un mur pour séparer la nouvelle pièce.

Harry rejoignit Weltz qui l'attendait dans le salon.

« C'est parfait ! » lui dit-il, autant parce que la maison lui plaisait que pour enlever cette expression d'inquiétude sur le visage de son ami.

Weltz sourit et c'était bien cela qui le rendait si fier. L'elfe de maison ne laissa court à sa satisfaction qu'un bref moment avant de se retourner et d'ôter l'un des draps, laissant apparaître une table en bois et ses quatre sièges.

« Maître Dumbledore voulait que Harry déménage au plus tôt, mais Weltz voulait être sûr de trouver la bonne maison. Et Weltz a dû beaucoup travailler sur les sorts de protection, Maître Dumbledore voulait que tout soit pour le mieux. Du coup, Weltz n'a pas eu le temps d'arranger l'intérieur. Cela fait des années que la maison n'a pas été habitée, l'ancien propriétaire est mort et ses héritiers n'ont pas réussi à la vendre jusqu'à maintenant. Mais Weltz l'a tout de suite aimée, il était sûr que Harry l'aimerait aussi. »

Et pendant qu'il parlait, la petite créature s'activait. Elle fit apparaître un grand sac, et de quelques mouvements de bras, la poussière s'éleva et se dirigea directement dedans. Harry vit la pièce se dévoiler petit à petit, faisant apparaître cuisinière, placards et autres meubles. Remontant ses manches, il décida de l'aider. Le flot de parole se tarit, laissant l'homme et l'elfe de maison œuvrer côte à côte. Harry tressaillit lorsqu'il fut certain que l'un des portraits le _suivait_ du regard.

« Weltz, cette maison appartenait à un sorcier, n'est ce pas ?

- En effet, pourq – Oh. » dit-il en relevant la tête et voyant les yeux du tableau bouger.

Harry regarda les autres peintures, et bien que les personnages fussent tous immobiles, il était certain que la plupart n'étaient pas dans cette position la première fois qu'il les avait vus. Il se déplaça dans la pièce, ne les quittant pas du regard, et il eut la confirmation qu'ils bougeaient, mais pas de la même manière que tous les autres tableaux qu'il avait vus avant. Ils étaient bien plus statiques, seuls leurs regards changeaient.

« Ce sont de vieux portraits, de nombreux siècles sûrement… murmura Weltz. De la vieille magie…

- Ouais, ça me fait un peu flipper ça… » Ce qui était ridicule, se disait-il en son for intérieur. Il était habitué aux objets magiques depuis ses onze ans, que ce soient photographies, tableaux ou d'autres encore. Sans compter le fait qu'il s'était battu contre un serpent géant, s'était glissé sous le museau d'un dragon et avait fait face au sorcier le plus puissant de son époque. Pourtant, les peurs enfantines avaient la peau dure. « On ne peut pas les décrocher ? »

Weltz leva les mains, mais quel que fut le sort qu'il utilisa, il échoua. Harry tenta sa chance par la force de ses bras, mais il ne parvint pas à décoller le cadre du mur. Il essaya à son tour divers sorts, mais rien n'y fit. Les portraits étaient collés au mur.

« Tant pis, » souffla Harry et il s'arrêta pour mieux les regarder.

Les hommes et femmes représentés n'étaient pas moches, mais ils n'étaient pas agréables à regarder pour autant. Les couleurs étaient passées, ce qui leur donnait un côté cadavérique. Ils étaient tous de la même famille, Harry reconnaissait de temps à autre un signe caractéristique, la forme de l'oreille chez certains, la courbe du nez chez d'autres, et chez tous cette même fossette au menton.

Le jeune homme se détourna de ces personnes mortes depuis des décennies et retourna travailler. Tandis qu'il dévoilait l'une des trois formes devant la cheminée, un fauteuil couleur bordeaux aux accoudoirs en cuivre, il s'adressa à Weltz.

« Je me demandais… »

L'elfe, qui rangeait dans le placard des assiettes et des verres sortis d'il ne savait où, s'arrêta dans sa tâche pour lui montrer qu'il l'écoutait. Harry enleva le second drap avant de reprendre. Le fauteuil qui se trouvait dessous ne ressemblait en rien au premier. Il était large, épais et semblait confortable. Il y avait même un mécanisme pour rabattre le dossier. Le sorcier continua :

« Comment Dumbledore a-t-il fait pour me retrouver ? »

Weltz lui jeta un étrange regard et Harry eut l'impression qu'il était déçu.

« Harry croit vraiment que Weltz l'aurait laissé s'évanouir dans la nature ?

- Alors pendant tout ce temps, tu savais où j'étais ? Et tu n'as rien dit à Dumbledore ?

- Le maître n'a pas demandé… » dit-il d'une voix tranquille.

Harry enleva le drap restant sur le dernier meuble, dévoilant un fauteuil ouvragé, aux pieds sculptés en forme de pattes de lion. L'objet lui donna aussitôt un sentiment de malaise qu'il chassa en s'éloignant. Comme il se sentait en veine avec Weltz, il continua ses questions :

« Pourquoi Dumbledore refuse-t-il de me parler ou même de me voir ? Et ne prétends pas le contraire, je sais très bien que c'est le cas ! »

L'elfe mit quelques temps à lui répondre, comme s'il hésitait. Harry le rejoignit et s'empara des couverts pour les ranger.

« Il a peur, finit par dire la petite créature.

- Quoi, il a peur de moi ? C'est ridicule, il -

- Pas de Harry Potter, le coupa Weltz. De lui.

- Qu- Il a peur de lui même ? demanda Harry, incrédule.

- Oui.

- Je- Pourquoi ? »

Weltz ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, se contentant d'aligner les verres dans le placard. L'elfe de maison avait amené de la vaisselle pour vingt personnes au moins !

« Maître Dumbledore est un sorcier puissant, reprit la créature verte. Harry sait-il pourquoi ? »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. C'était une question étrange. 'Comment', il aurait compris. Mais là... Weltz répondit à sa place.

« Car Maître Dumbledore a recherché ce pouvoir. Et Merlin sait ce qui arrive aux hommes avides de pouvoir.

- Mais tu as dit toi même qu'il était plein de sagesse !

- Il fut un temps où Maître Dumbledore ne l'était pas, dit-il lentement.

- Mais Rogue est lui aussi avide de pouvoir ! s'exclama le garçon avec véhémence. Et pourtant, Dumbledore le laisse me parler ! »

L'elfe se pinça les lèvres, comme s'il se retenait de dire quelque chose. À la place, il lui posa une question :

« Harry sait-il quel est le pire ennemi de l'homme ? »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à avoir une discussion philosophique.

« Le temps, » répondit Weltz.

Bien malgré lui, Harry ne put retenir un ricanement. Ben voyons, ce mot était sur toutes les bouches en ce moment.

« Le temps qui nous rapproche de plus en plus du dépérissement et de la mort, c'est ça ? demanda le garçon à la cicatrice d'une voix désabusée.

- Non, articula froidement Weltz. Le temps qui fait oublier à l'homme ses propres erreurs. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il commençait à être perdu.

« Severus Rogue a fait une terrible erreur, dans son ambition et sa recherche de reconnaissance. Son âme en est marquée au fer rouge. Maître Dumbledore doit estimer que l'erreur de Severus Rogue est suffisamment fraîche dans sa mémoire pour qu'il ne succombe pas à la soif de pouvoir**. **Maître Dumbledore est un homme âgé, ses erreurs de jeunesse sont loin. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Quelles erreurs ? Soudain, l'infâme biographie de Rita Skeeter lui revint en mémoire.

« C'est… Avec sa sœur ?

- Harry connaît donc cette histoire… » murmura Weltz avec tristesse.

Le cœur du jeune homme se tordit. Il avait été en colère en lisant ce livre, il avait même détesté Dumbledore pour cela, mais malgré tout, au fond de lui, il avait voulu croire Hermione lorsqu'elle disait que ce n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges.

Il réfléchit aux paroles de l'elfe. Weltz parlait de soif de pouvoir et d'erreur de jeunesse. Il était clair en lisant les lettres rassemblées par Skeeter, si elles étaient véridiques, que Dumbledore avait voulu assouvir une domination sur les Moldus, négligeant dans ses projets la santé de sa petite sœur. Pourtant, il avait passé, et allait passer, le reste de sa vie à défendre les Moldus et les nés-Moldus. Essayait-il par là de racheter ses erreurs ?

« Alors il regrette, avança prudemment Harry.

- Bien sûr qu'il regrette ! dit Weltz avec colère.

- Mais s'il regrettait vraiment, ne voudrait-il pas savoir comment voyager dans le temps ? Pour changer cela ? » demanda Harry. Il ne risquait rien en posant la question, il était persuadé que son voyage était une erreur, qu'il était impossible de le récréer, tout juste probable qu'il puisse inverser le processus.

« Harry ne comprend pas. Ce pouvoir est bien trop grand. Quelqu'un qui voyage dans le temps sur des années pourrait contrôler le monde. C'est pour cela que Maître Dumbledore se tient à l'écart de Harry. Et quand bien même, Harry ne se rend pas compte du pouvoir qu'il détient. Il connait l'avenir. Les sorciers aux dons de voyance ont toujours été convoités, mais la plupart des prédictions, parmi celles qui ne sont pas l'œuvre de charlatans, sont vagues et difficilement interprétables. Mais Harry ne pressent pas juste, il _sait_. Cela a de quoi tenter n'importe quel homme. Là où Maître Dumbledore brille dans sa sagesse, c'est qu'il sait que pour ne pas céder à ses tentations, le mieux est de ne pas y être exposé.

- Pourtant il y expose Rogue, répéta le jeune homme encore une fois.

- Car il est convaincu que les erreurs de Severus Rogue sont trop fraîches dans sa mémoire pour qu'il ne succombe…

- Quelles erreurs ? Celle d'avoir rejoint Voldemort ? Celle d'avoir tué des innocents… Celle - »

Mais Weltz secouait la tête, hermétique à ses questions. Était-ce parce qu'il ne connaissait pas la réponse ou parce qu'il ne voulait rien dire ?

« Alors, c'est la raison…

- Ce n'est peut-être pas la seule, avança Weltz d'une petite voix. Peut-être Maître Dumbledore espère que Severus Rogue possède des connaissances dans certains domaines. Ou peut-être Maître Dumbledore a-t-il vu comment Severus Rogue s'était éveillé en la présence de Harry Potter.

- Quoi ? »

Cette fois-ci, Harry était complètement perdu. De quoi l'elfe parlait-il ?

« Ça n'a pas d'importance… murmura Weltz. Il n'y a pas qu'une seule explication aux faits… »

L'être servile posa le dernier verre dans le placard et referma la porte.

« Bon, et si Harry et Weltz allaient voir cette chambre ? »

_- Severus Rogue –_

Dès que Severus entra dans le château, il sut qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Il sursauta en voyant une forme éthérée traverser le hall. Le fantôme se tourna vers lui et souleva son ridicule chapeau, manquant de faire tomber sa tête sur le côté.

« Severus Rogue, le salua Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire Professeur Rogue ? C'est un plaisir de vous revoir ici. »

Le nouveau professeur salua le fantôme de Gryffondor de la tête. C'était la première fois qu'on l'appelait Professeur, et c'était un mort qui le faisait. Et puis soudain, il se rappela pourquoi il avait été tant surpris de voir l'esprit. Ils avaient tous disparu ! Que signifiait leur retour ?

Potter… Ignorant le fantôme, qui déjà s'éloignait en flottant, il monta les deux étages jusqu'à la chambre du garçon. Il martela sa porte pendant plusieurs minutes, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il redescendit dans le hall et entra dans la Grande Salle, espérant le trouver là. Seul un parchemin l'attendait et il crut au premier abord que Potter l'avait oublié là. Mais il déchanta rapidement.

_« Ai quitté le château, vous recontacterai prochainement. »_

Potter était parti, ainsi, sans préavis. Il réfréna la vague de colère qui l'assaillait et se contenta de froisser le parchemin entre ses doigts. Il avait des cours à organiser, une salle à remettre en ordre, ses affaires à aller récupérer dans son ancienne chambre. Et des recherches à mener.

Car, la prochaine fois qu'il verrait le garçon à la cicatrice, il avait bien l'intention de lui montrer que Potter avait besoin de lui.

_- Harry Potter –_

Harry restait debout, les bras ballant, ne sachant que faire. Il était chez lui, Weltz avait beaucoup insisté. Sur le moment, il avait acquiescé, mais maintenant que l'elfe était parti… Il s'approcha de la cheminée et y glissa quelques bûches avant de les embraser. Il regarda le feu prendre petit à petit. Il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une cheminée à lui. Plus ou moins. Il se laissa tomber lourdement dans l'un des fauteuils, harassé par sa journée. Avant de se relever d'un bon salutaire. Il serait resté quelques instants de plus qu'une bonne partie de la peau de son dos y serait sûrement resté. Car, dans le dossier du fauteuil aux pattes de lion dans lequel il s'était avachi, s'ouvrait maintenant une dentition impressionnante. Elle avait, d'un coup de mâchoire ou d'Harry-ne-savait-trop-ce-qu'un-fauteuil-pouvait-avoir-comme-anatomie, arraché une bonne partie de ses vêtements. Il mâchonnait maintenant le tissu avec force grognements, puis l'avala et la bouche disparut. Il ne restait qu'un dossier de fauteuil à l'allure parfaitement normale. Harry hésita, approcha sa main à une dizaine de centimètres avant de l'ôter précipitamment. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il prit la bûche la plus longue qu'il trouva et toucha le dossier avec. Quelques instants après, il ne restait du morceau de bois qu'un moignon déchiqueté que Harry jeta au feu.

« D'accord, » essaya-t-il de dire le plus calmement possible, chassant de son esprit le fait qu'il devait avoir l'air particulièrement stupide ainsi, des lambeaux de vêtements sur les épaules, se battant contre un meuble sauvage.

Il passa l'heure suivante à essayer de s'en débarrasser mais il ne put ni le déplacer, ni le faire disparaître, ni même le brûler. Il finit en sueur, assis sur le tapis, la baguette délaissée à ses côtés et de très mauvaise humeur. Il lança des œillades noires aux portraits qui, il en était persuadé, se raillaient de lui.

Maison : 1 Harry Potter : 0

« C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Je ne touche pas aux tableaux, je ne m'assieds pas dans ce fauteuil. Autre chose que je devrais savoir ? » cria-t-il à l'intention de la chaumière.

Bien sûr, rien ni personne ne lui répondit. Le jeune homme souffla, arracha les derniers fragments de ses habits, avant de se lever et de rejoindre sa chambre.

Au moment de se glisser dans ses draps, il vérifia trois fois qu'il n'y avait ni créature sous le lit, ni maléfice sur le matelas et surtout que la couette était une simple couette.

_- Severus Rogue –_

Rusard fut celui qui revint le premier. Severus le croisa un matin en remontant des cachots, quelques jours avant la rentrée. Sa chatte sur les talons, il l'avait simplement salué avant de retourner faire Severus ne savait quoi, mais qui semblait important vu l'empressement avec lequel le concierge s'en était allé. Depuis le départ de Potter, le château semblait avoir reprit vie. Désormais, Severus croisait Peeves au moins trois fois par jour, terriblement excité à l'idée du retour des élèves. À chaque fois, il devait éviter une blague vicieuse et Peeves lui disait « Je teste avant la grande première, mon petit Rogounet ! » et plus les jours passaient, plus le futur professeur se disait que c'était désastreux pour son autorité.

Le matin suivant, il reçut une convocation de la part de McGonagall. Ils s'entretinrent pendant plusieurs heures, abordant des sujets extrêmement variés, la Directrice adjointe gardant toujours son professionnalisme à toutes épreuves. Elle lui donna des conseils, de professeur à professeur, et il était étrange d'être considéré comme son égal par la vieille femme, elle qui l'avait toujours regardé de haut lorsqu'il était élève. Le même jour, en regardant par la fenêtre, il vit que le garde-chasse était de retour. De la fumée s'élevait de sa chaumière et le demi-géant avait laissé une énorme traînée dans la neige.

Les autres professeurs arrivèrent un par un. Ils furent tous polis, bien que méfiants. Il était étrange de retrouver ses anciens professeurs, maintenant devenus ses collègues. McGonagall, bien sûr, mais aussi le petit Flitwick aux sortilèges, l'immatériel Binns en histoire, la joviale Cherrier pour l'étude des runes et l'inflexible Brûlepot concernant les soins aux créatures magiques. Il y avait aussi de nouveaux enseignants, qui se présentèrent brièvement : Chourave, une petite femme replète dont la passion était les plantes, Rikard, le directeur des Serpentard qui ne jurait que par les balais, Trelawney, une femme à l'allure squelettique qui disparaissait sous les bijoux et d'autres dont il ne prit pas la peine de retenir le nom. Le dernier à arriver fût McCarthy, auror à la retraite, engagé au poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Severus eut quelques difficultés à ravaler une certaine rancœur en le voyant arriver. Il marchait difficilement à l'aide de sa canne, marmonnant à voix basse sur les changements du château. Et Dumbledore avait préféré ce vieillard à lui ?

Les jours passèrent à une vitesse folle. Il fut désarçonné lorsque McGonagall lui souhaita les lèvres pincées la bonne année. Il avait à peine remarqué avoir passé Noël, non pas qu'il s'en soucia vraiment. Il essayait de calmer son impatience, avec le plus grand mal. Potter ne l'avait toujours pas recontacté.

Il s'était installé dans son appartement, au fond des cachots, situé non loin du dortoir des Serpentards et de son propre bureau. Déjà meublé, il n'avait guère eu le temps de remplir les étagères et les placards. Son ancien propriétaire lui avait envoyé par hibou grand-duc un carton des affaires qu'il avait laissées dans sa précédente chambre, mais il ne l'avait pas encore déballé.

Et un jour, sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'y préparer, les élèves furent là. Traversant le parc par groupe, ils donnaient à Severus le sentiment d'assister à une transhumance. Et comme un berger surveillant son troupeau, Dumbledore les regardait arriver depuis la grande fenêtre du second étage. Severus l'avait rejoint là, posté à côté de lui, silencieux. En bas, les directeurs de maison accueillaient leurs élèves. Au bout de quelques instants, Dumbledore prit la parole.

« Vous n'êtes pas passé inaperçu lors de votre dernier passage à Pré-au-Lard. »

Severus ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Il n'était pas redescendu au village depuis la dernière fois, préférant envoyer un elfe de maison chercher ses commissions. Il ne fuyait pas, il n'avait juste pas de temps à perdre en de pareilles futilités.

« J'ai déjà reçu des dizaines de lettres de protestation, continua-t-il de sa voix tranquille.

- C'est vous qui m'avez engagé… » lui fit remarquer le professeur de Potions avec amertume.

Les parents ne voulaient pas que leurs enfants soient sous la responsabilité d'un ancien Mangemort ? Comme c'était étonnant. D'autant plus que lors de son procès, Severus s'en rappelait par bribe, il ne s'était pas défendu un seul instant de ne pas en être un. Dumbledore s'était contenté d'affirmer qu'il avait changé de camp, devenant espion. Il n'avait pas l'excuse d'avoir été manipulé, ensorcelé, et curieusement, c'était bien moins convaincant pour de nombreuses personnes.

« Je le sais Severus, et je ne le regrette en rien, » lui répondit calmement le vieil homme.

Ils ne parlèrent plus pendant quelques minutes, les yeux fixés sur l'afflux d'élève qui ne semblait jamais se tarir.

« Je vous en prie, Severus, lui dit son supérieur d'un ton poli.

- Pardon ? demanda le concerné, sortant de ses pensées.

- Posez donc la question qui vous tracasse. »

Severus entrouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Il était inutile de demander comment il savait qu'effectivement, une question le tracassait. À la place, il remit en ordre ses pensées pour formuler ce qui le questionnait.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir demandé directement mon aide pour Potter ?

- J'ai pensé qu'il était préférable pour tout le monde que personne ne sache pour Monsieur Potter, dit-il après quelques instants d'hésitation.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi le cacher à Poudlard, demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils. Vous saviez que je le verrais ! »

Dumbledore ne répondit rien à cela. À la place, il se caressa lentement la barbe et changea de sujet.

« Lorsque j'étais jeune professeur, le directeur Dippet avait organisé un tournoi international de Quidditch, entre les écoles. La demi-finale et la finale se déroulaient à Poudlard, et les quatre équipes encore en lice furent réunies ici, ainsi que leurs directeurs. Malheureusement, le directeur de Beauxbâtons, de France, et la directrice de St Diamontákos, de Grèce, étaient connus pour leur haine réciproque. C'étaient tous deux de puissants sorciers, et il ne faisait nul doute que si les deux en était venus à être face à face, cela se serait terminé en combat. Merlin sait quels dégâts ils auraient pu occasionner avant que quiconque ne les arrête ! Mais on ne pouvait refuser leur venue sans risquer l'incident diplomatique. Alors, le directeur Dippet s'est tourné vers le château et s'en est remis à lui. Et durant tout leur séjour, ils ne se sont jamais retrouvés dans la même pièce, ne serait-ce qu'à une seule reprise. Il y avait toujours un escalier qui bougeait au dernier moment, une porte qui restait verrouillée, un nouveau passage secret qui apparaissait soudainement. » Dumbledore marqua une pause. « Le château est vivant, voyez-vous. La magie de ses fondateurs et de tout ceux qui l'ont habité s'est superposée au fil des années. Il sent le danger, et agit presque comme une entité pensante. Alors, lorsque j'ai dû, dans l'urgence, vous mettre tous deux en sécurité, je m'en suis remis à lui. Car je pensais qu'il veillerait sur vous, qu'il ferait ce qu'il faudrait.

- Mais ça n'a pas été le cas.»

Dumbledore tourna la tête pour le regarder étrangement, et Severus eut l'impression d'être sondé de l'intérieur.

« Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que vous, Severus. _» _dit il d'un ton songeur.

* * *

**À suivre …**

* * *

_À tout ceux qui rajoutent l'histoire dans leurs favoris ou en _story alert_, n'oubliez pas que de laisser un commentaire ne mange pas de pain et me permet de savoir ce que vous avez vraiment pensé (plutôt que d'avoir une simple notification). Et si vous avez aimé, un simple mot me motive en général pour plusieurs heures d'écriture ! ) À vous de voir ! ;) Et à la prochaine ! _


	12. Mangemorts

**Disclaimer : **J'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire dans le train, le prologue est déjà écrit, mais ça ne fait pas de moi J.K. Rowling.

**Spoiler : **Cette histoire se passe après le tome 6 et ne prend donc pas en compte les évènements qui se déroulent dans le tome 7. La plupart des informations qui y sont dévoilées seront néanmoins reprises.

**Avertissements : M **Relation entre hommes (slash), scènes interdites aux plus jeunes (sexe, violence, langage pouvant être cru), histoire assez sombre

**Remerciements divers : **Tout d'abord à ma beta Zephineange, qui malgré ma longue absence est toujours sur le qui-vive ! Je tiens aussi à remercier Saturne, qui mine de rien m'est d'une aide précieuse et inestimable ! Enfin, un merci à tous les lecteurs qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit (ou grand) mot, et plus particulièrement à Korusan dont le message m'a beaucoup émue et m'a remis en quelque sort le pied à l'étriller pour écrire !

**Note **: Voici enfin le chapitre qui a mis tant de temps à voir le jour. Je m'excuse pour ces longs mois sans nouvelle. Non je ne suis pas morte, mais quelques évènements IRL m'ont fortement bloqué dans l'écriture. Mais je suis de retour, et j'essayerais de faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas trop d'écart entre deux chapitres.

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira et que vous n'avez pas perdu le fil de l'histoire. Bonne lecture ! _(ajout postérieur _: Et bonne année à tous ! J'oublie toujours toutes les conventions !)

* * *

**Mangemorts**

* * *

_- Severus Rogue -_

Severus buvait.

Il était pourtant tôt. Il avait libéré ses classes il y avait deux heures de cela et le dîner allait débuter dans peu de temps. Dumbledore tenait à ce qu'il y soit toujours présent. Pour prouver tous les soirs aux yeux du monde qu'il était toujours là, qu'il n'avait pas lâchement fui tel le Mangemort qu'il était ? Pour l'empêcher de se morfondre seul dans ses appartements ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, et cela n'avait de toute façon pas grande importance. Severus se demandait ce que le vieil homme dirait s'il s'y présentait saoul. Il frissonna. Il n'était pas assez fou pour faire une telle chose.

Mais voilà, Severus buvait.

Ce n'était pas à cause de ses élèves. Ses deux premières semaines de cours lui laissaient certes un sentiment mitigé, mais après avoir secrètement trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il estimait ne pas avoir à craindre quelques gamins pré-pubères, quelque soit le dégoût, la haine ou la méfiance qu'ils lui portaient.

Severus se remplit un troisième verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu.

Potter n'avait donné aucun signe de vie. Ni mot, ni message. En deux semaines, il avait eu le temps de décortiquer tout ce qu'il avait à lire sur les Retourneurs de Temps et sur la Magie Noire du Temps. Malheureusement, il n'en avait rien tiré de concret. Faire ce que Potter avait accompli, c'était changer la trame du temps, modifier l'essence du monde. Vingt ans ? Impossible.

Severus avala d'une traite son verre et s'en resservit un.

Il n'avait rien à faire. Des copies de troisième et quatrième années l'attendaient sur un coin de son bureau, mais cela lui paraissait relever d'un effort surhumain. Il devrait les corriger tôt ou tard, mais là, cela lui semblait juste impossible.

Severus se resservit encore une fois et constata que la bouteille était à moitié vide. Ou à moitié pleine ? Non, définitivement, à moitié vide.

Lily lui disait souvent qu'il était trop pessimiste. Lily voyait toujours la bouteille à moitié pleine, quand elle n'affirmait pas qu'elle était complètement remplie car on ne pouvait pas considérer l'air comme du vide.

Lily. Sa main se crispa sur son verre.

C'était ainsi, il était pessimiste. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Son père ne l'avait pas laissé être optimiste. Pourtant, l'espace de quelques étés, il s'était laissé aller à l'espoir, celui d'un avenir plus doux. Car il y avait eu Lily. Il s'était laissé duper, assez misérablement. On ne l'y reprendrait plus.

Severus but lentement son whisky.

Potter avait ses yeux. Il avait évité de trop les regarder, préférant plonger son nez dans les livres plutôt que de soutenir son regard. Car il savait qu'il s'y perdrait. Parce qu'ils étaient d'émeraude et de pureté. Parce que c'était son fils. Harry Potter.

Il regarda son verre. Il restait un fond d'alcool. D'un geste mesuré, il le versa dans la bouteille et la ferma avec précaution.

C'était l'heure du dîner.

_- Severus Rogue –_

Severus prenait peu à peu ses marques à Poudlard. Les autres professeurs le regardaient toujours un peu de travers. Ils ne l'incluaient que rarement dans les conversations à l'heure du repas. Il ne lui vint pas à l'idée qu'en réalité leurs regards emplis de méfiance étaient dus à son absence totale d'efforts pour leur adresser la parole. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, il préférait être seul. Il inspirait une certaine crainte à ses élèves, et aucun n'osait dire quoi que ce soit pendant ses cours. Severus savait pourtant toutes les rumeurs qui couraient dans les couloirs. Mais tant qu'il arrivait à maîtriser sa classe, il estimait que cela non plus n'avait pas d'importance.

En réalité, c'était Peeves qui lui posait vraiment problème. Ce dernier ne perdait jamais une occasion de le tourner en ridicule. Il ne s'en prenait jamais physiquement à lui, son statut de professeur le préservait de cela, mais les boutades dont il était la victime étaient tout aussi dévastatrices. Il n'était pas le seul enseignant à se faire railler de la sorte mais avec lui, l'esprit frappeur atteignait des sommets. Ses chansons grotesques étaient autant de rappels de son statut de Mangemort et il lui était impossible de le faire taire. À chaque fois que Peeves le surprenait à déambuler dans les couloirs la nuit, tout Poudlard était aussitôt au courant et une nouvelle comptine sur ses activités soi-disant louches circulait alors. Mais pire encore, il le ridiculisait devant les élèves, se moquant de son teint cadavérique, de ses cheveux gras, de son humeur taciturne, ce qui le décrédibilisait devant ces foutus mômes, et le ramenait douloureusement quelques années en arrière.

Une fois, il avait surpris Peeves en train d'affubler Flitwick de sobriquets ridicules sur sa taille. Le petit professeur s'était contenté de se tourner tranquillement vers l'esprit frappeur et lui avait dit :

« Va-t'en Peeves, ou j'appelle le Baron Sanglant. »

Et l'esprit frappeur s'était exécuté, ne lançant pour sa sortie que quelques bruits vulgaires. Pourtant, lorsque Rogue s'était essayé à pareilles menaces, Peeves s'était contenté de s'esclaffer avant de continuer sa chanson. Heureusement pour lui, le couloir était désert et personne n'avait vu le manque d'autorité flagrant dont il avait fait preuve.

Cela ne pouvait continuer.

Il trouva la solution à son problème dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque. Ce n'était pas de la magie noire, mais c'était suffisamment malsain pour s'en approcher. Severus ne s'encombra pas de scrupules. Il lui fallut quelques semaines pour apprendre le sort, puis il attendit de se retrouver seul avec l'esprit. Cela arriva un petit matin alors qu'il avait passé la nuit à errer dans le château, le sommeil le fuyant. Peeves commença comme toutes les fois précédentes :

« Tiens, tiens, ne serait-ce pas Rogounet ? Que trafique-t-il encore ? Serait-ce un pentagramme que je vois là ? »

Severus ne prit pas la peine de se retourner. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que Peeves mettrait en scène de faux rituels de magie noire. Un pentagramme ? Il fallait être bien ignorant pour penser que la magie noire fonctionnait ainsi. Il ne le laissa pas continuer et sortit sa baguette.

« Ohohoh, que comptes-tu faire avec cela ? ricana l'esprit.

- _Patiendanim _», murmura Rogue.

Aussitôt, l'expression narquoise de Peeves s'effaça. Le corps flottant de l'esprit se tordit, comme un drap que l'on essorerait. Encore et encore. La bouche de Peeves s'ouvrit en grand, mais seul un bas sifflement en sortit, comme incapable de prononcer une autre parole. Son corps n'était plus qu'un maigre trognon, compressé, écrasé. Avec une certaine satisfaction, Severus lut pour la première fois dans ses yeux exorbités une terreur abjecte. Dans un chuintement à peine audible, Peeves lâcha :

« Libère-moi… »

Severus haussa un sourcil, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, des années de rancune refaisant surface.

« S'il te plait… » ajouta Peeves avec difficulté, autant car supplier n'était pas dans sa nature qu'à cause de la douleur que semblait lui causer le sort.

Le jeune professeur agita enfin sa baguette, mettant fin au maléfice. Aussitôt, l'esprit frappeur reprit sa forme initiale. Il amorça un mouvement de fuite avant de s'immobiliser, son regard restant fixé sur le professeur de potion. Ce dernier s'approcha d'un pas et s'exprima d'une voix glaciale :

« Plus de chansons, plus de surnoms ridicules, plus de rumeurs. Est-ce clair ? »

Severus ressentit un certain soulagement lorsque Peeves hocha la tête avec empressement. Il avait été inquiet que son acte puisse être la porte ouverte à une guerre déclarée entre eux. Mais désormais, Peeves le craignait _vraiment_. Ce dernier fila aussitôt sans demander son reste.

À partir de ce jour, Peeves cessa de le ridiculiser. Il était certes toujours grossier en sa présence, comme avec n'importe qui, mais il ne l'attaquait plus. Un midi, il le vit s'en prendre à des premières années, renversant leur propre encre sur leurs affaires. Il approcha silencieusement et se contenta de gronder son nom. Aussitôt, Peeves s'enfuit en caquetant. L'esprit frappeur respectait désormais son autorité.

_- Severus Rogue –_

Le mois de Février touchait à sa fin lorsqu'il surprit une conversation entre McGonagall et McCarthy. Le professeur de métamorphose et celui de défense contre les forces du mal parlaient à voix basse dans la salle des enseignants. Leur ton était conspirateur et ce fut ce qui alerta Severus. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, sans un bruit, et tendit l'oreille.

« ... m'étonne de Dumbledore, mais c'est son choix… disait l'ancien Auror.

- Après tout, cela relève du domaine du bureau des Aurors et non de l'Ordre, lui répondit McGonagall. Nous n'avons aucune légitimité. Je crois qu'il veut que l'Ordre se fasse oublier.

- Et où est-ce alors ?

- Il a parlé de Brantom. C'est Maugrey qui dirige l'assaut et d'après ce que j'ai compris, ils attendent la nuit pour l'effet de surprise. Il semblerait qu'ils soient trois ou quatre regroupés autour de Rosier. »

Rosier ! Alors ils parlaient bel et bien de Mangemorts. Malheureusement, il ne put entendre la fin de la conversation. Derrière lui arrivait Chourave et Rikard qui parlaient fort. Il n'eut d'autre choix que d'entrer le plus naturellement possible en compagnie des deux autres professeurs. Sans surprise, McGonagall et McCarthy cessèrent leur discussion et Severus n'en apprit pas plus. Mais il savait suffisamment de choses. Ce soir, des Aurors tenteraient de capturer des fidèles du Seigneurs des Ténèbres. Il connaissait Brantom, il s'y était déjà rendu lors d'une mission pour son ancien maître.

Il se saisit donc des parchemins qu'il était initialement venu chercher dans la salle et prit congé auprès de ses collègues. Il lui restait une classe à assurer, mais il aurait largement fini avant la tombée de la nuit.

Severus passa une heure nébuleuse. Même en tant qu'élève, il n'avait jamais connu une telle agitation en cours. Il laissa ses étudiants partir avec cinq minutes d'avance, sous leurs regards étonnés. Il passa dans ses appartements pour s'habiller chaudement avant de quitter à grands pas le château. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le parc, le soleil disparaissait déjà à l'horizon et il se hâta de transplaner

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le village, le ciel s'était beaucoup obscurci. Le village était désert, seule une certaine agitation semblait régner à l'extrémité sud du hameau. Il se dépêcha de s'y diriger, s'avançant avec prudence. Le crépuscule s'installait peu à peu. La semi-obscurité le servit et il put s'approcher sans se faire voir. En tendant l'oreille, il apprit que l'assaut devait être donné sur une maison à l'écart des autres, là où déjà la campagne s'étendait en bocages réguliers. Il continua, sachant maintenant où se rendre. À une dizaine de mètres, il vit un groupe sur le bord de la route. Sûrement des Aurors. Il se glissa dans les fourrés pour continuer sa progression, passant par dessus quelques barrières. L'attention des sorciers étaient attirée ailleurs et il put donc s'approcher suffisamment pour avoir la maison en vue. Le cottage se dressait sur le flanc d'une colline, une unique fenêtre brillait dans la pénombre. Autour, des formes se mouvaient dans l'obscurité. L'assaut avait été lancé.

Severus s'avança encore, courbé, aussi silencieux que les autres hommes qui s'apprêtaient à attaquer les Mangemorts. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était là, mais il ressentait le besoin de voir l'arrestation. Quelque part, il voulait être sûr qu'aucun ne passerait entre les mailles du filet. Il n'avait jamais aimé les autres Mangemorts, ni même Rosier bien qu'il fût un de ses camarades de classe à Poudlard.

Un cri lui parvint. La bataille avait commencé. Il se trouvait encore à vingt mètres du cottage. Soudain, il se figea. Il y avait quelqu'un, à moins d'un mètre de lui. Il était tapi dans l'ombre, toute son attention portée sur ce qui se passait un peu plus loin. Il n'avait pas encore vu Severus. Que faire ? Si c'était un Auror et qu'il le surprenait ici, on l'accuserait d'essayer d'aider les Mangemorts. La sagesse lui intimait de faire demi-tour.

Mais quelque chose clochait. L'homme semblait se cacher. De plus, constata Severus en plissant les yeux dans l'obscurité, il ne paraissait pas porter l'uniforme des Aurors. C'était peut être un fidèle du maître. Sa décision fut vite prise, il ne pouvait prendre le risque qu'il s'échappe ou tente de prendre à revers les Aurors. Qui savait, peut être était-ce un piège ?

Il sortit sa baguette et se glissa sans un bruit jusqu'à l'homme accroupi. Prestement, il se saisit de lui et le retourna, autant pour le voir que pour lui glissa sa baguette sous la gorge. Il le reconnu aussitôt, malgré les ténèbres. Ces cheveux en bataille. Ces yeux verts. Cette cicatrice.

« Potter… siffla-t-il après quelques instants de stupéfaction.

- Bordel, lâchez-moi ! chuchota le concerné, s'étant remis de sa propre surprise.

- Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas, lâchez moi ! » répéta-t-il

L'échange avait été silencieux, à peine un murmure dans la nuit. Potter se débattait, mais avec peu de force. De toute évidence, il ne voulait pas plus être vu que lui.

« Pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit la raison de votre présence ici ! attaqua Severus. Mais peut-être préférez vous que l'on règle cela avec les Aurors ici présents ? »

Potter n'avait pas à savoir que lui non plus ne devait pas être vu. Ce dernier le fusilla du regard avant de jeter un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. La panique gagna Severus. Il regarda lui aussi dans la direction. Et si leur altercation avait attiré les Aurors ? Mais il n'y avait personne.

« Vous bluffez, dit Potter avec une certaine assurance, probablement à moitié feinte.

- Dumbledore sait-il que vous êtes là ? demanda Severus sans se laisser déstabiliser.

- Et vous ? » répliqua-t-il avec insolence.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un instant. La tension était palpable dans l'air froid de Février. Au loin, des cris leur parvenaient. Un bruit clair, celui d'une vitre se brisant. Severus finit par le lâcher. Aussitôt, Potter reprit ses distances.

« D'accord, articula lentement Severus. Nous sommes deux à être là où nous ne devrions pas. Et après ? »

Potter reporta son attention sur ce qui se passait au loin. La situation semblait se calmer.

« Il semblerait que ça se finisse mal pour les vôtres… »

Severus jura tout bas.

« Dans quelle langue dois-je vous le dire ? Je ne suis pas –

- Un Mangemort ? le coupa Potter. Un criminel ? Osez ne serait-ce que le dire et –

- Avec eux ! finit Severus plus fort pour couvrir la voix de l'insupportable Gryffondor.

- Non, pas aujourd'hui, plus maintenant, dit-il avec une grimace. C'est de mauvais goût d'être du côté des perdants, n'est ce pas ?

- Par Merlin Potter, mais que savez vous de moi au fond ? » s'exclama-t-il violemment.

Severus ne supportait pas qu'une masse ignorante puisse le juger sans même le connaître. Ses collègues. Ses élèves. Tous les autres. Mais cette question, à l'adresse du garçon venant du futur, prenait un tout autre sens. Celui-ci n'eut pas l'occasion de lui répondre. Leur conversation s'en était allée crescendo et leurs éclats de voix avaient attiré l'attention.

« Hé ! Il y en a ici ! » s'écria un homme à peine quelques mètres plus loin.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un bref instant avant de se redresser dans un même mouvement, s'élançant dans l'obscurité. Potter, en habit moldu, prit rapidement de l'avance. Severus, quant à lui, était entravé par sa cape qui se prenait dans la végétation environnante.

« Pas par là », siffla-t-il tandis qu'il voyait Potter se diriger droit dans la direction de la route, où le groupe d'Aurors devait se tenir prêt à intervenir.

Soudain, tout lui parut clair. La zone entière était encerclée, impossible de passer entre les mailles du filet comme à l'aller. La seule solution était de transplaner loin d'ici. Mais là encore ils risquaient tout autant d'être capturés. Sauf s'il faisait diversion. Parce que Potter ne devait être attrapé.

Il s'arrêta et sortit sa baguette.

« Transplanez ! » lança-t-il à l'adresse de l'autre homme en espérant qu'il lui obéirait.

Quelques instants après, le son familier d'un transplanage lui parvint. Aussitôt, un éclat rouge jaillit des ténèbres à deux mètres de là, filant droit là où Potter devait se trouver pour encore quelques secondes. Severus ne le laissa pas faire et érigea un bouclier entre les deux. Un second rayon jaillit, vers lui cette fois-ci, dont il se protégea aisément.

Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne s'était pas battu, mais ses réflexes lui revinrent aussitôt. Tout ses sens étaient en alerte. Son environnement immédiat lui apparut aussitôt avec clarté : rien dans cette rase campagne ne lui permettait de se protéger. Des pas fendaient les hautes herbes qui l'entouraient, il serait bientôt encerclé. Il para une nouvelle attaque tout en reculant, se gardant bien de répliquer. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de protéger ses arrières. Il ne se faisait guère d'illusion, il doutait parvenir à s'échapper. Le piège, même s'il n'était pas dirigé contre lui, se refermait. De nouveaux Aurors s'étaient joints au combat et même s'il parvenait toujours à les maîtriser, il sentait ses muscles devenir endoloris, chaque sort paré lui demandait toujours plus d'énergie. D'ici quelques minutes, il ne parviendrait plus à les contenir.

S'était-il rouillé à ce point en l'espace de quelques mois ? C'était pathétique. Ou était-ce sa volonté de vivre qui n'était plus aussi tenace ? Il repoussa cette idée, se concentrant sur le combat. Tout ce qu'il fallait c'était gagner du temps pour Potter. Que celui-ci soit loin quand ils tenteraient de retrouver sa trace.

Une voix plus forte se fit entendre.

Maugrey.

Il était foutu.

Même à un contre un, il ne pouvait guère espérer tenir tête à l'un des Aurors les plus brillants. Pourtant, il ne cessa de se défendre. Chaque seconde gagnée comptait. Mais sa baguette finit par lui sauter des mains. Il ne tenta pas de s'enfuir en courant. À quoi bon ? Il ne se ridiculiserait pas. On l'entoura et des lumières, brandies à bout de bras, éclairèrent la scène. Trois Aurors le tenaient en joue de leurs baguettes, tandis qu'un quatrième ramassait la sienne, tombée à ses pieds. Maugrey était là, le menaçant avec son arme, et grogna :

« Rogue ! J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Ramenez-le avec les autres, » grogna-t-il à l'adresse de ses subalternes avant de rebrousser chemin.

Les sorciers le conduisirent jusqu'à la maison où étaient alignés les Mangemorts. Les trois hommes entravés par des liens lui étaient inconnus. Des sous-fifres ? Des membres dont on lui avait caché l'existence ? Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il chercha des yeux Rosier et finit par reconnaître son corps, allongé dans l'herbe, à quelques pas de la fenêtre brisée, la chemise ensanglantée. Était-il mort ? Un homme soignait grossièrement les blessures causées par le verre, aussi devait-il juste être évanoui ou paralysé. Severus n'aurait su dire s'il ressentait de la déception ou du soulagement.

Il fut lui aussi attaché et laissé de côté. L'adrénaline disparaissait peu à peu de son organisme et il commençait à assimiler la folie de son acte. Potter, tout cela était de sa faute. Encore.

Une soudaine agitation prit le groupe d'Aurors. Quelqu'un arrivait. Severus l'entendit avant de le voir. Dumbledore était là. Devait-il s'inquiéter ou au contraire être rassuré ? Il serait très vite fixé.

L'estimable sorcier s'arrêta devant lui, ses yeux clairs et perçants semblant le sonder. Son visage était paisible, ne reflétant aucune surprise. Maugrey devait l'avoir déjà prévenu de sa présence car il se contenta de dire d'une voix tranquille :

« Qu'a-t-il fait, Alastor ? A-t-il combattu ? A-t-il blessé quelqu'un ?

- Il s'est contenté de se défendre, maugréa le sorcier aux cicatrices, de bonne foi.

- Dans ce cas, il n'y a aucune raison de le faire prisonnier.

- Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, selon mes gars. Il lui a permis de s'enfuir !

- Est-ce vrai, Severus ? »

Ce dernier fut surpris qu'on lui demande son avis. Il mit une fraction de seconde à formuler une réponse correcte :

« Je n'ai permis à aucun Mangemort de s'enfuir, répondit-il, chargeant sa voix de dégoût pour être assimilé à une telle idée.

- Vous n'allez pas croire une telle énormité, Dumbledore !

- L'enquête nous permettra de savoir s'il y avait effectivement d'autres Mangemorts avec eux. En attendant, je crois que l'on peut appliquer la présomption d'innocence pour Severus. Si vous avez besoin de lui, il sera à Poudlard. »

Le jeune professeur savait que le directeur le mettait ainsi sous sa responsabilité aux yeux des Aurors. Ces derniers s'étaient tous rassemblés autour d'eux. Ils voulaient comprendre pourquoi cet homme, considéré par tous comme un dangereux criminel, n'allait pas à Azkaban. Personne ne croyait en sa rédemption. Personne sauf Dumbledore, qui lui faisait là aveuglement confiance.

« Ce n'est pas tolérable ! s'écria un Auror en s'avançant d'un pas. Il n'avait rien à faire là, vous n'allez pas me dire que ce n'était pas lié, qu'il se trouvait ici par hasard ! Sa présence est plus que suspecte, à ce titre – »

Mais il fut interrompu par un cri.

« Rosier a disparu ! »

Dans un même mouvement, tous les Aurors se retournèrent pour constater que le Mangemort ne se trouvait plus allongé sur le sol. Ils partirent aussitôt à sa poursuite, mais ils durent très vite se rendre à l'évidence : Rosier s'était volatilisé dans la nuit. Les sorciers avaient sous-estimé les capacités de l'homme. Ce dernier avait sûrement feint l'évanouissement et, lorsque plus personne ne prêtait attention à lui, avait aisément pu se défaire du faible sort d'entrave qui l'immobilisait.

Les Aurors se rejetèrent la faute les uns sur les autres. Severus ne leur donnait pas plus de cinq minutes pour qu'ils l'accusent, ce qui arriva :

« C'était son objectif ! s'exclama l'un d'eux. C'était pour le libérer qu'il est là !

- Je vous prierais de ne pas formuler des accusions sans fondement, s'il vous plait », dit Dumbledore d'une voix qui n'avait rien d'agressive, pourtant l'Auror en question cessa aussitôt son inculpation. Le regard du vieil homme était dangereusement calme.

« Ebert, aboya Maugrey. Libérez-le et rendez-lui sa baguette. »

Personne n'osa contester l'ordre, pourtant les reproches étaient latents. Où allait la fidélité de Maugrey en premier lieu ? À l'Ordre du Phénix ou au Ministère de la Magie ? Il semblait là évident qu'il obéissait à Dumbledore plus qu'à sa conscience professionnelle. Severus n'allait pas s'en plaindre alors qu'on lui rendait sa baguette et qu'il repartait libre en compagnie du directeur.

Ils transplanèrent tous deux aux portes de Poudlard, franchissant le parc à pas lents. Il aurait été illusoire de penser que cela s'arrêterait là. Dumbledore prit la parole.

« Pourquoi étiez-vous là, Severus ?

- J'ai entendu McGonagall et McCarthy en parler tout à l'heure… révéla Severus.

- Et bien, voilà qui me confirmerait vos talents d'espion si j'avais encore des doutes, constata Dumbledore d'un ton léger. Cela n'explique pas pour autant votre présence là-bas. »

Severus ne se laissa pas tromper par le ton aimable du sorcier. De sa réponse dépendaient beaucoup de choses. Il ne pouvait pas mentionner Potter, où son acte aurait été inutile.

« Je voulais voir, je voulais savoir. Vous me maintenez dans l'ignorance, monsieur le directeur. Mais je suis encore concerné par cet univers, de l'autre côté peut-être, mais vous ne pouvez m'en écarter. »

Ils étaient arrivés aux portes du château. Dumbledore le regarda un long moment, comme s'il le jugeait, puis gravit la volée de marche sans un regard en arrière.

« Méfiez-vous si vous devez quitter le château, les Aurors risquent de vous suivre de près. Bonne nuit Severus. »

Severus s'attarda quelques instants dehors, ses yeux parcourant les grilles du parc plongées dans l'obscurité. Il devait parler à Potter, mais si son courrier et ses déplacements étaient surveillés, cela compliquait la tâche. Il eut un sourire mordant. Comme si se débarrasser d'une filature avait été un jour un problème pour lui.

_- Harry Potter –_

Harry se laissa aller contre un mur, hors d'haleine. Il avait transplané dans les couloirs du métro londonien, dans l'idée de semer ses poursuivants. Il s'était mêlé à la foule clairsemée, le temps de quelques stations, avant de descendre et de transplaner à nouveau. Arrivé devant sa chaumière, il avait couru et ne s'était arrêté qu'à l'abri entre ses quatre murs. Comportement ô combien puéril et pourtant, ce n'était que là qu'il s'était enfin senti protégé.

Il lui fallut plusieurs longues minutes avant de reprendre son souffle. Il se servit un grand verre d'eau avant de s'asseoir afin de faire un point sur la soirée. Tout avait commencé avec la venue de Weltz qui, de fil en aiguille, lui avait révélé que les Aurors menaient un assaut le soir même. S'il avait été réticent à lui révéler le lieu exact de résidence des Mangemorts, il avait fini par lui souffler à demi-mots le nom de la ville à force de questions. Harry lui avait promis d'être prudent et de n'y jeter qu'un coup d'œil.

Le jeune garçon ne savait pas vraiment jusqu'à quel point l'elfe bravait les ordres de son maître, mais la confiance qu'il lui accordait lui faisait chaud au cœur. C'était son plus fidèle soutien à cette époque.

Mais tout ne s'était pas passé comme il l'avait escompté. Il n'avait même pas pu voir la capture des Mangemorts, tout cela par la faute de Rogue. Que faisait-il là ? Était-ce la curiosité qui l'avait poussé lui aussi ou nourrissait-il de noirs desseins ? Harry n'arrivait pas à trancher. Car, entendant l'exhortation de l'homme, il s'était retourné et l'avait vu, baguette à la main, prêt à en découdre avec les Aurors, pour lui laisser le temps de transplaner. Rogue lui avait permis de s'enfuir, aussi dérangeante que cette pensée pouvait l'être.

Quels ennuis s'était-il attiré ainsi ? Il tapa du poing sur l'accoudoir. Ne pas savoir l'excédait. Mais une question, parmi toutes les autres, ne voulait pas le quitter. Avait-il changé le passé ? Et si, cette nuit, Severus Rogue était enfermé à Azkaban ? Quelque part, c'était ce qu'il voulait. Pourtant cet espoir n'était pas dénué de toute crainte. Des sentiments contradictoires l'assaillaient. Il voulait que Rogue disparaisse. Et pourtant une peur terrible s'emparait de lui lorsqu'il songeait au fait qu'il puisse mourir. Il ne savait même plus quelles étranges pensées motivaient chacune de ses idées. La peur, la haine, le désespoir. Parfois il craignait qu'une force supérieure ne contrôle sa vie. La même force qui l'avait poussé à reposer le diadème dans la salle sur demande, à le laisser là pour qu'un jour il le retrouve alors qu'il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Une angoisse sourde montait en lui. Il ne savait plus que penser. Tout aurait été tellement plus facile s'il n'avait pas rencontré Rogue à cette époque. Mais le mal était fait, il ne pouvait guère plus l'ignorer. Cela serait si simple de l'oublier et de se concentrer sur ses problèmes. Mais il n'y parvenait pas.

Il devait savoir ce qu'il était advenu de lui. Il aurait besoin de Weltz pour cela.

_- Severus Rogue -_

Le lendemain matin, Severus se leva comme tous les autres jours. Il se vêtit à gestes lents de ses robes sombres. Il se rendit en silence dans la Grande Salle. Il s'assit sans un mot devant son café noir. Ce n'est qu'en quittant la table des professeurs, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, que sa routine se dérégla. Car dans sa poche se trouvait un parchemin qu'il était sûr ne pas avoir mis lui même. _"Il faut que l'on se voit." _disait le mot et bien qu'il ne fût pas signé, il savait de qui il provenait. Potter. Comment le papier était arrivé là, c'était une autre question, sur laquelle il ne s'appesantit pas.

Durant toute la journée, un plan s'échafauda dans son esprit. Le soir, il inscrivit au dos du parchemin une date et un lieu de rendez-vous, avant de le remettre dans sa poche. Il suspendit sa robe dans son séjour et alla se coucher sans essayer de savoir ce qui allait se passer. Le lendemain, le parchemin avait disparu. Il prit cela comme une confirmation.

Le soir du rendez-vous, il attendit que la nuit soit profonde pour sortir dans le parc. Il craignait que les cheminées ne soient surveillées, aussi avait-il eu une autre idée. Arrivé devant le Saule Cogneur, il prit une longue branche et appuya sur la racine en forme de nœud. Aussitôt, l'arbre arrêta ses mouvements agressifs et Severus put se glisser entre les racines. Dire que c'était Sirius Black qui lui avait expliqué comment faire cela. Il dut réfréner une soudaine montée de haine.

Avançant rapidement, il arriva bientôt dans la Cabane Hurlante. Il eut du mal à trouver une sortie non condamnée mais finit par apercevoir une fenêtre au rez-de-chaussée, par laquelle il se glissa. Tapi le long du mur, il attendit quelques minutes afin de s'assurer ne pas avoir été suivi. Enfin, il passa par dessus la barrière et se rendit à son rendez-vous, l'œil alerte.

_- Harry Potter -_

Harry s'arrêta quelques instants pour contempler la petite maison où il se rendait, à l'écart de Pré-au-lard. Le terme de maison était trop flatteur, c'était tout juste un cabanon aux murs effrités. Mais c'était ici que Rogue lui avait donné rendez-vous. Il avait transplané au loin pour s'approcher discrètement du village afin de ne rencontrer personne. Il était vêtu d'une chaude cape qu'il avait remontée sur son visage, plus pour se cacher que pour le froid. Malgré l'heure tardive, un homme l'avait vaguement interpelé mais il avait accéléré le pas pour l'éviter.

Il poussa la porte du cabanon pour entrer dans…un intérieur de cabanon. Il n'y avait rien de magique dans les caisses en bois empilées, ni dans les grosses araignées qui courraient au plafond. Il pensa pendant quelques instants à Ron, avant qu'une voix derrière lui ne chasse son pincement au cœur.

« Entrez Potter, vous allez nous faire repérer. »

Harry essaya de ne pas tressaillir à la voix de son ancien professeur, mais s'exécuta néanmoins. Rogue s'engouffra dans le cabanon à son tour, jetant un regard suspicieux dehors avant de refermer la porte, les plongeant dans le noir.

« J'ai vu des bougies dans un coin, dit Harry, obligeamment.

- Et bien, allez les allumer, » répliqua d'un ton cinglant l'homme aux cheveux longs.

Harry se retint de lui répondre et se servit de sa baguette pour trouver les bougies. Une fois allumées, il en envoya quelques unes auprès de Rogue. Les flammes vacillantes étaient suffisantes pour que Harry remarque le regard noir de l'autre homme. Il passa outre.

« Je voulais m'assurer que… Et bien, que vous vous en étiez sorti, bafouilla Harry. Par rapport à l'autre jour.

- Comme vous le voyez, je m'en suis tiré… » lui répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec. « Mais avant cela, j'avais continué à réfléchir à votre problème. »

Harry sentait dans cette simple phrase de lourds reproches. Certes, il n'avait pas contacté Rogue depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard. Mais ce n'était pas entièrement dû à sa mauvaise volonté. Il avait découvert dans le grenier une colonie impressionnante de Lutins de Cornouaille - comment avaient-ils pu arriver si loin de leur lieu d'habitat naturel ? - et il lui avait fallu s'en débarrasser avant que le printemps ne leur redonne toute leur énergie.

« Alors, qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé ? »

Rogue ouvrit la bouche et Harry vit à l'incurvation de ses lèvres que les prochains mots qu'il dirait seraient incendiaires. Mais à la place, il referma la bouche et d'un mouvement d'épaule fit tomber sa cape sur l'une des caisses. Son regard était grave quand il se décida à parler.

« Rien. » Il marqua une pause et haussa les épaules, comme s'il se déchargeait de ce qui allait suivre. « Vous êtes une aberration. » Harry sentit que dans ces mots il essayait de le blesser. Il se contenta de serrer les dents sans rien dire. « L'objet, Potter. L'objet est la clef. Nous devons l'étudier ! »

Mais Harry ne pouvait lui en parler. Il n'arrivait même pas à concevoir retourner le chercher pour le lui montrer. Ni à Rogue, ni à Dumbledore. Personne. Il _devait_ rester là-bas, dans la Salle sur Demande, à l'exact endroit où il était. Tout son corps se hérissait à l'idée qu'il puisse en être autrement. Il secoua la tête, réprimant un frisson de dégoût. Rogue porta une main à sa tempe, agacé.

« Son histoire, il faut savoir qui l'a créé, dans quel but, les matériaux utilisés, les enchantements qui l'entourent… »

Harry hocha la tête. C'était ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de faire, avant de découvrir les Lutins qui peuplaient son grenier. Il éprouvait une certaine satisfaction à ce que Rogue abonde dans son sens.

« Potter… murmura Rogue d'une voix menaçante. Dites moi de quel objet il s'agit, je ferais des recherches pour vous…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide ! s'exclama Harry, sentant la colère renaître de ses cendres.

- Quelle présomption, Potter ! assena l'homme avec une moue de dédain. Vous êtes _vraiment_ comme votre père, persuadé de tout réussir seul mieux que tout le monde et qu'importe si vous mettez les autres en danger !

- Ne parlez pas de mon père ! » Sa voix était blanche. « Vous ne le connaissiez pas !

- Vous non plus, il me semble ! »

La douleur qui l'assaillit ne fut pas aussi vive qu'il l'aurait cru. Mais plus que le sens des paroles, c'est l'affreuse grimace ironique du maître des potions qui le transperça. Il y avait dans cet homme une haine, une colère et une méchanceté qui le laissèrent quelques instants pantois. Il avait oublié. Il le savait pourtant, mais il l'avait oublié. Il avait haï Rogue ces dernières années car il incarnait la méchanceté absolu, l'être perfide et cupide par excellence. Le jeune Rogue qui avait essayé de l'aider semblait plus éloigné qu'il ne l'aurait cru de l'individu infâme et avide de pouvoir qui avait porté la main sur Dumbledore. Mais voilà, c'était Rogue et il y avait une raison à sa haine initiale, même en mettant de côté l'assassin. C'était un connard, un véritable connard.

Sans un mot, il tourna les talons.

_- Severus Rogue –_

Severus se maudit intérieurement. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de le faire fuir ainsi, mais sa dernière phrase avait franchi ses lèvres avant qu'il ne réalise être allé trop loin. Par Merlin, il lui faisait tant penser à _elle _! Lorsqu'il le voyait, tous les souvenirs qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier renaissaient en lui. Il ravivait cette douleur qui meurtrissait son âme, qui lui donnait tant envie de frapper, de blesser n'importe qui et Potter plus particulièrement.

Il se donna quelques instants pour respirer profondément avant de se lancer à la poursuite du jeune homme. Car malgré la colère brûlante, il ne pouvait se résoudre à lâcher l'affaire. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il devait continuer. Mais c'était trop tard, Potter avait déjà disparu.

Severus récupéra sa cape et se frotta le visage. Cette nuit là, il resta de longues heures assis par terre, adossé au vieux cabanon, ne se préoccupant ni du froid glacial qui l'enveloppait, ni du risque qu'on le surprenne là. Il ruminait de sombres pensées. Parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette fascination. Harry Potter l'obsédait. Il ne se passait pas une journée, une heure, sans qu'il ne pense à lui. Ce qui était ridicule, car il ne savait rien de lui. En revanche, l'inverse ne pouvait être plus faux. Potter le connaissait lui, mais un lui qui n'était pas lui, pas encore tout au moins. Cela l'effrayait et le fascinait d'une même impulsion. Il était comme le papillon, attiré par la bougie. Potter, une flamme, une lumière ? Il grimaça.

Lily avait été son soleil. Magnifique. Mais Harry Potter n'était pas Lily. Non. Il ne pouvait en rien égaler la beauté et la grâce de sa Lily. Ni son intelligence, son rire, sa douceur. Ni son éclat. Pourtant, une partie de lui ne parvenait à se défaire de cette impression. Tenace. Dérangeante. Par dessus tout, c'était ce qui le rendait malade.

Il avait toujours réussi à faire taire ses pensées, à repousser ses sentiments dans un coin de son esprit. Inaccessible. Seul la douleur restait. Souffrir sans vouloir admettre pourquoi. C'était bien plus supportable que l'impétuosité de ses sentiments. Il se leurrait, se reposant dans le déni. Et Potter brisait les barrières précaires qui le protégeaient. Parce que -

Lily était morte et rien ne la ferait revenir.

C'était la première fois qu'il formulait cette pensée clairement dans son esprit. Et pour la première fois, il ne put retenir l'émotion qui le submergea. Il porta une main à sa joue et, avec un étonnement détaché, la trouva trempée. Il ne fit rien pour l'essuyer, incapable de déchiffrer ce qui lui arrivait. Ses yeux se brouillaient, fixant avec perplexité sa main humide. Puis, quelque chose se brisa. Les larmes continuaient de rouler sur sa peau, glaçant son visage dans une grimace douloureuse. Tout ce qu'il avait refoulé depuis _ce jour_ remontait à la surface. Le sentiment de se noyer, de perdre pied. Il se roula en boule, silencieusement. Il voulait se protéger, se dérober à ces sentiments insupportables. Si douloureux.

Il voulait que tout s'arrête. Il voulait Lily.

Lily.

* * *

**À suivre...**

* * *

_C'est de nouveau moi. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment. Bon, j'avoue avoir en ce moment un peu de mal avec l'écriture de la suite, un passage que j'ai du mal à dépasser. Du coup, si vous avez aimez, si vous continuez à suivre cette histoire, cela me redonnerait sans aucun doute la pèche de le savoir ! De manière générale, je suis toujours ouverte aux critiques, elles ont toujours tendance à me remettre au travail, quelles qu'elles soient ! _


	13. Occlumancie

**Disclaimer : **J'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire dans le train, le prologue est déjà écrit, mais ça ne fait pas de moi J.K. Rowling.

**Spoiler : **Cette histoire se passe après le tome 6 et ne prend donc pas en compte les évènements qui se déroulent dans le tome 7. La plupart des informations qui y sont dévoilées seront néanmoins reprises.

**Avertissements : M **Relation entre hommes (slash), scènes interdites aux plus jeunes (sexe, violence, langage pouvant être cru), histoire assez sombre

**Remerciements divers : **Merci à Zephineange qui me corrige aussi, ainsi qu'à Saturne qui m'a tellement aidée à me débloquer pour ce chapitre ! Oui je sais, vous lisez ces mêmes remerciements à tous les chapitres, mais honnêtement, si Saturne n'avait pas été là, ce chapitre n'aurait pas vu le jour avant plusieurs mois !

**Note **: Remerciement aux lecteurs anonymes qui m'ont laissé un message. **Wolf **: merci beaucoup à toi, ça me fait chaud au cœur ! **Shadock **: Merci pour tes compliments, mais sache que j'ai bien failli faire mourir un innocent chaton dans ce chapitre. Pas de négociations avec les terroristes ! Et aussi, suivant les conseils de Jojo1983, je vais désormais vous mettre un résumé des évènements immédiats. Je ne suis pas très douée pour les résumés, j'espère qu'il vous sera malgré tout utile.

**Résumé **: Harry cherche toujours un moyen pour rentrer à son époque, sans succès. Dumbledore semble vouloir avoir le moins de contact possible avec lui. Néanmoins, Harry refuse catégoriquement l'aide de Rogue. Ce dernier, après l'avoir tiré d'une situation périlleuse, se retrouve surveillé par le bureau des Aurors.

* * *

**Occlumancie**

* * *

_- Harry Potter -_

Harry se leva, bailla et jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule accrochée au mur. Il était déjà plus de midi. Il fit un peu de place sur la table pour se préparer un breakfast, poussant les grimoires qui l'encombraient. Là, entre les parchemins et les bouteilles d'encre, il vit une plume, qui n'était assurément pas à lui. Grande, d'un rouge éclatant, elle semblait même briller d'une lueur interne.

« Fumseck… » murmura-t-il.

Que cela signifiait-t-il ? Il tenta d'appeler Weltz, mais celui-ci devait être occupé car il ne vint pas. Il haussa les épaules et reposa la plume. Après avoir rapidement avalé quelques tartines, il nettoya et rangea un peu. Alors qu'il classait ses notes, il entendit distinctement trois coups. Quelqu'un attendait à la porte.

Il fronça les sourcils, bien qu'il sache déjà de qui il s'agissait. Il alla ouvrir la porte. Derrière, se tenait majestueusement Dumbledore et Harry ne put s'empêcher, malgré la rancœur, de se sentir impressionné par la puissance qu'il dégageait.

« Bonjour Mr Potter. Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'inviter ? »

Son visage était neutre, et c'était la première fois que Harry le voyait ainsi. Pas de pétillement dans son regard, ni de bienveillance. Pas de colère non plus. À dire vrai, son expression ne reflétait strictement rien. Déstabilisé, Harry le laissa entrer et lui indiqua le fauteuil le plus confortable avant de mettre de l'eau à chauffer pour le thé. Il s'assit en face de lui.

« Comment allez-vous, professeur ? demanda-t-il d'un ton poli.

- Ce n'est pas la question, » lui répondit-il et Harry eut du mal à reconnaître cette voix sans émotion.

Harry se souvint des paroles de Weltz. Était-ce ainsi que le vieil homme se protégeait, afin de ne pas céder à la tentation, à l'envie de connaître le futur ? Pourquoi en ce cas venait-il malgré tout au lieu d'envoyer son émissaire ?

« Nous devons parler de votre avenir dans cette époque, Mr Potter.

- Je- Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de retourner le temps… »

Il lui était difficile d'exprimer avec des mots à quel point il se sentait mal à ce sujet. Il espérait que son air piteux en dirait suffisamment long au vieil homme.

« Je le sais, et vous ne semblez pas être prêt à trouver une solution. Je crains que les livres de Poudlard soient insuffisants pour cela.

- Je n'ai pas encore fini de les lire, admit Harry, contrit.

- Lorsque ce sera le cas, il vous faudra trouver des informations ailleurs. Ce qui peut comporter certains risques. Savez-vous protéger votre esprit ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche. Il était tenté de répondre "un peu" mais ce serait un mensonge. Il était aussi doué en occlumancie qu'un Scroutt à pétard en couture.

« Non, répondit-il enfin.

- Je m'en doutais. Si quelqu'un apprend qui vous êtes, il pourrait essayer de pénétrer dans votre esprit, ce qui serait catastrophique. » Dumbledore marqua un temps. « Je vous ai trouvé un professeur. Je suppose que de telles compétences seront tout aussi utiles lorsque vous retournerez à votre époque. »

Harry hocha la tête avant de froncer les sourcils. Il se souvenait bien que, lorsqu'il prenait des cours avec Rogue, celui-ci s'était de nombreuses fois introduit dans son esprit, violant sans scrupule son intimité, explorant son passé. Il eut soudain un affreux doute. Et si une telle méthode n'était nullement nécessaire à l'apprentissage de l'occlumancie ? À l'époque, il avait déjà accusé Rogue d'aider Voldemort à pénétrer dans son esprit, mais il avait depuis oublié ces incriminations.

« N'est ce pas risqué ? demanda-t-il. Ce professeur, il pourra entrer à tout moment dans mon esprit.

- En effet. C'est sûrement ce qui se produira. J'ai pris mes dispositions concernant ceci.

- Qui sont ?

- Tout vous sera expliqué le moment venu. »

En disant cela, Dumbledore lui avait tendu un papier sur lequel était inscrit quelques indications ainsi qu'une adresse. Harry y jeta un coup d'œil. Elle ne lui disait strictement rien.

« Parviendrez-vous à vous y rendre ? C'est près de Londres.

- Je me débrouillerai, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Bien. Votre professeur vous y attendra, tout ce que vous avez à savoir est écrit. Je vous quitte donc maintenant. »

D'un mouvement ample et gracieux, le vieil homme se leva et en quelques pas fut à la porte. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il en eut franchit le seuil que Harry, qui l'avait suivi, trouva comment formuler la question qui le taraudait :

« Professeur, pourquoi êtes-vous venu aujourd'hui ? »

Pour la première fois de leur entrevue, une émotion fugace passa sur son visage, qui s'effaça aussitôt.

« Au revoir Mr Potter, et bonne chance. »

Dumbledore quitta le jardin à grandes enjambées et Harry lui trouva de un air de fuite.

Derrière lui, la bouilloire sur le feu se mit à siffler.

- Severus Rogue –

Severus était assis devant l'antique bureau directorial. Il commençait peu à peu à s'habituer à ce décor, à ces portraits somnolant dans leurs cadres, au phénix resplendissant sur son perchoir et surtout à Dumbledore, le fixant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, un sourire aimable sur le visage.

« Comment allez-vous, Severus ?

- Bien, répondit-il laconiquement.

- Déjà les vacances de Pâques, comme le temps passe vite ! »

Severus hocha la tête et prit une gorgée de son thé. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Il attendit que Dumbledore lui révèle la vraie raison de sa convocation.

« Comment se portent vos amis les Aurors ? »

Severus haussa un sourcil surpris. Un mois après, la surveillance imposée par Maugrey était toujours en place. Le jeune professeur sortait peu, aussi pensait-il avec une certaine satisfaction à l'ennui mortel que les sorciers devaient ressentir à l'attendre jour et nuit à la sortie de Poudlard.

« Je m'accommode de leur présence, répondit-il, se demandant où le directeur voulait en venir.

- Bien, bien… » Dumbledore tourna distraitement sa cuillère dans sa tasse. « J'aurais une mission à vous confier.

- Une mission du genre dont le Ministère de la Magie ne doit pas avoir vent ? »

Le vieil homme hocha la tête. Severus mit quelques instants pour s'en remettre. Il lui faisait confiance, totalement. Il lui confiait une mission.

« Je vous écoute.

- Cela concerne Mr Potter. Je désire qu'il s'exerce à l'occlumancie.

- Vous voulez que je lui apprenne à fermer son esprit ?

- Non, ceci sera le rôle de Mr Studenkin. J'ai besoin que vous le surveilliez, Severus. Mr Potter mettra certains de ses souvenirs, les plus dangereux, à l'abri dans une Pensine, mais il ne peut y mettre l'intégralité de sa mémoire. En pénétrant dans son esprit, il est plus que probable que Mr Studenkin finisse par se douter de quelque chose, de sa _condition_. »

Dumbledore avait dit le dernier mot comme embarrassé, et c'était la première fois que Severus le voyait ainsi. Il voulut insister, lui demande d'expliciter ce qu'il entendait par là avant de se raviser. À la place, il revêtit l'habit du fidèle subordonné.

« S'il en vient à comprendre que Potter vient du futur, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire… » répliqua le professeur avec une moue.

Dumbledore le regarda avec insistance, comme s'il attendait à ce qu'il trouve par lui même. Et Severus comprit. D'une voix blanche il dit :

« Vous voudriez que je lui efface la mémoire.

- En effet, lui répondit le plus naturellement du monde le vieil homme, comme si ce qu'il lui demandait était parfaitement sensé.

- C'est illégal et immoral, monsieur le directeur. »

Non pas que de telles considérations l'eut un jour préoccupé, mais il avait le sentiment que le fait d'avoir changé de camps devait l'influencer sur ces notions.

« Mr Studenkin recevra une compensation pour tous ces… désagréments.

- Êtes-vous certain qu'il désirerait de cette compensation ?

- Oui. »

La voix était inflexible, assurée. Dumbledore croyait en ce qu'il disait, ou tout au moins le disait-il avec suffisamment de conviction pour en donner l'apparence.

« Il faudra bien sûr que vous suiviez le cours aussi, continua Dumbledore, comme si la question était close pour lui.

- Afin que Studenkin ne se doute pas de mon véritable rôle…

- Non, pour que vous perfectionniez votre occlumancie.

- Je maitrise l'occlumancie, dit Severus avec dédain. Vous le savez.

- Seriez-vous capable de résister à une investigation de Voldemort lui même ? Vous connaissez ses talents en légilimancie. »

Severus ne répondit rien. Tromper le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il l'avait fait, d'une certaine manière. Mais jamais son maître ne l'avait soupçonné au point de pénétrer entièrement dans sa tête. . Seul Malfoy avait tenté de fouiller dans son esprit. Ses escapades, afin d'informer Dumbledore avait fini par rendre le Mangemort suspicieux. Mais Malfoy était un bien piètre legilimens. Pour duper le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Severus devait lui laisser accès à une partie de son esprit sans qu'il ne remarque qu'une autre partie lui était cachée. S'il connaissait la théorie, il en était actuellement incapable.

Dumbledore prit son silence comme un consentement, constata Severus avec accablement.

_- Harry Potter -_

Un fin crachin avait enveloppé Londres et ses environs. Sans plus s'en préoccuper, Harry s'arrêta devant une maison étroite. Il regarda autour de lui. C'était un quartier tranquille, dans la banlieue tranquille d'une ville tranquille. Sans histoire. Il était en avance mais, après avoir vérifié plusieurs fois l'adresse, il alla sonner à la cloche suspendue sur le palier. Comme personne ne répondait, il déverrouilla la porte d'un coup de baguette et entra.

Il secoua sa tignasse noire et une myriade de gouttelettes se répandit sur le sol. Dansant d'un pied sur l'autre quelques instants, il finit par jeter un sort pour sécher le carrelage blanc. Un rapide tour des lieux lui permit de voir qu'il n'y avait personne. Les pièces étaient toutes impersonnelles, les murs nus et immaculés, le mobilier quelconque. Harry eut aussitôt cet endroit en aversion, qui lui rappelait désagréablement Privet Drive. Il s'assit alors dans le salon et attendit.

Un bruit finit par parvenir de l'entrée. Le jeune homme se redressa aussitôt pour accueillir le nouveau venu. Ses salutations chaleureuses se figèrent dans sa gorge et son cœur se glaça. Il était fatigué de tout cela. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, retourner à son époque, pouvoir agir sans la crainte de distordre l'espace-temps et surtout cesser de prétendre ne pas haïr l'assassin de Dumbledore. Parce que, encore une fois, c'était Rogue qui se tenait là. Pourtant, à la place de la haine attendue, un profond découragement le submergea.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard supérieur et Harry, malgré toute sa lassitude, sentit son sang s'échauffer.

« Vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Vous m'avez suivi ? Non… Ne me dites pas… Dumbledore ne _vous_ a tout de même pas demandé de _me_ donner des cours ? »

Rogue fronça le nez et renifla de dédain.

« Non. »

Sans un mot de plus, il traversa la pièce, posa sur la table le paquet qu'il tenait à la main et défit l'emballage. Une fois celui-ci ôté, Harry reconnut une Pensine. Pas n'importe laquelle, il était presque sûr que c'était celle de Dumbledore. Il se souvenait bien avoir vu Rogue l'utiliser lors de leurs cours, aussi fût-il étonné lorsque ce dernier se tourna vers lui plutôt que de s'en servir.

« Venez par ici, Potter. »

Harry, conditionné par six années d'obéissance, s'approcha. Le récipient en pierre était rempli d'un étrange liquide incolore qui, contrairement à toutes les fois précédentes, était lisse et uniforme. Aucun tourbillon argenté n'agitait la surface et le jeune sorcier pouvait même voir le fond du récipient, aussi finement sculpté que le reste. Était-ce ainsi qu'était une Pensine vide de tous souvenirs ?

« Ceci est une Pensine, l'informa Rogue d'un air supérieur.

- Je sais ce que c'est, lui répondit sèchement Harry, agacé.

- Dumbledore, continua Rogue avec une exaspération contenue, veut que vous y mettiez vos souvenirs les plus _dangereux_, pour les mettre à l'abri de la personne qui vous enseignera l'occlumancie. »

Harry hocha la tête. C'était sensé. Il se mit face à la bassine magique avant d'interrompre son geste brutalement. Il dévisagea Rogue, un terrible fourmillement s'insinuant dans sa poitrine. Une fois ses souvenirs extraits de son esprit, il n'y aurait alors rien de plus facile pour le Mangemort de les consulter. Il se maudit intérieurement. Il était bien trop naïf, encore une fois il avait failli faire confiance à Rogue. Il prit précautionneusement la Pensine et, sans plus regarder l'autre homme, l'emmena dans la pièce attenante. Là, il s'y enferma. Il posa l'objet sur une commode et le fixa intensément.

Du bout des doigts, il effleura les runes gravées dans la pierre, réfléchissant. Il ne savait comment faire pour extraire ses pensées de son esprit. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur sa tempe. C'est ainsi qu'il avait vu Dumbledore et Rogue faire. Mais pour le reste, il ignorait comment procéder. Et il était hors de question qu'il demande à l'autre bâtard.

Il se concentra sur le diadème, son emplacement dans la Salle sur Demande et, lorsqu'il n'eut que cela en tête, il tenta de l'expulser de lui. Dans sa main, il sentit sa baguette vibrer. Il l'éloigna alors de son crâne et un fin filament argenté s'en détacha. Il était surpris d'y être parvenu à la première tentative. Peut-être ses cours précédents avec Rogue lorsqu'il était adolescent n'avaient-ils pas été totalement une perte de temps ? Il recommença l'opération plusieurs fois encore. Il ne savait ce qu'il devait mettre de côté, aussi passa-t-il un long moment à prélever ses souvenirs. Au bout de quelques temps, il lui semblait que cela devenait de plus en plus difficile, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y parvienne plus.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Dans la Pensine, les fragments de souvenir tourbillonnaient paresseusement, s'entremêlaient et se détachaient tels des anguilles argentées. Avait-il atteint la limite ? Faute de pouvoir répondre à ses interrogations, il regarda autour de lui afin de trouver un endroit où cacher la Pensine. Il la déposa dans un placard qu'il verrouilla. Il aurait voulu mettre une meilleure protection, mais en attendant il surveillerait attentivement Rogue. Il sortit de la pièce qu'il ferma d'un coup de baguette aussi.

Harry, concentré sur sa tâche, n'avait pas entendu les bruits provenant du salon, aussi sursauta-t-il en apercevant qu'un homme avait rejoint Rogue. Celui-ci n'était pas très imposant : à peine plus grand que Harry, assez maigre et ramassé sur lui même. Ses cheveux courts, ses pommettes aigües et ses yeux bleus pâles lui donnaient un air de faucon. Malgré sa vivacité, Harry lui donna une soixantaine d'année.

« Vous devez être Harry, dit-il et le jeune homme y décela un léger accent russe. Je suis votre professeur, Monsieur Studenkin. Puisque nous sommes tous là, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Allons voir à l'étage s'il y a une pièce qui convient. »

Et aussitôt, il gravit l'escalier, laissant les deux jeunes hommes derrière lui se dévisager en chiens de faïence.

« Vous restez-là ? demanda Harry, se forçant de ne pas jeter un regard vers la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait ses souvenirs.

- Non, j'ai l'inestimable honneur (et sa voix suppurait l'ironie) de vous accompagner !

- Vous allez prendre les leçons avec moi ? demanda-t-il, déconcerté.

- Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne suis pas de votre niveau, » lui répondit-il avec son mépris habituel avant de monter l'escalier à son tour.

Harry le suivit avec plus de lenteur. Dans la plus grande pièce du premier étage, Studenkin avait ménagé un large espace au centre, repoussant les rares meubles contre le mur. Les deux élèves se positionnèrent face à lui et le professeur prit la parole.

Harry l'écouta distraitement, avant de décrocher. Studenkin leur expliquait comment ils allaient procéder et il semblait avoir peu ou prou la même méthode que Rogue. Bien sûr qu'il avait la même méthode, maugréa-t-il, puisque Rogue l'avait apprise, était en train de l'apprendre, à l'instant. Il avait du mal à se faire à l'absurdité de la situation : il était en train de prendre des leçons d'occlumancie avec l'homme qui allait le lui enseigner bien des années plus tard. Cela voulait-il dire que Rogue, quand il lui avait donné ses cours, savait déjà qu'il échouerait ? L'idée que son professeur de potion, lorsqu'il l'avait vu pénétrer dans la Grande Salle, lui, petit garçon de onze ans, savait déjà quel jeune adulte il deviendrait, le percuta.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il sursauta lorsque Rogue prit la parole.

« Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, monsieur, mais il semblerait que certains n'écoutent pas… »

Harry se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard noir appuyé.

_- Severus Rogue –_

Severus soutint sans regard sans sourcilier. Potter était comme son père, trop orgueilleux pour écouter un cours donné exprès pour lui. Il n'en revenait pas.

« Je connais l'occlumancie en théorie, » se défendit-il et Severus lui trouva un air particulièrement prétentieux.

« Et bien je suppose que nous pouvons tout de suite passer à la pratique, » lui répondit Studenkin, à peine irrité, en apparence tout au moins.

Il leva sa baguette. L'homme laissa quelques temps au jeune homme pour se préparer avant de lancer :

« _Legilimens _! »

Severus observa avec curiosité les deux hommes. De l'extérieur, le combat n'était guère impressionnant. Potter avait les yeux fermés, le front plissé par la concentration et Severus put observer pour la première fois avec attention sa cicatrice. Elle était étrange. Ce n'était pas une cicatrice normale, rectiligne, faite d'un éclat ou d'un simple sort. Sa forme semblait si artificielle. Un éclair, parfaitement dessiné, presque irréel. Une marque au milieu de sa figure, comme un rappel constant de qui il était. De ce qu'il était.

Severus frissonna.

Potter recula soudainement, brandissant sa baguette d'un mouvement brusque. Un rayon de lumière fila sur Studenkin, qui le para avec vivacité.

« Il y a beaucoup à faire… constata le professeur en baissant sa baguette. Vous m'avez laissé aller bien trop loin dans votre esprit. À votre tour, dit-il en se tournant vers lui. Vous maîtrisez donc déjà l'occlumancie ? Mentez-moi.

- Je suis de sang-mêlé, » dit Severus d'une voix posée.

Severus étouffa l'aigreur liée à cette pensée : la clef de l'occlumancie était de supprimer toute émotion. Le silence plana quelques instants.

« Ce n'est pas un mensonge.

- Si c'en est un, » mentit avec assurance Severus.

Il pouvait avoir Studenkin à ce petit jeu, il le savait. Il avait l'habitude, rien de compliqué dans ce qu'il était en train de faire. Pourtant, le vieil homme eut un étrange sourire :

« Raté. Vous êtes bel et bien de sang-mêlé. Mais à votre crédit, ce n'est pas votre maîtrise qui est remise en cause. »

Tout en disant cela, il eut un regard éloquent vers Potter. Severus sentit son sang se figer. Comment Potter pouvait-il savoir une telle chose ? Certes, dans les rangs des Mangemorts, ce n'était un secret pour personne, tous le considéraient comme inférieur, bien que ses capacités en Potion et en Magie Noire lui aient donné une place de choix auprès du Maître. Mais en dehors, personne ne savait. Les Mangemorts gardaient bien leurs secrets. Car si eux pouvaient se considérer comme supérieurs à lui, personne d'autre n'en avait le droit. Alors comment savait-il ? Il sentit poindre une crainte, qu'il étouffa aussitôt dans de la colère. Il lança un regard assassin au jeune homme.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose effleurer son esprit. Aussitôt, il tenta de le repousser mais il s'empêtra et l'intrusion se fit plus pressante. Sentant ses pensées être dépouillées, il réagit au quart de tour. Dans un réflexe salutaire, il lança un sort de Stupéfixion à Studenkin qui l'évita sans aucune difficulté. Il avait su avant même que Severus n'amorce son geste ce qu'il allait faire. Mais l'homme n'était plus dans sa tête.

« Vous ne devez jamais baisser votre vigilance ! l'admonesta-t-il. Laissez-vous aller à vos émotions un instant, et vous perdrez tout contrôle. Je ne suis pas là pour vous enseigner à protéger votre esprit dans le but de combattre ou de mentir. Cela, n'importe quel abruti en est capable. Je vais vous apprendre à faire de votre tête un sanctuaire inviolable, quel que soit la situation. Vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre. Même durant votre sommeil, même lorsque la fatigue vous terrassera ou que la douleur vous fera perdre la raison. Et la première règle est : contrôlez vos sentiments. Est-ce clair ? »

Severus apaisa la peur panique qui l'avait pris et refoula par la même occasion sa colère. Il vit à côté de lui Potter serrer les poings.

« Bien, reprenons. »

Ils passèrent ainsi le reste du cours à essayer de faire le vide dans leurs esprits. Studenkin faisait comme s'il ne s'occupait plus d'eux, à regarder la pluie tomber par la fenêtre, mais Severus n'était pas dupe. Potter, néanmoins, avait du mal à cacher son impatience.

« Concentrez-vous, Harry » le reprit plusieurs fois leur professeur sans lui lancer un regard, ce qui n'eut pour conséquence que d'augmenter son exaspération.

Au final, il les congédia sans plus essayer d'entrer dans leurs esprits. Mais Severus ne doutait pas qu'il les avait testés. Potter, dès qu'il le put, tourna les talons pour quitter la maison. Le jeune maître des potions l'interpela : il n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

« P- »

Il se retint. Il ne pouvait prononcer son nom devant Studenkin. Ce dernier devait ignorer son identité.

« Harry ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna et le dévisagea avec une stupéfaction horrifiée, comme s'il lui avait poussé un second bras.

« Ma proposition tient toujours, essaya d'enchaîner le plus naturellement possible Severus. Je peux vous aider. »

Potter ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit, avant de secouer la tête et de tourner les talons. Severus se retint de l'insulter et se tourna vers Studenkin qui avait écouté l'échange sans rien dire.

« Étrange gamin, » finit-il par lâcher.

Severus hocha la tête tout en réfléchissant frénétiquement. Studenkin avait-il vu quelque chose dans l'esprit de Potter ? Celui-ci interrompit ses réflexions.

« Vous pouvez partir. »

Severus hocha de nouveau la tête. Cela semblait aller pour cette fois. Il soupira intérieurement. Il n'était pas sûr de parvenir à lui effacer le moindre souvenir. Il devait s'améliorer.

_- Harry Potter -_

Harry avait ramené dans sa chaumière la Pensine. Il avait récupéré ses souvenirs et la regardait songeusement. Elle serait en sécurité ici. Il se frotta le visage. Il était épuisé mentalement. La présence de Rogue lui avait toujours mis les nerfs à vif, maintenant plus que jamais. Le fait que ce Rogue-ci soit si différent et si ressemblant à celui qu'il connaissait le mettait d'autant plus dans tous ses états. Et il ne contrôlait pas ses excès d'humeur, ce qui l'excédait encore plus. C'était un cercle vicieux.

Il fallait qu'il parvienne à se maîtriser. Pas seulement pour sa sécurité. Certes, la première fois qu'il avait appris l'occlumancie, il n'avait guère voulu fermer son esprit à Voldemort car sa connexion pouvait lui permettre d'apprendre de précieuses informations. Il se rendait compte maintenant à quel point cette idée était stupide et dangereuse. Il était maintenant convaincu de réussir ce en quoi il avait échoué précédemment. Une voix mesquine lui souffla que c'était juste pour le plaisir puéril de prouver à Rogue que c'était lui le mauvais professeur, et non Harry le mauvais élève. Il repoussa cette pensée et se leva pour se faire une tasse de thé. Il s'entraînerait à vider son esprit plus tard. Pour l'instant, il devait avancer dans ses recherches sur le diadème. Il pensa un bref instant à la proposition de Rogue. Non. Il trouverait la solution par lui même, il comprendrait comment avait été fait le diadème, quel chemin il avait parcouru pour arriver entre les mains de Tom Jedusor.

Harry n'avait jamais aimé l'histoire. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement avec le soporifique Binns comme professeur ? Mais la nécessité des évènements l'avait poussé à demander à Weltz de lui apporter quelques livres sur les fondateurs, et plus particulièrement sur l'histoire de Serdaigle. Il avait pensé que les conditions le pousseraient à se passionner pour la lecture de ces ouvrages. Il s'était trompé. Les livres lui tombaient des mains, il avait toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer, tant les phrases qu'il parcourait lui semblaient éloignées du problème qui le préoccupait.

Il avait toujours été un homme d'action, et le resterait à jamais semblait-il.

Il frappa du poing sur la table avant de se replonger dans son livre. Il était hors de question qu'il demande de l'aide à Rogue.

_- Severus Rogue –_

Studenkin ne tentait que rarement d'entrer dans leur esprit. La plus grande partie du temps, il essayait de provoquer d'une manière ou d'une autre des émotions chez eux. Une fois averti, Severus n'eut aucun mal à laisser ses remarques glisser sur sa toile d'indifférence. Potter, lui, avait bien plus de mal. Une remarque sur son incapacité à contrôler ses sentiments l'énervait encore plus. Severus, dans son état d'indifférence total, pouvait presque sentir la colère bouillonner dans l'esprit du Gryffondor. Car Gryffondor, il l'était sans aucun doute. Il le soupçonnait déjà - les enfants n'allaient-ils pas dans la maison de leurs parents ? - mais l'impétuosité avec laquelle il répondait aux provocations de Studenkin était significative.

Severus maîtrisait sa colère et ses peurs, c'était ce qu'il savait le mieux faire. Studenkin changea de tactique à son encontre lors du troisième cours. Il le flatta. Severus se contenta de hausser un sourcil. Les compliments n'avaient aucun effet sur lui, ni joie ni fierté. L'homme au visage de rapace hocha la tète, comme s'il s'y attendait. Puis, il enchaina sans prévenir.

« Vous l'aimiez, non ? »

Sueur froide. Poitrine douloureuse. Tremblement.

« Elle était jolie comme un cœur... continua-t-il. Et si douce…

- Taisez-vous ! éructa-t-il. Vous ne savez rien d'elle ! Rien !

- C'est vrai, je ne savais rien, murmura Studenkin d'une voix égale. Mais maintenant, je sais. »

Severus baissa sa baguette qu'il avait, sans le remarquer, pointée sur l'homme. Ses yeux bleu pâle ne reflétaient rien : aucune satisfaction sadique, aucun plaisir de l'avoir piégé. Rien.

« Ne vous croyez pas au dessus de ces considérations, professa Studenkin. Tous les hommes ont un point faible, et il est étonnant de voir à quel point il est similaire dans de nombreux cas. »

Severus ferma les yeux et chassa toute peine de son cœur avant de s'autoriser à penser de nouveau. Studenkin ne savait rien de Lily. Il avait juste lancé cela ainsi, espérant le toucher. Et il avait réussi.

Non.

Il ne pouvait l'admettre.

Il n'était pas comme tout ces hommes au stupide cœur brisé. Son amour était... Bien plus que cela, pensa-t-il avec douleur. Il devait évacuer cette souffrance, elle le rendait faible.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Des pupilles émeraude le transpercèrent. Potter le dévisageait. Severus eut un mouvement de recul : le garçon le regardait avec une sorte de curiosité. Il lui jeta une œillade noire qui lui fit baisser la tête. Il ne pouvait pas supporter cela, cette indiscrétion. Ni cette pitié. Pas du fils de Lily.

_- Harry Potter -_

Il fallait qu'il se contrôle, il fallait qu'il se calme. Cela ne pouvait être si compliqué que cela ! Il avait tué un Basilic, nom d'un fantôme anémié ! Harry donna un coup de pied dans son lit avant de s'étaler sur le matelas. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Dehors, le soleil brillait mais ses rayons ne parvenaient pas jusqu'à lui, obstrués par les branches touffues de l'ancestral chêne adossé à la maison, plongeant la pièce dans une certaine obscurité. Le mois de Mai touchait à sa fin et il aurait préféré être dehors plutôt qu'enfermé à l'intérieur, mais il ne voulait pas se laisser distraire. Il devait y arriver.

Il avait déjà été détestable de se faire ridiculiser par Rogue alors qu'il était professeur, c'était maintenant pire alors qu'il était élève et théoriquement son égal. Théoriquement, car dans la pratique, là où lui échouait, Rogue réussissait parfaitement à être aussi froid et insensible qu'une tombe. Comme il l'avait toujours été. Cela faisait probablement parti de ses traits de caractère, songea le jeune homme. Une seule et unique fois, l'homme aux cheveux gras avait dérapé. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines, deux cours. Cela avait été... Très étrange. Harry ne parvenait à mettre aucun mot dessus. Pour tout dire, il préférait ne pas y penser. Ce qu'il avait entraperçu était bien trop dérangeant. Cette douleur... Il aurait dû ressentir une satisfaction, un plaisir vengeur devant cette souffrance, mais il en avait été incapable. Qu'il puisse éprouver de la compassion même pour Rogue le dégoûtait.

Il roula sur le dos et ferma les yeux. Le dégoût. Il devait le contrôler. Et bien que cette pensée l'obsédait, il parvint à la mettre de coté et à l'oublier. Une certaine satisfaction le prit. Il réprima un sourire. Bien, la satisfaction maintenant…

_- Severus Rogue –_

« Vous êtes parvenu au premier stade. Plus ou moins. Ne pas penser, ne ressentir aucune émotion. Ce n'est pas mal. Mais ce n'est que le début. Vous ne pouvez rester dans cet état indéfiniment, cela vous demande bien trop de concentration. Vous allez maintenant apprendre à séparer votre esprit en plusieurs parties. L'une sera votre partie rationnelle qui vous permettra de réfléchir, l'autre devra devenir inaccessible. »

Severus jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme à côté de lui. Il ne disait rien, mais son expression s'exprimait à sa place : il n'avait rien compris à ce que Studenkin leur demandait. Il l'ignora et sans plus y réfléchir, il sépara son esprit.

« C'est bon, dit-t-il

- Voyons ça… murmura Studenkin. _Legilimens _! »

Severus perçut l'attaque mais resta impassible. L'homme testa plusieurs choses, devina Severus, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment quoi. Au final, il dut être satisfait car il le sentit s'extraire de sa tête. Il ne baissa pas pour autant sa garde.

« Bien. Je n'ai rien à vous apprendre de plus à ce sujet, Severus. Et vous ? dit-il en se tournant vers Potter.

- Je… Je ne suis pas encore prêt.

- Je suppose qu'il vous faudra plus d'entraînement. » À ces paroles, Severus sentit une légère colère prendre le garçon, mais qui s'effaça bien vite. Potter, bien que toujours moins habile que lui, comme venait de le faire remarquer Studenkin, avait fait des progrès. L'homme au regard d'acier s'adressa de nouveau à lui. « Ca sera tout pour vous aujourd'hui.

- Si je puis me permettre, monsieur, demanda Severus d'une voix égale, je ne veux pas me contenter d'apprendre l'occlumancie mais aussi la légilimancie.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas tout à fait un débutant dans ce domaine.

- Non, lui répondit Severus sans se demander comment il le savait. Je voudrais me perfectionner.

- Seul l'entraînement permet une telle chose. Je serais donc votre adversaire, tandis que Harry s'exerce à séparer son esprit. »

Ce dernier lui lança un énième regard noir. Sûrement avait-il espéré se débarrasser de lui. Severus ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre cette haine à son encontre. Il mit cela de côté et sortit sa baguette. Il passa ainsi le reste du cours à tenter de pénétrer dans l'esprit de Studenkin. L'exercice le laissa frustré et épuisé. La fin du cours arriva sans qu'il n'ait réussi à s'infiltrer ne serait-ce qu'un peu dans sa tête. Quant à Potter, lorsque le professeur le mit à l'épreuve, il échoua lamentablement.

Deux autres semaines se déroulèrent ainsi. La fin de l'année scolaire approchait à grands pas, submergeant Severus de travail. Il continuait pourtant à s'entraîner durement. À chaque cours, Severus essayait de passer les barrières de Studenkin. Sans succès. À la fin, Potter était mis à l'épreuve. Sans succès.

La troisième fois, Severus bouillonnait de frustration. Il était déjà parvenu à pénétrer dans plusieurs esprits faibles. Il avait simplement forcé le passage et un flot de pensées l'avaient inondé. Le plus difficile par la suite avait été de se dépêtrer parmi ces souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens. Lucius, qui lui avait appris les bases, lui avait dit que certains sorciers en étaient devenus fous. Mais il y était parvenu et avait préservé son intégrité mentale.

Face à Studenkin, c'était bien plus complexe, et ce dernier ne lui donnait aucun conseil. Il avait pensé au départ qu'il suffirait d'y aller avec plus de force, mais c'était une idée stupide. Plus il essayait, plus il comprenait, sans pour autant y arriver. L'esprit était si délicat, si subtil ! Ce n'était pas une question de puissance, loin de là. Un enchevêtrement d'émotions, de croyances, d'idées et de sensations. Mais il y avait autre chose, au dessus de tout cela, que Severus parvenait à peine à percevoir, ce qui faisait de cette imbrication un ensemble, un tout indissociable, une personnalité unique.

Et puis il comprit. C'était aussi simple que cela. Alors, il pénétra dans l'esprit de l'homme aux yeux de rapace. Pénétrer n'était pas le bon mot. Il ôta simplement toutes barrières. Son esprit et le sien ne faisaient plus qu'un. Et ainsi, il savait tout, il avait accès à chaque part de l'être de l'autre.

Severus sentit la commode derrière lui heurter violemment son dos. Sans qu'il ne le remarque, Studenkin l'avait projeté en arrière d'un sort. Sonné par le choc, il lui fallut quelques instants pour s'en remettre alors qu'il glissait sur le sol. Au dessus de lui, une main conciliante lui était tendue. Studenkin.

« Bravo, je suis impressionné. Vous êtes doué. Vraiment. »

Severus ignora la main et se releva par lui même. Studenkin ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Je ne crois pas avoir grand chose d'autre à vous apprendre. Avec la pratique, vous parviendrez à faire ce que vous venez de faire tout en gardant contact avec le monde extérieur. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, assurez-vous que votre victime soit bien attachée pour éviter qu'elle ne vous mette à terre. »

Severus hocha sèchement la tête. Il y était parvenu, il avait réussi ! Il ne laissa rien paraître de sa profonde satisfaction.

« Ne craignez rien, il y aurait pensé sans que vous ne le lui conseilliez… » cracha Potter.

Le maître des potions cacha sa surprise derrière son masque d'impassibilité. Il voulut lui répondre, mais Studenkin le devança.

« Je vois. Sinon, avez-vous avancé ?

- Testez-moi, » répondit le garçon.

Il n'avait aucune chance, pensa Severus, son esprit était bien trop remué par la colère. Pourtant, après quelques minutes, Studenkin dit :

« Pas mal. Ca ira pour l'instant, je suppose. »

Severus cacha une moue étonnée. Était-ce la compétition qui avait permis à Potter de progresser ainsi ? Cela ne l'étonnerait pas de lui. Il secoua la tête mentalement. Il ne connaissait presque rien de lui, pourquoi se donnait-il l'impression de l'avoir cerné ? Leur professeur reprit la parole :

« Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Continuez à vous exercer à chasser vos émotions. La prochaine fois, entraînement différent. Venez en forme. »

_- Harry Potter -_

« Nous devons nous battre ? »

Dans sa voix, Harry montrait toute son incrédulité. Studenkin se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, continua-t-il avec une grimace.

- Au contraire, c'est un très bon entraînement. L'occlumancie prend toute son utilité en combat. Laissez votre esprit vulnérable et votre adversaire connaîtra toutes vos actions avant même que vous n'ouvriez la bouche. Allez, mettez-vous en place ! » s'exclama-t-il, intransigeant.

Harry se positionna face à Rogue. Celui-ci avait déjà sorti sa baguette. Il s'inclina, conformément à tout duel. Harry se rappelait avec netteté la joute qui avait opposé son professeur de potion et celui de défense contre les forces du mal lors de sa seconde année. Mais il se rappelait avec encore plus de clarté la dernière fois qu'on l'avait forcé à faire un duel dans les règles de l'art. Ce n'en était qu'une grossière parodie. Dans un cimetière plongé dans les ténèbres nocturnes, Voldemort l'avait forcé à courber la tête, sous les rires des Mangemorts. Rogue n'était pas présent à ce moment. Non, il était auprès de Dumbledore, assurant sa position de traître.

Une bouffée de haine le submergea à cette pensée. Sans même saluer, il brandit sa baguette :

« _Expelliarmus_ ! »

Rogue vacilla légèrement mais para le sort. Harry enchaîna aussitôt sur un _Stupefix_, qu'il contra aussi.

« Votre colère Harry ! Vous ne parviendrez jamais à le toucher ainsi ! Vous criez vos actions à la face du monde. »

Et pour le lui prouver, à chaque fois que Harry lançait un sort, Studenkin annonçait celui-ci une fraction de seconde avant. Si Rogue contrait tous ses sorts, Harry avait bien des difficultés à éviter ceux du Mangemort. Plus d'une fois il dut compter sur son instinct et se jeter au dernier moment sur le côté.

Un maléfice finit par atteindre sa jambe droite, la lui paralysant. Il tomba à terre et bien qu'il soit toujours prêt à en découdre, Studenkin mit fin au combat.

« Pause ! »

Le professeur s'approcha de sa jambe estropiée qu'il guérit d'un coup de baguette.

« Harry, rappelez moi à quoi ont servi toutes les leçons précédentes ? dit-il avec sévérité.

- À contrôler nos émotions, répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous ressaisir ! »

Harry hocha la tête et se releva. Sa jambe était quelque peu douloureuse, mais il la relégua au second plan, tout comme sa colère. Tout au moins essaya-t-il. Ils reprirent le combat et s'il parvenait à se contrôler au début, tout dans les mouvements de Rogue lui rappelait la seule fois où ils s'étaient vraiment battu, lors de la fameuse nuit durant laquelle Dumbledore était mort. Il en perdait ses moyens, et Rogue le mit à terre deux fois encore.

« Vous pouvez être le plus puissant sorcier d'Angleterre, vous perdrez systématiquement contre un sorcier qui maîtrise la légilimancie, » lui asséna encore une fois Studenkin.

Harry serra les dents. C'était vrai, il le savait. Rogue le toisait avec mépris.

« Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. »

_- Severus Rogue -_

« Bonne soirée, Monsieur Potter. »

Alors que le dénommé refermait la porte, Severus se figea. Studenkin venait de l'appeler Potter. Il connaissait son nom. Avait-il fait le lien avec le réel Harry Potter ? Un silence tendu s'installa, que Studenkin finit par briser.

« Ce garçon… Il n'est pas de notre époque, n'est ce pas. »

Le rythme cardiaque de Severus s'accéléra. Il _savait_. Severus ne laissa filtrer aucune pensée et réagit tel un automate.

« _Petrificus totalus _! » cria-t-il.

L'homme tomba en arrière, immobile. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Severus s'accroupit à côté du corps. Ses yeux bleus, encore plus pâles qu'à l'ordinaire, le fixait avec une lueur de défi. Severus se retint de tenter de sonder son esprit.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. « _Oubliette. »_

Sous l'effet du sort, le vieil homme perdit connaissance. Severus le fit léviter jusqu'au salon où il l'installa sur le canapé. Puis, il s'empressa de partir. En jetant un dernier coup d'œil au corps inerte derrière lui, il se sentit nauséeux.

* * *

_J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu certains d'entre vous avec ma longue absence. J'espère que tout ceci continue malgré tout à vous plaire ! Quoiqu'il en soit, je peux vous assurer deux choses : de un j'irais au bout de cette histoire, de deux, le prochain chapitre sera publié très prochainement, il est presque entièrement rédigé. Et le suivant ne devrait pas trop tarder non plus, on arrive à un moment que j'aime particulièrement ! Dans tous les cas, vous êtes toujours ma source de motivation la plus précieuse !  
_


	14. Mnémosyne

**Disclaimer : **J'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire dans le train, le prologue est déjà écrit, mais ça ne fait pas de moi J.K. Rowling.

**Spoiler : **Cette histoire se passe après le tome 6 et ne prend donc pas en compte les évènements qui se déroulent dans le tome 7. La plupart des informations qui y sont dévoilées seront néanmoins reprises.

**Avertissements : M **Relation entre hommes (slash), scènes interdites aux plus jeunes (sexe, violence, langage pouvant être cru), histoire assez sombre

**Remerciements : **Merci à ma beta Zephineange. Merci à tout ceux qui laissent des reviews ! Réponse à **Shadock **: Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire ! Par contre, peux-tu préciser ta question ? Je n'ai pas vraiment compris.

**Note** : Désolée pour le titre, je n'étais vraiment pas inspirée. Bonne lecture !

**Résumé **: Harry, après avoir appris la transformation du Choixpeau Magique en Horcruxe par Voldemort et l'attaque de ses amis, est envoyé dans le passé par le diadème de Serdaigle. En attendant de trouver un moyen de rentrer à son époque, il prend des cours d'occlumancie avec Severus. Celui-ci a été contraint d'effacer la mémoire de leur professeur qui avait découvert les origines de Harry.

* * *

**Mnémosyne**

* * *

_- Harry Potter -_

Le cours précédent, en plus de l'avoir épuisé mentalement, l'avait laissé courbaturé dans chaque muscle de son corps. Pour le moment, Harry attendait l'arrivée de Studenkin et Rogue. Accoudé à la fenêtre, il regardait l'activité plus bas dans la rue. Quelques enfants avaient profité du beau temps pour sortir leurs vélos flambant neufs tandis que d'autres, plus jeunes, jouaient à la corde à sauter avec de grandes exclamations. Le quartier était plus animé que celui de Privet Drive et Harry les regardait avec une certaine envie. Le Quidditch lui manquait, qu'aurait-il donné pour une petite partie avec les Weasley ? Il posa son front contre le carreau de la fenêtre, prenant soudainement conscience du silence qui régnait dans la maison, à peine perturbé par les cris assourdis des enfants.

Il regarda encore une fois l'heure, contenant mal son impatience. Quand donc allaient-ils arriver ? Enfin, il entendit le claquement de porte significatif. Il descendit avec empressement. C'était leur professeur, Studenkin, qui examinait les alentours en fronçant les sourcils. Harry l'interpela.

« Bonjour, professeur. »

L'homme s'arrêta sur le seuil, une expression de surprise sur le visage. Son regard, qui avait toujours été des plus pénétrant, se voila une fraction de seconde, comme s'il était ailleurs. Puis, tout redevint normal. Il posa ses yeux perçants sur Harry et eut un bref sourire.

« Bonjour Harry, dit-il avec son habituel accent russe. Belle journée. Dommage qu'ils prévoient de la pluie pour demain. »

Harry hocha la tête, chassant la désagréable impression qui s'était insinuée en lui. L'instant d'après, la porte s'ouvrait de nouveau, pour laisser apparaître Rogue. Studenkin, d'un mouvement svelte, se retourna, baguette au poing.

« _Legilimens _! »

Le combat dura quelques secondes. Rogue se défit rapidement de l'emprise de Studenkin qui recula de quelques pas. Le mangemort avait répliqué prestement, sans apparemment laisser leur maître entrer dans son esprit. Harry avait cru voir une lueur de panique briller dans ses yeux couleur charbon, mais elle avait aussitôt disparu.

« Bravo, Severus. Vous êtes très vigilant. »

Harry se fustigea et redressa aussitôt autour de son esprit les barrières mentales. S'il avait été à la place de Rogue, il aurait probablement failli au test de leur professeur. Mais être dans cet état de concentration lui demandait encore beaucoup d'efforts.

« Bien, aujourd'hui, combat, comme la dernière fois, » dit-il en tirant les rideaux pour empêcher quiconque de voir ce à quoi ils se livraient. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue, mais celui-ci fixait Studenkin. Une ride soucieuse barrait son front.

_- Severus Rogue -_

Selon Severus, il n'y avait rien de pire que les réunions du personnel du vendredi soir. Il eut un sourire amer. Depuis quand sa vie était-elle suffisamment confortable pour que quelques heures d'ennui autour d'une table soient sa seule préoccupation ? Cela faisait à peine huit mois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était tombé. L'esprit humain était une bien étrange chose.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si amusant, Severus ? » lui demanda Dumbledore d'une voix douce.

Celui-ci était assis parmi ses professeurs, McGonagall à sa droite. La plupart des enseignants étaient arrivés, installés tout autour de la table ronde, discutant entre eux à voix basse.

« Rien, monsieur le directeur, » répondit Severus avec politesse.

Que Merlin le garde de devoir subir une conversation avec Dumbledore. Celui-ci essayait toujours de parler avec lui et le jeune maître des potions avait du mal à comprendre comment un sorcier aussi puissant pouvait avoir des discussions aussi futiles. Si ses remarques absurdes faisaient rire Chourave ou Flitwick et lever les yeux au ciel McGonagall, elles gênaient inextricablement Severus.

« Je pense que l'on va pouvoir commencer, » dit McGonagall d'une voix claire pour attirer l'attention de tous.

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Dumbledore toussota poliment.

« Tout le monde n'est pas encore arrivé, Minerva… »

Severus regarda autour de lui. Il lui semblait pourtant que tous les professeurs étaient là. McCarthy, l'Auror à la retraite qui avait la charge des cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, était le dernier à s'être installé.

« Elle ne viendra pas, Albus, dit McGonagall d'une voix ferme. L'avons nous vue à un seul repas depuis le début de l'année ? »

Comme personne ne lui répondait, elle ouvrit la séance en lisant un parchemin qu'elle avait déplié. Il y était question de l'organisation des examens de juin qui arrivaient les semaines suivantes. Severus essayait de l'écouter avec attention. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un tel protocole devait être respecté pour organiser les BUSEs et les ASPICs.

Soudain, une dizaine de minutes après le début de la réunion, la porte s'ouvrit dans un sinistre grincement. Dans l'encadrement grand ouvert, une femme se dressait de toute sa hauteur. Mince, elle était enveloppée dans plusieurs châles entremêlés sur ses épaules. D'énormes lunettes grossissaient ses yeux et lui donnaient l'air d'un hibou. Elle pénétra dans la salle à pas raides, le port altier, ses mouvements faisant tinter dans le silence de la salle les multiples bijoux qui la recouvraient.

Severus la reconnut aussitôt. Trelawney. Il ne l'avait croisée que quelque instants à la Tête de Sanglier, mais il ne pouvait l'oublier. Sans elle, sans sa prophétie, Lily ne serait jamais morte. Une bouffée de haine l'envahit, brulant tout sur son passage, ses veines, sa poitrine, son cœur. Il s'agrippa au rebord de sa chaise pour n'en rien laisser paraître.

« Sibylle… grimaça McGonagall. Je ne pensais pas que vous aviez reçu mon message vous conviant à cette réunion.

- Voyons, je savais que cette réunion allait avoir lieu avant même que vous ne décidiez de la tenir, lui répondit la voyante d'une voix douce.

- Bien sûr, grinça la sous-directrice. Et bien asseyez-vous alors. »

McGonagall poursuivit son exposé mais Severus ne l'écoutait plus. Son regard ne pouvait quitter Trelawney. Une animosité comme il n'en avait pas connue depuis des mois prit possession de son corps, bandant chacun de ses muscles, crispant sa mâchoire. Plus que de la haine, c'était de la colère, une fureur froide qui menaçait de le submerger. Tout son corps s'insurgeait contre sa présence, l'idée même de sa simple existence le révulsait. Trelawney.

Il cligna des yeux, son instinct lui disait qu'on l'observait. Il parvint à détacher son regard et à s'ouvrir de nouveau au monde qui l'entourait. Dumbledore le fixait avec intensité. Il était difficile de percevoir ce qu'il pensait mais il y avait comme une tristesse dans ses yeux bleus, du regret et une étrange détermination. Severus détourna le regard, dérouté.

Le reste de la réunion se déroula sans accroc. Severus se maîtrisa, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'aux foutus mômes qu'ils devraient surveiller d'ici quelques semaines. Alors que la séance allait se clore, McGonagall se leva de nouveau.

« J'ai un dernier sujet à proposer, déclara-t-elle à l'assemblée. Cela concerne le professeur Trelawney.

- Nous écoutons, dit Dumbledore.

- Certains de mes élèves m'ont informée au début de l'année que le professeur Trelawney avait prédit la mort d'un de leurs camarades, et que ces _prédictions_ (avec ce mot, Severus put sentir tout le mépris de McGonagall) se sont répétées tout au long de l'année. L'élève en question m'en a encore parlé la semaine dernière. Il a été effrayé durant tout le début de l'année scolaire mais il n'osait pas en parler. Maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort (Severus remarqua que tous évitèrent soigneusement de le regarder) la crainte est un peu passée mais cela continue à lui peser. Je juge irresponsable un tel comportement envers les élèves. »

Le regard perçant de la sous-directrice vient se planter dans celui de la voyante. Trelawney, loin d'être impressionnée, se redressa.

« Je n'ai fait que lui dire ce que j'ai vu, se défendit-elle de sa voix éthérée. Pour qu'il fasse attention…

- On ne dit pas à un élève qu'il va mourir ! s'enflamma Minerva.

- Pourtant n'est-ce pas là le rôle des voyants ? Prévenir de ce qui va se passer ?

- Oui, bien sûr, la voyance… »

McGonagall leva les yeux au plafond.

« Ma chère, j'ai tout de suite vu que vous n'aviez pas le troisième œil. La divination est une branche à part de la magie. En ce sens, elle nécessite des méthodes particulières. Je ne viens pas faire des commentaires sur la manière dont se déroule votre cours, moi. »

En disant cela, elle rabattit un pan de son châle sur son épaule, ce qui lui donna un air dramatique parfaitement ridicule.

« Je permettrais qu'on ait à redire sur la manière dont je fais mes cours si cela perturbait la vie du château. Ces élèves ...

- Ces élèves sont parfaitement en âge de connaître la réalité de la vie. Ils -

- Ils n'ont que treize ans ! s'exclama Minerva en se penchant sur la table avec vigueur.

- Mesdames, s'il vous plait, calmez-vous. »

Dumbledore s'était enfin décidé à intervenir. Aussitôt McGonagall se rassit et le calme revint.

« Bien que je doute que de telles méthodes soient judicieuses, dit-il d'une voix posée, chaque professeur a le droit d'enseigner à ses classes comme il l'entend. »

Severus n'arrivait pas à croire que le directeur puisse donner raison à Trelawney. McGonagall non plus, qui ouvrit la bouche pour protester avant de la refermer.

« Bien, » finit-elle par lâcher en rassemblant ses notes devant elle à gestes saccadés.

Sans un mot de plus, elle quitta la salle à grand pas.

_- Harry Potter –_

« Stupide, stupide, stupide. »

Harry ouvrit un œil puis l'autre. Sa chambre plongée dans l'obscurité se dessina autour de lui. Le bruit qui l'avait réveillé reprit.

« Stupide, stupide, stupide. »

Harry se glissa hors de son lit, récupéra sa baguette sous son oreiller et pénétra dans la cuisine. Là, un elfe de maison empilait des assiettes et des bols avec brutalité.

« Weltz ? » marmonna Harry en fronçant des sourcils.

Il rangea sa baguette et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge : il n'était pas encore sept heures.

« Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Pour toute réponse, Weltz se jucha sur un tabouret pour poser la pile de vaisselle sale dans l'évier en continuant à psalmodier.

« Stupide, stupide, stupide.

- Qui ça ? » demanda le jeune homme, encore confus d'avoir été tiré de son sommeil.

En regardant autour de lui, Harry se sentit un peu honteux. Il s'était quelque peu laissé aller depuis quelques temps. Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas rangé quoi que ce soit. De la vaisselle sale était éparpillée dans toutes les pièces, les livres, dans un parfait désordre, s'étalaient sur chaque surface plane et de nombreux vêtements étaient disséminés un peu partout. Cela devait faire des jours qu'il n'avait pas lavé le sol. Après réflexion, cela pouvait faire des semaines. En réalité la dernière fois c'était... Lorsque Weltz l'avait fait, il y avait quinze jours de cela.

« Stupide, stupide, stupide elfe de maison !

- Que... Quoi ? » Harry avait conscience de ne pas être très cohérent. « Qui ?

- Weltz ! » cria le dénommé d'une voix aigüe tout en posant un plat en céramique sur les autres assiettes. Celles-ci se fêlèrent.

« Weltz, arrête ça deux secondes et explique moi ce qui ne va pas ! »

La petite créature obtempéra et se retourna sur un tabouret pour faire face à Harry, les bras croisés sur son tablier bariolé.

« Stupide stupide stupide Weltz d'avoir cru pouvoir parler avec ces stupides stupides stupides elfes de maison.

- Parler de quoi ? demanda patiemment Harry.

- De ce qui est important. De leur passé, de leur futur. De ce que Harry a dit de ne pas abandonner. »

Harry cligna des yeux avant de remettre en contexte ce dont lui parlait Weltz. Oui, il lui avait dit de ne pas perdre espoir, de continuer à croire en ses idéaux d'elfe libre. Cela lui était quelques instants sorti de la tête.

« Mais ils ont refusé d'écouter Weltz ! Stupide, stupide. »

Harry ne savait plus s'il insultait les elfes ou lui-même. Son ami reprit sa tâche, ouvrant grand le robinet.

« Arrête ça Weltz, ce n'est pas -

- Non, l'interrompit-il avec colère. C'est ce pour quoi sont faits les elfes de maison et Weltz est un elfe de maison. »

Il passa une assiette sous le jet d'eau d'un grand mouvement sec. La culpabilité finit d'achever Harry et il lui arracha la vaisselle des mains tout en l'éloignant de l'évier, sans se préoccuper de ses protestations.

« Arrête, tu n'as pas à faire ça ! Tu es l'elfe de Dumbledore, pas le mien. »

Harry avait conscience de s'exprimer maladroitement, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Cela ne rentre pas en ligne de compte. C'est dans la nature des elfes de faire les tâches ménagères. »

Harry pouvait sentir dans cette simple phrase toute la rancœur de la petite créature.

« C'est faux. Pas dans ta nature. Dans la nature d'aucun elfe, » ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

Ils se firent face quelques secondes sans prononcer un mot. L'instant d'après, Harry sentit son ventre gronder et les oreilles de Weltz frémirent. Le jeune homme se tourna vers le frigidaire.

« Tu as faim ? »

Weltz ne répondit rien néanmoins Harry prit plusieurs œufs, dénicha la dernière poêle propre et commença à préparer un petit déjeuner avec les moyens du bord. Tout en le faisant, il demanda par dessus son épaule à Weltz resté silencieux :

« À quels elfes as-tu parlé ? »

Il mit quelques temps avant de répondre. Dans la poêle, le beurre se mit à frémir.

« Ceux de Poudlard. »

Harry haussa les épaules. D'un geste sec, il brisa la coquille du premier œuf.

« Les elfes de Poudlard sont relativement bien traités. Ce n'est peut-être pas par là qu'il faudrait commencer. Tu ferais mieux de regarder du côté des vieilles familles sorcières. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Weltz. Celui-ci le regardait, dubitatif. Le jeune homme continua sa tâche.

« Peut-être… » finit par murmurer l'elfe.

Pendant quelques instants, seul le crépitement des œufs brouillés qui cuisaient se fit entendre. Harry mit des tranches de pain à griller et se mit en quête de deux assiettes propres. Dès que Weltz serait parti, il se mettrait au nettoyage, se promit-il. Et il rangerait, ajouta-t-il mentalement alors qu'il ménageait un peu de place sur la table en empilant quelques livres. Il remplit les assiettes avec les toasts et l'omelette et les disposa sur la table.

« Je n'ai pas dit que ça serait facile, dit-il en s'asseyant.

- Cela ne le sera pas, » lui répondit Weltz.

Il regardait son plat avec intensité, un pli de réflexion barrant son front. Harry le laissa à ses pensées et donna un coup de fourchette dans son petit-déjeuner. Weltz finit par prendre ses couverts et manger à son tour. Alors que la situation reprenait un semblant de normalité, Harry se jura de ne plus jamais lui demander quoi que ce soit qui ressemble à un travail de serviteur.

_- Severus Rogue –_

« Rogue. »

Severus se retourna, surpris. C'était l'une des premières fois que Potter lui adressait directement la parole depuis le début des cours. Studenkin était parti quelque peu précipitamment et il avait craint devoir de nouveau lui effacer la mémoire. Mais ce que lui dit Potter lui coupa toute intention de partir à sa poursuite.

« J'ai besoin de vous. »

Les mots semblaient avoir été arrachés de sa bouche. Severus se retint de jubiler. Il haussa un sourcil, l'incitant à continuer.

« Je dois aller à la Bibliothèque Nationale de la Magie. C'est le seul endroit où je pourrais trouver des réponses à mes questions.

- Il vous suffit d'y aller et de demander un passe.

- Que... Il ne faut pas d'autorisation ?

- Non, » répondit Severus. Qu'avait fait Potter durant toute sa scolarité pour ignorer cela ?

« Oh, dit-il d'un air penaud. Bien.

- Attendez ! Vous comptez y aller ainsi ?

- Pourquoi pas ? » L'agressivité était revenue.

« Parce qu'on pourrait vous reconnaître, peut-être ? dit Severus avec sarcasme.

- Arrêtez, personne ne peut faire le lien entre ce bébé que tout le monde adule et moi ! cracha-t-il.

- Bien sûr que si ! N'importe qui ayant connu Potter et Lily en est capable. J'y suis bien parvenu, moi ! »

Severus remarqua son erreur à l'instant où il prononçait ces paroles.

« Que... Je croyais que c'était Dumbledore qui vous avait dit qui j'étais ! »

Il y avait de l'incompréhension dans sa voix. La tension dans la pièce monta d'un cran. Severus tenta de se rattraper.

« Oui, après que je l'ai découvert. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge.

« Il ne vous l'aurait jamais dit en premier lieu, il ne vous fait pas confiance à ce point...

- Rappelez-moi pourquoi c'est à moi que vous venez demander de l'aide et non à lui ? » répliqua Severus.

Potter serra les poings. Severus constata qu'il faisait un grand effort pour contrôler sa colère. Il tourna néanmoins les talons.

« Potter, attendez ! Nous n'avons pas réglé votre problème. »

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa.

« Qu'est ce que vous proposez ?

- Modifiez certains traits de votre visage. Métamorphosez-vous. »

Potter serra les lèvres, jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et fourra ses mains dans ses poches, comme s'il hésitait. Finalement, il marmonna quelque chose que Severus ne comprit pas.

« Pardon ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil inquisiteur.

- Je ne sais pas me métamorphoser, » répéta le jeune homme d'une voix plus distincte.

Alors comme cela, Potter n'était pas un petit génie comme son père ? pensa Severus avec satisfaction. Il ne savait ce qui l'empêcha d'en faire la remarque. Peut être la soif d'en savoir plus sur lui et surtout sur le futur.

« Revenez demain ici, je vous aiderai.»

_- Harry Potter –_

Rogue l'aida effectivement à se métamorphoser. Harry dut faire preuve d'une grande maîtrise de soi pour laisser l'homme pointer sa baguette sur son visage.

« On se contentera de modifier ce qui vous caractérise le plus, avait-il dit. Vos cheveux et... Vos yeux »

Harry se rappelait avec netteté la manière dont la voix de Rogue avait tremblé légèrement au dernier mot. Ce n'était qu'une infime inflexion dans son ton monocorde mais suffisamment insolite chez cet homme glacial pour le marquer.

Sous l'effet du sort, ses yeux devinrent bleus, ses cheveux s'éclaircirent jusqu'au châtain et se lissèrent. Harry avait toujours cru que son système capillaire possédait une magie propre qui l'empêchait d'être autre chose qu'un entremêlas de mèches en bataille, aussi s'attendit-il presque à ce que ses cheveux reprennent leur forme d'origine dans un nuage de fumée. Rien de tel n'arriva. Les difficultés se présentèrent avec sa cicatrice. Rogue tenta plusieurs formules mais il lui fut impossible de la faire disparaitre. La laisser ainsi était trop reconnaissable selon lui, aussi s'arrangea-t-il pour faire pousser une frange par dessus. Avec cela, constata Harry en se regardant d'un œil critique dans la glace, il avait la parfaite coupe au bol.

Bordel, Rogue était vraiment nul en coiffure. Harry soupira. Pourquoi s'en étonnait-il ? N'allait-il pas garder la même coupe aux filasses grasses pendant vingt ans ? Il fit la grimace à son reflet.

« Par Merlin, Potter. Décollez de ce miroir et arrêtez de vous contempler ! Cessez de croire que votre image est la chose la plus importante. » Il ricana. « Vous êtes comme vo -»

Harry se retourna, le regard noir, pour le couper.

« Je vous déconseille de finir cette phrase, gronda-t-il d'un ton plein de menaces.

- Et pourquoi donc ? N'est ce pas vrai que vous êtes -

- Vous ne me connaissez pas, l'interrompit de nouveau Harry.

- Vous ne m'en laissez guère l'occasion. »

Harry resta bouche bée sans savoir que répliquer. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il vacilla puis rit.

« Dans quinze ans, lorsque vous repenserez à cette conversation, vous en rirez aussi, dit-il, peu convaincu par sa propre déclaration. »

À ces mots, il vit quelque chose se modifier dans son regard. Une lueur. Un frémissement. Harry ne sut quoi, et cela passa aussitôt

Il se regarda de nouveau dans la glace. Il avait l'air d'un fan des Beatles. L'idée que Rogue puisse écouter ''Love me do" le fit rire de manière inappropriée.

« Potter, je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? demanda Rogue d'une voix agacée.

- Non, pas vos affaires, répondit Harry, toute joie envolée. Combien de temps ça va rester ?

- Quelques heures, tout au plus.

- C'est tout ? »

C'était insuffisant, il avait besoin de bien plus de temps. Rogue roula des yeux.

« Faites-le vous-même, si vous n'êtes pas satisfait » répliqua-t-il avec venin.

Harry lui lança un regard noir. Rogue porta sa main à ses yeux quelques instants, comme pour chasser une lassitude, avant de continuer.

« Écoutez, je peux passer tous les midis pour faire les modifications, comme ça vous pourrez aller à la bibliothèque l'après-midi. »

Harry hésita. En temps normal, à son époque tout au moins, Rogue n'aurait jamais laissé apparaître la lassitude qui l'animait. Ni aucune autre émotion. Cela le rendait plus humain mais non moins détestable. Un peu d'aide, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Rien de plus. Il pourrait commencer à préparer du polynectar, même si, dans un mois lorsqu'il serait prêt, il comptait bien être rentré chez lui.

Il hocha la tête.

_- Harry Potter -_

Harry arriva gonflé de motivation à la Bibliothèque Nationale de la Magie. Après s'être inscrit, il put passer l'antichambre qui l'avait retenu pendant une longue demi heure de torture administrative. Le jeune secrétaire, le nez dans ses parchemins, lui avait demandé des informations personnelles. Harry avait enchaîné les mensonges, craignant à chaque fois d'être découvert, sans que le fonctionnaire ne semble pour autant le soupçonner

Il poussa alors les portes somptueusement gravées qui grincèrent dans un silence de cathédrale.

Harry s'immobilisa, stupéfait. La Bibliothèque Nationale de la Magie était immense. C'était un euphémisme. Celle de Poudlard ressemblait, en comparaison, à un cagibi rempli de livres. Les rayons s'élevaient sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres de hauteur. Des livres volaient d'une étagère à l'autre et des hommes lévitaient pour atteindre les plus hauts rayonnages. Harry vit même un sorcier poursuivre à balai un grimoire avant que ceux-ci ne disparaissent dans un tournant. La pièce était si vaste que le jeune homme n'en voyait pas le fond. Seul le bruissement des pages tournées et des livres qui voletaient se faisaient entendre, ponctué par quelques toussotements discrets.

« Je n'y arriverais jamais... » murmura-t-il, accablé.

Une voix polie l'appela.

« Monsieur, puis-je vous aider ? »

C'était une jeune femme à l'aspect sévère, assise derrière une table où était suspendue la pancarte "Renseignements". Des notes provenant de toutes parts virevoltaient jusqu'à son bureau et se dépliaient devant elle. Harry s'approcha.

« Je cherche des informations sur un objet. Un diadème ayant appartenu à Serdaigle.

- Pour cela, rayon histoire. Par là puis au fond à gauche. »

Déjà, elle se replongeait dans ses billets. Harry suivit les indications, parcourant avec prudence les gigantesques allées. Les grimoires l'entouraient, de tailles et de couleurs si différentes qu'il en avait le tournis. En passant devant une série de livres à la couverture beige, il entendit faiblement un hymne s'élever et après avoir tendu l'oreille, il fut convaincu qu'ils révisaient une chorale. Plus loin, des rouleaux de parchemins s'enroulaient et se déroulaient les uns entre les autres et Harry détourna les yeux, comme gêné d'avoir assisté à une scène intime.

Enfin, il arriva au département histoire, peu fréquenté. Une vieille femme à l'allure bienveillante se tenait derrière un autre bureau intitulé ''Renseignements''.

« Bonjour, souffla Harry, de peur de briser trop brutalement le silence.

- Bonjour, lui répondit la vieille dame avec un sourire qui illumina ses traits. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

La femme, probablement plus âgée que McGonagall, le regardait avec amabilité derrière ses lunettes à monture d'or, ses cheveux blancs ramassés en un chignon strict derrière la tête.

« Je cherche des informations sur un diadème ayant appartenu à Serdaigle, demanda Harry.

- Bien sûr, le diadème perdu de Serdaigle, répondit-elle avec assurance. Quel type d'informations voulez-vous ?

- Tout, dit-il d'un ton catégorique. Absolument tout ce qui s'y rapporte.

- Cela risque d'être compliqué, aucun historien n'a encore fait de synthèse sur le sujet. Les informations sont très éparses. Je me souviens, il y a quelques temps, un jeune homme travaillait dessus, pour sa thèse il me semble. Il ne l'a jamais publiée, malheureusement.

- Et bien, je n'ai plus qu'à refaire tout son travail... déclara Harry avec un faible sourire.

- Oh, ça sera bien plus aisé ! J'étais jeune à l'époque et je n'ai guère pu le guider mais je me souviens des livres qu'il a consultés.

- Vous vous souvenez ? dit Harry, impressionné. De tout ?

- Oh, il est resté longtemps. Un jeune homme très charmant, poli et respectueux. Intelligent aussi. Et il faut dire que j'ai une très bonne mémoire. Je connais les titres de presque tous les ouvrages ici présent. »

Harry regarda autour de lui en écarquillant les yeux, sans savoir si elle se moquait de lui. Il y en avait tant, c'était impossible. Pourtant, elle avait déjà pris un parchemin sur laquelle elle griffonnait des noms de livres. Elle avait fermé les yeux et sa main courait à toute vitesse sur le papier. Enfin, elle posa sa plume.

« Cela devrait suffire pour commencer vos recherches. »

Elle se leva et le guida parmi les rayonnages. Sans une seule hésitation, elle se dirigeait d'un pas assuré, parcourant un chemin visible par elle seule dans la Bibliothèque. Parfois, elle s'arrêtait pour lever sa baguette et attirer un livre qu'elle fourrait alors dans les bras de Harry. Ce dernier se retrouva vite encombré par une pile de grimoires et il commençait à reprendre confiance.

« Merci, dit-il alors qu'il s'installait à une table.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, si vous avez encore besoin de moi, vous savez où me trouver, » dit-elle avec un léger sourire avant de s'éloigner.

Harry travailla dur plusieurs longues heures durant. Très vite, Harry se rendit compte que quelqu'un avait souligné et annoté les parties concernant le diadème, certaines plus particulièrement que d'autre. Très vite, il ne lut plus que ces paragraphes là, car les remarques étaient plus que pertinentes. Peut-être était-ce le jeune homme qui avait travaillé dessus auparavant ? Au moment de partir, il alla saluer la bibliothécaire et lui demanda si elle pouvait mettre les livres de côté pour qu'il puisse les récupérer le lendemain, ce qu'elle accepta.

Le jour suivant, il reprit ses recherches là où il les avait arrêtées. Il alla refaire son stock de livre en compagnie de la respectable bibliothécaire, Mnémosyne. Celle-ci lui parla encore des recherches de ce jeune homme, si charmant.

« Alala, je me demandes ce qu'il est devenu. Jamais revu, c'était il y a plus de vingt-cinq ans déjà, comme le temps passe vite… »

Soudainement, Harry eut un doute, comme un pressentiment. Il fronça les sourcils et lui demanda :

« Vous ne vous rappelleriez pas de son nom, par hasard ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Tom ! Un brave garçon, vraiment. »

Harry, sous le choc, s'immobilisa. Mnémosyne se tourna vers lui, surprise :

« Et bien mon garçon, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Incapable de répondre, Harry se contenta de secouer la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte. Tom. Tom Elvis Jedusor s'était tenu là, lui aussi, exécutant les mêmes recherches. Un frisson le prit. C'était probablement lui qui avait souligné les passages dans les textes. D'une voix tremblante, il demanda :

« Ce Tom, avait-il fait des recherches autres que sur le diadème ?

- Il a consulté beaucoup de livres, oui, qui n'avaient pas toujours de rapport, pourquoi ?

- Vous pourriez vous en rappelez ?

- Je suppose que oui. En quoi cela pourrait-il vous être utile ?

- Qui sait, peut-être a-t-il envisagé des pistes auxquelles je ne penserais pas ? tenta de répondre Harry avec naturel, mais sa gorge était nouée par l'ampleur de ce qu'il était en train de découvrir.

- Je vais vous retrouver cela alors. »

Harry la remercia avec chaleur avant de retourner à sa table. Alors qu'il tournait les pages les mains tremblantes, il relut les phrases soulignées et une toute autre perceptive s'ouvrit à lui. Il avait une chance insolente. Il était allé dans la même bibliothèque que Jedusor, parlant à la même bibliothécaire. Jour après jour, Mnémosyne lui apporta des dizaines et des dizaines d'ouvrages. Elle restait un véritable mystère pour Harry : comment pouvait-elle se souvenir de tout cela ? C'était incompréhensible.

Il feuilletait tout ce que lui amenait la vieille dame, se concentrant seulement sur les parties repérées par Jedusor. Parfois, il n'y avait aucune note, aussi ne s'y attardait-il pas : Jedusor n'avait rien trouvé qui l'intéressait. Certains documents semblaient n'avoir aucun rapport avec le diadème, des biographies de sorciers d'une autre époque, des chroniques sur un objet magique, des listes d'héritage, des lettres de testament et d'autres textes anciens. Mais Harry savait ce qu'il cherchait et il ne lui fut pas difficile de suivre le cheminement de pensées de Voldemort. Ce dernier avait réussi à suivre le parcours du diadème, année par année, propriétaire après propriétaire.

Le diadème avait été en premier lieu volé par la fille de Serdaigle, Helena. Elle s'était enfuie en Europe de l'Est, en Albanie. Là, il n'y avait plus de trace de l'objet, mais Tom Jedusor l'avait retrouvé, dix ans après la mort de Helena. Un diadème d'argent serti de saphirs figurait sur le testament d'un illustre savant de Norvège. Rien ne le rapprochait du diadème de Serdaigle mais lorsque Harry lut la biographie du sorcier, il vit que c'était un explorateur qui avait passé de longues années dans les forêts d'Albanie à la recherche du Bullar, un dragon discret se cachant dans les bois d'Europe de l'Est. Plus significatif encore, c'était à la suite de ce voyage, bien que n'ayant jamais trouvé de Bullar, qu'il devint un savant émérite reconnu par ses pairs de l'Institut de Norvège.

Harry suivit alors le périple du diadème, avec plus ou moins de difficulté. Parfois, durant des années, voir des décennies, la piste disparaissait. Mais Jedusor était toujours parvenu à en retrouver la trace. Tous ses propriétaires étaient des sorciers brillants et puissants. Était-ce le critère indispensable pour mettre la main dessus ou était-ce le diadème qui leur avait donné tant de pouvoir ? Harry comprit pourquoi Voldemort désirait tant se procurer cet objet. Pendant quelques temps, le diadème tomba aux mains d'une sorte de secte. Il portait alors le nom de « Couronne de Connaissance » et était la récompense de ceux qui avaient réussi l'épreuve distinguant les plus brillants sorciers.

Mnémosyne vint l'interrompre alors qu'il parcourait un fait divers du XVIIe siècle relatant comment un bijou avait divisé deux frères savants jaloux, jusqu'à ce que l'un tue l'autre. Le journal présentait l'affaire comme étant une querelle entre frères pour une jolie demoiselle à laquelle aurait appartenu l'ornement, mais Jedusor semblait croire qu'il était uniquement question du diadème. Harry leva la tête vers la bibliothécaire :

« Je viens seulement de me souvenir. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il lisait cela. » Elle tenait à la main la Gazette du Sorcier. « Il s'est levé brusquement et a quitté la bibliothèque. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu par la suite. »

Harry prit le journal. Il était daté du début du siècle, novembre 1903. Le jeune homme le feuilleta fébrilement, jusqu'à tomber sur ce qu'il voulait. C'était un acte de décès, un dernier hommage rendu à une illustre chercheuse. La dernière propriétaire du diadème. Jedusor avait souligné fébrilement par trois fois la dernière phrase de l'article. La date et le lieu de l'enterrement. Bien sûr, la sorcière avait été inhumée avec le diadème et Voldemort était allé le récupérer dans sa tombe.

Harry se laissa aller en arrière. Il avait réussi, il était allé au bout de ses recherches. Il repensa aux morts mystérieuses dans la forêt d'Albanie. Voldemort, après avoir retrouvé le diadème et en avoir fait un Horcruxe, avait-il voulu le cacher de nouveau en son emplacement d'origine ? Peut-être pensait-il que la symbolique du lieu pour Helena présenterait une protection magique supplémentaire, avant de préférer le récupérer pour le cacher à Poudlard ? Il ne pouvait en être sûr.

Il se massa les yeux quelques instants. Il avait envie de se rendre dans ce cimetière, mais il savait que ce ne serait pas utile. Des souvenirs d'une autre époque revinrent à lui, lorsque Hermione et lui s'étaient rendus au cimetière de Godric's Hollow un soir d'hiver. Il frissonna.

Hermione saurait que faire maintenant.

Harry ferma les livres devant lui. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Il jeta un regard à Mnémosyne. Non, elle avait été une vraie perle mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui sur ce point. Il se frotta le visage, las.

_- Harry Potter -_

Rogue l'avait beaucoup aidé, il ne pouvait dire le contraire. Il se sentait obligé de le tenir au courant de l'avancée de ses recherches, sans pour autant devoir entrer dans les détails. Le soir de ses découvertes, il en avait touché deux mots à Weltz, mais cela ne lui avait pas suffi. Aussi, à leur rendez-vous quotidien pour le métamorphoser, il l'informa :

« Je sais pourquoi l'objet a tant de puissance. De puissants sorciers ont laissé dessus leur marque au fil des siècles, renforçant sa magie encore et encore. »

Rogue ne parut pas surpris. Assis à la table de la cuisine tandis que le jeune Gryffondor faisait les cent pas, ses doigts pianotèrent sur le bois :

« Ce que je ne comprends toujours pas, dit-il avec une moue, c'est pourquoi vous ne vous en servez pas pour retourner à votre époque.

- Il est maléfique, lui répondit Harry comme si c'était évidence. Vous croyez que c'est pour mon bien qu'il m'a renvoyé dans le temps ? Non, il essayait de m'empêcher de faire ce que j'allais faire… »

Harry parlait plus à lui-même qu'à l'homme en face de lui. Avoir l'impression de parler avec quelqu'un l'aidait à mieux réfléchir. Il n'avait jamais fait face seul à ses problèmes. Il se savait moins brillant que Hermione, mais il n'était pas un abruti pour autant. Il savait penser par lui même, et plus d'une fois la solution à leurs ennuis était arrivée grâce à lui. Mais la présence de ses amis lui avait toujours été indispensable.

« Ce qui est ? »

Harry sursauta. Il se rappela soudainement à qui il parlait. Il secoua la tête. Rogue, voyant qu'il refusait de répondre, continua :

« S'il veut vous empêcher de faire quelque chose, faites donc cette chose, peut être cela brisera-t-il le maléfice. »

Harry secoua la tête. Il restait trois Horcruxes non détruits avant qu'il ne quitte son temps. Il ne pouvait détruire le diadème sans entrainer de paradoxe, de même avec Nagini, et ce à condition qu'il arrive à retrouver le serpent, ce qui lui semblait bien illusoire. Quant au dernier, le Choixpeau magique, Voldemort ne l'avait pas encore créé.

« Il n'y a rien que je ne puisse faire à cette époque.

- Alors empêchez que ça n'arrive ! » s'exclama son ancien professeur de potion avec ferveur.

Harry serra les poings. Pourquoi Rogue lui intimait-il d'agir comme il en mourait d'envie ? Pas seulement pour les Horcruxes, pour tout. Pour Sirius plus particulièrement. Tous les soirs, la pensée de son parrain enfermé à Azkaban le tourmentait. Il le savait innocent, comment pouvait-il rester ainsi sans rien tenter ? Ne pouvait-il pas le libérer avant qu'il ne sombre dans la folie ?

« Je ne dois pas changer le futur, marmonna-t-il, peu convaincu.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que Dumbledore vous l'a dit ? » Les yeux noirs de l'homme brillaient. « Il n'a pas la science infuse, vous savez. Il peut se tromper. »

Harry le savait. Il l'avait déjà vu se tromper. Il l'avait ressenti comme une trahison de la part de Dumbledore lui même. Comme s'il lui avait menti en lui faisant croire qu'il était infaillible. Mais seuls les enfants se figurent qu'un homme puisse ne jamais faire d'erreur. Dumbledore avait fait confiance à Rogue, s'était trompé et était mort. Une nouvelle bouffée de haine l'envahit. Il posa les poings sur la table, se penchant vers Rogue.

« Sans blague ? Vous en savez quelque chose peut-être ? »

Le Mangemort se leva brutalement. Son teint cadavérique avait prit une couleur rougeâtre sur les pommettes, ses yeux semblaient être devenu fous et Harry vit tempêter en lui une colère aussi intense que la sienne. Il n'eut guère le temps de s'appesantir sur cet aspect alors que Rogue cracha entre ses dents :

« Vous croyez avoir le monopole des secrets, peut être ?

- Oh non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais que vous êtes plein de sales petits secrets.

- Vous ne savez rien de moi, Potter. Rien. »

Sa voix se résumait à un grondement.

« Je vous connais bien plus que vous ne vous connaissez vous-même ! » cria le garçon à la cicatrice en le pointant du doigt.

Rogue l'attrapa par le col. Harry essaya de se débattre, oubliant qu'il était sorcier et que sa baguette était dans sa poche, mais l'homme le maintint fermement.

« Vous ne me connaissez pas, Potter. Vous croyez connaître quelqu'un que je deviendrai, mais c'est faux. Je ne suis pas cette personne, et ce n'est pas parce que vous m'avez vu ainsi que je le deviendrais.

- Vous n'en savez rien, commenta Harry, dédaigneux, en arrêtant un instant de se démener.

- Vous non plus, » le contra Rogue en rapprochant son visage de lui.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent quelques instants sans un mot. Harry avait envie de répliquer, mais aucune pensée ne lui venait. Il voulait à tout prix se défaire de cette prise, s'enfuir de cette situation incommode, mais il y avait quelque chose de fascinant dans la scène. Cette colère. Cette douleur. Son esprit était trop en ébullition pour comprendre sa paralysie.

Rogue finit par le lâcher, comme écœuré. Harry se recula aussitôt de quelques pas. Il passa une main sur sa nuque, là où la poigne de Rogue avait meurtri sa peau.

« Je n'influencerai pas mon futur. »

Car il ne fallait rien de plus que ce soit Rogue lui-même qui l'incite ainsi à transgresser les règles établies par Dumbledore pour qu'il décide de ne rien en faire. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, s'attendant à un nouvel accès de colère. Peut-être voulait-il même que Rogue conteste sa décision. Mais celui-ci ne réagit pas comme il s'y attendait.

« Ainsi soit-il, » dit-il avec un rictus ironique en quittant la pièce.

* * *

_On va s'arrêter ici pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment ! Je me suis bien amusée à écrire la scène entre Trelawney et McGonagall, même si elle n'était pas prévue au départ ! Je suis consciente de faire passer Trelawney pour une illuminée quelque peu prétentieuse, mais d'un côté c'est un peu ainsi qu'on la voit dans le livre. Je suis pourtant persuadée que ce personnage a bien plus de profondeur, mais comme c'est le point de vue de Severus, je n'ai pas pu m'étendre là dessus. Je l'ai donc fait en écrivant une série de drabbles, publiée dans _Graines de pensées_, si cela vous intéresse ! Sur ce, à la prochaine, et n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis ! _


	15. Réminiscences

**Disclaimer : **J'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire dans le train, le prologue est déjà écrit, mais ça ne fait pas de moi J.K. Rowling.

**Spoiler : **Cette histoire se passe après le tome 6 et ne prend donc pas en compte les évènements qui se déroulent dans le tome 7. La plupart des informations qui y sont dévoilées seront néanmoins reprises.

**Avertissements : M **Relation entre hommes (slash), scènes interdites aux plus jeunes (sexe, violence, langage pouvant être cru), histoire assez sombre

**Remerciements : **Merci à Zephineange qui prend le temps de me relire malgré son emploi du temps chargé.

**Notes :** Il paraît que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien publié. Alors voilà enfin la suite. Réponses aux lecteurs non-inscrit :  
**Shadock **: Arf, j'ai été découverte ! Bon, sérieusement, inspirée, non pas pour l'histoire qui sort tout droit de mon esprit alambiqué. Mais des influences, j'en ai sans aucun doute. En littérature, je suis une fan inconditionnée de tout ce qui sort de la plume de Robin Hobb (les cycles de l'Assassin Royal, des aventuriers de la mer et plus récemment de la cité des Anciens) mais je ne sais pas si ça se ressent dans l'écriture. Niveau histoire, j'adore toutes les affaires ultra-tordues de voyage dans le temps dans forcément Doctor Who (qui exploite plus ou moins bien les paradoxes temporels selon les épisodes) et j'ai particulièrement été marquée quand j'étais petite par le voyage dans le temps dans la série de science-fiction Babylon 5. Pour l'instant, c'est tout ce qu'il me revient, mais je subis très probablement des influences de partout !  
**Guest **[désolée, tu apparais ainsi dans la review, penses à mettre un pseudo pour que je te reconnaisse la prochaine fois ;) ] : Contente que cette scène en particulier t'ait plu, je m'amuse bien à faire interagir les autres personnages que Severus et Harry. Quant à ce que tu évoques, ça sera particulièrement développé dans ce chapitre et le suivant ! En espérant qu'ils te plairont !  
**Zany : **Merci beaucoup pour ces encouragements. Ton compliment me fait chaud au cœur, c'est gentil de me l'avoir fait partager, ça fait plaisir de voir que ce que j'écris est apprécié ! :) En espérant que la suite te plaira !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Résumé **: Les recherches de Harry sur le diadème de Serdaigle pour retourner à son époque n'ont pas donné de solution claire. Ses relations avec Severus, qu'il côtoie lors de ses cours d'Occlumancie avec le professeur Studenkin, sont tendues. Severus a pour ordre d'effacer la mémoire de Studenkin si celui-ci semble se douter de la réelle identité de Harry Potter, dont il ne connaît que le prénom.

* * *

**Réminiscences**

* * *

_- Severus Rogue -_

On toqua à la porte. Severus contempla pensivement le liquide ambré qui miroitait dans son verre. Cela faisait deux semaines que les cours étaient finis et quelques jours qu'il avait emménagé dans la maison de ses parents, une bâtisse étroite, sombre et miteuse. Severus s'en fichait : il n'y vivrait que deux mois par an. Il n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis des années. Fils unique, il en avait hérité après la mort de son père, mais il lui avait paru inconcevable de revenir dans cette maison aux lourds souvenirs. C'était si étrange de se trouver de nouveau dans ce salon décrépi après toutes ces années. Il n'était plus le même homme. Son regard avait changé.

Durant son enfance, il lui avait semblé que le quartier était plus animé. C'était un quartier pauvre, certes, mais il était à l'époque peuplé d'ouvriers qui travaillaient à l'usine surplombant les maisons exiguës. Il y avait de la vie, des voisins qui se saluaient en passant, des groupes de femmes qui se formaient au coin des rues, des enfants qui chahutaient sur les trottoirs. Il y avait Lily.

Severus ferma les yeux et chassa ses émotions.

Il avait brûlé devant chez lui toutes les affaires ayant appartenu à son père. Personne n'avait réagi. Seule une vieille voisine avait jeté un coup d'œil à travers ses rideaux avant de retourner à ses occupations. Severus se souvenait, le quartier avait commencé à se déserter alors qu'il était jeune encore. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi eux même n'étaient pas partis.

Le tambourinement à la porte reprit. Il soupira et reposa son verre. La personne ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Désabusé, il alla ouvrir. Dumbledore.

« Bonjour Severus, je ne vous dérange pas ? »

Malgré son ton joyeux, Severus lui trouva un air fatigué.

« Pas du tout, monsieur le directeur, grinça-t-il.

- Oh voyons, nous sommes en dehors de l'école, appelez moi Albus. »

Severus trouva l'idée parfaitement saugrenue mais hocha la tête et le laissa entrer. Dumbledore portait un large et épais grimoire sous le bras qui éveilla sa curiosité. Le jeune homme sortit un second verre et servit du whisky au sorcier sans lui demander s'il en voulait. Ils étaient chez lui et il faisait peu cas du protocole.

« Vous vous plaisez ici ? » demanda Dumbledore en promenant son regard bleuté sur les meubles défraichis et le papier peint terne.

Severus répondit par l'affirmative d'un mouvement de tête. Il n'allait sûrement pas s'étendre là dessus.

« Tant mieux, tant mieux. » continua le vieil homme d'une voix distraite, ses longs doigts fins pianotant sur l'accoudoir.

Il prit une gorgé d'alcool et n'ajouta rien de plus. Severus haussa un sourcil :

« Vous veniez me dire quelque chose, peut-être.

- Oh oui, s'exclama-t-il comme s'il avait momentanément oublié la raison de sa visite. J'ai besoin de vos talents de potionniste en réalité. »

Il ponctua sa phrase en désignant le grimoire du menton. Severus tendit la main vers le livre, lui demandant du regard l'autorisation de le consulter. L'ouvrage, à la couverture muette, était très ancien, relié de cuir et orné d'or. En l'ouvrant, Severus constata qu'il était rédigé en latin, mais il avait l'habitude. Dans sa profession, la plupart des ingrédients étaient désignés par leur nom latin et il avait fini par apprendre les rudiments de cet antique langage. Severus feuilleta le grimoire quelques instants. Il ne connaissait aucune des potions détaillées, toutes étaient d'un niveau très élevé. Il finit par demander :

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? »

Dumbledore lui indiqua une double page. D'un coté, il y avait la reproduction d'une stèle recouverte de hiéroglyphes égyptiens, de l'autre sa traduction latine. Severus déchiffra "_Élixir de jeunesse_". Il haussa un sourcil, incrédule :

« Vous voulez que je vous fasse un élixir de jeunesse ?

- En réalité, non. » Dumbledore semblait amusé par cette idée. « Un de mes amis a déjà essayé de réaliser cette potion dans ce but, mais cela n'a pas fonctionné. C'est à cause d'une erreur de traduction, il semblerait. » Il désigna l'entête de la stèle. « Traduits littéralement, ces hiéroglyphes peuvent signifier 'Retourne les afflictions du temps'. Potion de jeunesse est une interprétation un peu osée à mon avis, et apparemment fausse. »

Severus commençait à comprendre où le vieil homme voulait en venir :

« Vous pensez que cette potion pourrait aider Potter ?

- C'est en effet ce que j'espère. »

Severus lut plus attentivement les instructions. Il y avait peu d'indications mais suffisamment pour la mener jusqu'au bout. La plupart des ingrédients étaient très rares et nécessitaient une préparation particulière. Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui avait que rarement demandé d'effectuer une potion aussi complexe avec aussi peu d'informations.

« Vous pensez pouvoir la réaliser ?

- Bien sûr, déclara Severus avec mépris, balayant aussitôt tous les doutes qui avaient pu l'animer un instant plus tôt.

- Dans ce cas, je vous laisse informer Mr Potter. Bonne soirée, Severus. »

Dumbledore prit congé mais déjà le jeune professeur de potions ne l'écoutait plus. Une plume à la main, il notait avec soin tout ce dont il aurait besoin.

_- Harry Potter -_

Harry regardait les hiéroglyphes avec émerveillement. Tenait-il entre ses mains la solution à ses problèmes ? Il avait failli perdre espoir. Sa mauvaise humeur, conséquence des deux précédentes heures d'entraînement à l'occlumancie avec Rogue et Studenkin, s'envola.

« Et Dumbledore pense que ça pourrait marcher ? demanda-t-il, avec défiance.

- En effet, répondit Rogue avec sobriété.

- Ça parait logique, murmura Harry, songeur. Les plus anciens Retourneurs de Temps datent de l'Égypte des Pharaons. Ils avaient peut être trouvé un moyen d'annuler leurs effets ! Quand la potion sera-t-elle prête ?

- Pas avant plusieurs mois, soupira Rogue. J'ai déjà commandé une partie des ingrédients mais la plupart ne s'acquièrent pas dans les réseaux traditionnels.

- C'est à dire ?

- On ne peut les acheter dans le commerce car leur utilisation est jugée dangereuse, ou immorale.

- Comme le sang de licorne.

- Par exemple, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de licornes en Égypte, lui répondit Rogue, ironique.

- Mais vous avez vos propres moyens, non ? continua Harry sans relever la pique. Vos propres réseaux...

- En effet, mais je ne les ai pas utilisés depuis...»

Il s'interrompit.

« Depuis la chute de Voldemort, » compléta Harry.

Le jeune homme vit avec satisfaction Rogue se tendre à ce nom.

« Oui, répondit-il, la mâchoire serrée.

- Alors, poursuivit Harry en ignorant sa réaction, par quoi commençons-nous ?

- Nous ? s'exclama Rogue avec un rictus moqueur.

- Bien sûr, il est hors de question que je vous laisse préparer la potion tout seul pour m'empoisonner.

- Je comprends, dit le Mangemort avec un ton chargé d'ironie, vous voulez participer à l'élaboration de votre propre empoisonnement pour augmenter vos chances de mourir effectivement.

- Rogue, dit-il avec calme, si vous m'empêchez de vous aider, je me jette d'un pont. »

Harry n'avait pas eu l'intention de se dévoiler ainsi, mais les mots avaient jailli sans qu'il ne les contrôle. Il savait que la solitude le rongeait, mais pas à ce point. Il n'avait pour autant pas l'intention de pactiser avec l'ennemi. Pourtant, lors de ses recherches à la bibliothèque, il avait pris l'habitude de voir quelques minutes Rogue tous les jours, et malgré ses sentiments à son égard, il s'était accommodé de sa présence. Et s'il y avait quoique ce soit à faire pour le sortir de sa situation, il voulait en être.

« Par Merlin Potter, ne soyez pas aussi dramatique, soupira Rogue. Voyons-nous ici lundi, d'accord ? »

Harry hocha la tête, masquant sa surprise. Rogue avait été prompt à se résigner mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Le jour dit, il retrouva Rogue dans la pièce attenante à celle où ils s'entrainaient habituellement à l'occlumancie. L'homme avait apporté son matériel de potion : chaudrons, bocaux d'ingrédients, spatules, bec bunsen et d'autres outils dont Harry n'avait qu'une idée floue de leur utilité. Tout ce matériel de sorcier semblait décalé dans cette maison si normale, si moldue, aux murs immaculés de blancheur. Le maître des potions avait déjà mis un chaudron sur le feu où chauffait doucement un liquide ocre. Harry s'assit en face de lui après un simple signe de salutation de la tête.

« Pourquoi n'utilisons-nous pas la cheminée ? demanda-t-il sans préambule.

- Les feux de cheminée sont bien plus difficiles à contrôler que le gaz. La pratique des potions est un art très précis, vous devriez le savoir. »

Harry fut sur le point de répliquer qu'un meilleur professeur lui aurait sans doute permis d'apprendre une telle chose mais il parvint à se retenir. Rogue ne savait pas qu'il garderait son poste à Poudlard pour la prochaine décennie.

« Selon le livre, il faut attendre trois cycles après la première étape, probablement pour que la potion décante.

- Trois mois ? s'exclama Harry, affligé.

- Il est juste écris trois cycles, je pencherais plus pour trois cycles du soleil et non de la lune, donc trois jours. Du _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ ébouillanté avec du _Helleborus Niger_ ne justifie pas une attente de trois mois, alors que trois jours, si.

- D'accord, concéda Harry. En attendant, on fait quoi ?

- Il y a de nombreux ingrédients que nous devons rassembler, grimaça Rogue. Notamment des grains issus d'un Retourneur de Temps. »

Harry resta bouche bée. Comment allaient-ils parvenir à s'en procurer ? Celui que Hermione avait obtenu en troisième année provenait du Ministère et c'était McGonagall qui s'était portée garante d'elle.

« Dumbledore, s'exclama Harry, sûr de lui. Il pourrait en récupérer un au ministère !

- Je lui ai déjà demandé, révéla Rogue en secouant la tête. Il pourrait, mais il faudrait qu'il le rende en l'état. Or, pour récupérer les grains, il faudra nécessairement le briser.

- Alors comment allons-nous faire ?

- Je dois voir quelqu'un ce soir, il trafique beaucoup dans marché noir.

- Du marché noir ou de la magie noire ? » demanda Harry avec dérision. Avant que Rogue ne puisse répliquer, il enchaîna. « Je viens avec vous. »

- Sûrement pas, il ne vous connait pas. À juste titre. » ajouta-t-il avec un geste de tête qui pouvait tout et rien dire. « Tout ce que vous obtiendrez, c'est le faire fuir. »

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Malgré toute sa haine, l'envie d'accompagner Rogue le démangeait. Il avait besoin d'action. Harry ne sut pas comment l'autre homme interpréta si bien ses sentiments.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ricana-t-il, il y aura bien d'autres occasions de risquer votre vie inutilement. »

_- Severus Rogue -_

« 2000 gallions. »

Severus faillit s'étrangler. C'était une sacrée somme. Il reposa son verre avec circonspection. Holton et lui se trouvaient à la taverne de la Tête du Sanglier, dans un coin encore plus sombre et plus miteux que le reste, où même les habitués, qui n'étaient pourtant pas des enfants de cœur, ne s'asseyaient pas. La lumière du jour, à travers les fenêtres crasseuses, ne parvenait pas jusqu'à eux et leur conversation se faisait à la lueur d'une bougie tremblotante posée sur la table collante. Holton avait changé en un an, ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte grise et de nouvelles rides étaient apparues sur son front : la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait donné un coup à ses affaires, envoyant la plupart de ses clients à Azkaban.

« Pour un jour, » ajouta l'homme.

Devant son silence consterné, il enchaîna :

« Tu croyais quoi ? Que je le vendais ? Tu es fou, cet engin n'a pas de prix.

- J'en ai besoin, dit Severus avec prudence, et pas uniquement pour une journée.

- Je peux te faire un prix pour trois jours, 4500. Et ne pense même pas ne serait-ce qu'à tenter me faire un mauvais tour. Nous savons tous les deux que j'ai les moyens d'empêcher ça… »

Severus défia son regard menaçant d'un haussement de sourcil. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'il serait impressionné par ses intimidations ? Il avait trahi l'homme le plus dangereux du siècle, il lui fallait bien plus pour être effrayé. Il connaissait néanmoins les tours que pouvait mettre en jeu Holson pour s'assurer de l'honnêteté de l'échange.

« Tu ne comprends pas, dit Severus calmement en secouant la tête, j'ai besoin de le _posséder_. »

Il insista particulièrement sur le dernier mot tout en se penchant en avant. Il savait comment prendre les hommes comme Holson.

« C'est quoi ça, Rogue ? s'exclama l'homme avec une grimace comme pour se soustraire à son emprise. La folie des grandeurs ? »

Severus ne répondit rien. Holson sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

« Il y a peut-être un moyen, avança le receleur. Si tu avais quelque chose qui a la même valeur… On pourrait faire un échange, tu vois.

- Explicite ta pensée, demanda Severus, agacé.

- Quelque chose que possédait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Severus ricana.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Oh si, je suis persuadé que tu vois de quoi je parle. »

Le rictus de Severus s'accentua. Bien sûr, il savait à quoi Holson faisait allusion. De nombreux objets de magie noire terriblement puissants avaient disparu avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans que les Aurors eux même ne mettent la main dessus. Mais Severus ignorait où ils pouvaient être. Il soupçonnait Malfoy et d'autres d'être parvenus à en sauver quelques uns, mais il n'avait eu aucun contact avec l'aristocrate depuis Novembre dernier.

« C'est ma dernière offre, conclu Holson, ouvrant les bras comme s'il n'y pouvait rien.

- Bien. »

D'un geste, Severus finit son verre et se leva. Sans un regard en arrière, il quitta l'établissement miteux. Il avait tenté la voix honnête, elle n'avait rien donné. Holson allait le regretter.

_- Severus Rogue -_

« Rogue. »

Severus se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre pied dans la réalité. Son cœur, qui battait chaotiquement, s'apaisa en quelques respirations. Ses songes tumultueux s'évaporèrent dans l'air vicié de la pièce, ne laissant pour tout souvenir qu'un âcre goût de cendre.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il avec brusquerie.

À coté de lui, Potter ne répondit pas. Severus scruta l'obscurité. Devant eux se découpait la maison blanche de Holson, étincelante à la lueur du croissant de lune.

« Rien. »

La voix de Potter était arrêtée mais il semblait gêné. Son visage restait braqué sur la maison mais son regard était trop fixe pour que ce soit naturel. Severus se redressa, faisant bouger ses muscles endoloris par l'immobilité. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils se trouvaient dans cette maison moldue à épier par la fenêtre. Il leur avait été facile de trouver cette maison inhabitée, ses propriétaires probablement en vacances. Potter et lui l'avaient alors investie dès l'aube, s'installant à cet observatoire privilégié. Le programme était assez simple : attendre que Holson quitte sa demeure afin d'y pénétrer et de s'emparer du Retourneur de Temps. S'il ne s'y trouvait pas, le second plan était bien moins réjouissant. Severus avait dû s'endormir alors que le soir tombait.

Severus détacha son regard de Potter. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'adressaient la parole pour autre chose qu'un échange d'informations pratiques. Le problème était qu'il ignorait exactement de quoi il retournait. Potter eut un bref sourire satisfait.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? répéta Severus, agacé

- Non, je constate juste que vous ne respectez pas les indications de notre maître.

- Pardon ?

- Protéger son esprit pendant son sommeil. »

Potter ménagea son effet. Severus se crispa et une sourde douleur enfla dans sa poitrine, alimentant son mauvais pressentiment.

« Vous parlez dans votre sommeil, » finit par révéler le garçon suffisant.

Severus serra des dents mais se força à ne pas bouger. Qu'avait-il bien pu laisser échapper ? Un silence pesant et tendu s'installa. Potter le brisa en se redressant, fébrile.

« Le voilà ! »

Severus regarda à son tour par la fenêtre. En effet, Holton sortait de chez lui, sa cape tout juste jetée sur les épaules. Il marcha à grands pas dans l'allée, et n'attendit pas d'être à l'abri des regards pour transplaner. Quelque chose clochait.

« Il a l'air pressé, murmura Severus, préoccupé.

- Aucune importance, balaya Potter. Dépêchons-nous ! »

Ils attendirent quelques minutes avant de s'aventurer dans la rue. Celle-ci était déserte, les lampadaires projetant une lueur jaunâtre sur le béton encore brûlant du soleil aride de la journée. Ils remontèrent l'allée à pas furtifs. Severus marqua un temps devant la porte, avant d'en actionner la poignée. Elle s'ouvrit sans résistance mais alors qu'il la franchissait, un frisson le prit. Potter, à sa suite, l'interpela :

« Vous l'avez senti vous aussi ?

- Oui, confirma Severus, c'est un champ magique. Il y a probablement des alarmes et une barrière anti-transplannage.

- Je croyais que seul le ministère et Poudlard avaient une telle barrière.»

Severus leva les yeux au plafond d'exaspération et alluma sa baguette d'un Lumos.

« Ces lieux se démarquent car ils sont si bien protégés qu'aucun sorcier ne pourrait défaire le rituel. Mais n'importe quelle place peut être ensorcelée de la sorte. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que malgré le fait que les alarmes nous aient repérés, aucun sort n'ait été lancé, comme s'il n'avait pas remis les protections avant de partir… »

Severus éclaira devant lui en fronçant les sourcils. La disposition des lieux semblait identique à la maison moldue qu'ils venaient de quitter. Il s'avança dans l'étroit couloir, la baguette à la main, méfiant. Mais aucune mauvaise surprise ne semblait les attendre. La maison était d'un banal inquiétant. Rien dans la décoration ne pouvait indiquer qu'un sorcier habitait ici, très éloignée du faste qu'aimait habituellement Holson. Était-il tombé si bas qu'il doive se réfugier dans une maison qu'il méprisait ?

« Vous êtes sûr que le Retourneur est ici ?

- Je connais Holson. Il doit avoir une cache quelque part où il dissimule toutes ses affaires illégales, lui répondit Severus en haussant les épaules,

- _Accio_ Retourneur de Temps ! »

Le jeune potionniste roula des yeux :

« Comme si ça pouvait mar-

- Chut ! » lui intima Potter.

Dans la maison silencieuse, un bruit clair se fit entendre.

« En haut ! » murmura Potter avec empressement.

Ils montèrent les marches quatre à quatre. À l'étage, Potter relança l_'accio_. Cette fois-ci, le bruit provint de sous leurs pieds.

« Dans le plancher. »

Ils défirent les lattes une à une jusqu'à enfin trouver la cachette. Là, des dizaines d'objets hétéroclites étaient empilés. Certains bourdonnaient, d'autres s'actionnaient en de complexes mécaniques et un, une sorte de fiole aux motifs complexes, brillait au rythme d'une lente pulsion. Le petit sablier de verre et d'or s'éleva parmi eux, mais s'immobilisa dans les airs, comme bloqué par une barrière invisible.

« Cela aurait été trop facile… » marmonna Severus en s'accroupissant.

En observant de plus prêt, il remarqua des symboles gravés dans la rainure du bois. Il n'était pas un très bon briseur de sort, mais il en connaissait les rudiments. Il était hors de question qu'il s'avoue moins bon que Holson. Sans plus se préoccuper du jeune homme à ses côtés, il marmonna des incantations en agitant sa baguette avec précision. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, l'air brilla d'une lueur dorée et le Retourneur de Temps vint se nicher au creux de sa main. Severus s'accorda un bref sourire de satisfaction.

« Allons-nous en. »

Severus hocha la tête. Il laissa Potter refermer la cache tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre. À cette heure, le quartier était désert, l'air à peine troublé par les nuées de papillons de nuit s'amassant dans les cercles de lumière. Pourtant, quelque chose attira son regard et, à la faible lueur d'un lampadaire, il vit une ombre glisser.

« Potter, on a un problème. »

Le temps que ce dernier le rejoigne, il avait aperçu deux autres formes qui se mouvaient dans la rue. La raison du départ précipité de Holson était là. Il avait sentit le danger venir et s'était enfui aussi vite qu'il l'avait pu. Cela s'annonçait très mal pour eux. En quelques pas, il fut à la fenêtre donnant sur l'arrière.

« Ils sont dans le jardin aussi.

- Bordel, qui c'est ?

- Des Aurors probablement...

- De que- » bafouilla Harry, en prise à la panique. Puis, il se reprit. « D'accord, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- Je vais essayer de briser les barrières anti-transplanage, mais il me faut plus de temps. Retenez-les. » ordonna Severus en sortant de nouveau sa baguette.

Potter semblait s'apprêter à protester mais il finit par hocher la tête et dévala l'escalier. Severus ferma les yeux et se concentra. Dans les airs, il traça des formes et des symboles à l'aide de sa baguette. Il entendait en bas des pas précipités et des raclements de meubles déplacés. Il espérait que Potter penserait aux fenêtres. Il focalisa de nouveau son attention sur sa tache. Quelques minutes plus tard, Potter le rejoignait à l'étage. Il barricada la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

« C'est en minute ou en heure qu'il faut compter le temps dont vous avez besoin ? »

Derrière le sarcasme, Severus perçu de la panique contrôlé. Il passa outre le commentaire. Sous sa baguette, il sentait les liens qui unissaient les barrières se défaire un par un. Potter était près de la porte, son arme à la main, prêt à bondir. Au rez-de-chaussée, un grand craquement se fit entendre. On avait défoncé la porte.

« Rogue, je ne voudrais pas vous presser, commença Potter avec dérision mais sa voix fut recouverte par celle d'un autre.

- Rogue ! Je sais que tu es là, je te vois ! » cria une voix gutturale.

Le concerné pesta tout bas. C'était Maugrey. Heureusement, Potter était camouflé. D'un mouvement ample, il défit la dernière barrière.

« C'est bon, on transplane ! » lança-t-il à Potter.

Il attrapa l'épaule du jeune homme et l'entraîna avec lui. Après quelques instants de déséquilibre, ils atterrirent à l'arrière de la taverne de la Tête du Sanglier. Severus se rattrapa à une poubelle métallique tout en empêchant Potter de lui tomber dessus d'une impulsion. Une fois leurs repères retrouvés, il lança avec empressement :

« On se retrouve demain au cours. »

Ils n'avaient pas le temps de discuter. Les minutes lui étaient comptées, il fallait qu'il parle avec Dumbledore. Lui seul pourrait le tirer de ce mauvais pas. Depuis quand se réfugiait-il dans les robes de Dumbledore dès que cela tournait mal ? Il ravala sa fierté. Il avait une mission. Pour elle.

« Vous avez des ennuis… »

Severus regarda Potter avec consternation. Il ne semblait pas tout à fait inquiet mais cela allait plus loin que la simple constatation. En réalité, il paraissait perplexe.

« Pas autant que vous si on vous retrouve, lui répondit Severus, agacé. Allez, partez ! »

Potter finit par hocher la tête et s'enfuit au petit trot, le bruit de ses chaussures sur les pavés se répercutant dans l'étroite ruelle. Severus lui lança un dernier regard noir avant de contourner le bâtiment et d'entrer dans la taverne miteuse. Dans l'établissement miteux, à moitié déserté à cette heure de la nuit, personne ne fit attention à lui alors qu'il lançait une pièce sur le comptoir :

« J'utilise votre cheminée. »

Il s'accroupit devant, lança la poudre de cheminette et appela Dumbledore. Au bout de deux essais infructueux, le vieil homme répondit enfin.

« J'ai des ennuis avec les Aurors, » dit-il la voix rauque avant que le directeur ne prononce un mot.

_- Harry Potter –_

Le sommeil le fuyait. Harry se retournait encore et encore dans son lit. La journée avait pourtant été chargée. Rogue. Le Retourneur de Temps. Maugrey Fol Œil. Dans sa chambre trop silencieuse, il se débattait seul avec ses pensées. Parce qu'il y avait cette sensation qui lui courait sous la peau, ce sentiment si étrange qui l'étreignait, douloureux et pourtant nécessaire. Il se sentait en vie. Il le ressentait dans sa chair, dans ses tripes. L'adrénaline qui avait inondé ses veines ne parvenait pas à redescendre. Parce qu'ils avaient été si près de se faire prendre et qu'une infinité de pensées envahissait son esprit, toutes plus dérangeantes les unes que les autres.

Maugrey avait reconnu Rogue. Il savait quelque part que ce dernier allait s'en sortir, il n'avait pas changé le futur, si ? De tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, Maugrey avait toujours été l'un des plus soupçonneux à l'égard de Rogue. Certes, c'était dans sa nature et il ne la réfrénait que par la confiance qu'il accordait uniquement à Dumbledore, mais Harry avait toujours senti qu'il ne lui faudrait que peu de choses pour abattre le Mangemort sur le champ. Cette méfiance avait ses racines. Harry se mordit les lèvres. Ce soir, Rogue avait eu l'exact comportement d'un homme encore plongé jusqu'au cou dans des affaires de magie noire. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas, pas cette fois. Mais Fol Œil ne pouvait le savoir.

Il y avait bien plus dérangeant que cela. Il n'avait que faire de ce que de futurs sorciers pourraient penser sur Rogue. Ce n'étaient pas son affaire, pas vraiment, non ? Il n'était pas responsable et s'en moquait. Le Mangemort commettrait suffisamment d'horreurs dans les années qui viendraient pour que cette méfiance soit fondée. Non, ce qui le maintenait éveillé depuis des heures, tant et si bien que le jour allait poindre à sa fenêtre d'une minute à l'autre, c'était ce qu'il avait entendu plus tôt dans la maison moldue. Rogue avait marmonné dans son sommeil. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. Harry se retourna dans son lit, furieux contre lui même. Il _savait_ qu'il avait bien entendu, il ne voulait juste pas l'admettre. Rogue avait murmuré un nom, par deux fois. Lily.

Que cela signifiait-il ? Était-ce de sa mère dont il rêvait ? Si Rogue pouvait à l'instant être dans sa tête, il lui ferait sûrement remarquer sa propension à se croire encore le centre du monde. Harry enfouit de rage sa tête dans l'oreiller. Cela pouvait être une autre Lily. Rogue méprisait sa mère, et pour ce qu'il en savait, celle-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir apprécié. Certes, dans l'unique souvenir qu'il avait d'elle, elle avait essayé d'aider le jeune Rogue. Mais sa mère n'était-elle pas bonne et généreuse avec tout le monde ? D'autant plus que son père et Sirius s'étaient comportés comme de vrais cons à ce moment là.

Alors qui était cette Lily ? Cette pensée l'obsédait. Il était incapable de se défaire de cette curiosité qui le rongeait, le tourmentait. Malsaine. Il n'avait pas à s'intéresser à Rogue. Et pourtant, il ressassait encore et encore ce qu'il savait sur l'homme. Il réalisa avec stupeur qu'il ignorait tout de son professeur de potion. Avait-il –allait-il avoir- une femme, des enfants, à son époque ? Avait-il d'autres passions, d'autres activités que la pratique des potions ? Qui étaient ses amis ? S'il en avait seulement… Malfoy senior ? Rusard ? Ces suppositions lui paraissaient ridicules. Mais pourquoi ? Il ne le _connaissait_ pas. Il savait une chose, confusément : l'homme avait eu une enfance tourmentée. Il ignorait comment il pouvait établir cela. C'était juste une impression diffuse qu'il rattachait à leurs premières leçons d'occlumancie dans les cachots de Poudlard. Mais quant au reste… Lorsqu'il était enfant, il ne pouvait imaginer ses professeurs hors de leur cour. Mais il avait grandi, il avait découvert que c'étaient des êtres humains avec des vies en dehors. Et il avait appris à les connaître petit à petit, sans qu'il ne sache comment. Il savait des choses sur eux, des petits détails insignifiant, pourtant essentiels. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il avait vaguement le sentiment de comprendre Rogue. Il avait passé tant d'heures de retenue avec lui, plus qu'avec quiconque.

Harry se redressa brusquement sur son matelas. Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé ! Il avait oublié que ce n'était qu'une seule et même personne, tant les souvenirs liés à la nuit où Dumbledore avait péri était confus. Il lui avait semblé être si proche du Prince. Il avait préféré occulter le lien qui unissait ce dernier à l'assassin d'Albus Dumbledore.

Et pourtant.

Il s'était senti si proche du Prince. Il aurait dû écouter Hermione, comme toujours. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, il s'était lié à cet ami imaginaire. Peut-être le Rogue de cette époque était-il plus proche du Prince que le vieux Rogue ? Mais cela changeait-il réellement quelque chose ?

Il avait désespérément besoin de conseils.

Il finit par se lever sans avoir fermé l'œil.

_- Severus Rogue -_

Ses nuits étaient agitées. Peut-être revenir habiter dans la maison de ses parents n'était pas une bonne idée. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Poudlard ne payait pas suffisamment pour qu'il trouve autre chose et il était inutile de penser revendre la maison : elle n'avait aucune valeur. Ce n'était pas tant à cause du délabrement de l'édifice, mais plus la faute du quartier fantôme. Il ne pouvait pas non plus songer à vivre dans des hôtels miteux comme à l'époque où il était au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, vivotant grâce aux faveurs du Maître et aux services rendus aux Mangemorts, tel Malfoy.

La maison lui rappelait trop de souvenirs. De mauvais souvenirs. Mais plus cuisant encore étaient ceux qui lui faisaient défaut, ces instants qu'il n'avait pas vécus. Ces semaines de vacances où il avait refusé de rentrer chez lui, où il avait préféré rester à Poudlard plutôt que de se confronter à sa réalité familiale. Il n'avait pas été là quand tout avait empiré. Il n'avait pas été là pour sa mère. Et désormais, elle envahissait ses nuits, elle hantait ses journées. Il avait beau avoir changé chaque meuble, chaque tableau, chaque rideau, elle apparaissait au détour du couloir, se tenait là dans la cuisine ou encore adossée au muret de briques rouges dans le jardin.

Il fuyait sa propre maison. Comme il l'avait toujours fait. Enfant, courant dans les champs avec Lily. Adolescent, entre les quatre murs de Poudlard. Il savait comment tout s'était terminé. Cela lui semblait être une éternité auparavant. C'était le cas, d'une certaine façon. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il n'avait plus rien à fuir. Plus de famille. C'était mieux ainsi, assurément. Peut-être.

Il avait retrouvé ses outils de jardinage à l'arrière de la maison, à peine corrodés, alors il avait décidé, pour s'occuper, de mettre à profit le jardinet pour planter des herbes pour ses potions. Il se souvenait encore d'elle, chaque année, essayant de faire pousser quelques légumes dans le minuscule jardin, malgré la terre aride et desséchée. Il se souvenait de son père, sur le pas de la porte, râlant devant ses efforts inutiles, accusant dans ses bons jour les rejets industriels de l'usine, incriminant l'incapacité de sa mère le reste du temps.

Parfois, en entrant dans la cuisine, des effluves de bière le prenaient à la gorge, comme si son père était toujours là, venant tout juste de quitter la pièce. D'autres fois, il se réveillait en sursaut, comme tiré du sommeil par des échos de pleurs à travers les murs fins comme du papier. Mais la maison était vide. Ce n'était que son imagination.

Il n'avait pas le temps pour cela. Cela faisait des années qu'il avait tourné la page sur ces évènements. Pourquoi revenaient-ils maintenant ? Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il n'en avait jamais eu besoin. Il avait des affaires plus importantes à régler. Dumbledore avait réussi à le disculper, encore une fois, mais les Aurors le suivaient dorénavant. Il avait horreur de les savoir là, à attendre devant chez lui. Sa cheminée était surveillée, son courrier contrôlé, ses déplacements pistés. Encore.

Cela ne l'arrêterait pas. Il avait beaucoup à faire. Potter comptait sur lui. Il leur faudrait être plus prudents.

_- Harry Potter –_

L'esprit était comme un oignon, commençait à comprendre Harry. Une succession de pensées et de souvenirs qui se superposaient. Il y avait la première couche, la plus exposée, celles des pensées de l'instant, la plus difficile à protéger. Ces pensées qu'il lui fallait masquer alors qu'il se battait à coup de sorts informulés contre Rogue. Puis il y avaient des centaines, des milliers, de souvenirs qui s'entremêlaient, s'accumulaient. Et lorsque l'on arrivait au centre, il y avait le reste. Ces souvenirs oubliés, refoulés au fond de soi, perdus depuis longtemps dans les tréfonds de la mémoire. Et paradoxalement, bien qu'ils soient les plus enfouis, ils étaient aussi les plus vulnérables. Car il n'en avait pas conscience et c'était alors eux qui ressortaient en premier. C'était pour cela que, lorsque Rogue avait pénétré dans son esprit lors de leurs premières leçons d'occlumancie à Poudlard, c'étaient toujours eux qui avaient jailli avec force. Les souvenirs de son enfance. Les mâchoires de Molaire, le bouledogue de tante Marge, claquant à quelques centimètres de ses chevilles. Dudley et sa bande le pourchassant dans les rues désertes de Privet Drive. Ces moments qu'il ne voulait pas se remémorer. Parce que c'était le passé. Parce qu'il n'était plus ce petit garçon apeuré, chahuté. Perdu. Il était quelqu'un maintenant. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir qui, mais tout s'arrangerait quand il rentrerait chez lui. À son époque.

Il s'égarait.

Rogue lui faisait face, sa baguette levée. Ils s'étaient battus tant de fois ces derniers mois que la scène ne l'effrayait plus. Il le fixa avec attention, attendant le signal de Studenkin. Harry fronça les sourcils. Rogue paraissait de nouveau maladif. Il lui avait semblé que, le printemps venant, l'homme avait retrouvé quelques couleurs. Aussi avait-il pensé qu'il n'aurait été qu'en s'améliorant avec les beaux jours. Ce n'était pas le cas, comme l'indiquaient les cernes gris sous ses yeux et sa peau plus cireuse que jamais. Son regard était toujours aussi alerte, mais il y avait quelque chose dans son attitude qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

Harry repoussa cette idée et se concentra de nouveau sur la situation présente. Leur professeur donna le signal et le jeune Gryffondor fendit l'air de sa baguette, un rayon rouge en jaillissant. Rogue le para sans difficulté. Harry commençait toujours par un Expelliarmus, ils le savaient tous deux. C'était comme un rituel, l'annonce du vrai départ. L'instant d'après, un rayon violet sortit de la baguette de Rogue. Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être. Il se tint prêt, tendant son esprit vers Rogue pour percevoir ses intentions. C'était impossible, il était trop bon Occlumens, ou lui trop piètre Legimen. Le rayon violet s'évanouit avant de le toucher et aussitôt il se retrouva face à un écran noir qui lui bloquait la vue. Il tenta de le dissiper mais un second sort le traversait déjà, que Harry n'évita uniquement grâce à un réflexe salutaire. Il tenta le tout pour le tout et traversa l'obscurité devant lui. Il déboucha devant un Rogue surpris qui recula de quelques pas.

« Vous êtes inconscient, » grogna-t-il, et Harry savait qu'il avait raison. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'effet du mur de ténèbres avant de le franchir, et pourtant il l'avait fait. Qui savait ce qui aurait pu lui arriver ?

« Qui vous dit que je ne savais pas parfaitement quel sort vous aviez jeté ? » lança-t-il pour faire diversion, tout en formulant dans sa tête le prochain sort.

Là, il sentit comme une caresse aux abords de son esprit. Rogue essayait d'entrer dans ses pensées. Il le repoussa avec force, comme il arrivait à le faire désormais, mais alors qu'il l'éjectait en dehors de sa tête, il se sentit aspiré, entrainé hors de son corps. Et l'instant d'après, il était dans l'esprit de Rogue.

Il ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans, il épiait du haut des marches un couple. Assis sur le canapé décrépi, l'homme se tenait la tête dans les mains. Il ne voyait pas son visage. La femme était debout, la main sur son épaule. « Ça va aller », répétait-elle encore et encore dans un murmure.

Il était dans l'encadrement de la porte, devant une fille de sa taille, âgée d'une dizaine d'année. Ses cheveux roux encadraient soigneusement son visage, un sourire hésitant sur les lèvres. Derrière lui, des cris s'échappaient de la maison. Il s'empressait de refermer la porte avec un regard gêné.

Il était à Poudlard, au bord du lac. Il tenait une lettre à la main. _Dommage que tu ne puisses pas rentrer. Tout se passe bien à la maison. Travaille bien. Nous t'aimons. Maman._ Son père n'avait même pas pris la peine de la signer. Il la froissa de rage. Il savait que c'était faux.

Il était assis dans le Poudlard Express, sur le chemin du retour, seul dans le compartiment. Une boule d'angoisse se formait dans son ventre. Il ne voulait pas y retourner. Il ne voulait pas.

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux noirs et ternes bêchait une minuscule parcelle de terre entre quatre murets délabrés de briques rouges. D'un mouvement, son ample t-shirt glissa, dévoilant sous le soleil d'été une épaule tuméfiée.

Les souvenirs se bousculèrent, douloureusement, s'enchaînant dans des éclats de couleurs.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux roux le regardait, ses yeux verts emplis de compassion. D'une voix cassée, elle murmura : « Je suis désolée pour ta mère. »

Un jeune blond venait s'asseoir à coté de lui, une cravate de vert et d'argent lâchement défaite autour du cou. « J'ai appris pour ta mère. Je peux t'aider, tu sais. »

Dumbledore l'avait convoqué dans son bureau. Ses yeux bleus reflétaient une inquiétude mal dissimulée. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais l'image se dissipa et Harry se retrouva brutalement projeté dans son corps. Devant lui, Rogue se redressait de toute sa hauteur, le dévisageant avec un regard meurtrier. Sa baguette projetait des étincelles sur le sol. Il fit un pas vers lui, sa bouche se déforma en un rictus effrayant et pendant quelques instants, Harry craignit pour sa vie. Mais Studenkin s'interposa, faisant sursauter le jeune homme qui avait oublié sa présence.

« Vous feriez mieux de reprendre vos esprits, Severus.

- Potter... » gronda Rogue entre ses dents. Harry raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette, prêt à réagir.

« Severus, continua Studenkin d'une voix calme, je suis persuadé que ce que Harry a vu n-» Il s'interrompit. « Ce que Monsieur Potter a v-» Il s'arrêta de nouveau, la main suspendue en l'air. « Monsieur Potter... » répéta-t-il. Ses yeux se voilèrent.

En un instant, toute fureur avait quitté le visage de Rogue. Son attention s'était reportée sur Studenkin, ses yeux noirs le scrutant attentivement. Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Studenkin ! » aboya Rogue d'une voix dure.

L'appelé sembla soudainement reprendre ses esprits.

« Oui, qui a-t-il ? demanda-t-il comme si on venait de le déranger.

- Vous alliez mettre fin au cours, » lui répondit Rogue la voix toujours aussi sèche.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais déjà Studenkin répondait :

« Oui, certes, dans ce cas bonne journée. »

Sans plus se préoccuper d'eux, leur professeur ramassa ses affaires. Harry jeta un regard d'incompréhension à Rogue, qui lui ordonna de se taire d'un signe de tête. Il s'exécuta. Quelque chose lui échappait mais ce n'était pas le moment

Ces quelques fragments de souvenirs auquel il avait eu accès étaient bien plus intimes que tout ce qu'il connaissait de lui jusqu'à présent. C'était une partie de sa vie douloureuse, une partie de sa vie qu'il gardait précautionneusement au fond de lui et qui avait soudainement jailli à sa vue. Il n'avait pas juste assisté à ces scènes, ces fragments de souvenirs, il les avait vécus, il avait ressenti la douleur, la frustration, la colère. Ce n'étaient pas ses propres émotions mais cela ne les rendait en rien moins réelles. Ce n'était pas juste de la compassion comme lorsqu'il avait vu le souvenir avec son père et Sirius, cela allait bien plus loin que cela. Et c'était terriblement gênant. Lui qui voulait savoir, sa curiosité avait été comblée. Il ne s'en sentait qu'inexplicablement plus mal.

Studenkin, la main sur la poignée, se retourna, balaya la pièce d'un regard flou, s'arrêta sur Harry en fronçant les sourcils, puis hocha vaguement la tête et sortit sans un mot. Un autre sentiment de malaise vint s'ajouter au précédent. Il se passait quelque chose ici, de capital, d'essentiel. Son instinct le lui criait.

« C'était quoi ça ? » s'exclama-t-il en pointant du doigt la porte que venait d'emprunter Studenkin.

- Pas le temps, Potter, grogna Rogue tout en ramassant sa cape –comment faisait-il pour porter cela même en été ?- et amorçant quelques pas vers la sortie.

- Comment ça ? Hé mais- » Harry tenta de le retenir. « Où allez-vous ?

- Plus tard, » asséna-t-il en se dégageant avec aisance.

Harry laissa mollement sa main retomber alors que Rogue quittait la pièce. Il l'entendit dévaler les escaliers et la porte claquer derrière lui. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, où il vit son ancien maître des potions remonter la rue en courant. Que se passait-il ?

Et pourtant, ils n'en parlèrent pas la fois suivante, ni dans les semaines qui suivirent. Ni de Studenkin, ni de ce que Harry avait vu.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à commenter le chapitre, et ce même si vous n'êtes pas inscrit à fanfictionpointnet ! Le chapitre suivant sera publié dans deux semaines ou peut-être même la semaine prochaine si vous arrivez à me motiver suffisamment ! _


	16. Baiser

**Disclaimer : **J'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire dans le train, le prologue est déjà écrit, mais ça ne fait pas de moi J.K. Rowling.

**Spoiler : **Cette histoire se passe après le tome 6 et ne prend donc pas en compte les évènements qui se déroulent dans le tome 7. La plupart des informations qui y sont dévoilées seront néanmoins reprises.

**Avertissements : M **Relation entre hommes (slash), scènes interdites aux plus jeunes (sexe, violence, langage pouvant être cru), histoire assez sombre

**Remerciements : ** Merci à ma beta Zephineange.

**Notes :** Je remercie tout ceux qui laissent des reviews, encore une fois, ça me motive énormément quand je vois vos réactions. Un vrai délice ! Merci aux reviewers anonymes aussi, **tourmaline** et **nepheria4**, même si j'avoue que j'aimerais en savoir plus ! :p

Sinon, ce chapitre a été écris il y a très longtemps (un an au moins) et il a beaucoup été réécris et amélioré depuis. Il a donc une place particulière dans mon cœur, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira. On attaque un sévère tournant dans cette histoire. Bonne lecture à tous et on se retrouve en bas, je l'espère !

**Résumé **: Severus et Harry récoltent peu à peu les ingrédients servant à la préparation de la potion qui devrait ramener Harry à son époque. **Attention**. Je vous conseil aussi de relire (ou tout au moins de jeter un coup d'œil) la dernière scène du **chapitre 13 (**Mnémosyne**).** Quelques explications seront données ici et il vaut mieux l'avoir en tête.

* * *

**Baiser**

* * *

_- Severus Rogue –_

« C'est une plante très rare qui ne pousse que... Vous ne m'écoutez absolument pas, n'est ce pas ?

- Non, en effet, répondit Harry avec un mélange de franchise et d'impertinence. Tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est où on pourrait s'en procurer. »

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez, contenant difficilement son exaspération. Il avait voulu faire en sorte que Potter comprenne le déroulement de la potion qui le sauverait, mais c'était peine perdue. Il continua en essayant de passer outre.

« J'ai un ami apothicaire qui...

- Vous avez des amis, vous ? le coupa le jeune homme avec insolence.

- Capable de soutenir une conversation avec moi, sûrement plus que vous, » rétorqua-t-il avec acidité.

Le jeune homme en face de lui se renfrogna. Plus que de la colère, ce fut de la douleur que Severus lut dans son attitude.

« L'amitié surpasse les années et la distance, répliqua le jeune homme d'un ton buté.

- Bien sûr, marmonna Severus sans plus s'en préoccuper. Pour en revenir aux choses sérieuses, mon ami, Morecott, vit en ermite au fond d'un bois et il faudra être prudent.

- Encore un parano ?

- Dans ce milieu, on ne peut survivre sans un peu de bon sens.

- Bien sûr, éluda Potter avec désinvolture. Alors, qu'est ce qu'on attend pour y aller ? »

Severus jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin mais ils avaient encore le temps. Il hocha la tête et se leva. Après s'être assuré que la potion dans le chaudron était stable, il tendit le bras vers Potter pour que celui-ci s'y accroche. Il s'exécuta sans un mot et ils transplanèrent. L'instant d'après, une multitude d'arbres les entouraient. Leurs branches touffues projetaient des ombres mouchetées sur le sol, qui se mouvaient au gré d'une légère brise qui n'atteignait que les cimes. Le sous-bois était teinté de cette fraicheur agréable que seul le contraste avec la chaleur étouffante de l'été permettait d'apprécier. Sur leur gauche, les troncs majestueux s'espaçaient, laissant deviner la carrière qui s'ouvrait à une cinquantaine de mètres.

Quelque chose clochait. Ils étaient en plein été, la forêt aurait dû être pleine de vie, de craquements de branches et de pépiements d'oiseaux.

Un silence de mort régnait.

Severus sortit sa baguette et avança prudemment vers la clairière, s'assurant que Potter le suivait bien. À l'orée des arbres, il se figea. Son sang se glaça. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa baguette.

Devant eux se tenaient une dizaine – une vingtaine ? – de grandes créatures, toutes habillées de noir, se mouvant silencieusement. Seul le râle sous leur cagoule brisait le silence sépulcral. Des Détraqueurs. Ces derniers ne les avaient pas encore vu, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Le froid se glissa insidieusement sous ses vêtements, sous sa peau, s'enracinant dans son être, plantant sa graine dans le terreau fertile de ses peurs enfouies. Incapable de bouger, il regarda la scène macabre se dérouler sous ses yeux.

Trois hommes accompagnaient les Détraqueurs, un Auror à en juger par la robe de combat, et deux autres agents du Ministère de la Magie. Au vu de leur teint blafard, ils étaient dépassés par la situation. Deux Détraqueurs s'étaient regroupés autour d'une forme que Severus reconnut alors qu'elle poussait un gémissement : Morecott. L'Auror ordonna aux Détraqueurs de le reposer, mais la faible brume argentée qu'il créa pour les écarter n'eut aucun effet. En d'autres circonstances, Severus se serait moqué de ces Aurors incapables d'invoquer un simple Patronus, mais aucune pensée sarcastique ne naissait dans son esprit alors que la main en putréfaction ôtait lentement sa cagoule pour laisser apparaître une bouche difforme. Le temps s'étira alors que les lèvres desséchées s'approchaient, centimètre par centimètre, du dernier souffle de vie.

La mort frappa, silencieuse. Le Détraqueur délaissa le corps qui, vidé de toute sa substance, retomba au sol, telle une poupée de tissu, inerte. Déjà, les autres glissaient vers les trois hommes. Baguettes levées, ceux-ci reculaient, l'Auror essayant vainement, encore une fois, de matérialiser un Patronus. Mais les créatures passaient sans tressaillir à travers la brume blanche. L'un des hommes trébucha. Son cri déchira le silence tandis qu'une main glacée attrapait sa jambe, puis une seconde, une troisième et en quelques instants il fut recouvert de ténèbres.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour lui. Plus de souffle. Plus de son. Plus d'âme. Est-ce cela qui fit sortir l'Auror de sa léthargie ? Il se saisit du bras de son compagnon et eut assez de force pour les faire transplaner, les Détraqueurs trop occupés à aspirer toute la vie de l'homme à terre. Regroupés ainsi, ils eurent vite fini. Ils relevèrent alors la tête, ce qui leur servait de visage au vent, comme s'ils humaient l'air.

Leurs yeux aveugles se tournèrent vers eux : ils avaient trouvé leurs nouvelles proies. Et si Severus avait pu maîtriser ses souvenirs jusque là, ils resurgirent des tréfonds de son âme, lui faisant oublier tout ce qui l'entourait. Une chambre d'enfant, sombre, malodorante. Les cris, les pleurs, la peur. Une foule d'adolescents moqueurs, l'humiliation. Son père, les marques, la haine. Le rejet. Les coups, sa mère. Le vide béant. Les Ténèbres. La crainte. La Marque, cisaillant sa chaire, meurtrissant son âme. Les hommes masqués, en cercle, torturant, riant. Et le Souvenir. La Mort. La seule à avoir de l'importance. _Voldemort n'est plus._ Et Lily ? _Les Potter sont morts. _

Deux yeux verts. Un éclat roux. Lily. Ce simple mot, murmuré d'une voix grave, roula sous sa langue, et emplit son être d'une sensation douce. Pour la première fois depuis sa mort, penser à elle lui fit du bien. Elle maintenait les ténèbres à l'écart, de son sourire calme, de ses yeux confiants. La formule lui vint naturellement.

« Spero Patronum ! »

Une biche argentée, lumineuse, jaillit de sa baguette. Ses sabots martelèrent sans bruit le sol de la forêt alors que sur son passage, les Détraqueurs se dérobaient, comme l'ombre devant la lumière. Elle passa une fois, deux fois, les tenant à distance, les défiant d'approcher. Mais dès qu'elle s'éloignait, d'autres revenaient, plus avides, plus fébriles. Et elle repassait, encore et encore.

Ce manège cessa lorsqu'un cerf éclatant brisa le cercle menaçant que formaient les créatures des ténèbres. Severus cligna des yeux. _Qu'est ce que…_ Il se rappela alors de la présence de Potter à ses côtés. Le cerf, tous bois dehors, se rua sur les Détraqueurs, éparpillant les créatures qui finirent par se disperser et disparaître dans l'obscurité.

Un cerf. Severus grimaça devant l'ironie. Potter avait dû être élevé en écoutant les _fantastiques_ récits à propos de son défunt père. Il regarda avec un certain dégoût la biche et le cerf se tourner autour dans une grotesque imitation de leurs alter-ego animaliers. Il jeta un coup d'œil au garçon : il semblait être fasciné par ce spectacle. Agacé, Severus fit disparaître en panache de fumées l'apparition, provoquant un hoquet de surprise à sa droite.

« Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici… » dit-il d'une voix dure.

Sa rencontre avec les Détraqueurs l'avait retourné. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rentrer chez lui afin de s'asseoir en compagnie d'un bon verre de whisky.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait d'eux ? demanda Potter d'une voix éteinte en désignant du doigt les formes avachies le long des arbres.

- Rien. Il n'y a rien à faire.

- Mais on pourrait… commença-t-il.

- Non. » Le ton était tranchant, inflexible. « Dois-je vous rappeler que nous ne devrions pas être là ? »

Potter semblait être torturé par un terrible cas de conscience, son regard passant des corps gisants à lui même, du cerf à ses mains. Severus s'attendait presque à ce qu'il ne suive pas ses avertissements. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas le cas. Potter se tourna vers lui et planta ses pupilles émeraude dans ses yeux d'encre. Quelque chose dans son regard avait changé.

« D'accord. » dit-il simplement.

Il parut encore réfléchir quelques instants avant de continuer.

« Et pour l'asphodèle ? »

Severus maudit intérieurement sa bêtise. Les évènements lui avaient fait oublier ce pourquoi ils étaient venus. Quelques Détraqueurs et voilà qu'il perdait tout ses moyens. Il enrageait. Sans en laisser rien paraître, il se dirigea vers la chaumière. Dans la confusion, personne n'avait fermé la porte qui était maintenant grande ouverte. Severus pénétra dans l'antre en prenant garde de ne toucher à rien. Devant la multitudes de plantes, chacune plus dangereuse, plus illégale mais surtout plus rare les unes que les autres, il eut bien du mal à réfréner son envie de tout emporter. Pourtant, lorsqu'il eut trouvé l'asphodèle, il se contenta de s'en saisir et repartit aussitôt, sans un regard en arrière. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque que l'on puisse s'imaginer la présence de quelqu'un d'autre sur ces lieux.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent à grands pas de la clairière, sans un mot. Par automatisme, Severus s'accrocha à l'épaule de Potter lorsque celui-ci amorça un mouvement pour transplaner. L'instant d'après, ils se trouvaient tous les deux au milieu de nulle part, entourés de reliefs verdoyants. Severus haussa un sourcil, détaillant son environnement d'un œil critique. Le soleil avait amorcé sa lente descente à l'horizon et, au creux de cette colline, les ombres commençaient déjà à s'allonger. Les environs semblaient déserts, mais l'air avait un goût de magie.

Potter ne disait rien. Il regardait un point invisible, plus loin. Ses lèvres étaient réduites à une mince ligne pincée, comme s'il hésitait. Enfin, il lui jeta un regard en coin, empli de méfiance mais aussi d'autre chose d'indéterminable.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? » demanda Severus d'un ton qu'il voulait détaché.

Potter se tut encore quelques instants, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, il parut effrayé :

« J'habite ici. »

Il se tourna vers quelque chose que Severus ne pouvait pas voir. La mâchoire du jeune homme se contracta, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux et de continuer.

« Vous voulez entrer prendre un verre ? »

L'homme aux cheveux longs haussa un sourcil, franchement surpris. La proposition était très… inattendue. Potter s'était toujours arrangé auparavant pour l'éviter au maximum. Il pesa une fraction de seconde le pour et le contre, l'occasion d'en apprendre enfin plus contre une soirée tranquille, et sauta sur l'occasion.

« Dites-moi au moins que ce n'est pas cet espèce de whisky frelaté ignoble ? »

Potter ne répondit pas, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel. Sans attendre de voir s'il le suivait, il lui tourna le dos. Severus allait l'interroger sur ce qu'il devait faire mais soudain, alors qu'il avait fait quelques pas, tout lui apparut. À quelques dizaines de mètres, un immense arbre au tronc épais et au feuillage touffu projetait son ombre sur une chaumière trapue. Seul une ligne de verdure aplatie à travers les hautes herbes qui menait à la porte indiquait que la maison était habitée.

Severus emboita le pas au jeune homme, l'asphodèle toujours à la main. Il fronça le nez lorsqu'il franchit le seuil : l'air était vicié, la pièce dans un désordre invivable. Mais déjà Potter s'activait, baguette à la main. Les rideaux et les fenêtres s'ouvrirent, provoquant un courant d'air et laissant la lumière déclinante pénétrer, éclairant un salon si vieillot qu'il était impossible que le jeune homme ait lui même meublé la pièce. Le parquet aux planches irrégulières était recouvert d'un tapis élimé sur lequel reposaient trois fauteuils disparates et une table basse ouvragée. Les murs étaient recouverts de tableaux – non magiques que Merlin soit béni – d'antiques personnages, morts depuis plusieurs siècles pour la plupart à en juger par les vêtements d'une autre époque. Le papier peint était d'un goût douteux, tout comme la commode massive qui faisait face à la cheminée, mais à ce stade là, cela relevait du détail. Mais qui était-il pour juger du bon goût ? Comme si cela lui importait d'une quelconque manière.

Comme Potter semblait trop occupé à mettre de l'ordre, il prit ses aises et s'installa dans le fauteuil qui lui paraissait le moins dangereux il était persuadé d'avoir vu celui avec les pattes de lion bouger. Il lissa sous ses doigts le velours rouge et râpeux tandis que Potter revenait enfin, deux verres et une bouteille dans les mains. Il les posa, s'apprêta à s'asseoir mais Severus l'interrompit.

« Il faut mettre à sécher l'asphodèle, » dit-il d'une voix cassante.

Alors que le garçon à la cicatrice se levait avec un regard noir pour s'occuper de la plante, le maître de Potion se servit un whisky qu'il descendit aussitôt, avant de remplir de nouveau les deux verres. L'alcool descendit lentement, le réchauffant. Malgré la situation incongrue, il se détendit perceptiblement.

Potter revint et s'assit. Lui aussi évitait le fauteuil aux pattes de lion. Leur verre à la main, buvant à petites gorgées, ils se dévisagèrent. Severus attendait qu'il parle, désirant le mettre en confiance, pour mieux l'interroger par la suite. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence et une seconde tournée, le garçon prit la parole.

« C'était un ami ? »

Severus mit quelques instants pour comprendre de qui il parlait. Morecott. Il était mort, ou pire que cela. Le baiser du Détraqueur. Severus n'était pas sûr qu'il ait mérité cela. Morecott était avide de pouvoir, mais trop peureux pour être dangereux. Voilà pourquoi il vivait au fond des bois. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait sommé Severus de le rallier à sa cause mais Morecott n'avait accepté que sous la menace, acceptant de lui fournir ce que le Maître désirait. Ce n'était pas un meurtrier. Ce n'était pas un ami non plus. Sa mort n'arrivait pas à le peiner.

« Pas vraiment, » répondit-il, sachant pertinemment qu'il contredisait ce qu'il avait dit quelques heures plus tôt.

Pourtant, Potter n'en fit pas la remarque. Il semblait ailleurs, préoccupé. Severus reprit une gorgée de whisky, essayant de chasser les souvenirs que les Détraqueurs avaient fait remonter. Son interlocuteur reprit la parole.

« Pourquoi les Aurors étaient-il là ? »

Severus haussa faiblement les épaules.

« Les arrestations se sont intensifiées ces derniers mois, ils arrêtent tout ceux qui ont eu un lien avec les Mangemorts pour les interroger. Ils ont enfin réussi à remettre la main sur Rosier la semaine dernière. »

Severus porta son verre aux lèvres avant de continuer.

« Vous devriez suivre l'actualité, Potter…

- Je ne fais pas confiance à la Gazette des Sorciers, » marmonna-t-il.

Severus haussa un sourcil, perplexe, mais ne dit rien. Un long silence s'installa, durant lequel il se détendit peu à peu. Potter était agité, et c'est lui qui finit par reprendre la parole.

« Vous avez prononcé le nom de ma mère, tout à l'heure. »

Severus ne savait pas si c'était une question ou non, et Potter semblait l'ignorer aussi. Sa voix était mesurée, comme s'il avait conscience de s'aventurer sur un terrain glissant. Severus se retint de fermer les yeux, perdant toute envie de lui soutirer des informations. Le besoin de se rouler en boule quelque part le prit, comme si un serpent venait de lui enserrer les entrailles dans ses anneaux.

« Vous avez dû mal entendre, » répliqua Severus, glacial, espérant couper court à la conversation. Peine perdue, Potter semblait avoir besoin de parler. Il enchaîna aussitôt.

« Pourquoi une biche ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, répondit Severus, laconique.

- Le Patronus de ma mère était-il une biche ? continua-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas parce que celui de Potter était un cerf, dit Severus agacé, que celui de Lily doit être une biche.

- Vous dites toujours Lily en parlant de ma mère… Pourquoi ?»

Quelle était la raison de ces questions soudaines, si abruptes ? Il ne voulait pas parler de Lily, et sûrement pas avec son fils. Il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de partir.

« C'est son nom, il me serait interdit de le prononcer ? répliqua-t-il, surpris par sa propre patience.

- Non, c'est votre droit. » Il sembla hésiter à continuer. Quand il reprit la parole, ce fut en fixant son verre, évitant son regard. « Vous semblez bien la connaître.

- Nous étions ensemble à Poudlard, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, Potter.

- Alors, c'était une biche ?

- Oui, » grimaça Severus en comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'en débarrasser autrement.

Enfin, Potter se tut. Severus se renversa sur le fauteuil élimé, ferma les yeux et dégusta une gorgée de whisky. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge et il se délecta de cette sensation.

« Vous l'aimiez ? »

Severus faillit s'étrangler. Il se redressa, furieux, fusillant du regard le garçon aux cheveux en bataille en face de lui. Que savait Potter de ses sentiments ? Dumbledore lui avait-il révélé quoique ce soit dans le futur ? Une angoisse sourde lui taillada les intestins. C'était son secret, sa flamme. Il refusait qu'un Potter, le fils de James _enfoiré_ Potter, souille ses souvenirs avec ses questions. Que pouvait-il comprendre de cela ? Rien. Ses souvenirs étaient ses derniers biens, tout ce qu'il lui restait.

« Oubliez ça, » murmura Potter, baissant la tête.

Cette réaction le prit de court mais eut pour effet de mettre un terme à son émoi intérieur, brutalement. Severus le fixa intensivement. Il brûlait de savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

_- Harry Potter -_

Des Détraqueurs. Il ne s'était pas préparé à cela. En quelques instants, des images l'assaillirent, lui faisant perdre pied avec la réalité. Cédric tombait en arrière, les yeux grands ouverts. Sirius passait à travers le Voile, une expression de surprise sur le visage. Dumbledore basculait dans le vide, ses lunettes en demi-lune brillant d'une lueur verte. Le visage de Ginny, figé dans un masque de blancheur. Les souvenirs se superposaient, se répétaient, dans un brouillard glacial, l'enveloppant tel un linceul.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une chaleur acérée ne le transperce, que les bandelettes de peur se déchirent et qu'il soit de nouveau maître de son corps. L'amour l'entoura, le berça. Le monde autour de lui prit vie. Devant lui cavalait une biche, légère, aérienne, fougueuse et Harry sut. Parce que l'amour qui l'avait protégé vingt ans auparavant était toujours là, et l'avait encore une fois sauvé.

Harry tourna la tête et vit Rogue se dresser à côté de lui. Sa baguette était levée, son regard fixe et presque _flamboyant_. Il était là et paraissait si solide, imperturbable, dans cette marrée de Ténèbres qui les cernait. Harry le vit vaciller, l'espace d'un instant et son cœur rata un battement. Puis, l'homme en noir fut de nouveau ferme et Harry y puisa une force salutaire. Il sortit sa propre baguette et la pointa devant lui. Nul besoin de penser à un souvenir heureux, car la plénitude l'envahit naturellement.

« _Spero Patronum _! »

Le cerf argenté, si familier, jaillit de sa baguette et se précipita sur les Détraqueurs, les bois en avant. En quelques coups, les créatures furent repoussées dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Le froid disparut, comme la mer se retirant à marrée basse. Le cervidé se redressa en s'approchant de la femelle, comme s'il voulait l'impressionner et malgré son intimidante ramure, il semblait doux. Il se glissa à côté de la biche, qui se laissa faire, se contentant de le regarder avec méfiance. Mais lorsqu'il tenta de se rapprocher encore, elle fit un bond de côté, s'ébrouant délicatement.

Soudainement, la biche s'étiola en volutes de fumée. Harry hoqueta, relevant le regard pour rencontrer celui de Rogue. Il semblait troublé. Ses yeux étaient agités et bien que sa peau fût encore plus pâle qu'en temps normal, il semblait plus humain.

« Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici… »

Sa voix était inflexible. Pourtant, Harry demanda :

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait d'eux ? »

Il désigna les corps sans vie : la vision de leur trépas ne l'avait pas lâché. Mêlée à ses lointains souvenirs, la mort des deux hommes était marquée au fer rouge derrière ses paupières.

« Rien. Il n'y a rien à faire. »

Ce n'était pas possible, ils ne pouvaient pas juste les laisser ainsi, à la merci des charognes et des vers.

« Mais on pourrait… commença-t-il.

- Non. Dois-je vous rappelez que nous ne devrions pas être là ? »

Bien sûr, l'argument de Rogue était plein de bon sens. Mais le bon sens n'avait jamais été son ami. S'il avait eu un peu de bon sens, il ne se serait pas jeté à la poursuite de Voldemort lors de sa première année et aurait laissé cette dangereuse entreprise à des adultes.

Et puis il regarda Rogue, le fantôme lumineux de la biche encore imprimé sur ses rétines. Lily. Le mot flottait dans l'air sans qu'il ne sache comment. Et ce regard, ce regard qu'il lui avait lancé. Il avait été si différent, empli de tristesse mais aussi apaisé, d'une certaine manière. L'homme qui avait été en face de lui n'était plus Severus Rogue. Ce n'était plus le détestable professeur de Potion. C'était un simple être humain, transparent à en être dérangeant. Car, ce que Harry avait cru voir briller quelques instants dans son regard, si l'on considérait que ce genre d'émotion pût briller d'une quelconque manière, c'était de l'amour.

Il regarda ses mains. Elles tremblaient. Les corps étaient là, plus loin. Ne pas se faire remarquer, ne pas exister. Il releva la tête vers Rogue.

« D'accord, accepta-t-il. Et pour l'asphodèle ? »

Sans un mot, Rogue se tourna vers la maison. Quelques instants plus tard, il en ressortait, la plante à la main. Ils quittèrent le lieu sinistre sans parler. Tout ce que Harry voulait, c'était fuir ces visions d'horreurs le plus vite possible. Il transplana dès que la clairière fut hors de vue et ne se formalisa pas lorsque Rogue lui attrapa l'épaule. Sa main était agréablement chaude après le souffle glacial du Détraqueur.

Ce n'est qu'une fois devant les deux pierres délimitant le terrain de sa maison qu'il remarqua l'incongru de la situation. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, là où se tenait sa chaumière bien qu'elle leur soit encore invisible. Rogue ne devrait pas être là. C'était un lieu protégé, pour _le_ protéger. Il serait ridicule et inconscient d'y faire pénétrer Rogue. Et pourtant, à sa question, Harry ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

« J'habite ici. »

Soudainement, la perceptive de passer la soirée seul lui parut insoutenable. Les spectres de ses morts flottaient encore à côté de lui. Il savait déjà comment cela se terminerait, avec une bouteille de whisky et lui rampant pour rejoindre son lit.

« Vous voulez entrer prendre un verre ? » demanda-t-il, impulsivement.

Bordel, il n'avait même pas réfléchi aux implications de ce qu'il venait de proposer. Mais son instinct, encore lui, le poussait à aller dans cette voie. Il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait et il avait besoin de comprendre ce que c'était.

« Dites-moi au moins que ce n'est pas cet espèce de whisky frelaté ignoble ? »

Harry prit cela pour un oui et franchit les deux pierres cachées par la végétation, révélant ainsi le secret à Rogue. Arrivé dans sa chaumière, il eut soudain honte du désordre qui y régnait. C'était ridicule, il était chez lui, Rogue n'avait rien à y redire. Et il ne fit aucune remarque. Pourtant, Harry s'empressa de ranger à coups de baguette. L'autre homme s'était déjà installé. Il lui apporta l'alcool puis s'empressa de s'occuper de l'asphodèle. Il l'étala soigneusement sur un torchon devant la fenêtre avant de revenir s'installer en face de Rogue

Un verre à la main, il essaya d'analyser les évènements des quelques heures précédentes. Il se sentait fatigué. Fatigué d'être méfiant. Fatigué de haïr. Ses pensées le ramenèrent vers la biche. Cette biche, si éclatante, si douce. Il l'avait déjà vue, il le savait. Dans un autre bois, à une autre époque. Il y avait des contre-arguments, il le savait. Cela pouvait être une coïncidence, une simple ressemblance. Mais c'était la même, il le savait, au plus profond de lui. Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Était-ce Rogue qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à l'épée de Gryffondor ? Et si…

Il but une gorgée. Ce simple _si_ venait de lui offrir une infinité de possibilités. C'était étourdissant. Il mit ces pensées effrayantes de côté pour quelques temps. Des hommes étaient morts aujourd'hui.

« C'était un ami ?

- Pas vraiment, » répondit Rogue avec lenteur.

Harry acquiesça vaguement, mais il ne fut pas sûr d'avoir réellement hoché la tête.

« Pourquoi les Aurors étaient-il là ?

- Les arrestations se sont intensifiées ces derniers mois, ils arrêtent tout ceux qui ont eu un lien avec les Mangemorts pour les interroger. Ils ont enfin réussi à remettre la main sur Rosier la semaine dernière. Vous devriez suivre l'actualité, Potter…

- Je ne fais pas confiance à la Gazette des Sorciers, » lui répondit vaguement Harry.

Cette dernière avait été hypocrite à de trop nombreuses reprises pour qu'il leur fasse de nouveau confiance un jour, que ce soit dans le futur ou dans le passé. Ces pensées, bien éloignées de ce qui le préoccupaient réellement, furent vite chassées par d'autres. Il ressassait encore et encore ce qui s'était déroulé moins d'une heure auparavant. Il avait entendu quelque chose, dans la clairière. Un cri de détresse plein d'espoir. L'avait-il imaginé ? Avait-il _voulu_ l'entendre ?

« Vous avez prononcé le nom de ma mère, tout à l'heure. »

L'homme à côté de lui se tendit. Ses doigts fins se crispèrent sur le verre.

« Vous avez dû mal entendre. »

Le ton était sec. Harry eut un sourire désabusé. Il n'y croyait pas. Pas avec une telle réaction. Il ne prétendait pas pouvoir lire en Rogue, mais il commençait à comprendre comment il fonctionnait. Il but une autre gorgée. D'autres questions le taraudaient.

« Pourquoi une biche ? demanda-t-il.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, répondit l'homme, sans le regarder.

- Le Patronus de ma mère était-il une biche ? » continua-t-il.

Maintenant qu'il était lancé, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Par Merlin, il avait besoin d'en parler, viscéralement. Il avait l'impression d'avoir ouvert l'écluse d'un barrage et désormais, il se retrouvait submergé par ses questionnements.

« Ce n'est pas parce que celui de Potter était un cerf, dit Rogue visiblement exaspéré, que celui de Lily doit être une biche.

- Vous dites toujours Lily en parlant de ma mère… Pourquoi ? »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le remarquait. Rogue avait une manière si particulière de prononcer son nom. Dans sa bouche, tous les mots paraissaient rocailleux, aigres, revêches. Mais lorsque ses lèvres se courbaient autour de son nom… _Lily_. Sa voix devenait douce et légère, soyeuse. Sa langue caressait le nom avec tendresse. Deux syllabes, comme échappées d'un autre monde.

« C'est son nom, il me serait interdit de le prononcer ?

- Non, c'est votre droit. »

Que pouvait-il dire de plus ? Qui était-il pour critiquer ? Il ne l'avait pas connue. Il n'avait pas même pu la sauver. Il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de son verre. Comment aurait-il pu regarder Rogue en face dans un tel moment ?

« Vous semblez bien la connaître, murmura-t-il.

- Nous étions ensemble à Poudlard, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, Potter.

- Alors, c'était une biche ? demanda Harry, n'en démordant pas.

- Oui, » finit par lâcher l'homme.

Harry le regarda se renverser sur le fauteuil et fermer les yeux. La conversation semblait l'avoir mené à bout de force. Pourtant, Harry n'en avait pas fini. Il y avait autre chose qui le préoccupait, de bien plus gros encore. Parce qu'il connaissait la signification de la forme d'un Patronus. Parce qu'il avait vu le Loup-Garou de Tonks, tel le reflet de ses sentiments.

« Vous l'aimiez ? »

Rogue ouvrit les yeux et se redressa d'un bond. Toute fatigue avait disparu, laissant place à une colère comme Harry n'en avait pas vue depuis longtemps. Et pourtant, malgré cette fureur qui brillait dans ses yeux, il n'en paraissait que plus vulnérable. Et c'était _cela_ qui effrayait Harry, plus que tout.

« Oubliez ça, » murmura-t-il, baissant la tête, refusant de le voir ainsi.

Il attendit quelques instants la vague d'insultes qui n'allait tarder, mais elle ne vint pas. Harry jeta un coup d'œil prudent vers son ancien professeur. Son masque froid d'indifférence était de retour sur ses traits. Le garçon à la cicatrice secoua la tête, dépité. Il ne savait que penser. Avec un soupir, il les resservit.

« Que pensez savoir de moi, Potter ? »

Harry essaya de passer outre l'agressivité latente dans ses propos. Ce soir, il ne parvenait pas à être en colère contre Rogue.

« Je sais, dit-il d'un ton las. Je ne connais rien de vous… J'ai compris la leçon. »

Il but une gorgée de whisky. Peut-être inviter Rogue n'était-il pas une si bonne idée que cela. Brillante déduction, Sherlock, songea-t-il avec autodérision. Il aurait dû savoir que cela tournerait à la catastrophe au moment même où il avait prononcé les mots fatidiques. Mais un regard par dessus son verre lui apprit que Rogue semblait attendre une vraie réponse à sa question. Il ouvrit la bouche, soudain pris de court.

« Je sais que c'est vous qui avez rapporté la prophétie à Voldemort. »

Pourquoi était-ce cela qui était sorti ? Il l'ignorait, mais ce n'était assurément pas prémédité. Pourtant, c'était quelque chose qu'il le travaillait depuis bien longtemps. Ce qui était totalement irrationnel, quand il considérait toutes les horreurs que Rogue avait pu faire. Il ne l'avait appris que quelques heures avant la mort de Dumbledore et cela n'avait été qu'une raison de plus pour le haïr d'avantage.

« Vous pensez que je suis responsable de la mort de vos parents… » dit-il avec lenteur et un imperceptible froncement de sourcils.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il ne savait plus que penser. Comment pourrait-il lui en vouloir pour la prophétie qui avait tué ses parents et fait de sa vie le désordre qu'elle était aujourd'hui et ne plus le haïr avec autant de ferveur qu'au premier jour pour la mort de Dumbledore ? Était-il si égoïste ? Ne pensait-il qu'à lui ?

« J'ai essayé d'empêcher cela… » continua Rogue.

Harry eut un bref rire qu'il étouffa dans son verre.

« Vraiment ? s'exclama-t-il avec désinvolture, n'y croyant pas un instant.

- J'ai prévenu Dumbledore. Je lui ai dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait s'en prendre à Li… À vous.

- Beau travail, ça a marché du… »

Harry s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. Il venait de comprendre. C'était cela. Rogue avait demandé à Dumbledore de mettre à l'abri ses parents. De protéger Lily. Et il avait échoué. Dumbledore n'avait pas été capable de la sauver.

« L'autre jour, vous disiez que Dumbledore pouvait faire des erreurs. C'était de cela dont vous parliez, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rogue cilla. Harry continua.

« Vous étiez en colère contre lui. Vous l'êtes toujours. Vous lui avez fait confiance pour les protéger. Non, pour la protéger. » Les pièces se mettaient à leur place, comme parfaitement huilées, au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. « Mais il en a été incapable. Tout comme vous en avez été incapable. Et elle est morte, maintenant. Et vous voulez vous racheter. Non. » C'était cela. « Vous voulez la venger. »

Les phalanges de Rogue étaient devenues blanches tant il serrait son verre. Ses lèvres étaient hermétiquement closes, son visage figé telle la roche, comme si le moindre mouvement allait briser ce masque et laisser apparaître quelque chose de bien plus terrifiant.

Tout apparaissait clairement dans l'esprit de Harry maintenant. Une seule chose pouvait convaincre Dumbledore de lui donner une seconde chance. Une seule chose était assez forte selon lui pour surpasser la haine, la violence, les erreurs. L'amour. Dumbledore croyait en cet amour. Dumbledore l'avait vu en Rogue. Dumbledore lui avait fait confiance.

Et lui ? Pouvait-il faire confiance à Rogue ? Il avait vu de quoi l'homme était capable. Serait capable. Mais c'était là où tout résidait. _Serait._ Peut-être la rédemption de Rogue n'était-elle pas feinte. Peut-être que son amour pour Lily pouvait réellement le faire changer. Mais les années allaient passer. Le temps écraserait tout, fanerait cet amour, raviverait les rancunes. Qui savait ce que l'homme allait vivre pour qu'il devienne de nouveau cet assassin que Lily aurait haï ? Ou peut-être n'était-ce pas tout noir ou tout blanc ? Peut-être Rogue était-il vraiment un assassin. Mais peut être allait-il aussi les aider à détruire les Horcruxes, leur transmettre l'épée, exécuter sa vengeance.

Il prenait le problème dans le mauvais sens. Peut-être pouvait-il faire quelque chose à cette époque ? Peut-être pouvait-il changer Rogue ? Cela faisait beaucoup de peut-être. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait. Ce futur hypothétique, incertain. Parce que le monde, qu'il avait toujours cru inébranlable, sa destinée toute tracée, était rempli d'ombres et de trous. Parce que son pire ennemi aimait sa mère et qu'il pouvait l'accepter.

* * *

_D'accord, le titre vous a peut être _un peu_ induis en erreur. Et j'avoue, je n'en suis absolument pas désolée ! :p Sinon, comme je l'ai dis, ce chapitre me tient vraiment à cœur. Donc, si vous n'avez pas posté de review depuis longtemps, j'aimerais vraiment que vous me disiez ce que vous en avez pensé !_


End file.
